Guerras justas
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Athena deberá enfrentar su propia humanidad, y la realidad de un mundo que ya no responde a las leyes de la antigüedad, darse cuenta de que los caballeros tal vez no puedan luchar a su lado.
1. Decisiones

Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y_ _Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Kōzō Morishita, Kazuhito Kikuchi y Toei Animation (anime)._

Advertencias:

 _La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

 _Esto es un fic, bordea entre el canon y el AU, y por el poder de los fics y el Deus ex Machina (recurso inventado por los griegos, me parece más que apropiado) he elegido quién está vivo y en qué condiciones. También me reservo el derecho de elegir qué material usar como base, así que de entrada advierto que hay elementos tanto del manga como del anime -clásico- y algunas OVAs, pero no todo en su conjunto (que sería imposible porque muchas cosas se contraponen)._

 _Además, tengo en mente hacer cameos (cameos, no crossover) con otras populares series de los 80s y 90s, y hechos reales de la cultura popular, si un nombre por ahí les suena, no es del todo coincidencia._

Dedicatorias:

 _Para, por y con, la más mala influencia que conozco, Ellistriel. Con ella he desarrollado desde la trama y las subtramas, hasta los detalles de trasfondo y el diseño de los personajes complementarios._

 _Caray, uno ya no puede charlar sin acabar escribiendo un fic grandote._

* * *

 **Guerras Justas**

Athena deberá enfrentar su propia humanidad, y la realidad de un mundo que ya no responde a las leyes de la antigüedad, darse cuenta de que los caballeros tal vez no puedan luchar a su lado.

* * *

 **Decisiones**

—Me parece una banalidad, y considero innecesario recordarles que el deber de la Diosa no debe tomarse a la ligera.

Shura había sido el primero en hablar apenas el Patriarca terminó de explicar el motivo de la reunión, que no era otro que la marcha de Athena del Santuario.

Milo no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala de audiencias. Saga, durante su mandato como Patriarca, solía llamarlos con poca frecuencia, y difícilmente a más de dos a la vez. Atando cabos, no era del todo extraño si se ponía en consideración que podría ser descubierto, por lo que, conservar la ventaja numérica, era lo más prudente aún con su poder.

—Lo es— respondió Shion con tranquilidad, sentado en el trono, con la túnica y los rosarios, pero sin el casco—, aun así, es eso lo que nos ha permitido reconstruir el Santuario.

Aldebarán exhaló una bocanada de aire que se escuchó como un resoplido pesado con matiz de resignación.

—Con un gasto de estas proporciones— dijo el santo del toro tras un rato en el que quedaron en silencio nuevamente—, lo extraño sería que esos hombres no se cuestionaran si como responsable de los negocios de Mitsumasa Kido, está velando por sus intereses.

—La Acrópolis está en el límite de lo rescatable—agregó Shion—, y varias zonas están completamente destruidas, si deseamos que el Santuario continúe siendo adecuado para instruir aprendices, hay que asumir lo que sea necesario.

Todos asintieron.

—Esta es una situación irregular, no les sorprenda que las medidas sean irregulares.

Le miraron en silencio, con la expectativa que causaba Shion con su modo hablar, haciendo que, al menos los mayores, se preguntaran cómo no habían dudado sobre la identidad del Patriarca por trece años. Saga ni siquiera se había esforzado en cambiar su timbre y tono.

—Camus— llamó Shion, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él—, te pido que vayas con ella.

El santo de Acuario asintió en silencio.

—Shaka, Milo, ustedes también. Serán la escolta de Saori Kido.

Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra, el nombre que había recibido Athena por sus primeros años de vida era un tema que se evadía, y salvo por los santos de bronce que la habían devuelto al Santuario, nadie la llamaba de esa forma.

—Estoy seguro de que comprenden las implicaciones— agregó Shion entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí—respondió Camus—. Pese a la naturaleza de nuestro interés en este asunto, no somos emisarios del Santuario.

Shion asintió.

—No hay ninguna ley que limite sus acciones con respecto a los asuntos que ella va a atender, así que toda decisión que tomen es enteramente su responsabilidad. La única encomienda inamovible es mantenerla a salvo.

—No puede ser de otra manera— afirmó Shaka.

—Hemos perdido grandes compañeros, hay armaduras sin portador, y muchos aprendices murieron. Los que quedamos, salvo por Mū, tenemos que atender esa situación.

Todos volvieron a asentir, y dando por terminada la reunión, se retiraron para hacer los preparativos de las tareas que tenían asignadas.

Por su parte, Shion se condujo hacia el recinto a su espalda, en donde Athena esperaba, pues se había mantenido apartada porque no quería que su presencia implicara una inmediata obediencia, esperaba que, en privado, los santos fueran honestos respecto a su opinión en el tema.

Así había sido ordenado y así había sucedido, Shion expuso el problema y, aunque poco se dijo, al menos todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el Santuario no podría seguir siendo viable como tal si no se hacía lo pertinente para su reconstrucción. Por muchos años habían sido autosuficientes, sin embargo, la caída resultaba inminente tras tantas guerras.

En su camino, pasando al lado de la gran estatua de Athena destruida, se detuvo a mirar el cielo.

Recordó la noche en que Saga le dio alcance en el monte de las estrellas. Había visto algo parecido a lo que sucedía en esos momentos; las ruinas, la sensación de abandono, y al sentir en su corazón el puño de Saga, había asumido que ese era el desencadenante.

Sin embargo, también vio a Athena, pero no era la Athena Partnenos que portaba orgullosa su escudo y sostenía la victoria en la mano, era algo que no había visto antes, porque no llevaba armadura, ni espada, ni escudo, estaba vestida de oro y portaba joyas.

La imagen de su Diosa entregada al orgullo banal resultaba blasfema y, aunque no quería usarlo de excusa, tenía la impresión de que ese pensamiento confuso evitó que previera el golpe mortal de Géminis.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Quizás, la rebelión de Saga estaba predestinada después de todo, pues de no haber ocurrido de esa manera, Athena no habría recibido el nombre de Saori Kido, e incluso se habría perdido una generación de poderosos santos.

Llamó a la puerta, anunciando con Tatsumi Tokumaru su llegada.

Miró de soslayo los doseles que recubrían los dañados muros de piedra, los candiles que alumbraban el templo normalmente oscuro, la alfombra, la estancia de sofás blancos y la mesa en la que estaba servido un aromático té de jazmín, con su taza de porcelana pintada a mano.

Agachó la mirada, poniéndose de rodillas y tocando el suelo con su puño derecho. Ella le pidió enseguida que se incorporara.

—Está hecho— le dijo, accediendo a tomar el lugar que le ofrecía.

—¿Están molestos?

—No. Solo un poco desconcertados. Normalmente Athena no abandona el Santuario.

—¿Y qué es lo que opinas tú?

Shion la miró, atento a las facciones de su rostro, tan poco parecidas a las representaciones de los templos. Ni siquiera podía asociarla con su reencarnación pasada, aquella por la que peleo, por la que todos sus amigos murieron. Aún con que compartían bastantes similitudes, no había manera de que pudiera asegurar que se trataba de la misma persona.

Cerró los ojos, avergonzado por la comparación.

—No tengo una opinión al respecto.

La escuchó suspirar. Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Tiene que marcharse, mi Diosa. Pero no puedo permitir que marche sola, incluso si no es a la guerra, le pido, acepte la compañía que he elegido.

Ella asintió.

—Tatsumi.

El hombre respondió dando un par de pasos al frente. En los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a mantener cierta distancia, sobre todo cuando Shion entraba en la habitación. Aquel hombre le causaba recelo, y había algo en las circunstancias de su existencia misma que le resultaba antinatural, lo que alimentaba su animadversión. No obstante, había sido restituido en su cargo como regente de todo el Santuario, por lo mismo, se colocaba en una posición privilegiada ante la que no debía mostrar insolencia.

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo de los preparativos para nuestro viaje?

—¿Cuándo desea partir?

—A ser posible, esta noche, así llegaremos a Tokio por la mañana.

—Regresaré por usted, entonces.

—No es necesario, aguarda en el aeropuerto.

El mayordomo se inclinó levemente y dejó la habitación para guardar las posesiones más elementales que podría considerar el equipaje de mano.

En menos de una hora ya bajaba la inmensa escalinata con relativa facilidad mientras que dos soldados iban detrás de él llevando consigo un beliz de tamaño considerable. Dio una mirada rápida a la derecha, un grupo de hombres removían una pila de escombros, llevando lo que consideraban basura en carretas de madera.

Más al este, en la zona menos dañada, se habían acondicionado algunas de las construcciones funcionales para atender a los heridos, y otras para preparar los cadáveres antes de darles sepultura.

Las ceremonias fúnebres habían sido presididas por su señora, lo que había derivado en elogios y un aumento considerable en la moral de los supervivientes que se apostaban en el camino con las manos enlazadas y los rostros inclinados. No obstante, ella había mantenido el semblante apesadumbrado desde entonces.

De hecho, en su corazón, albergaba la sospecha de que ella quería ir a Tokio, no por la advertencia del director general de Kido Inc. de que algunos de los accionistas estaban considerando tomar acciones legales para quitarle lo que su abuelo había construido, sino porque le dolía el peso acumulado de las guerras y necesitaba respirar.

En eso se había convertido Saori Kido, en la escotilla por la que Athena respiraba.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. Era casi como una herejía.

La entrada a Rodorio, a las afueras del Santuario, estaba casi reconstruida, pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

A su paso, varias personas le saludaron respetuosamente. Su carácter regio e inflexible no era propicio para despertar simpatías, aunque le era reconocida la fría eficiencia con la que ejecutaba sus tareas y que, en nombre de la señorita Saori Kido, habían logrado la pronta recuperación de un sitio que subsistía de abastecer al Santuario y, en menor medida, turistas que buscaban algo menos llamativo que los complejos todo incluido establecidos cerca de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad.

Había pagado una pensión para guardar la limusina, ya que no había manera de que esta pudiese llegar hasta el templo principal. Ahí mismo, también tenía lo más parecido a una oficina, que constaba de una habitación con línea de teléfono y el apartado postal a donde llegaba la correspondencia dirigida a su señora.

—Hey, muchacho— llamó al nieto de la anciana dueña que bombeaba agua desde una fuente en el centro del patio. Él le miró atajándose el sol con una mano —. Cámbiate de ropa— ordenó —, me llevarás al aeropuerto, y después regresarás por la señorita Kido.

Él asintió sin mayor emoción, cerró la llave del grifo y se giró para hacer lo que se le decía.

Mientras tanto, Tatsumi entró en la pieza que tenía reservada encontrando dos nuevos sobres en la caja de buzón. Los revisó con el gesto severo, era otra carta del director general, que ya esperaba dadas las circunstancias tensas que se habían generado cuando, sin más, se hizo un retiro millonario para empezar los trabajos de reconstrucción. El otro sobre era una carta de la directora del Museo de Historia y Arte Occidental, estaba dirigida su señora, pero ella no estaba para perder el tiempo con detalles sin importancia, lo leería, si resultaba relevante se lo diría, si no, respondería en su nombre.

Usó el abrecartas y en el interior encontró justo lo que esperaba, una petición para la autorización de una exposición itinerante de las piezas griegas más importantes del periodo helenístico. Hacía mucho tiempo que él autorizaba o denegaba el préstamo de la colección del difunto Mitsumasa Kido, que era basta, por decir lo menos.

Decidió meterla en el portafolio junto con otros documentos que consideraba importantes, y teniendo todo en orden, salió de nuevo al patio, en donde ya estaba el muchacho, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca a la que abotonaba los puños.

Dio su aprobación al darse cuenta de que se había dado una ducha rápida, además, el pelo húmedo y normalmente revuelto estaba peinado hacia atrás.

Le alegraba haberlo encontrado, a él y a su abuela, necesitaba mantener contacto con el mundo de alguna manera y ambos hacían bien las labores, pero, sobre todo, eran discretos y no tenían el absurdo problema de los sirvientes del Santuario para comprender que Saori Kido y Athena eran la misma.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto, quería asegurarse de que no habría incidentes con un poco experimentado conductor, especialmente tratándose de un auto tan largo. Al final, en general todo fue bien.

Yendo por un camino de gravilla, en el que aún quedaban algunos escombros de mayor tamaño que debían esquivar dejaron atrás el pequeño pueblo que se desvanecía en el horizonte. El sinuoso trayecto pronto desembocó en la carretera y, a partir de ahí, evitando pasar por el corredor turístico, llegaron al aeropuerto en poco tiempo.

—La señorita Kido deberá llegar cerca del anochecer— le dijo —, debes estar atento, y asegúrate de que la carrocería esté impecable.

El muchacho asintió y se devolvió por donde había llegado.

Tatsumi le miró con el gesto severo que le caracterizaba.

Nunca había tenido problemas para atender todo lo que su señora necesitara. En Japón, había una docena de sirvientes de la mayor confianza a su disposición, pero ahí no tenía demasiada gente para eso. Ese hombre, Shion, se había mostrado renuente a permitir la entrada al Santuario a desconocidos, y definitivamente no había considerado lo difícil que se había vuelto su trabajo.

Tenía que arreglarse con las compras, desde las más elementales, hasta tener ordenada la correspondencia y los diarios para el desayuno, sin olvidar el trabajo de lavandería. Lo peor era que tenía que bajar hasta el pueblo para cualquier cosa, porque todo lo que conformaba el Santuario no era más que un cúmulo inaudito de ruinas y arruinadas construcciones que, aún con su excelente condición, le tomaba al menos hora y media ir y venir.

Resopló con desanimo mientras se dirigía a las oficinas de aduana. Estaba totalmente seguro de que fueran quienes fueran a acompañarlos, iban a llevar las cajas de Pandora, y sacarlas de Grecia por ese medio era una tarea que se le antojaba imposible. Si no hubiera tenido necesidad de recargar combustible y hacer una revisión mecánica completa, habría dejado el avión a la entrada del Santuario, como la última vez.

Ya para cuando el sol se había ocultado, Tatsumi esperaba al pie de las escaleras de abordaje, y al ver la limusina acercarse, se apresuró para abrir la puerta. Milo de Escorpio bajó primero, y por el sutil movimiento de sus ojos, el mayordomo comprendió enseguida que se estaba asegurando de que no había nadie más que ellos y el personal que preparaba el vuelo.

Extendió la mano para ayudar a salir a su señora, y seguida a ella los otros dos elegidos para acompañarla.

Decir que ella corrió hacia las escaleras era exagerado, aunque no por eso menos falto de verdad, casi podía asegurar que escuchaba su corazón latiendo con fuerza y no se atrevía a suponer qué era lo que los tres hombres podían percibir, si ellos podrían comprender los sentimientos que la abrumaban por haber sido criada como una chica que no había conocido el dolor o la carencia y en tan solo unos años, una sucesión de eventos la habían arrastrado a un mar de penurias sinsentido que nadie podría soportar sin caer en la locura.

Los quince minutos que le tomó a Tatsumi coordinar el despegue con la torre de control, fueron los más largos que Saori Kido había sentido en toda su vida, y apenas sintió el movimiento de avance, la pesadez sobre sus hombros se vio aligerada. Pero aun podía ver la ciudad, aun veía las laderas y colinas que ocultaban el Santuario, y sentía, casi sobre ella, el cosmos de cada una de las personas que estaba dejando atrás.

Se aferró al asiento, con los ojos cerrados a medida que ganaban altitud hasta que, reuniendo la concentración suficiente, y la distancia necesaria para no distinguir nada más que el cielo nocturno, dejó de percibir todo aquello.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Saori no se sintió como Athena, y suspiró.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _No tengo mucho que agregar, salvo que es muy posible que esto vaya para largo, hay un mundo de posibilidades palpitando en esta trama ¿alguien tiene sospecha de para dónde va?_

 _Ya sé que Saori no es un personaje muy amado en el fandom, pero me gustan los retos y el odio multitudinario, mientras tanto_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Bienvenida

**Bienvenida**

La llegada al aeropuerto no fue tan caótica como habían previsto. Tatsumi abrió la puerta del avión y se aseguró de que las escaleras estuvieran bien colocadas.

—Señorita Saori— dijo—, el señor Watanabe está aquí.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Milo se adelantó quedando primero frente a la puerta.

—Lo siento— se disculpó—¿podemos dejar este orden en lo sucesivo?

Por respuesta, solo asintió quedamente dejándolo bajar, yendo detrás.

—¡Señorita Saori!—exclamó un hombre adelantándose para recibirla. Tanto la expresión de su rostro como sus modales, se mantuvieron educados pero distantes pese a que su voz tenía una nota emotiva acorde con lo que decía—¡No tiene idea de lo agradecido que estoy de que haya decidido venir!

—Señor Watanabe, no sabía que me estaba esperando.

El hombre, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y le puso las manos en los hombros, haciendo un ligero movimiento de sacudida que sorprendió a la joven.

—Esto es muy serio— le dijo con voz grave—, en el mejor de los casos solo van a obligarla a vender su paquete de acciones.

Saori abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y en el peor?

—Se lo van a quitar sin darle nada a cambio.

—¿Pueden hacer eso?

El hombre asintió, y como si recién se diera cuenta de que la había asustado, sacudió la cabeza soltándola enseguida, dejando las manos a la espalda.

—Perdone mi rudeza, pero de verdad quería ser el primero en verla. Convocaré a una reunión para el jueves, por ahora nadie sabe que está aquí, pero le sugiero que, por favor, hoy mismo les haga una visita, tómelos por sorpresa.

El señor Watanabe levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha poniéndolo frente a ella.

—Señorita Saori, ellos ya no serán condescendientes porque sea usted una niña, porque ya no lo es. La tratarán como la accionista mayoritaria de una compañía de la que se quieren apoderar.

Saori no pudo evitar el suspirar.

—No puedo acompañarla, soy el director general, no se supone que tome partido por ninguno de los accionistas, solo debo velar por el bien de la compañía en su totalidad, así que tampoco se supone que esté aquí ni que le haya enviado las últimas cartas.

—Lo entiendo. De cualquier forma, se lo agradezco mucho.

Luego de inclinarse respetuosamente, el hombre subió a su auto seguido de sus dos escoltas y dejó la pista privada en donde había aterrizado el avión.

—Debemos irnos— llamó Tatsumi—, parece que tendrá un día largo.

El mayordomo los condujo hasta otra limusina que estaba aparcada no muy lejos de ahí. Al lado, de pie, se encontraba un hombre mayor con elegante traje negro.

—Bienvenida, señorita Saori— dijo inclinándose.

—Gracias, Yousuke.

Al volver a levantar la mirada, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los tres jóvenes que estaban detrás. Su presencia lo dejó consternado, pues estaba acostumbrado a los huérfanos que volvieron para el inconcluso torneo galáctico. Pero ellos nunca la habían acompañado antes.

Saori se percató enseguida de su recelo.

—Son santos dorados de la orden, Camus de Acuario, Shaka de Virgo y Milo de Escorpio— presentó, luego se giró hacia ellos—. Él es Yousuke Hanamori, es el mayordomo responsable de la casa en ausencia de Tatsumi.

—Y quien arreglará su salida, debido a la ausencia de documentos de identidad— dijo Tatsumi. Milo frunció el ceño, aquello le había sonado a reproche—. Yo me quedaré—agregó sin prestarle atención al gesto del muchacho —. Tengo que hacer las declaraciones del cargamento, incluidas las cajas de Pandora.

Tatsumi ya se había hecho a la idea de que iba a ser complicado, tanto como lo fue en su momento sacar de Grecia la de Sagitario, aunque no tanto como un bebé sin documentos. Ya había superado a la quisquillosa aduana griega, cansada del contrabando de antigüedades, pero aún restaba hacer los arreglos en Japón. Realmente admiraba a ese anciano frente a él, su predecesor, que incluso se dio a la tarea de reunir a los cien niños que emprenderían la colosal tarea de obtener una armadura.

—Probablemente termine por la tarde, más les vale no acobardarse si se necesita de ustedes, solo porque no tienen su armadura cerca.

Milo respingó, pero la mano de Camus en su hombro lo detuvo.

El santo de Acuario miró al hombre con tranquilidad, en conocimiento de lo limitado que era su entendimiento sobre lo que significaba su entrenamiento. No obstante, lejos de sentirse insultado, aquella amenaza prepotente era la confirmación de la auténtica devoción que sentía, sino por Athena, por la figura de Saori Kido, y para las tareas mundanas que realizaba para ella, eso bastaba.

—Así lo haremos— respondió.

La imponente mansión Kido apareció pronto en el horizonte, lejos de la ciudad, del bullicio y la gente, lo que de alguna manera permitió que Camus se sintiera tranquilo, había menos distractores para mantener vigilada toda la zona, y menos posibilidades de un daño colateral en caso de un enfrentamiento.

Miró a Shaka, sentado a la derecha de Athena, con la mirada atenta a la ventanilla.

Él no necesitaba sus ojos para percibir el mundo. De entre todos los santos, él poseía el sentido más fino de percepción. Podía distinguir incluso un árbol de otro tan solo con su cosmos, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados, que parecía que detrás de su expresión imperturbable y serena, lo desbordaba la curiosidad inherente por descubrir la vida.

Recordaba así a Afrodita, entregado a la contemplación, que constituía su versión de la meditación. La apreciación de lo que él entendía por belleza llenaba su espíritu y, de alguna manera, estaba sucediendo lo mismo con el santo de Virgo.

Aparcaron en la rotonda al final del camino, casi enseguida la puerta abrió por fuera.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Kido— dijeron a coro dos filas de sirvientes uniformados, mujeres del lado izquierdo y varones del derecho, apenas bajó del auto.

—¿Están listas las habitaciones?— preguntó Saori al mayordomo una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa, subiendo las escaleras.

—Sí, señorita— respondió.

—Por favor, Yousuke ¿Podrías acompañarlos? Necesito cambiarme.

Ella continuó su camino en compañía de dos de las sirvientas mientras que los demás se quedaron detrás. El mayordomo se giró hacia los invitados.

—Señores—dijo inclinándose levemente—, me pongo a sus órdenes en representación del señor Tokumaru.

Tanteó su bolso, las tres llaves estaban ahí y sacó la primera, que era la que estaba a la derecha de la gran puerta por la que Saori había entrado.

Camus se adelantó. En general no le tomaba importancia al orden, pero ante la renuencia de los otros dos a tomar la iniciativa, había optado por quedarse ahí.

El hombre le entregó la llave.

La siguiente puerta, dispuesta a la izquierda de la habitación principal, la tomó Shaka, y la contigua a esa, fue para Milo.

—La señorita Kido tomará el desayuno en el comedor principal, espera que la acompañen. Según lo previsto, sería en una hora.

Camus asintió y le dejó partir, lo que le dio oportunidad de darle una mirada al sitio en el que permanecería por tiempo indefinido.

Un enorme ventanal iluminaba el espacio con la luz del amanecer. No se atrevía a decir que era más grande que sus aposentos en el templo de Acuario, pero definitivamente tenía un aspecto que le daba mayor amplitud. La doble altura, la falta de columnas más allá de las decorativas adosadas a los muros, el blanco impoluto de los acabados y el aire fresco de primavera encontraban un equilibrio natural.

Cerca de la puerta, había una consola sobre la que descansaba una pieza de cristal con frutas. Tomó un melocotón mientras se acercaba al ventanal, abriéndolo y recibiendo el olor de los diferentes árboles que encerraban la propiedad en lo que podría llamarse un bosque.

" _Esta es la casa en la que creció Athena",_ pensó.

Antes de darse cuenta, había suspirado. De pronto, llamaron a su puerta, era Milo, así que lo dejó entrar.

—Abre el armario— le dijo con cierto aire ofendido, a lo que Camus obedeció.

El armario era una pieza de madera a juego con el resto de los muebles, tanto en color y diseño como en dimensiones, pero, aunque ya no esperaba encontrarlo vacío, tampoco esperaba ver ropa en él.

—El sirviente dice que el sastre subirá después del desayuno.

Camus miró con perplejidad el conjunto de trajes colgados en perchas, después, de soslayo, a su compañero: vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero y camiseta holgada.

—Cálmate— le dijo —, era de esperarse que Tatsumi previera algo así, existe un protocolo para los asuntos que ella va a tratar, y nos apegaremos a él para no llamar la atención.

Milo torció la boca.

—Por lo único que va a valer la pena— replicó señalando con sorna el armario —, es ver a Shaka con uno de estos.

Camus no pudo evitar el sonreír. Milo era una de las pocas personas que lograban eso.

—No le digas lo del sastre—dijo Milo saliendo de la habitación—. Es seguro que ni siquiera ha abierto el armario.

Viéndose solo de nuevo, Camus se dirigió a una puerta que ya intuía que se trataba de un cuarto de baño.

Decidió tomar una ducha rápida, el viaje había sido sumamente tranquilo, sobre todo en comparación con otros traslados que había hecho, solo que había algo que lo tenía incómodo, y normalmente se despejaba de esas sensaciones meditándolo en agua.

Cumplido el tiempo estipulado, Camus se aventuró a salir de la habitación. Se había cambiado de ropa, aunque sin atreverse a usar lo que estaba en el armario.

La puerta de Shaka se abrió. También se había cambiado, y Camus no pudo sino quedarse sorprendido de que había tenido el sentido común suficiente como para llevar ropa más formal que lo que usaba para entrenar. Esperaba verlo con la túnica blanca de siempre, cuando no llevaba puesta la armadura, en cambio, tenía puesta una kurta dorada que llegaba a las rodillas, lo suficientemente oscura como para diferenciarla de su pelo, y pantalones blancos. Milo también había salido, él estaba tal como había llegado y al ver a sus compañeros parecía arrepentido de su decisión, pero ya era tarde para hacer nada.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, pronto las doncellas abrieron las puertas y Saori salió.

Instintivamente, inclinaron la cabeza. Ella les había pedido que no se pusieran de rodillas porque en general no quería explicarle a todo el mundo lo de Athena y el Santuario.

—¿Todo está bien en sus habitaciones?— preguntó mientras se ajustaba unos guantes de encaje blanco que combinaban con su vestido rosa de mangas tipo mariposa.

—Sí… señorita— respondió Camus acercándose a ella a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo. Saori, sin embargo, se giró hacia Shaka preguntándole lo mismo, dejando en claro que no iba a permitir que uno respondiera en nombre de todos.

—Todo está bien. Gracias— respondió el santo de Virgo, seguido de Milo que sí tenía un par de quejas, pero no las externó y se limitó a decir lo mismo que sus compañeros.

El comedor estaba dispuesto prolijamente, y el olor de las flores frescas le daba un toque menos tenso a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Saori tomó su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa con naturalidad mientras que las dos doncellas que la habían ayudado a cambiarse, hacían las labores de acercarle la silla, acomodar su servilleta y otros detalles a los que ella no tomaba mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento de indecisión entre los tres caballeros. Un instante que se les antojó eterno, aunque nadie parecía haberse percatado de que estaban estáticos, a unos pasos de distancia, confundidos y perplejos.

Nunca habían escuchado de alguien que hiciese una tarea tan terrenal, como desayunar, en presencia de Athena, así que no había ningún protocolo a como sucedía, por ejemplo, cuando eran llamados a la sala de audiencias. Si fuese una reunión, sabían que tenían que colocarse en el orden de sus casas, permanecer de rodillas hasta que se les indicara lo contrario y mantener la boca cerrada hasta que se les pidiera su expresa opinión, si es que se necesitaba.

—Igual— dijo Shaka adelantándose para tomar el sitio a la izquierda, a lo que Camus reaccionó para ponerse a la derecha, tal como habían tomado las habitaciones. Sin embargo, Milo, en lugar de quedar junto a Shaka, fue con Camus.

El caballero de Escorpio rechazó tan suavemente como pudo la ayuda del mozo, poniéndose él mismo la servilleta de tela en el regazo, tal como había visto que hicieron con Camus.

—Señorita— llamó el señor Yousuke Hanamori, el mayordomo anciano que los había recibido —. He hecho un programa para el día de hoy, quisiera confirmarlo.

Saori asintió mientras otra persona le servía una taza de té.

—A las diez de la mañana se le espera en la oficina de _Kido Chemical_ , a la una en la central de _Tokyo Oil_ y a las dos de la tarde en _Kido Networks_. El director de _Kido Systems_ insistió en que le acompañara para la cena, hizo una reservación en _Aragawa_ a las siete de la noche.

—¿No incluyó visitas a las instalaciones de la Fundación Graad?

—Es irrelevante, es la única división que no ha causado problemas.

Saori miró su reloj de pulsera, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

—Prepara el auto, iré ahora mismo al orfanato y al hospital, que están cerca. Confirma lo demás.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—Solo me tomará un momento ¿está bien?—preguntó poco después de dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

—No tiene que excusarse con nosotros— respondió Camus —. Si es lo que quiere hacer, entonces se hará.

Solo tuvieron quince minutos antes de que el hombre regresara anunciando que el auto estaba listo. Saori dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, y de forma inmediata los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

Permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto desde la casa a los suburbios de la ciudad. Saori había decidido llevarse los diarios que le dejaron junto a la mesa. Había varios, algo que Camus ya había notado que era una costumbre. Cada mañana Tatsumi bajaba al pueblo para recoger los que había conseguido que le llevaran desde Atenas, el único sitio desde donde se podían tener algunas ediciones extranjeras.

Terminó el primero dejándolo al lado, apresurándose a tomar el siguiente.

El caballero no podía apartar la mirada de su gesto endurecido mientras sostenía el papel. Algo la molestaba, y estaba seguro de que no se relacionaba con las noticias, porque el movimiento de sus ojos indicaba que no estaba leyendo.

—Hemos llegado, señorita— anunció el chofer.

—¿Este es el lugar en donde solía vivir Hyōga?— preguntó Camus al mirar el edificio desde la ventana.

—Un tiempo, sí— respondió ella.

El chofer se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y ante sus movimientos Saori se apresuró a llamarlo.

—Bel, danos un momento, por favor. Espera afuera.

Obedientemente, se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo, Athena?— preguntó Shaka.

Ella apretó los labios un momento.

—Mi abuelo… él…

Se quedó callada. Había pasado buena parte de la mañana tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos sobre ese detalle en particular porque era algo que Tatsumi le dijo que era importante, sobre todo ante la determinación de Shion para buscar aprendices de caballero, aunque muchos de ellos no serían más que soldados o sirvientes al pasar un tiempo. Le dijo, además, que era una de las mejores opciones y que con ese propósito su abuelo había creado el orfanato.

Saori suspiró.

—El orfanato acoge niños que otras instituciones no pueden colocar en hogares adoptivos—, su voz tembló un instante—. Tatsumi cree que debería enviar algunos para volverse aprendices de caballero.

—No veo cuál es el problema.

—Mi abuelo envió a los chicos en contra de su voluntad—dijo—. Algunos tuvieron suerte, encontraron una familia en su camino para ganar la armadura… pero los otros…

No quería llorar, aunque tampoco pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Había pensado mucho en eso, sobre todo después de las ceremonias fúnebres de la última guerra hacía poco más de un año. Los aprendices de caballero tenían entre cinco y once años, la mayoría habían muerto al colapsarse el edificio en el que se les había ordenado resguardarse. Los que estaban en condiciones, empezaron a remover los escombros recuperando los cadáveres. Entonces, al ver al primero en brazos del caballero que lo sacó, recordó a los noventa chicos que no regresaron de su entrenamiento.

Fue un pensamiento fugaz, algo en lo que no había reparado o se había negado a darle importancia.

Para esa tarde ya los habían limpiado y vestido con una túnica blanca, como si durmieran, junto a los soldados y sirvientes que tampoco habían sobrevivido.

Estaban unos junto a otros, alguien les había puesto un ramillete entre las manos, algo como una hierba, una planta cuya punta terminaba en un racimo de pequeñas flores rosas que ya había visto crecer en la Acrópolis y nadie le sabía decir cómo se llamaba.

" _Solo es una planta, Athena. No se ocupe de ella."_

Solo una planta, para solo un aprendiz.

—El entrenamiento duro es necesario— dijo Milo, habiendo asumido que era por él que su humor había cambiado, pero ella no lo dejó terminar, sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que las lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos bajaran por las mejillas.

—¿Acaso a ti te obligaron?

—No—respondió quedamente.

Desde que recordaba, convertirse en caballero y servir a Athena, era lo único que le daba sentido a su existencia, lo que lo mantenía de pie durante el entrenamiento, lúcido pese al agotamiento, firme ante el dolor.

—No puedo hacerlo— continuó—. Las decisiones de mi abuelo solo trajeron dolor y odio. Sé que no puedo dejar vacantes las armaduras, pero no le puedo ordenar a alguien que pelee y muera por algo en lo que no cree.

Camus respiró profundamente mientras Saori se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

—¿Quiere que le digamos a Tatsumi que no hay candidatos aptos?— preguntó Milo, Shaka lo interrumpió.

—Athena no quiere tomar la vida de alguien en contra de su voluntad, quiere que le sea ofrecida voluntariamente— dijo tranquilamente, luego miró por la ventana el letrero que nombraba el lugar: Niños de las estrellas.

—Quiero que sea una elección por la justicia— corrigió Saori con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Saori!

Ella reaccionó con un ligero sobresalto.

—¿Seiya?

—¿Cuánto tiempo más nos vas a hacer esperar?

Saori saltó sobre Shaka para alcanzar la puerta. El chofer reaccionó poniendo su brazo para que pudiera sostenerse porque su salida no había sido precisamente precavida.

—¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Seiya rio.

—Tatsumi tenía razón—dijo girándose un poco y extendiendo su mano—, no te ocupas de estos asuntos.

Seika estaba detrás y caminó hacia él tomando su mano.

—Buenos días, Athena—saludó la chica con una leve inclinación y la mano en el pecho.

Seika había sido criada en Rodorio una buena parte de su vida, por lo que había adoptado las maneras de los pobladores para referirse a ella y a los caballeros.

—Buenos días, Seika.

—Espero que no sea una impertinencia que Seiya esté aquí.

—¿Por qué lo sería?— preguntó.

—Sé que todos están trabajando arduamente y, sin embargo, él está aquí.

Saori movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Está bien. Seiya estaría traicionando su espíritu si no aprovechara la oportunidad de estar contigo.

No obstante, el primer comentario que el joven caballero había hecho no pasó desapercibido.

—¿A qué te referías con que Tatsumi dijo que no me ocupaba de estos asuntos?

Seiya torció la boca enlazando las manos en su nuca.

—Hace unos días, Tatsumi me regañó porque había demasiado trabajo que hacer y me acusó de hacer el vago porque le dije que el cumpleaños de Seika estaba próximo e iba a venir a visitarla ¡Es un pesado! ¡Entre él y Shion me tuvieron semanas encerrado en los almacenes contando sacos! Le dije que no iba a hablar el asunto con él, que iría contigo, pero me dijo que tú no atendías estos asuntos, y me despachó rápido con el permiso de Shion ¡Pero yo no les iba a pedir permiso, solo les iba a avisar! ¡Y solo fui a verlos porque Marin me obligó!

—Seiya aún tiene problemas para entender cómo funciona una autoridad— dijo Seika, divertida —. Por eso me preocupa que le tomen a mal en el Santuario y se meta en problemas.

—Está bien— repitió Saori, tratando de ocultar la desazón que le causaba que ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de eso. Ya era demasiado malo no saber sobre los asuntos que le concernían a su herencia humana como para tampoco estar al pendiente de sus responsabilidades en el Santuario.

Seiya era demasiado terco como para aceptar una negativa, y estaba segura de que, si fuera necesario, se hubiese abierto paso hasta sus aposentos para exponer su asunto, pero ¿los demás? ¿Cuántos habían sido enviados de vuelta sin poder expresar sus inquietudes?

Sirvientes, soldados, aprendices, caballeros, todos hacían demasiado por ella y no poder devolverles el favor le causaba un sentimiento de ingratitud.

—Señorita Kido, nos honra con su visita.

Un hombre salió del edificio principal y al llamarla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era más alto que Seiya, delgado y de porte recto, pero, aunque recién llegaba a los treinta años, la expresión angustiada de su rostro lo hacía parecer mayor.

—Gracias por recibirme.

El hombre se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Por favor, dígame en qué puedo servirla.

—Solo quería saber en qué estado se encuentra el orfanato, con todo lo que hice en las últimas semanas, temí que la junta les retirara fondos.

El hombre miró detrás un instante, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—Tatsumi está atendiendo unos asuntos, probablemente regrese hasta la noche.

—Que desconsiderado de su parte dejarla sola.

En ese momento se giró para ver el auto, la puerta estaba abierta con el chofer a un costado, Shaka estaba en una posición entre salir y quedarse, mirando dentro.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó.

Shaka se movió rápidamente, apartándose de la puerta, seguido de Camus.

Seiya los saludó agitando la mano, no eran precisamente sus amigos, pero solía ser bastante expresivo. Camus se quedó con él, mientras que el santo de Virgo se adelantó hasta donde estaba Saori.

—Nada de importancia, Athena.

—Él es Shaka, caballero dorado de Virgo—dijo para presentarlo—, él es Shūzō Tokumaru, director del orfanato.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó el director—. También quiere conocer a los chicos.

Saori se puso tensa.

—Yo… solo quiero saber en qué posición se encuentra con todo esto.

Shūzō respiró profundamente.

—Pase por favor.

El edificio estaba relativamente silencioso. Podían escuchar la voz de una mujer explicando el proceso para una operación matemática elemental y un coro de niños repitiendo un estribillo por otro lado, algo como un juego de palabras.

El director les explicó que habían empezado clases hacía unos minutos y saldrían para la práctica de deportes más tarde, en la que tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a los chicos, a menos que ella prefiriera verlos en ese momento. No veía problema en interrumpir a las profesoras.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que ver a los demás.

—Entiendo. No se preocupe por nosotros, concéntrese en los pedantes, perdón por la expresión. Fujita, Amamoto, Takaki y Shishio son los conspiradores. Los chicos no se irán pronto de aquí, aún tienen una edad adecuada para empezar su entrenamiento, ya los conocerá cuando disponga de tiempo.

Saori apenas pudo esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Respecto a lo que quiere saber—agregó abriendo la puerta de su oficina e invitándola a pasar. Ella así lo hizo, seguida de Shaka —, sus sospechas no son infundadas.

Tomó una gruesa carpeta de una estantería a espaldas del escritorio y la abrió sobre el mismo.

—Hemos tenido una reducción del 0.5% mensual desde hace casi un año. Al principio no era problemático porque tenía un fondo de ahorro, pero las chicas mayores están en secundaria, Seika en la preparatoria, y como sabrá, debido a su reducido número optamos por enviarlas a un colegio público en lugar de tutelarlas aquí, aun así, está resultando costoso.

—¿Solo chicas?—preguntó Shaka, ligeramente intrigado.

—Los varones fueron enviados como aprendices de caballero—respondió Saori, desviando la mirada —¿Por qué no me informó antes?

Shūzō abrió la boca, pero al final no dijo nada.

" _Pensé que lo sabía",_ fue la frase que quedó suspendida en el ambiente, lo que dejó bastante avergonzada a la joven.

—No sé qué vaya a suceder en los próximos días—dijo—, pero ordenaré a Tatsumi que haga un depósito de efectivo. Será mejor que se haga a su cuenta personal, de esa manera, suceda lo que suceda, ellos no podrán tocar ese dinero y podrá usarlo para mantener el orfanato en caso de emergencia.

—Tiene que mantener la fe, señorita— respondió el director luego de agradecer el voto de confianza —. Posee la inteligencia de su difunto abuelo, sin duda podrá resolverlo.

—Me sobreestima, Shūzō.

—Nada de eso.

El reloj de pared anunció las nueve de la mañana y Saori volvió a sobresaltarse.

—Tengo que ir al hospital, si le están haciendo lo mismo, debo anticiparme.

El director la acompañó de vuelta al auto. Camus ya estaba solo, de pie, recargado en el muro a un costado de la reja de entrada.

—Seiya dijo que tenía que acompañar a su hermana y a las otras chicas a la escuela.

Saori se giró hacia Shūzō.

—¿Seika trabaja aquí?— preguntó.

—La señorita Seika solicitó apoyo para continuar sus estudios. Es una excelente estudiante, y apunta alto, pero en Grecia era complicado ayudarla. En realidad, nos ha ayudado bastante, ya era mucho trabajo para Miho y Erii.

—Si ellas quieren, pueden seguir estudiando. Me haré cargo.

—Me imaginé que diría algo así—respondió el hombre con una risa que suavizó las facciones de su rostro, dándole un aspecto más jovial.

Fue él quien abrió la puerta del auto. Saori entró luego de despedirse.

Milo se había quedado en su sitio, y por la postura de su cuerpo, brazos y piernas cruzadas, ella incrementó sus sospechas sobre que algo había sucedido entre que se bajó y que Shaka le dio alcance. Quería preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero no lo hizo, no quería presionarlo innecesariamente, además, apenas se conocían y confiaba en que, si era verdaderamente importante, se lo diría. Así que se limitó a esperar a que todos estuvieran dentro para ordenar al chofer que los llevara al hospital.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera cada tanto, apenas llegaron, bajó apresuradamente. En la entrada había un médico de semblante serio, con las manos enlazadas a la espalda.

—Buenos días, señorita Kido—dijo—. Soy el doctor Akitoki Takiguchi, director del hospital. Un placer conocerla.

Saori se sintió cohibida. Había sido todo lo correcto que se esperaba de un hombre adulto y educado, no obstante, la frialdad de su recibimiento era intimidante.

—Buenos días. Lamento llegar de imprevisto, y no poder quedarme mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba verle.

—¿En qué puedo servirla?

—Necesito saber el estado en el que se encuentra el hospital.

—Lo siento, no entiendo del todo ¿exactamente qué desea saber? ¿El estado del edificio?

Saori movió la cabeza.

—Ya debe de saber que me encuentro en una posición complicada con la junta directiva…

—¡Ah, sí! Sus gastos en Europa.

" _También redujeron su presupuesto_ " pensó con vergüenza, cerrando los ojos.

—La señorita desea saber el estado financiero— dijo Camus con la misma frialdad que había usado el doctor hasta ese momento —. Algunas decisiones se tomaron sin su consentimiento, y ya que se reunirá con otros directivos, necesita saber exactamente a qué se va a enfrentar.

El médico frunció levemente el ceño. Para ese momento, tanto él como el santo de Acuario, se sostenían la mirada con firmeza. Bajo otras circunstancias Camus habría hecho explotar su cosmos, pero aquel hombre no era un adversario, no del tipo que ameritara una demostración de fuerza.

" _Hubiera sido un gran caballero",_ pensó.

—Tendrá un reporte detallado, aunque por el momento, le puedo anticipar que cancelaron el programa de intercambio al extranjero.

—Gracias— dijo Saori —. No quiero quitarle más tiempo, debo irme.

El médico se despidió respetuosamente, sin moverse de su sitio, como el celoso guardián de un templo.

De vuelta en el auto, apenas cerraron la puerta, Camus habló.

—Athena— dijo con tranquilidad —. No es mi intención entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero no puede permitir que la hagan sentir culpable por algo que ellos no comprenden. Al igual que en una batalla, si consiguen doblegar su espíritu, entonces habrán ganado. Si mal no recuerdo, el señor Yousuke dijo que estas personas que acabamos de conocer no causan problemas, aun así, el doctor Takiguchi le ha hecho inclinar la cabeza.

Saori se aferró a la cartera de mano con fuerza.

—Entiendo.

Y tenía razón ¿cómo iba a hacer frente a quienes quería obligarla a renunciar a todo lo que había construido su abuelo, si no podía lidiar con simples reproches?

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Herencia

**Herencia**

Para cuando faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la mañana, Saori empezó a mostrarse inquieta, mirando alternadamente las ventanas hasta que finalmente se animó a llamar por el intercomunicador instalado en un tipo de guantera en la puerta.

—Bel—llamó.

—Dígame, señorita.

—Estoy un poco preocupada, son casi las diez y aún no estamos en camino a _Kido Chemical_.

El chofer bajó la ventanilla que separaba la cabina del conductor de los asientos de pasajeros.

—Los edificios de cristal que están allá enfrente— dijo —, son las oficinas de _Kido Chemical_. Hace un par de años hubo un eclipse anómalo ¿lo recuerda?

Milo curvó los labios, en un intento de fútil sonrisa.

—Sí— respondió Saori.

—Hubo varios incidentes, en realidad no se pudo determinar si tuvieron relación o no con el eclipse, casi se convierten en desgracia, se pudo controlar a tiempo, pero decidieron separar las oficinas de las naves industriales.

Saori se agachó para poder mirar por el parabrisas.

—El señor Hanamori está esperando, señorita— dijo al aparcar.

Pronto, el anciano mayordomo se acercó para abrir la puerta.

El protocolo improvisado que habían establecido se repitió. Milo bajó primero, revisaba la zona, ayudaba a Athena a salir, después bajaban Shaka y Camus para, finalmente, quedar detrás mientras ella era anunciada y recibida por la autoridad pertinente.

—Señorita Kido—susurró el mayordomo inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella—, el señor Tatsumi y yo, coincidimos en la suposición de que el objetivo principal de Eisuke Amamoto, es separar Kido Chemical de la compañía. Usted era muy joven cuando su abuelo compró una fábrica de fertilizantes que estuvo activa desde 1920, había sorteado bien las dificultades de la guerra y las crisis económicas, pero el padre del señor Amamoto no era bueno para los negocios, ni tampoco sabía demasiado de química, sus productos se volvieron obsoletos. El señor Mitsumasa tenía talento para distinguir oportunidades, y ya que la fábrica tenía el espacio y una infraestructura funcional, la compró y empezó una reingeniería que la convirtió en lo que es hoy. Sin embargo, Eisuke Amamoto, en su cabeza, tiene la idea de ser el legítimo heredero pese a que existe un documento que la nombra a usted.

—Entonces, definitivamente no me quiere aquí— dijo Saori, solo para confirmar y deteniéndose para que no le escuchara la comitiva que estaba en la puerta a solo unos metros.

—Que no le sorprenda su comportamiento, usted es lo único que se interpone entre él y lo que considera su herencia.

Saori asintió.

De entre todos los sirvientes, Yousuke Hanamori siempre le había causado una inquietud que solo podía equiparar al miedo, aun considerando que no era brusco o despectivo como Tatsumi. No obstante, le aliviaba que hubiese decidido acompañarla y anticiparle de lo que podía esperar. Después de todo, era el mejor informado, pues estando Tatsumi en Grecia con ella, él se encargaba de los asuntos de la compañía.

—No creí que viniera—dijo el hombre que fue anunciado como Eisuke Amamoto—, pero ya que está aquí, le doy la bienvenida a _Kido Chemical Corporation_.

Se inclinó levemente, a lo que Saori correspondió según la etiqueta japonesa.

—Si tuviera la amabilidad de acompañarme a la oficina, responderé a las preguntas que tenga y, si lo desea, le mostraré las áreas más importantes de la administración.

Eisuke Amamoto era un hombre mayor. No tanto como para considerarse anciano, aunque sí mucho más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada teniendo en consideración el margen de edad de sus caballeros. Quizás tendría cuarenta: delgado, facciones angulosas y una mirada verdaderamente fría, como si estuviese aguardando el momento más idóneo para dar el golpe mortal. Al mirar sobre su hombro y notar la tensión de Milo y Camus, supo que no era solo sugestión suya por la advertencia del mayordomo, que de verdad ese hombre inspiraba una cruel insensibilidad.

Le acompañaban dos hombres, uno igualmente delgado, con los ojos pequeños y los incisivos bastante pronunciados que le daban una apariencia de ratón, y otro más robusto con el ceño fruncido que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Se sintió incómoda desde el primer momento y ni siquiera tenía que usar su sensible poder de empatía para darse cuenta de que no era bienvenida.

—Por favor— indicó el director de la compañía al llegar a una sala de juntas.

Saori entró primero, quedándose paralizada al no saber qué lugar debía ocupar, hasta que la idea de sentarse a la cabeza pasó por su mente al recordar que su propósito ahí era recordarle que ellos trabajaban para ella y no al revés, así que decidió que era lo mejor.

El mayordomo adivinó sus pensamientos y se apresuró para abrirle la silla.

Eisuke Amamoto la miró detenidamente solo unos segundos. Saori supo enseguida que su decisión fue tomada como insolencia, pero no le importó. Tenía que atender el consejo de Camus si quería salvar la fundación Graad.

El anciano mayordomo indicó con un movimiento de cabeza los lugares que los tres escoltas debían de ocupar y estos obedecieron.

El director de la compañía química y sus hombres se quedaron al otro lado de la mesa, molestos por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Esperaban dejarla en el lugar de invitados y limitarse a una presentación básica que normalmente usaban para las reuniones corporativas de rutina.

La mesa tenía doce plazas, aunque las amplias sillas de cuero negro, bien separadas entre sí, le hacían parecer más grande que un comedor regular. En el lugar de Saori había una carpeta negra que supo enseguida, debía de ser el reporte que pensaban darle.

Se preguntó qué tan confiable era. Qué era lo que habían omitido y qué habían exagerado.

—Es para usted— dijo Eisuke Amamoto al darse cuenta de en qué estaba poniendo atención.

Entonces la abrió, una primera página de texto a simple vista era nada más un resumen de la historia de la empresa con el origen como una fábrica de fertilizantes.

Era algo que seguramente él no iba a permitir que se olvidara.

—Exactamente ¿cómo le han afectado mis gastos en Europa?—preguntó, recordando la expresión que había usado el doctor Takiguchi esa misma mañana—. Porque, si los he afectado de manera grave, quisiera saber cómo subsanarlo.

Los tres hombres carraspearon, aún más incómodos por la forma en la que había hecho la pregunta.

—Me temo que ha habido un malentendido—dijo Eisuke Amamoto recuperándose enseguida—. Usted tiene derecho a disponer, como mejor le parezca, de ese dinero que le pertenece. Es solo que nos preocupó la forma en la que se dieron las cosas.

Saori levantó la vista. Había ganado mucha confianza una vez que los papeles dieron la vuelta y ellos eran quienes estaban incómodos.

—¿Cómo es que se dieron las cosas, de acuerdo con ustedes?

—Desde que el señor Kido cayó enfermo, algo cambió en su comportamiento, señorita. Se volvió socialmente retraída y en cuestión de números, invisible. Conforme los deseos del señor Mitsumasa, se terminó el proyecto del Coliseo y el dinero para el Torneo Galáctico era algo que ya estaba destinado para tal propósito, usted no tocó nada. Después de eso, los números no indicaban que estuviera interesada en nada particular, algunos viajes, gastos menores. Los últimos cuatro años que ha estado en Grecia incluso creímos que debíamos notificar a la policía ante la falta de noticias, y de pronto, retira 10 millones de su cuenta. Entienda, por favor, lo confuso que fue eso.

Saori desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Cuatro años.

Hacía cuatro años había empezado ese viaje entre guerras y muerte que parecía tan distante en esa oficina, como si fuese solo un sueño extraño, como los que tenía cuando era niña.

—De modo que—dijo para no causar un silencio incómodo—, ahora que notan que estoy viva, puedo seguir gastando el dinero como mejor me convenga.

—Lo normal sería hacer una reunión con todos para valorar el proyecto en el que está invirtiendo, la taza de recuperación y, por supuesto, los rendimientos. A menos, claro que lo que pretenda sea agotar los activos y llevarnos a la quiebra.

En la última frase la amabilidad se le había ido de la voz. Él se dio cuenta enseguida y se llevó la mano a la boca para fingir un carraspeo.

—A lo que me refiero, es que tiene edad para tomar responsabilidad por la herencia de su abuelo, pero esa responsabilidad es eso, no solo beneficios.

—Lo entiendo— respondió —, pero no voy a dar explicaciones sobre mis gastos.

—Tarde o temprano, los bancos o el fisco sí las pedirán.

Una punzada de horror atravesó el corazón de Saori. Podía justificar los gastos en Rodorio porque sí tenía una constitución legal ante el Estado de Grecia, y nada impedía que un millonario hiciera donaciones privadas para la reconstrucción de un lugar afectado por "misteriosos terremotos y derrumbes", pero sería absurdo creer que se podría justificar todo el trabajo en el Santuario con un solo pueblo.

Tenía que consultar con Tatsumi cuál era la mejor opción, aunque hacer retiros menores y mandar el dinero en efectivo empezaba a ser la mejor idea, pues, aunque se viera una salida de dinero, no sabrían cuál fue su destino final. El hombre estaba en lo cierto, no habría discreción alguna en una investigación y aunque tenía la certeza de que ningún satélite podía encontrar el Santuario y ningún inspector llegaría a pie, sí podría escuchar uno o dos rumores, por lo que también tendría que hablar con Shion respecto a las posibles complicaciones que surgieran. El Santuario se había retirado de la existencia pública hacía más de 2500 años y seguramente querría que siguiera así.

—Tengo tiempo para un recorrido— dijo al darse cuenta de que lo que no quería que pasara, había sucedido, se habían quedado callados—. Tomaré mis responsabilidades, como dice, y las acepto en todas sus dimensiones.

Eisuke Amamoto asintió sin pronunciar palabra, pero no se veía satisfecho por la respuesta.

—Empecemos entonces— dijo poniéndose de pie. Sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo—. Le mostraré el lugar y los proyectos más importantes.

Saori se adelantó para ir a su lado, no deseaba quedarse detrás, viendo su espalda.

Camus le pidió a Shaka que fuera al frente, con los dos hombres que acompañaban al director e iban inmediatamente detrás de su jefe, de ese modo estaría cerca. No era como si alguno de esos sujetos pudiese hacer algo sin que se diesen cuenta. Incluso si estuvieran al final del pasillo, llegarían a su lado antes de que siquiera pudieran tocarla, pero para ese momento había concluido que Athena necesitaba no sentirse sola, y bastaba la mera presencia de alguien para que recobrara la confianza en sí misma.

Shaka era el más adecuado, no solo por la tranquilidad que emanaba, sino que, luego de acompañarla al inframundo, tenía más características a favor para cumplir con ese papel de apoyo, o al menos sospechaba que por eso el Patriarca lo había elegido cuando de todos, era el que menos relación había tenido con el mundo exterior al Santuario. Ni siquiera bajaba a Rodorio como algunos de los otros cuando buscaban pasar el rato, y si no estaba en el templo de Virgo, regresaba a Bihar con sus discípulos.

Miró de soslayo a Milo, se le notaba más tranquilo que antes, la breve discusión que empezó tras el expreso deseo de Athena por no reclutar a la fuerza a los niños del orfanato lo había tenido malhumorado un rato.

Él solía ser impetuoso, pero siempre conseguía serenarse lo suficiente como para demostrar que era digno de su armadura y verlo sosegadamente a su lado, escuchando el palabrerío del director, era prueba de ello.

Cuando el Patriarca los escogió para esa tarea, al menos él, no tenía una idea clara de qué debía esperar sobre el entorno de "Saori Kido".

Cualquiera podría pensar que, después del tiempo que habían pasado en el Santuario o las guerras, ya tendría claras las cosas, sin embargo, hasta ese momento, una parte de él se había negado en rotundo a aceptar a la Diosa en Saori, la misma mujer que habían decidido asesinar cuando solo tenía trece años.

Aioria, uno de los pocos que habían vivido después de incursionar en la casa Kido como enemigo, había dicho muy poco de su primera impresión sobre ella. Incluso le había dedicado más líneas a Seiya de Pegaso y la armadura de Sagitario, que a la jovencita que se había interpuesto en su camino con una extraña declaración que sembró la duda en su corazón.

Pero fuera de una muy breve pero determinada opinión sobre su cosmos, nunca le habían podido arrancar una sola palabra más.

No podía culparlo, en general, nadie hablaba de lo que sucedió en torno a las batallas de las 12 casas, y como seguido a eso las guerras no se hicieron esperar, bastaba saber que Athena estaba en el Santuario y Saori había pasado desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo.

A veces iba a Japón por algunos días, pero esas visitas ocasionales, algunas menos desastrosas que otras, no se comparaban con lo que estaba programado para varios meses, de ahí que el Patriarca decidiese enviar a tres santos dorados en lugar de la comitiva regular de bronce, si bien no dudaba que, para ese momento, Seiya y los otros ya los habían superado, tenían en su contra la inexperiencia y la poca paciencia que demostraban para atender detalles administrativos.

No lo habían soportado en el Santuario, les habían dado algunas tareas de alto rango dentro del plan de reconstrucción para que los demás se habituaran a su presencia y cargo de mando, pero, aunque las habían cumplido tan bien como pudiera esperarse de cualquier santo competente, una vez que terminaron, Seiya se rehusó terminantemente a verificar de nuevo un solo libro contable, inventario o solicitud de material y fue tímidamente apoyado por Hyōga y Shiryū.

Todos tenían espíritus trabajadores y afables, pero había una gran brecha entre mover escombros, trabajar la tierra en las granjas de Rodorio, y sentarse a revisar números. Y eso último había representado un reto insondable para los jóvenes.

De acuerdo a lo que le había dicho Seiya en el orfanato, el Patriarca se había rendido con eso, le había dado permiso para visitar a su hermana unos días y a su regreso, se encargaría del Partenón que, tras una larga deliberación, habían concluido que estaba tan dañado que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, lo que era peligroso. Seiya debía demolerlo y despejar el terreno, para cuando estuviese listo el plano de reconstrucción, también se haría cargo en mayor parte, aunque contaría con una cuadrilla de soldados como apoyo.

Le dejaban ese honor en vista de que era el templo más importante de la zona pública, en el que Athena, en tiempos antiguos, reunía a todos los santos.

Su maestro le dijo que hubo un tiempo en que ahí se guardaban las cajas de Pandora de los caballeros que residían en el Santuario. Pero en una Guerra Santa, no recordaba con exactitud cuál, la cella del este había sido prácticamente destruida y como nunca se recuperó, el templo completo empezó a caer en el desuso hasta su abandono total mucho antes de que él siquiera empezara su entrenamiento.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de que finalmente decidieran reemplazarlo, así como estaban haciendo con todo lo demás.

" _Los edificios no son como los guerreros, no se fortalecen con las batallas, se arruinan"_ , le había dicho el Patriarca a Shura, cuando este comentó que quizás era excesiva la idea de remodelación completa.

Lo cierto era que, todo había empezado a raíz de que Seiya había tenido que llevar en brazos a Athena porque le resultó imposible ir desde su templo, hasta el cementerio para oficiar las ceremonias fúnebres de los caídos en batalla. Las escaleras habían prácticamente desaparecido dejando en su lugar un montón de piedras inestables en las que incluso algunos compañeros estuvieron a punto de dar un mal paso.

Regresó a la realidad del edificio de cristal, con el hombre explicando sobre los nuevos usos de los derivados del petróleo que estaban dando los mejores rendimientos.

" _Eso hacemos aquí"_ , pensó.

" _Si deseamos que el Santuario continúe siendo adecuado para instruir aprendices, hay que asumir lo que sea necesario"_ , recordó las palabras del Patriarca.

" _Eso hace Athena, soportando el desprecio de estos hombres, asumir lo que es necesario_ ".

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Sacrilegio

**Sacrilegio**

—Yousuke, por favor, de verdad no quiero almorzar con los Fujita—dijo Saori con tono suplicante al viejo mayordomo sentado a su lado, este asintió palmeando suavemente la mano de la joven recargada en su brazo.

—No tiene que hacerlo, señorita. Tenemos tiempo. El señor Amamoto fue lo suficientemente descortés como para resolver todo en una hora. Me anticipé, hice una reservación en _La grue d'or_ , ¿está bien para usted?

Saori sonrió, aunque sintió que iba a llorar. _La grue d'or_ era un restaurante francés al que su abuelo la llevaba con cierta frecuencia cuando era más pequeña, ahí le había enseñado la función de la cubertería occidental; para carne, pescado, ensaladas y postre. Mitsumasa Kido tenía su propia cubertería en la mansión, con el monograma de sus iniciales romanizadas, pero a él le gustaba salir, aunque desde que la tuvo a ella, prefirió no abandonar Japón y se conformaba con restaurantes de corte extranjero, museos y cualquier otro atractivo cercano. Con el tiempo, Saori comprendió que se debía a que no deseaba exponerla a que alguien del Santuario la encontrara, por eso era importante siempre volver a esa gran casa escondida en el bosque.

Le gustaría regresar con él, enseñarle que había aprendido bien, y que había cambiado. Ya no era la niña a la que le parecía divertido avergonzar a algún camarero japonés que no acaba de acostumbrarse al acomodo.

" _Los cuchillos se colocan al lado derecho del comensal, y el plato de pan a la izquierda"_ , les decía.

" _Discúlpeme por favor, señorita"_.

—Está bien, muchas gracias.

Desde que su abuelo enfermara, no había regresado a ese lugar. Casi lo había olvidado, pero cuando el edificio apareció, como un palacio fuera de lugar en la calle con anuncios en japonés, la sensación de que se había vuelto pequeña se intensificó.

—Bienvenida, señorita Kido— dijo la _hostess_ de la entrada —, es un honor recibirla.

La joven, de elegante vestido negro, largo a la rodilla, era indudablemente japonesa, pero incluso su forma de hablar daba la impresión de no serlo. A medida que avanzaban y daba las sugerencias del menú en una correcta pronunciación francesa, Saori se dio cuenta de que ella era lo único nuevo en el lugar: la decoración entre oro y azul con espejos en los muros y candelabros de araña eléctricos resplandeciendo, eran exactamente como los recordaba.

La anfitriona presentó la carta de vinos, pero el mayordomo se apresuró a rechazarla e hizo un pedido en voz baja.

—Perdónenme—dijo girándose hacia los tres caballeros con una ligera inclinación—, pero aún tenemos todo un día de trabajo y no puedo permitirlo. Además, la señorita no tiene edad para eso.

—Está bien—respondió Camus.

Saori suspiró con una ligera sonrisa. Nunca le diría que las cenas en el Santuario se servían con vino y que hacía poco más de dos años que Shion le había ofrecido la primera copa.

" _Es parte de las ofrendas a la Diosa, a usted"_ le explicó cuando preguntó con qué vino llenaba la jarra de cristal. Un sirviente llevó la botella y al ver la etiqueta, notó que incluso tenía código de barras y sello para importación, lo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar en un sitio que parecía atrapado en la época de Fidias*.

El viñedo, como explicación añadida, no estaba muy lejos de Rodorio, era tan antiguo como la ciudad de Atenas, con idas y venidas por las guerras y situaciones económicas, pero sus dueños habían mostrado siempre devoción. En los últimos años, además del vino, tanto de sus cosechas como ocasionales botellas de otras casas que eran consideradas como excepcionales, hacían "ofrendas" que básicamente constituían todo lo que servía cada día en la mesa, tanto la suya como la de los santos dorados que estuvieran en sus templos y, de vez en cuando, como recompensa a los de plata que destacaban en algunas tareas.

Leyó la carta, no estaba segura de que en todo ese tiempo no hubiesen cambiado el menú. No obstante, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para perder, no podía quedarse todo el día decidiendo qué almorzar, así que como no encontró el platillo que pedía normalmente, optó por la segunda mejor opción.

Shaka se giró hacia Camus apenas abrió el menú, este al principio no entendió el motivo por el que lo habían hecho, pero cayendo en cuenta de que solo estaba escrito en francés con un subtítulo en japonés, se apresuró a susurrarle un resumen. Milo no tuvo problema, él podía entender bien el francés, aunque lo que hizo fue elegir por las fotos.

Cuando les tomaron la orden, Shaka detuvo al camarero antes de que se marchara, pidiéndole que no pusieran el queso de cabra a la ensalada de espinacas.

—Dijiste que era innecesario el vegetarianismo para respetar la disciplina— dijo Milo aceptando la bebida que le ofrecían en reemplazo del vino.

—No me gusta el queso de cabra— respondió tranquilamente —. En general no me gusta el queso.

Milo hizo un gesto que parecía decir "de lo que uno se entera" y luego se giró hacia Saori, a la cabeza de la pequeña mesa que continuaba mirando el lugar, como si estuviese buscando algo.

—¿Sucede algo, Athena? — preguntó.

Ella reaccionó como saliendo de una ensoñación, luego bajó la mirada.

—Mi abuelo me traía aquí cuando era pequeña. Solo lo estaba recordando.

Quedaron en silencio, pero lejos de ser incómodo, hubo un sentimiento cálido en el ambiente que pudieron apreciar bien.

—Cuando el nombre de Mitsumasa Kido se pronunció en el Santuario debido al torneo Galáctico— dijo Milo—, algunos ya habíamos oído de él. Un enérgico arqueólogo que luchaba contra el contrabando de antigüedades y estaba especialmente interesado en _la leyenda del Santuario_.

—¿Él estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre eso en Grecia?

—Fue— se detuvo un momento mirando a Camus, como si temiese haber traído un tema del que no debiese hablar, pero el santo de Acuario asintió—. Fue cuando Saga tomó el control del Santuario, se nos ordenó buscar la armadura de Sagitario porque Shura no se la había quitado a Aioros. Así que por nueve días recorrimos toda la península, las islas, algunos llegaron a Albania, incluso Italia, pero nadie recordaba haber visto la caja de Pandora de Sagitario, aunque sí recordaban a un turista japonés haciendo preguntas sobre el Santuario. Fue mi maestro quien encontró a un artesano que aseguraba haberse hecho una fortuna estafando a un rico oriental que estaba en uno de esos tours programados, por las islas Cícladas. Según lo que explicó, quería ver una armadura y, de ser posible, comprarla. La mayoría se rio de él, ya fuera porque consideraban el Santuario una leyenda o porque comprendían la imposibilidad de su petición. No obstante, el rumor corrió con rapidez, así que este artesano le dijo que podría conseguirle la de Escorpio, imagino que porque la había visto muchas veces ya que siempre ha estado en Milos y podía hacer una réplica, pero el hombre insistió en que preferiría la de Sagitario, y que le pagaría más si conseguía esa, así que siguiendo las mismas pautas que la de Escorpio, hizo una de Sagitario con bronce y latón, usó todos sus ahorros para comprar unas onzas de oro y lo aleó con plata y cobre para igualar el color tanto como pudo. Dijo que consiguió montarla en ocho días, pero solo resolvió la forma del centauro con el arco, que no fue capaz de ensamblar todas las piezas para que fuera funcional. De cualquier forma, no creía que el turista japonés se la fuese a poner, creía que solo la quería para decorar su sala de estar. Recibió cerca de 2 millones de dracmas, lo encontramos por suerte, porque tenía boletos para él y su esposa con destino a Francia al día siguiente. Y eso fue todo lo que descubrimos.

—Por eso, cuando la anuncié como el premio del Torneo Galáctico, creían que era falsa— dijo Saori. Aquella parte de la historia no la conocía, pero tenía bastante sentido.

—Creímos que era la que el artesano de Milos había hecho.

El anciano Yousuke no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no había hecho ruido, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Camus.

—Es que ese era el plan— dijo al saberse descubierto e incitado a hablar por la severa mirada que le dirigió el caballero—. El señor Mitsumasa temía que alguien lo viese con la caja de Pandora e informara al Santuario, así que planeó la compra de una armadura que fuese evidentemente falsa para que no le prestaran atención. Solo una extravagancia de un turista adinerado fácilmente estafado.

—Saga tardó trece años en darse cuenta de eso—dijo Camus—. Supongo que descubrió la identidad de Athena por contexto.

Pronto el camarero apareció con las entradas y guardaron silencio mientras les eran presentados los platos.

Fue un almuerzo ligero, más ameno que el desayuno y, sobre todo, había ayudado a apartar el velo de solemnidad que los dividía. Eso, para Saori, había significado la mayor victoria del día, aunque era un hecho que jamás la llamarían de otra forma más que "Athena" y siempre existiría la reverencia a su persona, acababa de tener la conversación casual más larga que jamás había tenido con ningún caballero que no fuera de los enviados por la fundación Graad.

—Ya es tiempo, señorita— indicó el mayordomo un rato después de que terminaron el sorbete de mandarina.

—Las personas con las que nos vamos a encontrar— les dijo una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el auto —, son… el señor Hideo Fujita es uno de los miembros más antiguos de la compañía, y siempre fue leal a mi abuelo debido a que crecieron juntos, aunque es un hombre cruel al que no le importan las vidas humanas si estas se interponen en las ganancias. Cuando aún estábamos en conflicto por el casco de Sagitario secuestraron uno de los barcos petroleros, su solución era enviar un equipo táctico para eliminar todo, tripulación y secuestradores, cuando le prohibí hacer tal cosa, fue cuando me dejó a cargo de la negociación.

Suspiró con desanimo.

—Su hijo sigue sus pasos, pero él en especial es… no conoce el significado de la palabra respeto, y eso lo vuelve problemático. Por favor, solo déjenlo pasar. Yousuke y yo nos haremos cargo.

—¿Por qué no se deshace de ellos? — preguntó Camus.

—No puedo. Antes de morir, mi abuelo dividió la Fundación en acciones, dejó de ser un único dueño.

—El señor Mitsumasa—agregó el mayordomo—esperaba aligerar su carga como heredera, confiaba en que los hombres que eligió se dedicaran a los negocios para mantener y acrecentar la fortuna, y la proporción en la que hizo la división, la mantendría protegida en caso de que uno de ellos ambicionara más poder.

—Pero— interrumpió Camus—, si esa protección que impuso no les permite tocarla ¿por qué es que ahora debe responder ante ellos?

—Por las reformas legislativas— explicó el mayordomo —. Hay nuevas leyes que protegen a los accionistas menores de una empresa si hay evidencia de que el accionista mayor está actuando en contra de los intereses colectivos. Actuar ahora es la mejor decisión que pudo tomar la señorita Saori.

—Antes de la insurrección total.

Yousuke asintió.

—No se habían tomado muchas molestias con la señorita porque, como lo explicó el señor Eisuke Amamoto, no había hecho nada al dinero, pero ahora que ha dado indicios de que lo va a ocupar, y en gran medida, se han asustado. Son hombres codiciosos, sufrirán por cada centavo y quieren detenerla antes de que gaste más.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? — preguntó Shaka.

El anciano dudó.

—¿Cree que su codicia les haría considerar matarla? — insistió el santo de Virgo haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran casi con espanto al sugerir tal cosa.

—Pues… sería una medida muy desesperada e inconveniente. La muerte de la señorita Saori no implicaría una inmediata repartición de sus acciones entre los demás, implicaría un muy largo proceso legal que excluya en su totalidad la existencia de posibles herederos y varias reuniones para la decisión final sobre el paquete accionario. No obtendrían absolutamente nada sino hasta dentro de muchos años, y nada les garantiza que sean beneficiados porque debido a la edad de la señorita, el albacea del señor Mitsumasa, es el señor Tokumaru. Si la señorita Saori llegase a faltar, él tendría la oportunidad de recurrir a otras opciones porque en su testamento, dejó indicaciones para hacer donaciones a museos y diferentes instituciones si por algún motivo, la herencia no podía entregarse a su nieta.

—Pero al menos impediría que siguiese gastando dinero ¿no? Es decir, seguirían en las mismas circunstancias que los últimos años cuando no había tenido interacción con la empresa.

El mayordomo volvió a quedarse callado, meditando las palabras del joven rubio.

—Sí— respondió finalmente —. No ganarían nada, pero dejarían de perder.

—No podemos apartar esa posibilidad entonces— dijo Camus —. La hostilidad ha sido evidente desde el principio.

Apenas aparcaron, Saori saltó en su sitio al escuchar un golpe en el auto. Los caballeros también reaccionaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió apareciendo un muchacho más o menos de su edad con traje occidental, corbata roja y semblante arrogante, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada con el intruso, Saori les dijo que se trataba de Jirō Fujita, el hijo de uno de los hombres a los que iban a ver.

—¡Pero qué buena te has puesto, Saori! ¿Qué tanto te crecieron las tetas? ¿Eh?

Ella enrojeció por completo y se hizo para atrás, como si quisiera que el asiento la ocultara llevándose inconscientemente los brazos a la altura del pecho para que no mirara y dedujera por sí mismo la respuesta.

Camus se apresuró a sostener el brazo de Milo con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo sentado, aunque Shaka sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo porque no creía que el caballero de Escorpio de verdad fuese a quedarse quieto.

Estaban consternados, pero más que nada horrorizados por lo que acababan de escuchar, los santos de oro, que jamás se habían referido a una mujer con tanta irreverencia, ni siquiera cuando se ordenó la muerte de Saori Kido a quien lo más despectivo que habían dicho fue "impostora" y "mentirosa".

El mayordomo notó enseguida la tensión, y se limitó a empujar suavemente al muchacho.

—Apártese, señor Fujita, su padre espera a la señorita.

El chico se quitó, no sin antes apartar la mano del anciano con brusquedad.

—Y estos, ¿quiénes son? — preguntó refiriéndose a los tres caballeros.

—Son la escolta de la señorita— respondió Yousuke con un tono de voz más severo que el que había estado usando hasta ese momento.

Jirō Fujita los miró con desdén y se giró hacia Saori pasándole un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola levemente hacia él, ella se resistió, pero cuando puso más fuerza, debió levantar las manos para que su cara no quedara directamente en su pecho.

Milo sintió que le hervía la sangre, un comportamiento así en el Santuario ameritaba un castigo tan duro que, si no moría al caer la tarde, suplicaría por eso antes de pasar otro día por lo mismo. Si Athena no se hubiese anticipado a pedirles que lo dejaran, seguramente tendría al menos la primera aguja sobre él. Miró a sus compañeros, preguntándose cómo podían estar tan tranquilos con lo que acababa de suceder.

—Cuando acabes con el viejo te llevaré a un buen lugar para comer— le dijo acercando su cara tanto que casi la tocaba con la punta de la nariz. Saori usó toda su fuerza para apartarse.

—No, lo siento— respondió —, debo ver a al señor Kaito Takaki.

—¿Ese marica? Entonces será para cenar.

—No gracias. Voy a cenar con el señor Tsubame Shishio.

Se ordenó la ropa una vez que hubo algo de distancia entre ambos, se sentía estrujada e incómoda, como siempre había sido con ese chico tan fastidioso que fue el primero en decir en voz alta que su cuerpo, de doce años por aquél entonces, ya era digno de tocarse en el pecho.

Siempre supo que se había desarrollado más rápido que las chicas de su edad, y con mayor énfasis que la mayoría, pero ese sujeto no perdía oportunidad para señalar lo obvio sin sentido del recato, y sus senos se habían vuelto un tema obsesivo que salía a relucir en las conversaciones con él, sí o sí.

Aún con el rojo encendido en el rostro, Saori caminó deprisa para entrar en el edificio, una gran torre de cristal que no destacaba en nada particular de entre las demás construcciones.

En la recepción solo había una joven uniformada. Una vez que se hubo presentado como la secretaria de Hideo Fujita, la condujo hasta el ascensor para llevarla a la oficina principal.

Jirō apresuró el paso para alcanzarlas, pero Milo hizo un movimiento rápido con la pierna dándole un empujón detrás de las rodillas, no lo derribó, pero si perdió el equilibrio y debido a la distancia que los separaba, no comprendió exactamente qué había pasado, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue llamar entre insultos a un empleado para que limpiara el piso.

Camus miró a su compañero arqueando una ceja. El santo de Escorpio se encogió de hombros, aprovechando la confusión para entrar en el ascensor. Saori no necesitó que le explicaran nada, ella misma presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*Escultor griego especialmente popular, conocido por haber hecho la estatua de la diosa Atenea del Partenón (Atenea Partenos) y la estatua de Zeus en Olimpia._

 _Hay una cantidad tremenda de teorías de porqué cambió el diseño de la armadura de Sagitario, hay para escoger, yo me quedo con una jugada de Mitsumasa al Santuario._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _(de verdad, me alegra mucho que les genere expectativa, ahora mi reto es cumplirla)_


	6. Propuestas

**Propuestas**

El suspiro de Saori se escuchó con toda claridad debido al silencio.

—Lamento el comportamiento del señor Jirō Fujita— dijo la secretaria con un ligero rubor en el rostro—, su padre lo había enviado a Okinawa para revisar una de las refinerías, pero apenas se enteró que usted vendría, se negó a ir.

—Debo reconocer que tenía la esperanza de que la edad lo hubiese cambiado, aunque sea un poco— respondió Saori, tan abochornada como la joven.

—Lo hizo, señorita— respondió—. Pero lo hizo a peor.

Las dos suspiraron de nuevo al tiempo en que el timbre del ascensor les indicaba que habían llegado a su destino.

—Por aquí, por favor.

Mientras que el resto avanzaba por el enorme vestíbulo, Camus se detuvo un instante, concentró su cosmos en un punto concreto llamando la atención de Athena y sus compañeros, pero apenas comprendieron lo que hacía, siguieron su camino.

La maquinaria quedó completamente congelada y una alarma empezó a sonar.

Camus alcanzó a los otros. Dudaba bastante que ese muchacho tuviese la voluntad de subir por las escaleras y mientras él no quitara el hielo, el ascensor no se movería de ahí, sin importar lo que hicieran.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta que la secretaria pudo abrir sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Señor Fujita, la señorita Kido— anunció apartándose para permitirle el paso.

Apenas todos estuvieron dentro, ella cerró por fuera.

—Por todos los cielos, Saori ¡cuánto has crecido! —dijo el hombre sentado en el escritorio—¿Hace cuánto que no te veo? Desde el funeral de Mitsumasa, me parece.

—Así es— respondió.

Ella apenas lo recordaba, vestido de negro como todos, ofreciéndole sus condolencias para después jamás volver a aparecer, solo llamadas ocasionales, como con el secuestro del petrolero, y eso porque habían demandado específicamente hablar con ella, pero nada más.

—Disculpa que no me ponga de pie, querida, mis piernas ya no son lo de antes.

—No importa.

—Ven, siéntate. Hay que hablar.

Saori obedeció ocupando la silla frente a él.

La oficina era amplia, pero se encontraba casi vacía. Salvo por el escritorio de madera y algunas mesas contra los muros, el espacio estaba completamente libre, bien iluminado debido a las ventanas, pero el efecto era menos deslumbrante que en el otro edificio gracias a las persianas

No obstante, al caballero de Acuario le dio la sensación de que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos.

Al frente había dos hombres, el que estaba sentado y debía ser Hideo Fujita era obeso, calvo, su cabeza tenía una forma extraña llena de pliegues, los ojos pequeños ensombrecidos por una inteligencia cruel, y enmarcados con unas cejas que, pese a ser finas, acentuaban su gesto severo. Sus labios abultados sostenían un cigarro mientras que sus manos de dedos cortos y gruesos, con dos enormes anillos de oro, uno en cada anular, estaban recargadas en el escritorio.

A su lado estaba de pie otro sujeto, considerablemente más alto, incluso que ellos. A simple vista tenía un buen tono muscular, con un rostro de rasgos cuadrados, frente amplia y las líneas marcadas. Usaba gafas de pasta, pero no aminoraban la impresión agresiva de sus ojos.

—Saori, no estás en problemas, lo sabes ¿no?

—Es difícil de creer por la forma en la que he sido recibida.

—¿Amamoto? —preguntó, aunque no esperaba respuesta —. Lo que quiere es recuperar la fábrica que su padre vendió.

Saori asintió.

—Es una estupidez que crea que vamos a permitir tal cosa. Kido Chemical cotiza en la primera sección de la bolsa de valores de Tokio, no vamos a perderla solo por un capricho. Además, es fuerte por su relación con la Tokyo Oil, si se separa, no podrá mantenerla en donde está. Todos estamos en el mismo barco, Saori, la insurrección de uno nos pone en peligro a todos.

—¿Eso también lo está diciendo por mí?

—¿Eres una insurrecta? — preguntó apagando el cigarro en el cenicero de granito a su derecha.

—No lo sé. Me hacen sentir que sí.

—No nos habríamos dado cuenta del dinero que gastaste si no hubiese coincidido con el cierre del año fiscal, si lo hubieses hecho después, habrían pasado varios meses antes de percatarnos, después de todo, en realidad es tu dinero, no vigilamos tus cuentas. Fue solo un comentario del director de Contabilidad, dijo que por fin habías aparecido en sus números.

—¿Qué es lo que se espera de mí? En realidad, yo no tengo una función concreta en esta compañía, y prueba de ello es que han podido continuar sus operaciones perfectamente sin mí.

—Eso debes agradecérselo a Mitsumasa, se tomó todas esas molestias para asegurar tu futuro sin que tuvieses que hacer demasiado. Los viejos siempre tuvimos claro que ese era nuestro papel, pero los jóvenes tienen otras ideas, no comprenden. Ya los conocerás, son tus siguientes citas ¿no es así?

—Kaito Takaki y Tsubame Shishio ¿Hay algo que pueda decirme sobre ellos?

El hombre abrió la caja de madera que estaba cerca del cenicero, pasó los dedos por los cigarros, como si estuviese eligiendo la más madura de las frutas. Tomó uno, cortó la punta y lo encendió.

—Hace un año, poco más, el centro de investigación Graad atravesó un conflicto debido a su crecimiento y diversificación de áreas, para resolverlo, se convocó a una junta y la conclusión fue que era lo mejor separar el centro en dos compañías, Kido Networks y Kido Systems. Nombramos a Kaito Takaki director de la primera debido a que ya trabajaba en el centro de investigación, es un excelente ingeniero con la particularidad de poseer, además, una visión empresarial con la que pudo lograr, solo en este año, equiparar el valor de la compañía con el de las otras que tenemos más tiempo en el mercado. Tsubame Shishio fue elegido para dirigir Kido Systems, su crecimiento como empresa ha sido muy lento, no puede competir con las industrias norteamericanas o rusas, pero funciona bien, y no representa pérdidas, pero lo cierto es que, si en dos años no cambia la situación, es muy probable que la liquidemos, quizás eso es lo que lo tiene tan tenso.

—Ya veo…

—Aunque si te refieres a sus personalidades, no sabría qué decirte, son jóvenes, entusiastas, y Shishio estudió en el extranjero, así que tiene ideas un tanto peculiares, habló de un consejo de auditoría externa ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Para vigilar los procesos de la compañía? — preguntó — ¿Hay algo que no esté en orden?

El hombre soltó el humo del cigarro.

—No sé qué te dijeron como para que hayas tomado la decisión de venir, pero no deberías preocuparte. Ve, preséntate con ellos y luego regresa a Europa. Eres joven, bonita y rica, no necesitas meterte en problemas, además, te queda dinero suficiente para que sigas gastando, y tus acciones te proveerán de más.

Saori lo miró con un gesto interrogante. Nunca le había dado la impresión de que se tratara de un hombre preocupado por su bien o de respetar la memoria de su abuelo, sin embargo, estaba dándole ánimos de una forma extraña, optimista y casi absurda.

Hideo Fujita le sostuvo la mirada con tal intensidad que Camus dudó sobre obedecer la petición de dejarlos. De verdad había algo muy mal con esas personas, aunque su cosmos no se extendiera como el de los enemigos que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar.

—Regresa a Europa, Saori. Deja todo en nuestras manos, como planeó tu abuelo.

Llamaron a la puerta, lo que pareció incomodar al señor Fujita haciendo una señal al hombre a su lado para que fuese. Este así lo hizo, pero no abrió la puerta por completo, solo una pequeña apertura por la que asomó la cabeza.

Escucharon la voz de la secretaria, pero por el volumen tan bajo no se le entendió del todo, y enseguida el hombre fue hacia el escritorio, repitiendo el mensaje en un murmullo.

Hideo Fujita golpeó la mesa con furia.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! — exclamó —¡Dile a Shishio que envíe un equipo!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Saori.

—¡Esos malditos piratas! ¡Nos convertimos en su blanco favorito desde hace un tiempo!

—¿Va a hundir el barco? — preguntó Saori.

El hombre rio, pero no había felicidad o una nota amistosa, solo algo como un eco escalofriante.

—Eso no es viable, si lo hiciera, perdería un barco al mes. Shishio tiene un buen equipo que se hace cargo sin mayores percances, pero no por eso deja de ser molesto, perdemos mercancía, equipo y tiempo precioso.

Se puso de pie con sumo esfuerzo, al hacerlo fue evidente que era sumamente pequeño, y su andar torpe demostró que, en efecto, sus piernas le fallaban.

—Debo irme— dijo antes de abrir la puerta —. Cuando te cases, avísame.

Los dos hombres se marcharon sin más despedida.

Saori se puso de pie y pidió a Camus que desbloqueara el ascensor antes de que hicieran un escándalo. El caballero lo hizo enseguida, no necesitaba acercarse para eso.

La joven, por su parte, se quedó en silencio, de pie frente al escritorio.

—Shaka ¿también lo sentiste? — preguntó Camus. El santo de Virgo lo miró y asintió.

—Esos hombres son asesinos, su corazón está lleno de maldad— dijo.

—Es difícil aceptar que hay verdad en sus palabras de aliento cuando su alma está tan corrompida— agregó Milo.

—Yousuke—llamó Saori, aún con los ojos cerrados y gesto pensativo. El mayordomo se inclinó levemente hacia ella —. Por la forma en la que me han recibido, tanto el señor Amamoto como el señor Fujita, me han dejado en claro que mi presencia es sumamente inconveniente, de hecho, tengo la absoluta certeza de que preferirían que me fuera lo antes posible ¿qué es lo que estoy interrumpiendo?

—No sé qué responder con exactitud, señorita. Mi deber se limita a vigilar que las utilidades que le corresponden se respeten, no tengo autoridad para participar en las juntas ni emitir voto para la toma de decisiones, aunque una copia de la minuta es enviada a usted, ahí solo están los acuerdos formales, no lo que discuten extra oficialmente.

—¿Tenemos una copia del acta constitutiva del corporativo?

—Sí, está en la caja fuerte del banco. Puse los documentos importantes ahí desde el incendio de la mansión. También tenemos copias de las actas de cada una de las compañías.

Saori miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Tenemos tiempo, vamos por ellas.

—¿Desea también las minutas? Esas están en la mansión.

—Sí, aunque en realidad todo irá para allá, al despacho.

El mayordomo se inclinó y enseguida encabezó la marcha. Él también quería irse de ahí lo antes posible.

De regreso en el ascensor, permanecieron en silencio, aún con el ambiente tenso que producía la presencia de los hombres.

Milo miraba los números iluminándose en azul dentro de sus botones plateados a medida que bajaban, frunciendo más el ceño mientras se acercaban a la recepción.

—Athena— dijo cuando finalmente llegaron—, lo siento.

Y pasó el brazo derecho por su cintura y el izquierdo por sus rodillas para levantarla.

Apenas la puerta se abrió en la planta baja, salió a toda prisa, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dejó el edificio.

Casi enseguida, Jirō Fujita se lanzó sobre ellos.

—¡Saori!

Al no verla, pareció extrañado.

—La señorita bajó primero, con el señor Milo— dijo el mayordomo pasando a su lado.

—¿Y a dónde fue?

—Tiene una reunión con el señor Kaito Takaki, como recordará que le dijo.

El chico maldijo y dio una patada en la pared para después marcharse sin decir nada más.

—Este sujeto va a ser una verdadera molestia— dijo Camus.

—No lo hará, la antipatía que le generan los chicos es mayor a su necesidad de hostigar a la señorita— aclaró el mayordomo.

El auto estaba afuera y el mayordomo abrió la puerta con tranquilidad.

—Shaka— llamó Saori una vez que estuvieron dentro y camino al banco — ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien es un asesino? Puedo sentir la maldad en los corazones de las personas, pero no sé exactamente qué es lo que provoca esa maldad, o cómo se manifiesta. Hay maldad que se satisface con la humillación, y otra con el dolor y la muerte ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien es, específicamente, un asesino?

—Primero que nada, Athena— empezó a decir Shaka —, hay una diferencia sustancial entre causarle la muerte a alguien por ira y causarla por compasión. No le debe de ser desconocido que todos los santos que la servimos, hemos sido responsables de la muerte de alguien, otros santos cuando pierden el camino, o nuestros enemigos en las Guerras Santas, pero, aun así, nuestro cosmos se mantiene intacto, puro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si estuviese buscando las palabras más adecuadas.

—El cosmos se influencia enormemente por las emociones, por eso debemos entrenar, meditar, mantenernos en un equilibrio que nos permita mantener el control para poder moldearlo y emplearlo cuando nos sea necesario. Ese hombre no puede manifestar su cosmos como un caballero, pero sí lo posee, como cualquier criatura del universo, y ese cosmos está corrompido de tal manera que quizás— se interrumpió ahí, no le gustaba emitir juicios personales y estaba por decir que no había remedio para él—… A diferencia de la maldad manifestada en arrogancia o crueldad, el asesinato por ira o beneplácito no puede purificarse fácilmente, una vez que se toma una vida, incluso si esa vida es devuelta por gracia de un Dios, para el asesino no hay vuelta atrás.

—Creo que vi eso en su cosmos, esa marca que no se puede remover.

—En realidad debió sentirlo, más que verlo—agregó el caballero—, solo que no sabía cómo interpretarlo, no es común de ver en el Santuario a alguien así.

Había pensado en los gemelos de la tercera casa, el guardián del templo de Cáncer o el de Piscis, pero decidió que era innecesario hacer reproches, sobre todo después de lo mucho que se habían esforzado por volver a ganar la confianza perdida.

Saori bajó la mirada.

Aún antes de que supiera la verdad sobre su identidad como diosa, ese hombre siempre le había causado la misma sensación. Se preguntó si ya desde entonces Athena empezaba a manifestarse, aunque verlo después de tanto tiempo, ya cuando sus sentidos se habían vuelto tan agudos y podía determinar con mayor claridad hacia dónde se inclinaban los corazones de las personas, había resultado ser consternador.

Sintió tristeza, su abuelo había confiado demasiado en Hideo Fujita. Y también por Jirō, pues, aunque le resultaba molesto, era una pena saber que iba por el mismo camino.

Cerró los ojos. Eisuke Amamoto no tenía esa marca, pero su cosmos era tan pálido que parecía que no poseía nada.

¿Todos los hombres de la compañía serían así?

Quedaban dos por conocer, y esperaba que no le insistieran en lo mismo de regresar a Grecia y dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran. No haría eso, al menos no hasta que se asegurara de que podría reconstruir el Santuario y los pueblos aledaños, aunque después no le quedara nada.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Gracias a Normanda Lethar y Kari, que no puedo responder personalmente._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones**

—Yousuke ¿Tú conoces a Kaito Takaki?— preguntó Saori a medida que se adentraban en las calles del distrito financiero.

A diferencia de los lugares en los que habían estado antes, la cantidad de personas se había multiplicado exponencialmente y el ruido también, incluso iban cada vez más lento.

—Personalmente, no señorita— respondió el mayordomo —. Solo conozco la información oficial de los socios nuevos, pero en el caso del señor Takaki es fácil seguirle la pista.

Luego se giró para sacar de un compartimento unas revistas.

—Compré esto para usted.

Saori las tomó con un poco de escepticismo. Todas eran revistas de moda, en las portadas había chicas de grandes sonrisas y vestidos abullonados muy cortos. El mayordomo le indicó una página en concreto de una de ellas, dirigiéndose ahí sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se trataba de una nota sobre el hombre del que hablaban: Kaito Takaki, el fabricante de estrellas, arquitecto de constelaciones, así lo llamaban.

—¿Ninguna constelación estaría completa si Kaito Takaki no coloca su firma en ella? — leyó con una ceja arqueada, y llamando la atención de sus caballeros.

—El señor Takaki es un promotor de talentos— respondió el mayordomo —, parece que le sobra el tiempo como director de Kido Networks y se dedica a promocionar jovencitas, actrices y cantantes principalmente, aunque si pueden hacer las dos cosas, es mejor para él. Se les llama _idols_ , aunque no son tema nuevo, el señor Takaki las ha hecho resurgir con tanta fuerza que algunas han escuchado su nombre en el extranjero. Hay publicaciones que lo consideran a él mismo como un idol, pues a diferencia de otros promotores, a él le encanta aparecer en público, en revistas y hasta en programas de televisión. Mire, es él.

Señaló una fotografía que ocupaba un octavo de la página.

Milo se inclinó al frente para ver.

—Se parece a Afrodita— dijo.

Camus no quería mostrarse especialmente interesado así que se quedó en su lugar al igual que Shaka, aunque era muy probable que a él de verdad no le importara.

Saori miró la fotografía, no había muchos puntos de comparación reales, pero comprendía la idea general: era un hombre de facciones delicadas, pelo largo y alborotado, brillante, sedoso a simple vista. Claramente no tenía el tono muscular de Afrodita, la ropa que usaba acentuaba más su figura delgada y estilizada. Solo había algo en la manera en la que había posado que, si se le ponía una rosa en la boca, no pocos podrían decir que cuando menos sí era un santo de Piscis.

No lo resistió, apretó los labios, pero no pudo quedarse callada por completo, una risita se le escapó, y eso sí llamó la atención de los otros caballeros.

Jamás la habían escuchado reír.

—Tendré que disculparme con Afrodita— dijo cerrando la revista, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Camus sabía que dadas las circunstancias en las que normalmente se encontraban desde que regresó al Santuario, reírse era una irreverencia. Pero había pasado casi un año desde la última guerra y, aun así, jamás lo había hecho, al menos no en su presencia. Tuvo una sensación extraña por haber presenciado algo tan fútil, y no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarla.

—Hemos llegado— anunció el chofer. Pero no se detuvo, por la ventana miraron que entraban en un edificio, un hombre se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor, este le indicó que se trataba de la señorita Kido y que el señor Takaki la esperaba. El hombre uniformado regresó a su caseta y abrió la reja permitiéndole el acceso.

El viejo mayordomo abrió la puerta en cuanto se detuvo el auto, pero Milo se escabulló para salir primero, no quería una sorpresa como en la visita anterior y mantendría a raya a cualquiera que intentara algo medianamente similar a lo que hizo Jirō Fujita, con la aguja escarlata de ser necesario.

El estacionamiento subterráneo era frío, la iluminación blanca no aminoraba la impresión de oscuridad y la cantidad de autos aparcados daban un montón de sitios para ocultarse y preparar una emboscada. Una campanilla le hizo girar el rostro, era el ascensor.

—¿Señorita Kido? — preguntó ese hombre de la fotografía, vestido con pantalones blancos ajustados en la cadera y holgados hacia las piernas, camisa azul y un corbatín púrpura.

Milo estaba muy dispuesto a jurar que, si no era Afrodita, era su hermano y al girarse hacia Camus, supo que estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Así es— respondió Saori, que ya estaba afuera, adelantándose a sus acompañantes para quedar frente a él.

—Takaki Kaito, a su servicio— dijo inclinándose y tomándole la mano para besarla brevemente. Ella se lo permitió.

—Saori Kido— respondió, olvidándose momentáneamente de la etiqueta japonesa que indicaba dar primero el apellido como había hecho él.

—Vamos arriba, por favor, no esperaba recibirla en el estacionamiento con tan poca dignidad.

Saori accedió a ir a su lado, aunque evitó que le tomase de nuevo de la mano sujetando la cartera. No le molestaban los modales de ese hombre, pero seguía siendo un desconocido, y una señorita respetable no le permitiría tanta confianza apenas pasada la presentación.

Milo suspiró, le empezaba a tener manía a los ascensores y el tedioso movimiento de subida o bajada. Sin embargo, sintió que el hombre los miraba de soslayo desde que habían entrado y eso le inquietaba más que el aparato.

Cuando llegaron a donde debían, dejó salir a Saori, pero se detuvo dejando atravesado el brazo para impedirles el paso, sonriéndoles con picardía.

—Bien, ¿quién de ustedes es su novio? — preguntó.

La pregunta los tomó desprevenidos.

—Ninguno— respondió Shaka tan pronto como pudo —. Somos su escolta.

Kaito Takaki volvió a sonreír.

—Excelente.

Y salió para alcanzar a Saori.

—¡Bienvenida a Kido Networks! — exclamó levantando los brazos—. El edificio es una antigüedad, lo adquirimos de una cadena televisiva venida a menos, pero con las remodelaciones ha quedado perfecto para lo que necesitamos. Este lugar, señorita, es el alma de Kido Inc., aquí desarrollamos la tecnología para coordinar desde las plataformas petroleras hasta los sistemas operativos que se emplean en el desarrollo de químicos. Pero, principalmente, mantenemos el control de las transmisiones de los satélites.

Habían llegado un amplio salón lleno de gabinetes con computadoras frente a las cuales había varias personas con diademas hablando al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto que esto es solo una parte, hay otros edificios que complementan la infraestructura, si le interesan los cables, pantallas y más operadores con diadema, la puedo llevar. Fuera de esto, no hay mucho que ver, nosotros no producimos el contenido, solo lo distribuimos.

—¿También se distribuye su contenido? — preguntó Saori dando un par de pasos lentos —. El de las chicas que patrocina.

El hombre rio, su risa era grave como su voz y le causó un escalofrío a Saori, pero no sintió miedo, era otra cosa que no supo distinguir.

—Tal como lo dijeron—dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Disculpe?

—El señor Fujita me dijo que usted suele ser bastante directa.

—Lo puso sobre aviso entonces.

—Esa es una manera fea de decirlo, pero respondiendo la pregunta, sí. Distribuyo el contenido que se genera con mis chicas ¡Es un doble beneficio! Dejo material como exclusivo para los suscriptores de los canales de televisión por cable de Kido Networks y así crecemos todos. Es lo justo ¿no?

Saori le sostuvo la mirada. Definitivamente era tal cual lo había descrito Hideo Fujita.

—¿Quiere ver el corazón, señorita?

—¿El corazón?

Le hizo una señal con la cabeza y la mano para señalar el camino, por su puesto, de vuelta al ascensor, aunque esta vez lo hizo funcionar introduciendo una llave en el tablero de números.

—Solo los ingenieros de alto nivel pueden ir ahí— explicó.

La planta que apareció frente a ellos al abrirse las puertas no era otra cosa que una cantidad impresionante de gabinetes de metal con luces parpadeantes entre verdes, azules y amarillas.

—¿Qué es la Internet? — preguntó de pronto Saori sin poder dejar de mirar esas cajas a su alrededor.

Resultaba intrigante. No era la primera vez que estaba en una habitación rodeada de aparatos, su abuelo había construido un tipo de cuartel desde donde podía acceder a los satélites en su afán de facilitar su regreso al Santuario, y si bien resultaron útiles para algunas cosas, pronto dejó de usarlos. Básicamente así se había dado cuenta de que no era posible encontrar el Santuario ni siquiera con esa tecnología, algo de lo que el Patriarca debía de estar orgulloso porque era con su cosmos que lograba distorsionar la realidad para crear las barreras. Pero esa habitación era completamente diferente, había algo extraño. Por ser objetos inanimados no deberían poseer energía, aun así, ella la sentía vibrando en su piel, como el cosmos titilante de un aspirante a caballero.

" _Debe ser la electricidad"_ , pensó.

Kaito Tataki se extrañó por la pregunta, aunque era normal porque se trataba de un término nuevo fuera de los ingenieros, no se esperaba que Saori Kido se interesara en esos detalles técnicos, le habían dicho que en general no le interesaba nada de la empresa. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. Él normalmente no tenía que explicarlo porque las personas bajo sus órdenes ya sabían lo que era, pero se las ingenió para responder de la mejor manera.

El problema fue que no se detuvo ahí, y mientras más respondía, más preguntas tenía, y eso empezaba a agotarlo.

Paquetes de datos, puertos, enrutadores, sistemas de memoria.

Estaba seguro de que había recitado de memoria sus años de universidad más el año de desarrollo de productos que había hecho para la compañía en tan solo tres horas.

—Ya entiendo— dijo Saori cuando acabó la explicación sobre el programa que tenían para la implementación de redes domésticas, que estimaban, tuviera el mayor crecimiento durante la siguiente década —. La verdad es que me gustaría seguir hablando, pero tengo que ver al señor Tsubame Shishio para cenar.

Suspiró de felicidad al escucharla decir eso, le dolía la garganta y le empezaba a punzar la cabeza también, por eso no se había interesado en dar clases, aunque varias universidades le ofrecieron plaza. No obstante, consiguió sonreír y despedir a Saori con la misma delicadeza con la que le había recibido acompañándola de vuelta al auto.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, pero lejos de oscurecerse, una nueva luz empezó a apoderarse de la ciudad.

Era irreal asumir que los caballeros no conocían la electricidad. Incluso Rodorio, que conservaba bastante de su esencia de pueblo del siglo V, ya tenía instaladas las luminarias en la calle. Hacia el corredor turístico de Atenas era más intenso el dominio de la electricidad y su luz nocturna se distinguía incluso desde que se bajaba del Santuario, pero ahí, en Tokio, el efecto neón de los anuncios animados, letreros, luminarias y los mismos semáforos, era algo novedoso, así que pronto los tres se encontraban atentos a lo que se podía ver desde la ventana.

—Yousuke, nunca he estado en el restaurante en el que tenemos la próxima cita ¿este vestido es adecuado? —preguntó Saori.

—Sí señorita, no se preocupe por eso.

—Kido Systems se quedó con los proyectos de desarrollo tecnológico en transportes ¿verdad?

—Sistemas de transporte blindado, seguridad y armamento ligero— respondió —. El señor Shishio es demasiado reservado, no puedo darle más información que la que ya le ha dado el señor Fujita: en el mismo año en que el señor Takaki se ha puesto a la cabeza de la industria en el país, el señor Shishio apenas puede mantener los números en las expectativas mínimas. Las políticas nacionales sobre la tenencia de armas no ayudan, pero ha encontrado contactos en el extranjero, el problema es, la competencia que enfrenta con las industrias estadounidenses y rusas.

—Ya veo… armamento ligero dices, quizás lo mejor sea disolverla. Este mundo no necesita más armas.

—Supongo que puede tocar el tema con él, seguro que es consciente de qué disolverse es lo que sucederá a largo plazo. Si es lo que usted desea, los demás la apoyarán, aunque no por la paz, sino por una pragmática decisión empresarial.

—Quisiera hablarlo con él, quizás baste con una ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿reingeniería?

—Sí señorita, esa es la palabra. Personalmente le aconsejaría que no lo hiciera esta noche, lo podría considerar como un ataque personal siendo su primer encuentro. Sé que no es su intención quedarse a largo plazo, pero tiene tiempo suficiente.

—Además, primero debo de enterarme de los detalles legales. Mañana quisiera visitar los museos de la fundación, seguro que los han castigado por mí. El orfanato también, tengo asuntos pendientes ahí, y dependiendo de lo que me diga el doctor Takiguchi en su reporte, el hospital.

—Haré los arreglos entonces.

—Por favor. Realmente quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien.

De pronto, una sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de ella. No se había presentado en años a atender los asuntos de la compañía y, cuando lo hacía, era para disolver una de las empresas, y tratar de salvar de la ruina a la fundación, que se encontraba en una situación precaria por su culpa, en primer lugar.

Las reuniones con los directivos mayores habían sido incómodas, por decir lo menos, pero con Kaito Takaki había ido bastante bien, quizás él se había esforzado mucho en resultar agradable, pero si quería que las cosas funcionaran, ese esfuerzo debía ser recíproco.

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que Tsubame Shishio no se convirtiera en su enemigo. Tenía que atender los consejos de su abuelo, debía ser amable y dócil, debía hacer aliados y no causar antipatía.

—¿De verdad el vestido está bien? — preguntó Saori de nuevo al darse cuenta de que iban al distrito de Ginza.

—Le aseguro que sí, pero si le hace sentir más cómoda, podemos hacer una escala en la boutique _Cherry blossom_ , tiene excelentes referencias en la moda para señoritas.

—¿Podemos?

—Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que usted quiera.

Yousuke llamó por el intercomunicador al chofer indicándole el cambio de planes, este solo asintió y viró en la esquina siguiente.

—Será una escala breve— dijo el mayordomo.

Claramente, los caballeros comprendieron que se refería a que no necesitaba que bajaran, aunque tampoco estaban especialmente entusiasmados por la idea de entrar en una tienda de ropa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el vestido que trae? — preguntó Milo cuando se quedaron solos.

Camus se encogió de hombros, Shaka ni siquiera se molestó en eso. Permanecieron en silencio por cerca de veinte minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Athena había regresado con un vaporoso vestido azul celeste largo hasta los tobillos que apenas se ajustaba por debajo de su busto, y mangas abombadas cortas.

Yousuke debió a ayudarla para que el vestido no se enredara al subir al auto.

—Lo siento— dijo acomodándose en su lugar —, ya podemos irnos.

—Andando, Bel— ordenó el mayordomo —. Estamos justos de tiempo.

El restaurante en el que había sido citada se encontraba en el mirador de un alto edificio, para lo que debían, necesariamente, usar el ascensor, y Milo de verdad empezaba sentirse molesto con eso. A él no le hubiera importado usar las escaleras.

A las siete de la noche con dos minutos, Saori Kido entraba en la lujosa recepción del exclusivo restaurante Aragawa, siendo interceptada por una joven de pulcro aspecto y una expresión facial tan inmutable, que podría pasar por muñeca. Al ser anunciada por Yousuke, ella se inclinó respetuosamente e indicó que la siguiera hasta la mesa en la que ya se encontraba Tsubame Shishio.

Sintió una ligera opresión en el vientre y su corazón dio un salto.

Hasta ese momento había cuidado de cerrar su sentido de la percepción porque la cantidad de gente que vivía en Tokio era tal, que resultaba agobiante y cansado ser consiente de cada una de ellas, sin embargo, había decidido abrirse un poco para percibir la naturaleza del corazón de las personas que trabajaban en la compañía. Y ese solo instante había bastado para darse cuenta de la energía concentrada en un solo sitio, pero no se trataba de la energía de la vida, sino de la sensación agobiante de las almas manchadas por el egoísmo y la avaricia.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar rodeada del cosmos puro de sus caballeros que se había olvidado de que los humanos vivían constantemente en la búsqueda de un equilibrio del bien y el mal.

Se detuvo, sentía que iba a desvanecerse. Shaka se inclinó al frente al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—No lo rechace, déjelo fluir— susurró —, como el río que rodea una roca.

Saori cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y, de alguna manera, entendió lo que el santo de Virgo le había dicho, serenándose enseguida.

—¿Señorita? — preguntó Yousuke. Ella respondió que estaba bien, que debían darse prisa por la hora, era terrible llegar tarde.

El mayordomo la dejó pasar y quedó al lado de los caballeros, con las manos a la espalda.

—El señor Tsubame Shishio es el hombre del traje negro que está en la mesa del fondo, junto al mirador— dijo casi en un susurro —. Hay una columna al lado, y detrás, si miran el reflejo en la ventana, verán a otro hombre. Si no me equivoco, ese debe ser Toguro Ani, es el jefe de seguridad del señor Shishio y, extraoficialmente, uno de los asesinos a sueldo más importantes del país.

Los tres, inmediatamente cambiaron la expresión de su rostro, justamente esa tarde habían discutido la posibilidad de un asesinato.

—No lo sé con certeza, pero he investigado, y Toguro jamás se mueve solo, así que debe de haber más elementos cerca, incluso si se trata de una auténtica reunión pacífica.

—Ya veo— dijo Camus —. Shaka, ve con Athena, Milo y yo aseguraremos la zona.

El santo de Virgo asintió y fue con el mayordomo.

A su paso, se percató que las miradas de los comensales se dirigían brevemente a ellos. Él podía sentir lo mismo que Athena, solo que tenía más experiencia para resistirlo, además de que no poseía el mismo nivel de poder que la diosa.

Recordó brevemente cuando aún era un aprendiz y esa sensación de ahogarse en el sufrimiento de las personas a su alrededor lo asfixiaba dolorosamente. Pero el sufrimiento era una cosa, y lo que había en ese restaurante, otra completamente diferente.

Dirigió la mirada a una mesa contigua en la que se hallaba una pareja. La mujer, con el semblante relajado, miraba fijamente al hombre mientras pasaba distraídamente el dedo por el borde de una copa de cristal. Tuvo una poderosa impresión de que estaba deseando matarlo.

—Es todo un honor, y un placer, conocerla al fin.

La voz de Tsubame Shishio le hizo girar la vista, las presentaciones pertinentes fueron breves, y seguido a eso, Shaka supo que había pasado a un segundo plano en la atención del hombre, no así en la del sujeto en la columna, cuya mirada oculta tras unas gafas oscuras, sentía con intensidad.

Seguramente estaba decidiendo si se trataba de una amenaza o no. Cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, cuando estaba sin la armadura y con su cosmos sosegado, nadie le prestaba mayor atención, y era perfectamente consciente de que el motivo se debía a su apariencia, completamente opuesta a Aldebarán, quien indistintamente del orden de las casas, solía ser el primero al que los enemigos del Santuario buscaban derribar.

Nunca había entendido esa necesidad de juzgar con base en las apariencias, quizás se debía al tiempo que pasó con los ojos cerrados que no sabía cómo hacerlo, no comprendía del todo la idea de "se ve fuerte" o "se ve una buena persona", si él realmente quería obtener una impresión confiable, usaba su cosmos. Por eso estaba seguro que el hombre de la columna era un ser malvado, no solo porque el mayordomo lo hubiera dicho, al mismo tiempo en que estaba seguro de que no planeaba nada para ese momento, solo estaba ahí como él, cuidando de alguien.

—… Sí, es una situación bastante vergonzosa— dijo Tsubame Shishio entre risas, lo que hizo que Athena se cubriera la boca con una servilleta para no reírse también —. Pero es lo que hay.

—Creo que hay otras oportunidades de crecimiento más lucrativas—dijo tímidamente Saori, no estaba segura de cuáles, pero siempre había opciones. Shishio sonrió, algo que le iba bien.

Hideo Fujita había dicho que Tsubame Shishio era joven. Lo era, mucho más que él, pero seguía siendo mayor que sus caballeros. Lo podía apuntar sin problemas en el rango de Saga y Kanon, entrando en los treinta, así que no podía evitar sentirse la niña inexperta que con toda seguridad era.

—¿Me aceptaría una copa, señorita Kido?

Shaka escuchó la respiración profunda del mayordomo cuando ella asintió, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

A una señal, uno de los elegantes camareros se había puesto a su lado con una botella en la mano que mostró al hombre. Era evidente que la había pedido con anticipación, y eso más que una cortesía, parecía un mensaje pasivo sobre quién tenía el control de la reunión, algo que Shaka ya había pensado cuando en lugar de recibirla en sus oficinas, había insistido en una cena en territorio aparentemente neutral.

—¿Cree que pueda visitar las instalaciones? — preguntó Saori casualmente mientras el camarero realizaba el ritual de apertura de la botella —. La última vez que estuve aquí, aún era el Centro de investigaciones de la fundación Graad.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar.

—No tiene porqué preguntar eso. Yo no soy un accionista, solo dirijo una empresa que forma parte de un corporativo del que usted tiene la mayor parte, si lo desea, mañana mismo puedo acompañarla.

Ella dudó. Aún le faltaba ver los museos, quería intentar de nuevo en el hospital y quizás arreglar detalles en el orfanato.

—¿Puede ser el miércoles? — preguntó. Si la reunión sería el jueves, le daba perfectamente tiempo.

—El miércoles será entonces— respondió inclinando su copa levemente hacia ella, a lo que correspondió.

Saori se acercó la copa a los labios recibiendo el olor cosquilleante previo al primer sorbo, algo que había aprendido a apreciar con el tiempo.

Se sentía extraña, aquél encuentro no había resultado en desastre, incluso se atrevía a decir que las últimas reuniones con los desconocidos, habían resultado mucho mejor que las primeras con los supuestos hombres de confianza de su abuelo. No obstante, tenía que ir con cuidado por las palabras del señor Watanabe, él había metido a todos en la misma bolsa, incluso Shūzō Tokumaru no había hecho distinción entre ellos.

¿Qué pensaban hacer con ella? ¿Cómo la obligarían a vender sus acciones? ¿A quién?

Tenía entendido que solo podía venderlas a otros accionistas, que serían Hideo Fujita, Gaku Takeda y Eisuke Amamoto.

La importancia de estudiar las actas constitutivas se reafirmó en su mente.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Siento que ya hay una horda de personajes nuevos, pero no lo puedo evitar para que la historia tenga sentido._

 _Cualquier duda, no teman en preguntar._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Reuniones

**Reuniones**

—Por favor, extienda los brazos.

Milo obedeció, levantando la cara con resignación, concentrándose en el techo, tratando de decidir si era de un color amarillo muy pálido, o un blanco envejecido, como el que predominaba en su templo hasta que descubrió que no había una contraindicación o ley que le impidiera pintarlo, al menos la habitación que ocupaba como estancia privada.

Nunca tuvo el valor para tocar el resto de la casa de Escorpio por mucho que sintiese la necesidad de regresarle la gloria que debió tener un día. Los muros que cubrían la cella tenían rastros de las batallas que ahí se habían librado, y varias columnas incluso recordaban la forma en la que alguien se había impactado contra ellas haciendo grietas hasta el techo. Lo más curioso, eran los doscientos noventa y ocho perfectos círculos que llegaban a atravesar la piedra. Doscientas noventa y ocho perforaciones sin grietas a su alrededor y que luego de hacer una prueba, descubrió que se trataba de la marca que dejaba la aguja escarlata.

Se preguntaba cuántos santos de Escorpio habrían librado sus batallas ahí, cuántos habrían muerto en las guerras santas, cuántos habían vivido lo suficiente para investir a su sucesor.

Él no había conocido a su predecesor, pero su maestro sí. Había sido discípulo suyo, aunque nunca consiguió volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para considerarse digno de estar entre las doce casas doradas. A veces le hablaba de él, de su carácter taciturno que no causaba tensiones, de la forma en la que dedicaba tiempo a ordenar su biblioteca luego de un día largo, pues mientras no estaba en su templo, el caballero de Escorpio era maestro en Milos; enseñaba a los niños aritmética, álgebra y la importancia de la fortaleza de carácter, hablaba del amor de Athena y se le recordaba por haber sido él quien llevó a Aioros al Santuario para que empezara su entrenamiento, motivo por el que los trece años transcurridos entre la muerte del santo de Sagitario y el regreso de la Diosa, su nombre fue bastante maldecido.

—Listo señor, es todo— dijo el sastre, un hombre maduro de expresión serena y un cojín con alfileres en la muñeca.

Milo se bajó del taburete para cambiarse mientras Shaka ocupaba el lugar en el que había estado ese rato.

—Voy a mover su cabello, señor.

Milo miró por encima del biombo la forma delicada en la que el hombre tomaba la larga cabellera rubia de Shaka para dejarla sobre su hombro. Sonrió de medio lado, a él solo le habían tenido que hacer unos mínimos ajustes, al igual que Camus, pero a Shaka todo le había quedado demasiado grande, desde la camisa hasta los pantalones, parecía un niño con ropa de adulto. Claramente, Tatsumi había sido engañado por las hombreras de la armadura de Virgo que hacían ver a Shaka más grande de lo que realmente era. Y aunque el caballero mantenía la expresión de su rostro tan neutral como siempre, se podía ver claramente en sus ojos azules que no quería estar ahí y que no quería ponerse esa ropa.

Obtuvo lo que había querido la mañana anterior y estaba disfrutando bastante no ser el más incómodo con la situación que se presentaba.

Llamaron a la puerta y el anciano mayordomo Yousuke entró inclinándose levemente.

—El desayuno estará listo en media hora, una vez terminado, la señorita Kido tiene cuatro reuniones: el hospital, el orfanato, el Museo de Historia y Arte Occidental, y el Museo de Ciencias Kido.

—¿Y alguna de ellas requiere…?

Milo levantó el saco por encima del biombo. El anciano negó con la cabeza para alivio del caballero.

—¿Sabe si la visita al orfanato está relacionada con el asunto de los aprendices? — preguntó Camus.

—Es probable, el señor Tatsumi insistió en que conocieran a los niños, dice que el señor Shion le encomendó que agotara todas las opciones.

Milo intercambió mirada con Camus.

—Gracias, bajaremos en cuanto terminen con Shaka.

El mayordomo se retiró.

—¿Deberíamos apegarnos al deseo de Athena? — preguntó Milo en griego, esperando que ni el sastre ni sus asistentes lo entendieran.

—No es que dependa completamente de nosotros— respondió Camus también en la lengua común del Santuario—, puede que ninguno de esos niños tenga la predisposición necesaria para convertirse en caballero, y por mucho que se esfuercen, quizás no sean más que soldados o sirvientes.

—Pero, en el entendido de que uno de ellos tenga talento…

—Si lo tiene— interrumpió Shaka —, tendrá el privilegio de ver a Athena, y difícilmente se resistirá a su influencia divina.

Los otros dos asintieron. Conocer a Athena era algo que no sucedía para todos. Muchos caballeros podían pasar la vida entera sin jamás siquiera verla a la distancia, especialmente los que quedaban entre cada una de las reencarnaciones de la Diosa, debían conformarse con las historias que se contaban de ella, manteniendo fe en la incertidumbre y la esperanza de coincidir en otra vida.

Ellos la recordaban cuanto era un bebé, la noche en que el Patriarca había anunciado que nombraría a un sucesor para servir de líder en la Guerra Santa. Los tres eran muy jóvenes, y recién habían obtenido su armadura, pero definitivamente recordaban el calor titilante de su cosmos. Tan solo con mirarla, algo había pasado, como si su espíritu se inflamara.

" _¡Yo seré el caballero más leal!"_

Shura fue el único que expresó con palabras lo que todos sintieron, el motivo por el que habían dejado el Santuario para volverse más fuertes, ganar experiencia… y no darse cuenta de que el Patriarca había sido reemplazado.

—Sí— dijo Camus saliendo de sus pensamientos —, si uno de ellos está destinado a convertirse en un santo de Athena, él mismo se entregará. Tal como ella desea.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el sastre le dio permiso a Shaka para cambiarse. Una vez listo, los tres fueron al comedor. Ya estaban en las escaleras cuando escucharon una pequeña discusión.

—Insisto en que es una pérdida de tiempo— decía Tatsumi —, solo hay que enviar a todos los chicos que tengan la edad.

—No es algo que te corresponda decidir— respondió el viejo mayordomo —, algo que tienes que recordar, es que la señorita Saori no tiene el pragmatismo del señor Mitsumasa.

—Con todo lo que ha tenido que padecer tendría que haberlo aprendido, después de todo, el Patriarca Shion ha dicho que se necesitan más aprendices, y si se requiere que hagamos de nuevo…

—Cállate.

Había sido el viejo mayordomo quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los tres caballeros y en una sola palabra, con la que había hecho callar a Tatsumi, quien normalmente no mostraba demasiada reverencia por nadie salvo Athena, se dieron cuenta de que ese anciano tenía un carácter fuerte y no se trataba de un simple sirviente, ni de una persona ordinaria.

Yousuke se inclinó para saludar de nuevo indicándoles que les esperaban y que el comedor estaba ya ocupado por los demás, algo que al principio no comprendieron.

Antes de llegar, una carcajada rompió la quietud de la casa. Los tres entraron con la sorpresa de encontrarse a nueve caballeros de bronce.

—¿Hyōga? — preguntó Camus.

—¡Maestro!

El rubio se puso de pie al igual que los otros, solo que su actitud junto con la de Seiya, Shun y Shiryū era más informal que la del resto, que habían reaccionado como se podría esperar de un caballero de bajo rango ante alguno de los santos dorados.

Notaron enseguida que los chicos no habían dejado sus sitios en la mesa, así que les quedaba la opción de moverlos u ocupar el otro lado. No hubo necesidad de hacer consenso entre ellos, no estaban en el Santuario y no iban a montar una escena, así que se quedaron en la cabecera opuesta.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — preguntó Milo.

Seiya tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y se apresuró a responder.

—Shion está llamando a todos de vuelta al Santuario.

" _Patriarca, patriarca, patriarca"_ pensó el santo dorado.

—Vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Saori nos dio dos opciones, o volvíamos al Santuario o nos quedábamos aquí.

—No tengo intenciones de que alguien haga indagaciones sobre en qué gasto el dinero— agregó Saori al darse cuenta de que la explicación de Seiya no era clara—, obtendré el efectivo aquí y lo mandaré al Santuario con alguno de los chicos, de esa manera no podrían rastrearlo. No puedo hacer nada respecto a lo que se invirtió en Rodorio, pero lo puedo dejar como un gasto aislado.

—Entiendo, se evitan los trámites bancarios.

Saori asintió. Aún quedaba pendiente el hecho de que el fisco no iba a hacerse de la vista gorda a medida que el dinero fuera saliendo del banco y solo se esfumara, pero al menos no los llevaría directo a Grecia.

Necesitaba a un buen contador, y Tatsumi estaba dándose a la tarea de encontrar a uno que le fuese útil.

Debido a la cantidad de personas presentes, el servicio de la mesa era más abundante, entre la bollería y cuencos con fruta, algunas enteras y otras en cubos, apenas quedaba espacio para las fuentes de queso y embutidos. Milo miró de soslayo a Camus, súbitamente se había sentido más incómodo que con el sastre ajustándole la ropa, los caballeros de bronce hacían mucho ruido, tenían conversaciones en grupos de dos o tres y se desenvolvían con una naturalidad que resultaba grosera considerando que era Athena quien presidía la mesa.

Había también más sirvientes, prácticamente estaban todas las doncellas que los habían recibido y se movían cambiando platos y sirviendo las bebidas.

—¿Desea café o té, señor? — preguntó una de ellas inclinándose a su lado. Su voz era muy baja, tanto que solo la había podido escuchar porque tenía un buen oído.

—Café, gracias.

La joven se giró, tomó la jarra del café y volvió a dirigirse a él.

—¿Solo está bien?

Asintió sin estar seguro sobre a lo que se refería.

El café caliente bajó de la jarra a su taza como una cascada oscura y aromática sin derramar nada fuera. Casi enseguida se dio cuenta de que, pese a todo, la chica lo estaba mirando. Era bastante alta, sin duda podría mirarlo a los ojos si estuvieran de pie, el pelo rubio claro y los ojos azules le confirmaron que definitivamente no era japonesa como las otras, salvo otra rubia más bajita y de semblante frío.

—¿De dónde eres? — preguntó. Esperaba que no fuera griega porque entonces podría entender las conversaciones que sostenía con sus compañeros, lo que comprometía el deseo de Athena para evitar dar explicaciones innecesarias.

Aparentemente, además de Tatsumi, solo el viejo mayordomo tenía una idea bien clara de quiénes eran ellos y qué hacían ahí, pero no estaba de más asegurarse. La doncella le sonrió.

—De Lyon, señor, en Francia.

Milo sonrió de vuelta, no era un gesto precisamente amable, pero ya que él había iniciado la conversación, le parecía lo más adecuado. Luego tocó el hombro de Camus para llamar su atención.

—Tienes una compatriota— dijo tranquilamente, nada más para advertirle que el francés había dejado de ser una opción para conversaciones discretas.

—¿De verdad? Yo nací en Lyon, aunque pasé mucho tiempo en París— dijo la mujer en francés, como para comprobar que no mentía.

—Yo soy de Maulévrier, pero he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Siberia— respondió Camus.

—El señor Bel es de ahí ¡Que pequeño es el mundo!

—Sí que lo es— respondió Camus dándole un sorbo a su taza.

Enseguida la doncella continuó con lo suyo dejándolos con la misma sensación sobre las coincidencias.

—Va a ser un problema— dijo Milo en griego—, aunque de todos modos mi francés es tan básico que por poco no le entiendo.

—Hay que averiguar de dónde son cada uno y qué tanto saben al respecto del Santuario— agregó Shaka, comprendiendo el motivo por el que se había montado esa escena—. No creo que sean totalmente ignorantes, se nota que los caballeros de bronce pasan mucho tiempo aquí y dudo que tengan la discreción necesaria como para no llamar la atención.

—Hablaré más tarde con Hyōga— dijo Camus. Si alguien podía saberlo con total seguridad, sin duda era él.

La conversación pronto se vio interrumpida porque Seiya y Jabu habían empezado una discusión en la que el caballero de Pegaso tenía sujeto a su compañero con una llave al cuello.

El hecho de que nadie hiciera nada para separarlos, y que parecían incitarlos a seguir los preocupó un instante, luego comprendieron que estaban jugando, si bien esa respuesta no era más tranquilizante.

—Parecen cachorros— se quejó Milo recordando a un criador de perros en la isla de Milos con quien tenía buena relación.

—¿El caballero de fénix regresó al Santuario? — preguntó Shaka en voz alta al darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí, pero le resultaba difícil imaginarlo atendiendo dócilmente el llamado del Patriarca.

—Está afuera— le respondió Ban de León menor, quien era el más cercano—, ese cabrón nos rehúye como a la peste ¡Hey, Nachi! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—¿Quién?

—¡Ikki! Antes de irse.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, luego se aclaró la garganta— ¡No se confundan, idiotas! — dijo imitando al caballero de fénix con una extraña similitud, no solo en la voz, sino cambiando la expresión de su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y el aire presuntuoso—. No estoy aquí por gusto, solo no me apetece que el Patriarca mande a alguno de sus perros a molestarme ¡Y si ustedes saben lo que les conviene, no se meterán en mis asuntos!

El resto rio a carcajadas por tan precisa imitación, excepto por Saori, quien solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Shun, que se había ruborizado.

—Mi hermano sabe cuáles son sus responsabilidades—dijo tímidamente, intentando que los santos dorados no se ofendieran, porque normalmente, "los perros" que iban a buscar caballeros rebeldes, eran ellos.

El barullo no cesó, al menos no hasta que una mujer gruesa de talle azotó una cuchara de madera en la cabeza de Jabu y Seiya, un golpe para cada quien.

Los tres caballeros mayores se quedaron quietos, como no creyendo posible que todo eso estuviera sucediendo.

¿Quién y porqué tenía el atrevimiento de golpear a un caballero de Athena?

—¡¿Por qué fue eso?! — chilló Seiya con las manos en la cabeza.

—¡Ustedes no cambian! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que venir a poner orden en este comedor porque no son capaces de comportarse adecuadamente frente a la señorita Saori!

De forma inmediata, todos los chicos guardaron silencio, con las manos en el regazo y las bocas cerradas. Aquella cuchara de madera se agitaba a cada palabra de la mujer, señalándolos como la siguiente víctima si hacían un solo ruido.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan ruda, señora Tsukada— dijo suavemente Saori.

—¡Señorita! — exclamó con cierto aire ofendido —¡Se comportan de esta manera porque es muy permisiva con ellos!

—¡Es lo mismo que digo yo! — repuso Tatsumi, que se había quedado callado por orden de Saori, pero la presencia de la mujer lo había envalentonado.

Saori sonrió mirándolo.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Ninguno le pudo responder. Entonces, el viejo mayordomo Yousuke palmeó las manos, como un único aplauso que se escuchó en el silencio que se había formado tras el regaño.

—¿Tengo que recordarles que hay invitados? — preguntó.

La cocinera regresó por donde había venido y el desayuno continuó en relativa tranquilidad.

—Sus pasaportes—exigió Tatsumi una vez que el servicio fue retirado.

Milo vio a todos removerse en su lugar, sacando una cartilla que colocaron sobre la mesa y que el mayordomo inspeccionaba pasando a sus sitios, dando su aprobación silenciosa hasta que llegó a Seiya.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?!— chilló tomando el pasaporte y revisándolo frenéticamente —¡¿Es sangre?!

—Sí, me temo que sí, pero es mía—respondió el chico.

—¡¿Por qué es mejor que sea tuya?! ¡¿Acaso te lo llevaste a la última batalla?!

Seiya cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Se quedó en la bolsa de mi pantalón—explicó con simpleza.

—¡¿Y no te dijeron nada en la aduana? ¡Esto es para llamar a la policía!

—Ah… es que no entré por ahí, me bajé del barco antes de llegar al puerto. Es bastante tedioso hacer fila.

Tatsumi estrujó el pasaporte, poniéndose colorado.

—¡Hice los arreglos de sus papeles para que no se muevan como inmigrantes ilegales y tú…!

—Tatsumi, déjalo—dijo Saori tranquilamente —, solo haz los arreglos para cambiarlo.

El mayordomo respiró profundamente.

—Como ordene—respondió, acabando de revisar los que le faltaban para luego salir de la estancia.

—¿Por qué llevabas el pasaporte? —preguntó Hyōga entre risas.

—No tengo idea, me di cuenta cuando me quité la ropa para lavarme las heridas. Por eso mismo no pasé a la aduana, iban a armar un escándalo como el de Tatsumi.

A todos les pareció divertido el comentario.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó Camus a Hyōga, este le dio su pasaporte —¿Danilov? —preguntó.

—Tatsumi dice que era el apellido de mi madre.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No llamaba a mi madre por su apellido—respondió con media sonrisa. Camus le devolvió la cartilla y Hyōga la guardó en la bolsa interna de la chaqueta que llevaba.

Una anciana, con el uniforme de las doncellas, entro a la habitación.

—Ya están listas todas las habitaciones—dijo quedamente.

—No debió molestarse, estaba por subir—respondió Shun. La anciana solo levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa en su rostro arrugado.

—¡Qué cosas dices, querido! —exclamó —. Estamos aquí para servirles—agregó para luego marcharse.

—Tienen el día libre, deberían descansar—dijo Saori poniéndose de pie, rompiendo la sensación incómoda que las palabras de la mujer habían causado en los chicos. Pese al tiempo que habían vivido en la casa, no se acostumbraban a las atenciones de los sirvientes, especialmente de esa anciana—, mañana saldrá el primer mensajero a Grecia.

—¿Vas a estar todo el día fuera? —preguntó Seiya. Saori solo asintió.

—Ya es hora de irnos—agregó dirigiéndose hacia los caballeros dorados, quienes ya estaban de pie también, esperándola para salir.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¿Esperaban a la tropa completa de bronce?_

 _Me habían comentado sobre un Dramatis Personae sobre los OCs que he estado introduciendo._

 _Lo elemental que deben recordar es:_

 _Yousuke Amamoto_ _-un viejo mayordomo, que no es difícil deducir que sirvió a Mitsumasa Kido antes de Tatsumi, que es demasiado joven como para haber tenido el puesto desde siempre. En ausencia de Saori y Tatsumi, es el encargado de la casa._

 _Osamu Watanabe_ _\- actual director general de la compañía, nombrado por Mitsumasa para dirigir y tomar decisiones ejecutivas. Él es quien escribe a Saori para advertirle que algo extraño sucede y está en riesgo de perder todo._

 _Shūzō Tokumaru_ _-actual director del orfanato "Niños de las estrellas"._

 _Hermano menor de Tatsumi, se autoimpuso la misión de preparar a los niños a su cuidado para que empiecen su entrenamiento como caballeros, aunque eso no le hace gracia a Saori._

 _Dr. Akitoki Takiguchi_ _-director del Centro médico internacional de Tokio, antes hospital de la fundación Graad._

 _De convicciones firmes y una imponente presencia, no conoce a Saori personalmente, por lo que sus impresiones de ella se basan en comentarios de otros._

 _Eisuke Amamoto_ _\- director de la empresa de productos químicos, Kido Chemical Co._

 _Antipático y frío, solo le interesa recuperar la compañía que su padre vendió a Mitsumasa Kido._

 _Hideo Fujita_ _\- director de la compañía petrolera, Tokyo Oil Co._

 _Cruel y ambicioso, ha trabajado toda su vida para los Kido y, de hecho, posee parte de las acciones de la compañía._

 _Jirō Fujita_ _-hijo de Hideo, pervertido y patán en toda la extensión de la palabra, tiene cierta obsesión con Saori, o concretamente sus senos._

 _Kaito Takaki_ _\- director de la compañía de telecomunicaciones, Kido Networks._

 _También llamado "el hermano perdido de Afrodita" por los caballeros dorados, es joven y entusiasta, hábil en los negocios y ama la tecnología, que tiene un "boom" importante para la época._

 _Tsubame Shishio_ _-director de la compañía de sistemas de transporte blindado, seguridad y armamento ligero, Kido Systems Co._

 _Un sujeto de bajo perfil, que mantiene como puede la compañía que le fue asignada, y no está dispuesto a permitir que la disuelvan._

 _._

 _No me queda nada más que decir, salvo_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Memoria

**Memoria**

El museo de Historia y Arte Occidental era tan grande que ocupaba una manzana completa. Sus muros resplandecían con el sol de medio día y aunque por fuera no tenía una apariencia similar a los edificios de Grecia, sino a los diseñados posteriormente bajo los mismos principios, poseía el mismo aire solemne.

—Señorita Saori—saludó una mujer en la entrada del lugar —, me alegra mucho verla de nuevo.

—A mí también, doctora Kefalidou.

Saori extendió las manos para estrechar las de la mujer como era más común en occidente. Era un saludo firme, propio de la doctora. Saori la recordaba bien como la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en su vida; bajita, delgada, de facciones pequeñas y frente amplia, ponía hombreras a sus sacos para aparentar ser más ancha, pero cualquier detalle de su aspecto físico, pasaba desapercibido cuando hablaba: su voz, el uso correcto del idioma del que no era nativa, la elegancia de sus ademanes, la firmeza de sus opiniones.

Se giró hacia los caballeros.

—Ella es la doctora María Kefalidou, ha sido la directora de este museo desde su fundación— luego giró la cabeza hacia ella—. Ellos son, Milo, Camus y Shaka.

La directora se mantuvo serena, apenas reaccionando a la presentación con una inclinación muy leve, completamente diferente a como había recibido a Saori.

—Adelante, por favor.

El vestíbulo, blanco inmaculado y frio, únicamente tenía un retrato de Mitsumasa Kido bajo el cual había una placa en la que ponía su fecha de nacimiento y defunción, y eso era todo lo que Milo pudo descifrar, pues, aunque entendía bien el japonés, leerlo era algo que aún no estaba siquiera cerca de lo básico.

La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que miraba y se detuvo. No les había prestado mayor atención a los hombres, pero ya que los tenía en la mira, se percató de que apenas eran mayores que la propia Saori.

—Cada pieza de este museo fue recuperada por el señor Mitsumasa Kido en excavaciones que financió, compradas a coleccionistas que por algún motivo prefieren tenerlas en bóvedas oscuras donde nadie jamás puede verlas, y contrabandistas ignorantes. Él también era un saqueador, pero tenía la consideración de compartir con otros.

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado para luego reunirse con los demás.

María supo que eran su escolta, pero no creía que tuvieran la experiencia necesaria: Milo parecía de una banda de motoristas, y al menos podía estar segura de que sabría usar los puños. Camus, que tenía la expresión más seria daba más la impresión de ser profesor adjunto pese a la larga cabellera, y Shaka, definitivamente había salido de un colegio privado con tendencia al _new age_. Ninguno de ellos le agradaba para ser su novio por muy lindos que fueran. Saori era joven, pero esperaba que tuviera el criterio para elegir a uno que no fuera algo como un bolso.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que haya aceptado venir para el Hanami! —dijo cambiando de nuevo su semblante a uno más alegre.

Saori esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—La torre de Astronomía está lista, aún falta por resolver algunos detalles para el pabellón de la música, pero todo quedará listo para la celebración ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Creí que no iban a terminar los trabajos! ¡Pero esos malditos ladrones ahora mismo están en donde merecen! ¡Los que no he podido hacer que paguen son esos cabrones del consejo! ¿Puede creer, señorita Saori, que sugirieron una subasta para pagar los daños que hicieron cuando intentaron entrar al salón del oro? ¡Una subasta!

María había explotado súbitamente, poniéndose colorada por la rabia y apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Pero ahora que está aquí, debe de ponerlos en su lugar— agregó señalándola con el dedo.

Saori, se quedó en blanco.

—¿Ladrones? — preguntó en voz muy baja, casi como un susurro. Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero más de no poder fingir que sabía de qué le hablaba.

María contuvo su arrebato de furia mirando con perplejidad a la muchacha frente a ella. Tan solo le tomó un instante comprender qué era lo que había sucedido, y se sintió humillada, totalmente furiosa de nuevo.

—¡Tatsumi Tokumaru! — vociferó.

El mayordomo se encogió levemente.

—Se-señorita Saori— tartamudeo —, hace unas semanas un grupo fuertemente armado…

María no le permitió continuar.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que se involucre en los asuntos de la fundación si no sabe cuáles son los asuntos de la fundación?!

El grito hizo estremecer al hombre que solo puso las manos al frente para evitar que se lanzara sobre él, aunque la mujer se limitó a tener los puños apretados levantados a la altura de su propia cabeza.

—¡Se lo dije tantas veces a Mitsumasa cuando Yousuke se retiró! ¡Le dije que no estabas a la altura del trabajo!

—¡La señorita Saori tenía asuntos más importantes que atender!— se defendió el hombre.

—¿Más importantes?

Tatsumi pensó que le iba a golpear con el puño y se puso tenso para recibirlo, pero ella se limitó a señalarlo acusadoramente.

—¡Mitsumasa le heredó una importante tarea! ¡Proteger parte del legado de la humanidad de las pirañas coleccionistas, y de los imbéciles de Fujita y Amamoto!

Saori suspiró.

—Está bien, no es culpa de Tatsumi—dijo— ¿Podemos ver las remodelaciones de la torre de Astronomía?

La mujer respiró profundamente, lo que ayudó a aminorar el color rojo que había adquirido su rostro. Se acomodó la ropa y el pelo, que tenía en un corte asimétrico, más largo el lado derecho que el izquierdo. Luego se dirigió hacia la primera sala del museo.

—¿Cómo va su griego, señorita? La última vez que nos vimos ya era capaz de sostener una conversación educada.

Saori volvió a suspirar.

—He practicado bastante— respondió, precisamente en griego—, he estado en Grecia todo este tiempo, así que todos me hablaban en griego. Al principio era difícil, pero me acostumbré.

—No tiene que mentir conmigo, señorita Saori— respondió con una leve sonrisa

—¿Mentir?

—Usted no está hablando griego demótico, está hablando griego clásico, y eso no es algo que se escuche en las villas de descanso para extranjeros. Pero no importa en dónde ha estado o qué ha hecho, lo verdaderamente importante es que ponga en orden la fundación y la compañía.

—Esas son mis intenciones.

El silencio y las dimensiones de la primera habitación en la que entraron hicieron un eco extraño no carente de la solemnidad que caracterizaba a los lugares sagrados.

—Esta es la sala de exposiciones temporales, tenemos un montaje de arte barroco con unas piezas de Rembrandt como protagonistas, también tenemos algo de Gerrit Dou y Pieter de Hooch. Mitsumasa no solo amaba a los griegos, también a los holandeses. La idea es montar aquí la inauguración de la exposición…

Se detuvo un momento con las manos en la cintura, y todos se dieron cuenta de que la inhalación profunda era para no gritar otra vez. Luego se giró hacia el grupo y empezó por explicar su objetivo de preparar una exposición itinerante del periodo helenístico, que era amplio, pero bastante reconocido en la mente del público no especializado, en honor a la inclusión de la isla de Delos en la lista de patrimonio de la humanidad por la UNESCO. Tenía la esperanza de poder incluir otras piezas menos conocidas de otros periodos, solo que algunas de las que formaban la colección Kido estaban en préstamo a otros museos, además de que tenía una lista de coleccionistas privados a los que deseaba contactar para que prestaran sus piezas.

Saori asintió, tampoco estaba enterada de esa exposición, aunque según María la carta solo tenía un par de semanas. Ninguna de las peticiones que estaba haciendo para la exposición era poco razonable, y lo único que ella tenía que hacer era firmar las cartas y autorizaciones.

Habiendo quedado claro eso, se preparaban a dejar el salón cuando Milo volvió a distraerse.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó señalando una vidriera que se distinguía desde un vano.

—La nueva puerta de la torre de Astronomía— respondió la directora—. Vamos para allá, aunque debemos pasar primero por el salón del oro.

—¿El salón del oro?

No respondió, se limitó a caminar al frente, contoneándose ligeramente.

El salón del oro tenía menor altura, más largo que ancho y con vitrinas de cristal en los muros, en donde se encontraban expuestas varias piezas: collares, tiaras, cinturones, algunos medallones y cuencos de varios tamaños.

Todo de oro.

Las vitrinas tenían la altura necesaria para que incluso los niños de escuela básica, en puntas de pie, pudiesen verlas, lo que dejaba bastante espacio en los muros, por lo que se había optado por colocar ahí una serie de fotografías en blanco y negro que mostraban un trabajo de excavación.

Saori se detuvo frente a una de esas imágenes, la que estaba al centro de la habitación y tenía la altura de un hombre adulto, a diferencia de las otras que apenas alcanzaban el formato de una hoja de papel para carta. Se trataba del retrato era de una mujer que llevaba el tocado y collares que se exponían al frente en un exhibidor que emulaba una cabeza humana en sus formas más elementales protegida por su vitrina que permitía rodear la pieza.

—Ella es Elena— dijo—, la esposa de mi abuelo.

—¿Era griega? — preguntó Camus.

—Sí. La conoció en su primer viaje a Grecia, cuando aún era estudiante. Era la hija del titular de la excavación en la que trabajó. Ahí encontraron la mayor parte de estas piezas, de acuerdo con el reporte oficial, lo que encontraron era un salón del tesoro. La fotografía la tomaron exactamente el mismo día, estaban convencidos de que habían encontrado los restos de la ciudad de Troya y como se llamaba Elena, les pareció una buena idea ponérselas.

—¿Fue ella quien cuidó de usted?

Saori negó con la cabeza.

—Murió mucho antes de que yo naciera. Pero sé que ella eligió mi nombre. Bueno, era un nombre que siempre le gustó, por eso mi abuelo me lo dio.

—Saori— susurró Milo.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo, jamás los había escuchado pronunciar ese nombre, ellos solo se referían a ella como Athena y parecían algo molestos cuando Seiya y los chicos la llamaban así, como si quisieran negar que antes de la diosa, había sido una chica ordinaria.

Cuando le fue mostrada la biblioteca en el Santuario, se había dado a la tarea de aprender lo que se suponía debía saber a su edad, ahí descubrió que todas las reencarnaciones de Athena habían tenido un nombre de pila, el que les daba quien fuera que las recibía en su nacimiento y que conservaban hasta que eran llevadas al Santuario. Algunas llegaban como niñas pequeñas, de la edad de los aprendices de caballero, otras eran encontradas con mayor facilidad y siendo bebés eran puestas en la torre, con una nodriza que solo estaba con ellas los primeros años para después marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Lo cierto era, que ninguna volvía a ser llamada por su nombre, el único registro de la existencia de su nacimiento humano, era el que hacía el patriarca para establecer las circunstancias exactas de su localización y, después, solo Athena.

—Vamos— dijo, alcanzando a María, que esperaba silenciosamente a la salida del salón.

—Esta es la nueva torre de Astronomía— anunció la directora.

Unas enormes puertas de madera con molduras doradas eran la entrada, y sobre ella, la vidriera que había visto Milo.

—¿Es Sagitario? — preguntó Shaka, aunque no dijo en voz alta que era el Sagitario de la caja de Pandora de la armadura del caballero y no el que se usaba comúnmente en las representaciones artísticas de la constelación. Estaba seguro de eso porque nunca le ponían alas, y Sagitario sí las tenía.

—Mitsumasa estaba ligeramente obsesionado con la idea de ponerle alas, aunque le expliqué que lo estaba confundiendo con Pegaso— respondió la mujer con un suspiro —. Insistía en que su nieta estaba bajo la protección de Sagitario. Señorita ¿alguna vez le conté cómo conocí a Mitsumasa?

Saori negó con la cabeza.

—Fue en un evento de la Sociedad de Anticuarios de Londres. Me abordó con preguntas sobre el mítico Santuario de Athena.

María se inclinó para empujar las puertas, Milo se adelantó para ayudarla, pero Tatsumi lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

—Atrévete a hacer eso— le dijo en voz muy baja —, y con suerte, solo recibirás una retahíla sobre que las mujeres son perfectamente capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, si te empecinas, querrá sacarte los ojos con las uñas.

Pese al colosal tamaño que aparentaba la puerta, María la pudo abrir con facilidad.

—Le expliqué, como hago con cualquier turista, que lo más parecido a un santuario de Athena que existe, son las ruinas de la Acrópolis de Atenas y quizás algún templo separado que sobrevivió a los turcos, y que ningún académico que se precie, considera como válida la simple idea de que pueda existir una segunda Acrópolis en la que se entrenan muchachos para convertirse en guerreros.

Saori sonrió sin decir nada.

—Luego me contó que, en su último viaje a Atenas, había conocido a uno de esos guerreros. Un muchacho que le contó sobre la diosa y su importancia para proteger a la humanidad, y que él había sido elegido para cumplir una tarea en favor de Athena. Yo le repliqué que eso era imposible, aún en el supuesto de que existiera ¿quién elegiría a un viejo de casi setenta años para emprender una misión? Los griegos valoraban la juventud y la lozanía, Mitsumasa sería el último candidato considerable para una epopeya. Aun así, se aferró a la idea de saber todo al respecto, así que lo envié con un colega de la universidad, especialista en mitología. No sé con qué ideas le revolvió la cabeza, unas semanas después se apareció en mi oficina y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de este museo y me obligó a aceptar el centauro con alas.

Ingresaron a la torre, entre dorada y blanca, con cristales reflejando la luz que entraba desde la linterna que coronaba la cúpula. Los ojos de Saori recorrieron el lugar, tratando de reconocerlo pese al tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, que le parecía como una vida entera.

El recorrido iba en una rampa curva que empezaba con una vitrina en la que exponía un primitivo telescopio que se anunciaba como una réplica realizada a partir del diseño de Galileo. Así, mientras ascendían, se iban exhibiendo instrumentos de observación y medición, algunos que cayeron en desuso, otros que se fueron perfeccionando. Había viejas cartas astronómicas enmarcadas y retratos de destacados astrónomos, modelos de planetarios y esferas celestes destinadas a representar las teorías geocéntricas y heliocéntricas del sistema solar.

—Tratamos de no cambiar demasiado la estructura original, pero esta torre fue casi demolida durante la incursión de un grupo de ladrones que pretendían llegar al salón del oro, aunque no llegaron ahí porque es una cámara acorazada— explicó, ya consiente de que Saori no se había enterado de eso —. El fresco de la cúpula fue pérdida total, los bocetos se perdieron en el incendio de la mansión hace varios años y, de todos modos, el artista ya había muerto, así que tuve que mandar hacer uno nuevo, aunque dejé el mismo tema que Mitsumasa insistía en llamar "el escape de Sagitario".

Saori levantó la mirada e inevitablemente los tres caballeros también, era tan extraño escuchar esa historia en voz de alguien que no pertenecía al Santuario, y esa torre les causaba una sensación opresora difícil de ignorar. Quizás por la altura, por la luz que resplandecía y se reflejaba en cada pequeño detalle, o la pintura de aquella cúpula muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Era Sagitario, el centauro alado galopando en el cielo. El pecho giraba en una torsión enérgica, con la musculatura bien definida desde el inicio de su cintura humana hasta los brazos que sostenían el arco tenso. Inclusos sus patas equinas, cuyo movimiento era tan natural que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar de su condición bidimensional, era asombrosamente detallado pese a la distancia. En su lomo equino, entre las alas de oro, iba una mujer vestida de blanco, también mirando hacia atrás, hacia un grupo de estrellas que podrían ser una lluvia de meteoros sino fuera por la anormal dirección que llevaban, enlazándose entre ellas, curvando su trayectoria, yendo a la caza de los fugitivos.

No había palabras que pudieran contradecir la acusación que se hacía en esa pintura, Milo agachó la cabeza. Después de tanto tiempo la herida abierta por la batalla de las doce casas seguía haciendo mella, al menos en él. La cantidad de caballeros caídos por culpa de su ceguera, de su necedad para rechazar la verdad, aunque la tuvieran enfrente, sería una vergüenza de la que no se apartaría fácilmente.

—Siempre he creído que no es más que una tragedia de amor— dijo María.

—¿Amor? — preguntó Shaka sin apartar la vista de ese falso cielo estrellado.

—¿Por qué otra cosa alguien retaría al cielo, si no es por amor?

Quedaron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—¡Doctora Kefalidou!

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, la realidad los trajo de vuelta con brusquedad, tanto que incluso Saori jadeo, entre la sorpresa y el haber salido de sus reflexiones. Milo sacudió la cabeza aprovechando lo sucedido, no le gustaba entregarse a esa clase de pensamientos fatalistas, todos habían recibido el perdón de Athena, y el de Aioros también, aunque ninguno de los dos les tenía un resentimiento real en primer lugar.

María gruñó, a ella también le había disgustado la interrupción.

—Lianne— dijo entre dientes —, justo ahora estoy ocupada.

La joven se ruborizó por completo.

—Matsuo dijo que estaría por acá y quería…

El fólder que llevaba en las manos se le resbaló de entre los dedos y cayó al suelo. Del tono rojizo que tenía por el rubor, había pasado enseguida al pálido, lívida, a punto de desmayarse solo dejó escapar un gemido. María la sostuvo por el brazo haciendo gala de esa fuerza anormal que alguien de su tamaño no debería poseer, pudo mantenerla en pie, aunque la joven era más alta y la condujo hacia afuera.

Milo se agachó para recoger una de las hojas que había quedado a sus pies, mirándola, a primera instancia parecía que se trataba de un dibujo de Athena Parthenos, pero él había visto esa estatua tantas veces que enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era así, no estaba la medusa en su pecho y la túnica tenía más vuelos. El resto de los papeles no estaban demasiado lejos, de modo que pudo tomarlos todos mirando con extrañeza que además de unos escritos en japonés que no entendía y varios diagramas, había otros dibujos a partir de los cuales sacó varias conclusiones.

La primera, era que el artista poseía un talento digno de cualquier elogio, sin las abstracciones mentales que habían caracterizado algunas de las obras de las últimas décadas y que tanto le irritaban porque no era capaz de comprenderlas.

La segunda, la modelo de todos aquellos retratos era Athena. Desde las facciones de su rostro, hasta la forma del cabello. No pudo evitar mirar hacia donde ella estaba sosteniendo una conversación en voz baja con sus compañeros, cotejando inquisitivamente el innegable parecido que guardaba con el dibujo en sus manos. Pero no era eso lo destacable en todo caso, sino que en el significado de los elementos con los que era representaba, era Athena, no Saori.

No era su intención inicial hurgar, pero resultaba difícil asumir que esa similitud era una simple coincidencia, sobre todo cuando Athena les había advertido que deseaba permanecer ante sus conocidos únicamente cono la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido. Añadiendo, además, las palabras escépticas de María Kefalidou que dejaban en claro que ni siquiera ella conocía la verdad, por tanto, no se suponía que pudiera hacerse esa conexión entre dos identidades que no tendrían una relación insinuada de forma natural.

Pasó discretamente los papeles, algunos más como bocetos a lápiz con varios estudios elementales de forma y otros con acabado impecable, guardaban el mismo concepto de Athena en armadura. Era el diseño de esta lo que cambiaba entre una y otra, y le llamó poderosamente la atención una en la que habían hecho un diseño con perneras, parecido al de las compañeras del Santuario que usaban armadura.

¿Acaso pensaban que Athena entraría en combate directamente?

Le intrigaba saber por qué aquella muchacha tenía esos dibujos, entonces relacionó su desfallecimiento con la forma en la que reaccionó al darse cuenta de quién estaba ahí.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo había hecho la relación entre Saori Kido y Athena? ¿Qué significaban esos esquemas de armaduras?

Estaba por guardar todo de nuevo en el fólder cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el último de los papeles, que pudo haber pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque literalmente se quedó entre sus dedos.

Sintió un hueco en el estómago, y no supo si se había ruborizado o, por el contrario, estaba pálido. Sitió los dedos fríos y la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo rápido, cualquier cosa, y lo primero que fue capaz de coordinar adecuadamente, fue meterse el papel a la bolsa de la chaqueta, debía desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, pero no frente a Athena, no quería explicarle la humillación a la que había sido sometida.

Se acercó despacio y tocó el hombro de Camus enseñándole los demás dibujos.

—¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó el santo de Acuario revisando los papeles con el gesto severo y pasándoselos a Shaka quien luego de mirarlos, los terminó entregando a Athena.

Saori también estaba desconcertada, y ligeramente ruborizada debido a algunos de los estudios de la figura femenina en distintas posiciones que ella no tomaría jamás.

—No sé— respondió, aunque en el fondo de su corazón crecía el temor de que ella fuese a ser usada como imagen de la exposición, pero al notar la actitud afectada de los santos, comprendió que tenían otra clase de dudas, con todo y que su sospecha era la respuesta más razonable, a ellos no se les había ocurrido.

La directora del museo venía de regreso, Saori le extendió las hojas, ella las tomó agradeciendo y disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

—Es mi asistente, Lianne Deschamps, normalmente no es así.

—Está bien— respondió Saori —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Parece que solo fue un mareo, de todos modos, la llevaré a la enfermería, de verdad no es normal. Por favor disculpe, señorita. No tardaré.

—¡Tengo unas dudas!— exclamó de pronto —Shaka puede llevarla ¿está bien para usted?

María lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluando si podía confiarle a su asistente, y finalmente señaló un edificio que se distinguía desde la puerta, al otro lado del enorme jardín.

Saori se giró hacia Shaka.

—Pregúntale— dijo muy suavemente, esperando que con eso quedaran tranquilos.

Shaka inclinó la cabeza y salió de la torre.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¿Alguien me creería que esa parte, de la chica (Lianne) entrando en la habitación y desfalleciendo, es parte del texto no publicado de Ellistriel que desató esta locura de fic?_

 _(Gracias a Normanda Lethar, por seguir acá)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Reencuentro

**Reencuentros**

Shaka se mantuvo quieto, de pie junto a la camilla de la enfermería sin apartar la mirada de la chica que había tenido que llevar en brazos porque, cuando salió de la torre de Astronomía, simplemente se desmayó al verlo, corroborando con eso que su malestar inicial había sido producto de reconocer a alguien, y en relación a lo que Milo les enseñó, sin duda se trataba de Athena.

—Puedo quedarme aquí los siguientes cien días— dijo el santo de Virgo luego de un largo rato al comprender que ella de verdad esperaba que creyera que seguía desvanecida. No obstante, aunque su afirmación era correcta y sería capaz de cumplirla, seguramente Athena y los otros esperaban que volviera con una respuesta en los siguientes minutos.

—Tu nombre es Lianne ¿no?

La vio respingar, apretar los ojos y fruncir levemente los labios. Finalmente se rindió incorporándose con lentitud, como si prefiriera quedarse tendida.

—Sí—respondió—. Lianne Deschamps.

Estando en la camilla quedaba ligeramente debajo de él. Con la postura encorvada que había adoptado y los brazos recogidos a la altura del pecho, lucía más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Tenía el pelo corto, castaño oscuro, y los ojos azules, aunque había bajado la mirada casi enseguida de que consiguió sentarse volviendo a ruborizarse.

Shaka pensaba la mejor manera de abordar las preguntas, era evidente que la mujer estaba aterrada y no percibía en ella ningún tipo de amenaza como para justificar algún tipo de presión agresiva para hacerla hablar. Sin embargo, en cuanto fue capaz de formular en su mente la primera pregunta, ella levantó la mirada, le pareció que sus ojos resplandecieron un instante antes de prácticamente gritar:

—¡No eres ciego!

El santo de Virgo quedó perplejo ante tal acusación, pero pronto comprendió a qué se refería, lo que hizo que tuviese la certeza de que ella definitivamente tenía conciencia de la relación existente entre Saori Kido y Athena, y la suya como caballero dorado.

—Pareces decepcionada—respondió fríamente. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de un cuchillo afilado sobre la garganta de la chica que retrocedió enseguida, como si con eso pudiese retirar su comentario.

—Necesito que respondas unas preguntas.

La escuchó tragar saliva.

—¿De dónde me conoces?

La joven, completamente colorada, tembló con fuerza. Respondió algo que no fue capaz de entender, pese a que consideraba que su japonés era bueno, solo distinguió tres palabras: Grecia, Santuario y armadura. Volvió a repetir la pregunta dándole a entender que no se había explicado correctamente.

—En el Santuario— dijo más despacio —, yo estaba entrenando ahí.

Shaka asintió.

—Una desertora.

Aquella palabra la obligó a desviar la vista, porque era a todas luces un insulto.

Shaka no necesitaba preguntar al respecto de eso, era evidente que no solo no había obtenido ninguna armadura, sino que se había marchado.

Las mujeres que empezaban entrenamiento para santo eran pocas, y debido a su propia perseverancia para demostrar que eran dignas, la mayoría no se rendía sino hasta conseguir una armadura, o morir en el intento.

Si alguna llegaba a una edad en la que ya no se podía considerar aprendiz y no había logrado su objetivo, lo normal era que se retiraran al templo de Athena, para consagrarse a ella y servirla de una forma diferente, sin ser vistas de nuevo en el Santuario.

Recordaba a una mujer de cuando él estuvo ahí, atendiendo el llamado por el nacimiento de la Diosa, había sido elegida para servir de ama de cría para la infanta Athena. Era una de las que pasaban a ser doncellas para honrar su devoción, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser caballeros.

Volvió su atención a la muchacha notando que debía de tener su edad, por lo que frunció el ceño, si estuvo en el Santuario, fue obligadamente durante la usurpación de Saga.

—Tú no conoces a Athena— le dijo.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero enseguida se apresuró a decir que sí sabía que se trataba de Saori Kido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? No es una asociación fácil de hacer.

—Pues… en parte fue por el Torneo Galáctico y…

Se relamió los labios.

—¿Y?

—Azure de Grulla…

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Ella es mi tía, hermana de mi madre. Ella me dijo que Saori Kido no era una impostora, que era la verdadera Athena.

Shaka cerró los ojos.

—¿Sabes que romper el secretismo del Santuario es una transgresión punible?

—¡No se lo he dicho a nadie! —se apresuró a decir—¡Lo juro!

—Tú no perteneces al Santuario. Azure no tenía derecho a darte esa información.

Lianne saltó de la camilla, con los ojos bien abiertos empezando a bordearse de lágrimas. Algo en su mente le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de lo que significaba ser castigado en el Santuario.

—¡Ella no tenía la intención de hacer algo incorrecto!

Shaka consideró necesario decirle que no iban, por el momento, a castigar a Azure de Grulla por una falta cometida hacía años, porque la muchacha recobró la postura tímida, casi aterrorizada del principio.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? — preguntó Shaka mostrándole uno de los dibujos que se había quedado de los varios que había en el fólder.

Lianne lo tomó, aunque le parecía desesperante al caballero que estuviera temblando cuando había tenido cuidado de darle a entender que no iba a matarla o lastimarla de alguna manera.

—Yo no lo hice.

—¿Cómo es que aquí se ve la asociación de Athena y Saori Kido?

—… No lo sé

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—No estoy segura, hay dos personas que pueden hacer algo así … pero ¿cómo es que está aquí?

—Estaba entre los papeles que dejaste caer.

Entrecerró los ojos, molesta, pero no explicó el motivo de eso.

—No es de importancia, Matsuo o Shiozawa, cualquiera de los dos, solo usó de modelo una fotografía de la señorita Kido para… pues trabajan para ella, supongo que, para adularla, todo mundo sabe que ella ama las cosas griegas.

Shaka no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, sonaba demasiado impreciso, aunque no percibía ninguna mentira o segunda intención. Dio un paso hacia el frente extendiendo la mano hasta tocar su hombro suavemente, pensaba obligarla a llevarle con las personas que creía habían hecho ese dibujo, solo para asegurarse de que ellos realmente no tenían más que una intención adulatoria con Saori Kido, pero antes de poder siquiera expresar el pensamiento, la chica se desmayó de nuevo.

La sostuvo a tiempo, devolviéndola a la camilla, preguntándose si lo que la tenía tan afectada era la idea de que iba a ser asesinada por haber abandonado el Santuario, como se hacía con algunos otros desertores. Pensó que sería bueno explicarle que el simple hecho de abandonar el Santuario, no era una sentencia de muerte. Si bien Saga, como Patriarca, había sido estricto con los aprendices, solo se establecía una búsqueda y ejecución para aquellos que abandonaban por haber cometido otro delito, como matar a un compañero, hurtar o blasfemar, especialmente lo último.

Si ella se había limitado a seguir una vida ordinaria, y no había roto la ley del secretismo, no había ninguna razón para molestarse en su presencia. Pero sería en otra ocasión, cuando fuera menos propensa a los desmayos.

Decidió salir de la enfermería, justo a tiempo ya que los demás iban de regreso, María en dirección suya.

—Se desmayó— explicó con simpleza.

—Lo lamento— dijo María a Saori—, será mejor que la lleve al hospital, de verdad no es propio de ella, siempre está llena de energía.

—Descuide, doctora Kefalidou. Cuente con mi apoyo para la celebración del Hanami, lo que sea que necesite— y diciendo eso giró la vista a Tatsumi que solo carraspeó desviando la mirada—, puede pedirlo y yo lo atenderé.

—Lo más importante es que haga un espacio en su agenda, le sentará bien, sobre todo para que empiece a mostrarse en sociedad, ha estado a la sombra mucho tiempo.

Saori asintió.

Shaka fue hacia donde estaban y juntos llegaron a la puerta por la que habían entrado, aunque no dijo nada sino hasta que estuvieron en el auto.

—Fue una aprendiz de caballero— dijo—. Abandonó el Santuario e hizo su vida fuera. Por algún motivo cree que va a ser castigada.

Camus asintió.

—¿Una desertora? ¿Qué hay de los dibujos?

—Dice que no los hizo ella, sospecha de dos personas, Matsuo o Shiozawa, que pretenden rendir un tributo a Saori Kido comparándola con la diosa.

Eso hizo que Saori cambiara la expresión de su rostro a una verdaderamente preocupada, miró a Tatsumi y este asintió.

—Es posible— le dijo.

Saori escondió el rostro entre las manos haciendo un leve movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

—Habrá que preguntarle a la doctora Kefalidou si son los mismos— agregó el mayordomo.

—¿Los mismos? — preguntó Camus —Athena ¿sabe quiénes son esas personas?

Ella asintió sin descubrirse. Estaba tan roja de vergüenza que no estaba segura de poder siquiera mirar a la cara a nadie en ese momento.

—Son un grupo de chicos que…— respondió Tatsumi con un suspiro. De pronto sintió timidez de explicarse porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Son como Jirō Fujita? —preguntó Camus.

—¡Oh, no! — repuso rápidamente Tatsumi —. El joven Fujita es único en su tipo, pero estos muchachos tienen sus peculiaridades, digamos pues, que fundaron el club de admiradores de la señorita Saori Kido.

—¿El club de admiradores? — preguntó consternado Milo.

—¿Son devotos? — preguntó Shaka con extrañeza, pero la expresión más acentuada era la de Milo, él no podía creer eso.

—No exactamente, no en un sentido místico, pero… un club de admiradores es un grupo de personas que dedican tiempo y recursos a apoyar a alguien, normalmente famoso. Con la aparición pública de la señorita Saori durante el Torneo Galáctico, llegó a tener hasta doscientos miembros, un número modesto comparado con cantantes o actrices. Pero luego de cancelar el torneo estaba seguro de que había desaparecido tal cosa, aun así, quedaron tres chicos que…

No sabía cómo darse a entender, era absurdo, y claramente los caballeros no estaban comprendiendo de qué iba la admiración que sentían por Saori Kido porque no era medianamente comparable a la que ellos sentían por Athena.

—Envían cartas y flores, especialmente en vísperas de su cumpleaños, aunque les he dicho que ella no está en Japón, igual lo hacen.

—¿Cartas y flores? — preguntó Milo sin poder evitar sonrojarse por el dibujo que estaba en su bolsa y no pensaba mostrarle a nadie para salvaguardar la dignidad de Athena —¿Cómo un enamorado?

Tatsumi dudó.

—Sí, es más cercano a eso que a un devoto. Pero en general son inofensivos.

El santo de Escorpio frunció el ceño. Tendría que arreglar cuentas con ellos por atreverse a concebir pensamientos así sobre Athena, que claramente no se trataban de simples declaratorias inofensivas como aseguraba el mayordomo, sino algo que rayaba más en lo indecente. No podía ser inofensiva una persona que hacia un dibujo de Athena semidesnuda sobre un lecho de rosas.

Apretó los puños. Iría por la chica para que le dijera quiénes eran, pero tenía que esperar para no montar una escena innecesaria.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Normanda Lethar, prometo que escribiré sobre Shaka en traje de gala, espero no decepcionar._

 _Chelsy, pues no, María no sabe nada._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Reflexiones

**Reflexiones**

—Saori.

La voz firme del hombre se sobrepuso al ruido que hacían un grupo de colegiales en la entrada al que su profesora que, con auxilio de una guía del museo, trataba de ordenar para empezar su recorrido.

Atendiendo al llamado, ella se giró hacia donde estaba un hombre mayor vestido de la forma tradicional japonesa, hakama y haori incluido, con el semblante duro acentuado por las pobladas cejas grises.

—¡Tío Gaku!— exclamó la joven corriendo a su encuentro. Sin dudarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello, debiendo ponerse en puntas de pie para poder besarle la mejilla. Por respuesta, el hombre solo pasó una de sus manos por su espalda.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a saltar— le dijo ablandando ligeramente el semblante de su rostro —. Si lo hubieras hecho, los dos nos hubiéramos ido abajo ¡Has crecido tanto!

Saori rio.

—Lo sé ¡Quiero que conozcas a alguien! Ellos son Camus, Shaka y Milo, son mis leales protectores. Él es Gaku Takeda, el mejor amigo de mi abuelo.

Los tres caballeros inclinaron levemente la cabeza, gesto correspondido por el hombre que ofreció su brazo a Saori para ir dentro, lejos del barullo que armaban los niños.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, pequeña.

Ella asintió y fue con él sin hacer preguntas. Ya sabía qué tendría también algo que decirle ya que estaba en Japón por algo más formal que un fin de semana tranquilo. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin duda le insistiría en tomar responsabilidad sobre su herencia.

La primera sala era difícil de ignorar, no solo por su impresionante altura e inquietante estructura de acero, sino porque entre los muchos artefactos, los visitantes hacían expresiones de asombro ante el resultado de accionar tal o cual palanca o botón, con el eco de estas dispersándose.

Saori recordaba haber estado ahí en la inauguración del planetario, el más grande de Japón, una réplica a escala del que fue construido por su abuelo en la mansión y se destruyó durante la batalla por la armadura de Sagitario. Ella le había pedido a Gaku Takeda que lo volviera a hacer, pero que fuera en el museo para poder compartir con otros la belleza de las estrellas.

Habían tenido que sacrificar una plaza que exhibía un memorial a las víctimas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial bajo la forma de un tanque ligero usado por el ejército japonés. La figura en sí resultaba demasiado incómoda, y a juzgar por los comentarios de los visitantes, quitarlo había sido lo mejor. El planetario gozaba de bastante popularidad y con frecuencia atendía solicitudes de préstamo a científicos y grupos de estudio, incluso se había hecho espacio para una oficina de la sociedad de Astronomía de Tokio.

Las oficinas estaban en la parte más alta, en una de las curvas de la extraña forma del edificio, que, hasta el momento, Milo solo podía definir como dos elipses que convergían en uno de sus vértices mayores, y para complacencia suya no había ascensores, solo una serie de rampas desde las que podía verse todo. El caballero se inclinó levemente y codeó a Camus para que mirara un grupo de niños que empezaban a chillar apenas tocaban unas esferas de cristal para luego reír a carcajadas.

—¿Es plasma?— preguntó.

Saori se detuvo, mirándolos de soslayo.

—Baja a ver— dijo —. Si los necesito, los llamaré.

Milo no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, avergonzado por haberse distraído, pero ella insistió.

—Este museo es hermoso en muchas maneras, y estoy segura de que encontrarán varias cosas interesantes. Estaré bien, Tatsumi está conmigo.

Milo sintió el impulso de seguir caminando, pero Athena ya le había pedido dos veces que se quedara, miró a Camus notando que él también estaba dudando. Tras un momento, ambos concluyeron que no podían montar una escena por algo así.

No estaban lejos del grupo de escolares que se resguardaba en un apartado oscurecido a falta de otro tipo de iluminación distinto al de las esferas rosa y azul, así que mientras Athena, Tatsumi y Gaku Takeda continuaban el camino, Milo se recargó en la baranda para escuchar la explicación que daba la mujer de uniforme sobre la forma en la que un sujeto llamado Nikola Tesla había desarrollado las bases del artefacto ese.

—Es impresionante ¿no?

Milo y Camus miraron a Shaka. De los tres, tenían la idea de que era el último que diría algo casual al respecto. Normalmente el santo de Virgo se mantenía apartado del resto, hablaba solo lo necesario, siempre tan cordial como podía esperarse de una persona educada, no se enfrascaba en discusiones de ningún tipo y si el tema dejaba de interesarle, simplemente se marchaba a meditar.

—Es una corriente muy débil, no harías nada con ella— repuso Milo. Pero Shaka negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso—respondió extendiendo la palma de su mano y reuniendo su cosmos que resplandecía con una intensidad dorada propia de un caballero de su rango, tan pequeña que apenas tenía el tamaño de una uña—. Este cosmos es similar al que produce esa esfera, pero además de nosotros, nadie lo ve ni percibe, solo son conscientes de la corriente generada por el artefacto porque pueden verla.

Milo miró a su alrededor, lo que decía era verdad, pese a que estaba en la punta de sus dedos, absolutamente nadie parecía notarla, con todo y que sí había un grupo de chicas que estaban mirando en su dirección.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que es impresionante la forma en la que han hecho visible lo invisible. Cómo lo han comprendido.

El primer grupo de niños ya se había marchado para ir a la siguiente sección, pero otros habían tomado su lugar pegando los dedos al cristal para que "los rayos" siguieran su recorrido.

—¿Comprendido? —preguntó Camus con cierto escepticismo mientras uno de los niños intentaba lamer el cristal, aunque su maestra lo detuvo.

—¿Crees que llegará el momento en que la humanidad descifre el cosmos?—preguntó Milo a Shaka.

—Incluso para nosotros, aún hay bastantes misterios—respondió—, pero ¿quién sabe? Tan solo en el último siglo se han dado pasos más largos que en los milenios transcurridos desde el dominio del fuego, la más elemental de las energías.

Milo empezó a caminar, mirando desde el barandal las diferentes exposiciones y a los visitantes interactuando con ellas, pero la atención de los tres se detuvo en una sala claramente dividida del resto.

El título principal estaba en japonés, pero debajo había una leyenda en inglés que Shaka leyó en voz alta. Ya se había dado cuenta de que el japonés en su forma escrita no se le facilitaba a ninguno de los tres, también sabía que era el único al que el inglés le era más claro.

—La grandeza del universo, reflexiones del cosmos y sus interrogantes.

Sin proponérselo, habían intercambiado miradas, decidiendo entrar.

La sala se conformaba de una sucesión de módulos frente a los que se sentaban personas en grupos de hasta cuatro. Milo echó un vistazo por sobre las cabezas de unos niños. Uno de ellos tenía algo como una manija en las manos y la movía de un lado a otro. Creyó comprender la relación entre ese movimiento y lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Torció la boca, absolutamente todos ahí tenían una idea clara de cómo operar la maquinaria, y la presencia de adultos no lo desalentó, por el contrario, acentuó la determinación por saber qué era eso y qué podía ofrecer.

Encontraron un módulo desocupado. Milo y Shaka se pusieron en los dos sitios al frente y Camus quedó detrás. Milo les pasó los audífonos de diadema, ellos le miraron con la expresión neutra en el rostro, el caballero de Escorpio se puso la suya encogiéndose de hombros, los otros dudaron un instante, pero enseguida le imitaron ya que todo mundo estaba haciendo eso.

" _El Cosmos es todo lo que es o lo que fue o lo que será alguna vez." *_

La voz que llegó a través de las diademas con toda claridad, hablaba japonés. Shaka contuvo un jadeo, se sintió un poco incómodo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz sin ver a su interlocutor, pero esta era la primera en la que no tenía ni idea de quién era o dónde estaba. Igualmente se inclinó al frente para ver a Milo mover una palanca. Se apresuró a señalar un recuadro en la pantalla que decía "La muerte de una estrella" apenas comprendió que el movimiento que su compañero hacía, movía un recuadro rojo alrededor de la lista de temas.

Milo consiguió llegar hasta donde se lo habían pedido y luego de mirar de soslayo al grupo de al lado, presionó un botón verde y redondo.

La pantalla les mostró algo como una sala blanca, más o menos parecido a cómo se veía el auto desde dentro, con el parabrisas limitando el panorama, la voz les anunció que iban a empezar el viaje y Camus, que había permanecido con los brazos cruzados, sintió el impulso de sujetarse de algo porque el asiento se había movido, simulando un levantamiento, como si el módulo fuese a emprender el vuelo a la vez que la pantalla les daba la panorámica de un viaje por el espacio.

Se serenó enseguida mientras la voz explicaba el origen griego del vocablo "cosmos", y su entendimiento como la antítesis del caos. Hubo un ligero temblor, demasiado incómodo como para disfrutarlo como el resto de los visitantes, pero su atención se centró al frente, se anunciaba que presenciarían, precisamente, la muerte de una estrella.

Estaban cerca de Andrómeda, por decirlo de alguna manera en la simulación de viaje, en alguna de los cientos de galaxias que la rodeaban, una supernova estaba por destruirse a sí misma. Lo que estaban por ver, continuó diciendo con su voz de orador profesional el guía invisible, eran imágenes captadas por los telescopios más modernos y potentes del mundo. Las imágenes siguientes, de la materia estelar volviendo al espacio, les recordó infinitamente a la explosión de galaxias de Saga.

Incluso esa luz parpadeante perfectamente sincronizada, las ondas de colores, todo en esas fotografías era lo más parecido que habían visto a lo que el santo de Géminis reproducía con su técnica. Al mismo tiempo, comprendieron también, que incluso uno de los más poderosos santos dorados, no era más que una ínfima parte del poder del universo. La explosión de galaxias jamás tendría el mismo efecto devastador de la explosión de una única estrella verdadera.

Si Saga fuera realmente capaz de explotar galaxias, habría destruido el planeta entero desde la primera vez que la ejecutara exitosamente.

—¿De verdad se verá así?— preguntó Camus inclinándose al frente, recargando los brazos en los respaldos de los asientos de sus compañeros. Shaka no había escuchado, pero al sentir su cercanía, miró de soslayo notando el movimiento de sus labios, se quitó la diadema y Camus repitió la pregunta también quitándose la suya.

—Nunca lo había visto— respondió Shaka—, pero lo sentí una vez. No sé como explicarlo, fue durante un periodo de meditación, el más largo que he tenido… fue demasiado intenso.

Había omitido deliberadamente la parte en la que se había desmayado, despertando dos días después con varios monjes preocupados a su alrededor.

—Mū dice que parte del material que ocupa para restaurar las armaduras es polvo de estrellas ¿crees que sea literal? ¿Qué sea _eso_ lo que ocupa?— insistió Camus —. Es la energía pura de una estrella que vuelve al cosmos.

Milo acabó también por quitarse la diadema al notar que sus compañeros estaban conversando.

—No lo sé—dijo Shaka—. Nunca lo he visto reparar una armadura, él solo se las lleva luego de bañarlas con la sangre y las devuelve listas.

—Yo siempre he creído que es un metal—agregó Milo encogiéndose de hombros—, escuché alguna vez sobre una mina en Jamil, por eso se erigió un templo ahí.

Camus le miró sin decir nada. Sonaba más elevado el concepto de los restos de una estrella que un común metal de la tierra, emparentado con el hierro.

—En realidad—continuó Shaka—, aún si fuera metal, seguiría siendo polvo de estrellas. Nada que ha existido desaparece irremediablemente, cada cosa del universo está hecha del polvo de las estrellas que han muerto antes que nosotros. Incluso esta estrella de las imágenes regresará, su materia estelar encontrará una nueva existencia. No ahora, en millones de años quizás, pero volverá.

—Eh… creo que nos demoramos— dijo Milo señalando con la cabeza un grupo de muchachas detrás de ellos.

Antes de levantarse, Shaka se acomodó el cabello porque al quitarse la diadema se le había revuelto.

En el acto, se escuchó una sucesión de jadeos y chillidos por parte de las chicas que hizo que arquearan una ceja sin comprender el motivo.

Decidieron salir de la sala dando una mirada a las oficinas de arriba, Athena aún no terminaba su reunión.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*Carl Sagan, capítulo 1, Cosmos: un viaje personal._

 _Gracias de nuevo a todos, de verdad me siento muy feliz de ver cómo vamos creciendo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Promesas

**Promesas**

—Los chicos están informados de la visita, señorita—dijo Tatsumi—. Mi hermano les ha comentado que se encuentra interesada en evaluar su desempeño deportivo.

Saori asintió. Había pasado los últimos quince minutos tratando de controlar sus emociones, de aparentar estar tranquila, pero desde que Gaku Takeda le informara que había hecho los arreglos testamentarios para nombrarla a ella su heredera, no había podido evitar sentir un ligero hueco en el estómago que se intensificó desde que se volviera inevitable la vista al orfanato.

Tatsumi era inflexible en ese aspecto, y aunque no se trataba de una imposición, había hecho un cerco en torno al tema afirmando que, de todos modos, Shion estaba haciendo su propio programa de reclutamiento del que solo tenía la certeza, implicaba voluntariado entre los chicos de los pueblos leales al Santuario en toda Europa y algunas zonas adicionales.

No se había querido inmiscuir mucho en ese aspecto, al menos estaba convencida de que, en esos casos, los niños sabían perfectamente a qué podían aspirar, pero eso no aminoraba el sentimiento amargo de saber que lo más que pudo arreglar fue que Shion prometiera que, si sus vidas estaban en peligro de muerte tan solo por el entrenamiento, los apartaría, pero eso no implicaba de ninguna manera que la exigencia sería menor, o que intervendría en el momento de la prueba final que muchas veces implicaba un expreso momento de crisis, como el sacrificio de Andrómeda.

Milo lo había dicho, el entrenamiento duro era necesario si querían llegar a ser dignos de alguna armadura. Aunque desde un punto de vista práctico, no se trataba de dignidad, sino de utilidad. Para pelear en una guerra santa y ganar, más aún, sobrevivir, debían de ser tan fuertes como fuese posible.

Finalmente llegaron al orfanato. Antes de bajar respiró profundamente.

Shūzō Tokumaru estaba esperándoles en la entrada.

—Ha habido algunos cambios sustanciales en el programa escolar— dijo mientras los conducía al interior—. Hace unos dos años, Tatsumi me recomendó cambiar la clase de deportes para que los chicos aprendieran alguna técnica de lucha, de modo que, si eran enviados a entrenar, no empezaran a partir de nada. Ajustándome a los dictámenes oficiales, en caso de alguna inspección gubernamental, debido a su edad, se les podía enseñar judo o karate. Elegimos karate, ya que el judo es una forma más defensiva.

Desde el patio interior se podía escuchar el grito uniforme de los niños en práctica. Una vez ahí, el maestro indicó que interrumpieran la serie y saludaran, cosa que los niños hicieron a coro inclinándose más o menos a la misma altura. Saori respondió de igual manera, sintiéndose cohibida al verlos a todos uniformados. Entonces, desvió la mirada notando que, al otro lado del patio, estaban Seika, Miho y Erii.

Nunca estuvo segura de qué tanto recordaba Erii sobre ella y los caballeros. La chica aseguraba que todo era una niebla confusa hasta el momento en que Hyōga la sacó del templo en ruinas, pero tampoco había insistido en explicaciones, ni siquiera porque se trataba de días completos de su vida que no recordaba, y parecía que le venía mejor simplemente ignorar el tema.

Seika tenía el semblante relajado que la caracterizaba siempre, pero había algo en esa aparente calma que parecía fingido. Aunque lo que le hizo volver su atención al grupo de niños, fue la expresión acusadora de Miho.

—Le pedí que también entrenara a las niñas—dijo Tatsumi en griego, atendiendo el acuerdo al que habían llegado para tratar los temas del Santuario—, hace diez años no sabía que las mujeres también eran candidatas, por eso no las enviamos.

—¿Qué pasa con ese chico? — preguntó Camus en japonés al notar a un niño sentado junto a las chicas mayores que estaban de pie al otro lado del patio, que era donde momentos antes, Athena había puesto atención.

—Tiene una deficiencia cardiaca, el médico le prohibió algo más que el ejercicio regular, no más de 30 minutos al día— explicó el director del orfanato.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan entrenando? — preguntó después el caballero, pasando de nuevo su atención al grupo.

Shūzō Tokumaru se giró hasta el maestro que encabezaba la práctica, repitiéndole la pregunta. El hombre explicó que todos tenían tiempo dispares que iban entre los dos años y los seis meses porque los niños se integraban en diferentes momentos, no era una promoción homogénea.

—Pero ellos tres son los estudiantes más aventajados, pensaba llevarlos la siguiente semana a la escuela que tengo en Taitō para que presenten su examen de promoción—dijo llamando a dos niños y una niña para que se pusieran al frente.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó Camus al más alto.

—Diez, señor.

Repitió la pregunta al otro.

—Ocho, señor.

Y finalmente a la niña.

—Nueve, señor.

El santo de Acuario suspiró y les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fueran a una jardinera al lado del patio. La hierba estaba bien recortada y solo se limitaba el espacio por una hilera de arbustos podados en bloques regulares. Los otros niños no se movieron de sus lugares, pero los siguieron con la mirada.

—Camus— llamó quedamente Milo preocupado por lo que pensaba hacer, pero por respuesta, el otro apenas le miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Quién primero? — preguntó Camus dirigiéndose a los tres.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas, entonces el más pequeño se adelantó y tras una breve reverencia como protocolo, saltó con todas sus fuerzas para darle una patada a la cara que el caballero detuvo con facilidad levantando la mano, usando solo los dedos índice y medio. Era más fácil evadirlo, pero eso lo agotaría más rápido y no era esa la idea.

Antes de caer, el chico aprovechó el punto de contacto para tomar impulso, girarse y tratar con otra patada que no tuvo más suerte que la primera.

Le sorprendió que insistiera en alcanzar la parte alta de su cuerpo. Recordaba que la primera vez, Hyōga se había empeñado en derribarle atacando las piernas, que era lo que alcanzaba dado su tamaño y podía moverse con mayor estabilidad. Pero este niño no solo era capaz de encontrar puntos de apoyo usándolo a él, sino que estaba más determinado a darle al menos un golpe que el ahora caballero de Cisne en su momento.

Ese recuerdo, de Hyōga temblando, no de frío, sino de lo aterrado que estaba, le hizo sonreír.

Levantó el brazo derecho derribando al chico en el aire y con el izquierdo le dio un empujón suave que, sin embargo, le arrojó aparatosamente hacia los arbustos.

Casi enseguida la niña se lanzó conta él. Ella sí se mantuvo en tierra, alternando golpes de puño y alguna patada a un ritmo aceptable. Tenía una buena coordinación, sobre todo era cuidadosa para mantenerse firme sin comprometer la fluidez de sus movimientos, lo que le daba una potencia adicional.

Él usaba solo la punta de los dedos para detener sus golpes, si usara la palma completa podría lastimarla, sería como chocar contra un muro de acero, aunque no se tensara tal como haría deteniendo a algún caballero.

La niña duró un poco más, pero en cuanto notó que finalmente bajaba el ritmo porque se había cansado, decidió derribarla, mandándola también a los arbustos.

Finalmente, el mayor de los varones se acercó, hubo un momento que llamó la atención del caballero poderosamente, un instante entre que el chico se acercó a él y tomó postura de ataque, que sintió algo que esperaba, no ocurriera, porque no estaba seguro de qué hacer respecto a los sentimientos de Athena que claramente prefería no tocar a esos niños.

Hubo una chispa, solo un pequeño destello que pudo haber pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque tanto Milo y Shaka, como Athena misma, lo sintieron también y al girar para verlos lo supo enseguida.

—Ven con todo lo que tengas— le dijo.

Y el chico obedeció.

Era más potente que sus compañeros y más veloz también, pero a escasos segundos de haber iniciado, entendió de qué iba el intercambio de miradas que habían hecho al principio. Los dos primeros no iban necesariamente por él, sino a descubrir el ritmo y modo más adecuado para compensar sus desventajas de altura, fuerza y velocidad. No habían sido tres combates, sino uno mismo en tres asaltos. El niño estaba retomando los ataques más eficientes de sus compañeros alternando arriba y abajo.

" _¡Este chico piensa como un guerrero!"_ , se dijo, y para honrarlo decidió dejar el modo defensivo.

Dos golpes, suaves como la apertura de las alas del cisne antes batir para volar, y su joven oponente quedó de espaldas en el suelo, jadeando.

—¡Basta! — gritó Miho en cuanto el chico se puso de pie, completamente dispuesto a seguir y a Camus más dispuesto aun a darle gusto—¡Es solo un niño!

Tatsumi se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, iba a decir algo, pero Saori lo detuvo.

—Déjala— le ordenó.

—¡Vamos chicos! —exclamó el director ante el silencio sepulcral que se había formado luego de eso. Incluso los niños habían quedado absortos en aquél desigual combate, aunque no fueron capaces de comprender la verdadera dimensión de lo que lo que acababa de ocurrir—¡Agradezcan a su maestro y váyanse a preparar para la cena!

Tardaron en reaccionar, pero finalmente reverenciaron a su maestro y rompieron la formación, separándose niños de niñas, incluso los tres combatientes que recibieron ayuda de sus compañeros para levantarse y bastantes palabras de ánimo y admiración.

Erii fue detrás con las niñas, aunque Seika debió convencer a Miho de acompañarlas porque parecía aferrada a su sitio, mirando a Camus con verdadero espanto.

—Ryuto tiene una técnica mezclada— dijo el maestro pasándose una mano por el pelo sin darse por enterado de lo que acababa de suceder—, lo he estado entrenando en karate estilo shotokan, pero a él su padre lo crio con kenpō. Hay cosas que nunca va a cambiar.

—Actualmente es difícil asegurar que haya un estilo "puro" en cualquiera de las artes conocidas—le dijo Camus—. Lo importante es que sabe usar la cabeza y no solo los puños.

—¿Lo están considerado para la beca de jóvenes dotados? —preguntó el maestro con una sonrisa. El hombre estaba verdaderamente orgulloso del resultado del encuentro, y no menos sorprendido por la forma suave pero contundente en la que Camus había llevado a cabo sus movimientos.

—Sí. Es lo que le comentaba, maestro—se apresuró a responder el director—, si Ryuto es elegido sería transferido a un colegio en Europa.

—Sería excelente—dijo el hombre mirando a Saori —. Debería considerarlo, señorita. Estaría lejos de aquí y eso es bueno ¿sabe? Sus padres fueron asesinados por la Yakuza, hemos trabajado con sus sentimientos al respecto, él está bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero no quisiera que esos matones lo buscaran después y le fastidiaran la vida otra vez.

Saori le sostuvo la mirada. No podía ignorar su sonrisa, la forma positiva en la que hablaba, el compromiso que había adquirido con los niños y su auténtica preocupación por lo que sucediera después con ellos. Se preguntó qué diría al respecto si supiera cuál era el propósito real, con los riesgos subsecuentes.

—¿Nos daría un momento, maestro? —preguntó el director.

—Sí, claro.

—Por supuesto, sabe que es un honor que nos acompañe para la cena.

—Me iré a cambiar yo también, mientras tanto. Pero por favor, considere al chico.

El hombre se inclinó ante Saori y sus acompañantes, luego se marchó por el mismo camino que habían seguido los niños.

—Vaya, me siento celoso, maestro.

Los tres caballeros levantaron el rostro para ver a Hyōga y Shiryū sentados en la cornisa del edificio lateral.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Camus.

—Los has tratado con más amabilidad de lo que me trataste a mi la primera vez que nos vimos. Recuerdo que me golpeaste hasta que me desmayé.

—No creas que aguantaste tanto—respondió Camus sonriendo de medio lado.

Los dos muchachos bajaron de un salto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Tatsumi con tono arisco.

—Al orfanato podemos venir cuando queramos—respondió Hyōga de mala gana—, ¿verdad, señor director?

Este asintió.

—Hermano—dijo Shūzō a Tatsumi, tratando de sonar conciliador—, de hecho, se supone que mientras sean menores de edad deberían estar aquí.

—Es difícil creer que alguien tan antipático como Tatsumi tenga un hermano tan decente como Shūzō.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, Seiya?!—exclamó el mayordomo perdiendo la compostura en cuanto el chico se acercó por el pasillo acompañado de Shun y Jabu.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó Hyōga volviéndose hacia Camus—¿Será entrenado?

El santo dorado, a su vez, se giró hacia Saori, que no había pronunciado palabra en todo ese rato.

Se le notaba con cierto aire ausente, pero difícilmente alguno podía relacionar su estado de ánimo a la actitud de Miho y ese último grito. La joven ya se lo había reclamado alguna vez ¿Por qué tenían que pelear? ¿Por qué tenían que poner su vida en peligro cada vez, en lugar de solo vivir?

Seiya iba a verla, calmaba sus miedos y ella aseguraba entender, pero más tardaba en hacer eso que lo que volvía a convertirse en un manojo de nervios apenas perdía de vista al caballero de Pegaso, imaginándolo en una nueva batalla.

—No puedo negar lo que sentimos—respondió finalmente.

—¡Te lo dije, Jabu! —exclamó Seiya codeándolo ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con una caja de cartón—¡Te dije que ese chico tenía potencial para hacer arder su cosmos!

—¡Que jodido! —se quejó Ichi entrando también al patio llevando otra caja.

—¡Cuida cómo hablas en presencia de la señorita Saori! —gritó Tatsumi, aunque todos lo ignoraron.

—Pasaron meses desde que obtuve mi armadura antes de poder siquiera comprender la idea del cosmos— agregó el caballero de Hydra con desanimo.

—Yo también tuve que esforzarme mucho— secundó Geki.

—En realidad ustedes están en el margen normal de un caballero de bronce, incluso sobre la media—dijo Milo—, los raros son esos cinco—agregó señalando a Seiya.

—Yo no soy raro— se quejó el caballero de Pegaso.

—Llegan a tiempo chicos—interrumpió Shūzō—. ¿Qué tal si llevan eso al comedor, mientras discutimos el asunto con la señorita?

Los de bronce se fueron sin protestar llevándose su caja.

—Es algo mayor de lo normal—dijo Camus—, pero con la debida guía, creo que tiene potencial para alcanzar una armadura de plata en un par de años.

—¿De plata? —objetó Tatsumi escéptico—. Creo que es excesivo.

Camus negó con la cabeza.

—Además, tiene una técnica impecable ¿no te parece, Milo?

El santo de Escorpio levantó la vista al cielo.

—Sería candidato para una armadura de contacto, quizás Lagarto. No creo que su cuerpo alcance la talla para dominar las técnicas de la Ballena o Heracles.

—Pero esa es solo una opinión—repuso Camus.

Saori suspiró. No esperaba que encontraran un candidato para un rango medio que, además, tuviera entrenamiento previo suficiente como para compensar su edad.

—¿Lo va a considerar? —preguntó Shūzō a Saori de repente, cuando todos se hubieron quedado callados.

—Ningún aprendiz volverá a ir en contra de su voluntad.

El director del orfanato dio un suspiro quedo.

—¿Y si le dijera que él quiere?

—Creí haber dicho que no se les dijera a los niños nada al respecto del Santuario.

—No lo he hecho.

—Entonces ¿a qué se refiere?

—¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar, señorita?

—¡Responde a lo que te están preguntando! —exclamó Tatsumi, pero Shūzō sacudió la cabeza.

—Es algo que tiene que ver por usted misma. Y ya que Seiya y los chicos están aquí, creo que es lo más adecuado.

Saori se giró hacia los caballeros dorados, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar si estaba bien, Camus se apresuró a asentir.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Shūzō hizo el ademán para conducirla al comedor.

Lo que sucedió ahí, un rato más tarde, había tomado por sorpresa a Saori, realmente no esperaba que el impacto que Seiya había causado en los niños durante el Torneo Galáctico, se hubiese extendido incluso a los que no lo conocían personalmente. El caballero de Pegaso se había convertido en un tipo de ideal entre los chicos que se esforzaban arduamente en el entrenamiento de karate con la esperanza de impresionarlo cuando visitara el orfanato.

Y el día finalmente había llegado.

Para cuando los niños llegaron, bañados y cambiados, y vieron a los nueve caballeros de bronce arreglando el comedor, se desató la euforia. Literalmente les saltaron encima, y los presentaron con los niños nuevos con comentarios del estilo "es él de quien te hablé".

Estuvieron a punto de empezar un torneo, sacando turnos y dándose retos verbales sobre quién era más fuerte, si no fuera porque Miho los puso en orden usando una poderosa voz de mando que ya había perfeccionado con los años, de modo que hasta los caballeros acabaron ordenadamente formados frente a ella.

—Ayúdenme a servir—agregó con un tono más bajo y amable.

Seika, que había llegado última, tuvo un ligero sobresalto al notar que, en la mesa principal, junto al director, estaba Athena, y al lado de ella, los tres santos dorados.

Era lo último que esperaba que sucediera en ese día, que iba mal desde que el director anunció que la señorita Kido deseaba ver una práctica de su entrenamiento de karate porque iba a elegir a algunos para una beca especial en Europa.

Miho había saltado en su sitio diciendo que eso no era posible, que _las becas_ ya estaban ocupadas. Los niños se habían confundido un poco al respecto, y al director no le quedó más remedio que asegurar que, de las 88 disponibles, quedaban vacantes más de la mitad, de lo contrario, la señorita Kido no estaría de visita con esa intención.

Nadie pudo explicar a los niños porqué Miho había salido llorando.

Tuvo un momento de terror cuando la escuchó interrumpir el combate de Ryuto, la forma en la que la miró el santo de Acuario la había congelado, aunque sabía que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, las lastimaría a ellas o a Ryuto, mientras no fuera su aprendiz, pero la idea de que siquiera le devolviera un solo golpe era más de lo que podía soportar Miho.

Aun así, tomó aire y se apresuró para hacerse cargo de esa mesa antes de que el mal humor de la chica fuera demasiado evidente como para causar algún problema.

Había escuchado que el santo de Escorpio era especialmente fácil de provocar.

Afortunadamente, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, y luego de una breve sobremesa en la que los ánimos se volvieron a exaltar cuando Seiya les prometió que se quedarían a ver una película con ellos, Saori y los santos dorados anunciaron su retirada.

—Hyōga—llamó Saori, haciendo que se girara hacia ella, con un par de niños pequeños colgados en los brazos como si fueran las barras del pasamanos del patio de juegos—. ¿Podrías hablar con el chico?

—¿Con Ryuto?

Saori asintió.

—¿Va a ser entrenado?

Era la segunda vez que lo preguntaba, pero nadie le respondía, y aunque ya sospechaba que Saori no quería, al final era la mejor opción, ya había demostrado tener talento incluso para hacer arder su cosmos, lo que le evitaría los malos ratos que pasaban los aspirantes que nunca lograban tal cosa.

—Solo si es lo que quiere—respondió Saori en griego para que los niños no la entendieran—, pero tiene que saber cuál es la realidad de lo que le esperaría como aprendiz, que puede incluso morir en el entrenamiento y que, si se convierte en caballero, será para pelear en las guerras. Ya no habrá Torneo Galáctico ni la fama que eso conlleva.

Hyōga asintió.

—Llegaremos más tarde—dijo él volviendo a hablar en japonés—, si es que no convencen a Seiya de quedarse a dormir.

—¿Se quedarían a dormir? —preguntó uno de los niños balanceándose en su brazo—. Podemos dormir todos juntos si bajamos los colchones.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera han elegido la película

— _¡Bloodsport!*_ —exclamó el niño.

—No creo que Miho los deje ver esa—repuso Hyōga levantándolos y yendo hacia donde estaban los demás, solo dirigiendo una última mirada a Saori.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*Alias "Contacto sangriento", de mis favoritas por excelencia._

 _Nunca me cansaré de decirlo ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Gracias por los favoritos, las alertas, los comentarios ¡por todo!_


	13. Impresiones

**Impresiones**

—¿Puedo ir a otro sitio antes?—preguntó Milo antes de subir a la limusina.

—No es necesario que me pidas permiso—dijo Saori quedamente—. Justo ahora no queda más que hacer, estaré en la casa.

—¿Algún asunto en particular? —preguntó Camus.

—Sí—respondió Milo, pero no pronunció otra palabra, dejando en claro que no iba a ahondar en detalles—. No tardo— agregó, así que una vez que los demás estuvieron dentro del auto y este se puso en marcha, fue andando sobre la calle con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Al menos hasta que estuvo seguro que nadie le miraba, entonces empezó a correr directo al museo de Historia y Arte Occidental.

Había puesto atención al camino, así que estaba seguro de poder llegar sin problemas pese a la complicada distribución urbana de Tokio.

Sonrió de medio lado en cuanto vio la torre de Astronomía. Estaba iluminada por una serie de reflectores estratégicamente colocados. Supuso que era una medida para evitar las incursiones de otro grupo de ladrones, pero a él solo le daba la ventaja de ubicar mejor la zona.

Saltó el muro y se escondió en una de las columnas del jardín.

Fue directo a donde las luces interiores estaban encendidas, apostándose junto a la puerta, concentrándose para escuchar el interior. Dos mujeres estaban charlando.

—Debiste tomarle la palabra e irte a casa, María no suele ser generosa.

—¿Y dejarte todo el trabajo a un par de días del Hanami?

—¡Lianne, eres la única con la que se puede contar aquí! Pero ya es tarde, hay que irnos.

Milo se sintió aliviado de no tener que obligar a alguien a darle la información que necesitaba y encontrarse con la mujer directamente. Esperó a que ambas salieran de la oficina, luego fueron juntas hasta una puerta en la parte posterior, despidiéndose de un hombre que debía ser el guardia nocturno. Volvió a salir saltando el muro, para su buena suerte, las dos chicas tomaron caminos separados por lo que no perdió oportunidad, se lanzó sobre Lianne, tomándola con una mano por la cintura y con la otra tapándole la boca, luego volvió a saltar llevándola a lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, sobre la linterna que coronaba la cúpula, en la que apenas alcanzaban los dos.

—Voy a descubrirte la boca, y si gritas, te dejo caer.

Lianne asintió sujetándose con fuerza del brazo que la tenía por la cintura. Tan solo de mirar abajo, una pavorosa sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella.

—Vas a llevarme al sitio en el que puedo encontrar a la persona que hizo los dibujos de Athena.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Ya veremos ¿A dónde hay que ir?

Como no respondió ni daba indicios de querer hacerlo, él extendió el brazo dejándola en voladas al lado de la torre, con al menos cincuenta metros separándola del suelo. Ella se encogió sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas.

—Puedo dejar el brazo así toda la noche, pero ¿cuánto tiempo puedes sostenerte tú?

—¡Hacia el norte! ¡Hacia el norte! —empezó a gritar—¡En Kasukabe!

La volvió a acercar, pero no le dio la oportunidad de tocar de nuevo la linterna, se la echó al hombro y aunque al principio dudó un poco, logró orientarse sobre dónde estaba el norte.

Lianne no pudo evitar gritar mientras el otro tomaba impulso para saltar a un edificio contiguo, pero su grito pronto se vio ahogado al sentir que le faltaba el aire. Un silbido cruzó sus oídos, supo que la presión estaba aumentando así que reunió fuerzas para golpear la espalda del caballero. Este pareció reaccionar deteniéndose enseguida y bajándola. Debió sostenerla porque no pudo mantenerse de pie, estaba demasiado mareada y acabó por sentarla en el suelo.

La escuchó llamarle _"bruto"_ en francés.

—Shaka dijo que recibiste entrenamiento.

—¡Eso fue hace años! ¿Y hasta dónde pensabas correr? ¿Sabes en dónde queda Kasukabe?

Por respuesta, resopló, la escuchó quejarse de nuevo en francés de lo torpe e impulsivo que era, y luego de que no podía creer que de verdad le estuviera pasando eso.

—Déjame ver en dónde estamos—dijo luego en japonés mirando todo a su alrededor.

Empezó a caminar tratando de orientarse con el otro detrás, empezando a sentirse molesto por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo. Había asegurado que no tardaría, pero en vista de las circunstancias, le tomaría más de lo que tenía previsto.

—Solo he ido una vez, y tomamos el tren, hay una estación cerca, podríamos tomarlo.

—Necesito llegar ahora. No hay tiempo para ningún tren.

—¿Por qué es tan urgente? —preguntó molesta.

Hubo un gruñido y un silencio de varios segundos, pero acabó por meter la mano en la bolsa de su chaqueta y le enseñó el dibujo que había sustraído. Lianne lo recibió debiendo extenderlo por lo arrugado que estaba, volviendo a hacerlo una bola casi enseguida.

—No tenía idea de que hicieran esto—repuso rápidamente—. Cielo santo, ella tiene como quince años.

—Dieciséis, y aunque ya es una mujer, ella no debe ser vista jamás de esa manera.

Lianne levantó una ceja.

—A lo mucho clasifica como adolescente—replicó—, en todo caso, pudiste esperar a mañana, tienen que llegar a trabajar.

—De donde sea que salió esto—insistió recuperando el papel y agitándolo un poco—, es seguro que hay más.

Ante esa razón, la chica no pudo objetar, aunque al mismo tiempo un pensamiento acudió a ella haciéndola estremecer, y era que esa única vez que fue al departamento que compartían los tres pasantes, vio todo lo que podía ofender la sensibilidad de un caballero, o de cualquier persona decente. Matsuo, Shiozawa y Takahashi no eran del tipo de adulto joven promedio, y aunque su trabajo resultaba bastante admirable, sus fijaciones personales dejaban mucho que desear.

No era secreta su fascinación con Saori Kido, y no dejaba de ser perturbador que surgió a raíz de su aparición pública en el Torneo Galáctico, para el que recién tenía trece años mientras que ellos ya habían sido admitidos en la universidad. Miró de soslayo al hombre a su lado, no estaba segura de su rango, pero, aunque se tratara de un caballero de bronce, era un hecho que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de limpiar la honra de Athena.

Suspiró derrotada, en verdad no se le había ocurrido que hiciesen ese tipo de cosas, aunque bien resultaba ser la consecuencia más lógica y con un escalofrío, concibió la idea de que no solo había más material, sino que podía ser peor.

Además de Saori Kido, había una serie de gustos afines que los tres compartían y tenía que ver desde elfas hasta princesas interestelares, todas en poca ropa y la mayoría tenía historias con un considerable número de escenas de sexo explícito en formas inimaginables.

Se sintió enrojecer. Eso era algo que no quería ver.

La única vez que había estado ahí, no se movió del diminuto recibidor, pero desde ahí pudo ver la cantidad de posters sugerentes que recubrían los muros y bastaban para darse cuenta de que había algo muy mal en la cabeza del trío.

—Y si… si hubiera más de esos dibujos—dijo con voz muy baja—, pero…peores…

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar, no porque la hubiera interrumpido, bastaba la expresión de su rostro que no concebía algo peor y acentuaba la necesidad de llegar lo antes posible.

Lianne siguió caminando, necesitaba encontrar un negocio en el que le pudieran decir en dónde estaba, porque no había sido capaz de orientarse en el tramo en el que la llevó cargando. El caballero ya estaba molesto, y prefería que se desquitara con el trío de raros en lugar de ella.

Encontró una farmacia, entró rápidamente y explicó su problema a la joven dependienta, quien tranquilamente le dio las indicaciones que necesitaba. Pálida por la impresión de saber que en un instante habían hecho una tercera parte del recorrido e increíblemente estaba viva, salió para repetir lo que le habían dicho, no obstante, antes de poder sugerir de nuevo usar el tren como la muchacha había dicho también, la volvió a echar sobre su hombro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y reemprendió la marcha dejando como único rastro de su presencia, un chillido ahogado de la desventurada mujer.

Debieron detenerse varias veces más, sobre todo cuando el caballero perdía los puntos de referencia y claramente ella no estaba segura del todo de la dirección porque no estaban siguiendo el camino convencional a través de calles y contando manzanas, además de que tenía la visión limitada al ir prácticamente como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya estamos cerca! ¡Tenemos que ir caminando para que pueda ubicarme bien! —se quejó tras alejarse de la afable señora que volvía a su casa con sus bolsas de compras.

Respiró profundamente en cuanto llegaron al puente que dividía el barrio, no solo geográficamente, sino simbólicamente. Del otro lado, el valor inmobiliario se depreciaba lo suficiente como para que cualquier persona con sentido común pudiese dudar sobre lo que le aguardaba con una renta tan baja.

Sabiendo que solo faltaban un par de manzanas, apresuró el paso, mientras más pronto acabara, más pronto estaría de vuelta en la seguridad de su propia casa.

Se adentró en las estrechas calles, cada vez menos beneficiadas del alumbrado público. Giró en una esquina y suspiró con alivio al ver finalmente la calle que sí recordaba, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo, así que se decidió a pasar tan rápido como pudiera sin parecer sospechosa, pero ni bien terminaba el bloque se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía la presencia opresora de su acompañante, y girando sobre sus talones se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a las dos chicas en uniforme escolar que lo habían interceptado colgándose cada una de un brazo.

Pensó en lo prudente que debía ser intervenir, no dudaba que se las pudiera quitar de encima, el problema era cómo lo haría y por el ceño fruncido que tenía, no estaba muy dispuesto a ser amable. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba y empujando a las dos, lo dejó libre.

—Creí que tenías una misión muy importante—le dijo a modo de reprimenda por dejarse atrapar en primer lugar.

—¿Quién necesita un hotel por menos de dos horas?

—Es una broma ¿no?

Lianne se dio cuenta de lo honesta que era la pregunta, así que no dijo más, aunque le quedaba la duda sobre si tenía idea de lo que le ofrecían las dos chicas.

Exhaló para calmarse. No iba a profundizar en eso. Había información que no necesitaba.

—Estamos cerca, solo una cuadra más.

—¡Regresa cuando quieras! —gritó una de las muchachas—¡Pero sin tu novia!

—¡No es mi novio! —chilló Lianne, pero igualmente lo tomó del brazo, dando la vuelta en la esquina al reconocer la licorería, el edificio estaba justo al final de la calle.

—¡Allá arriba! El último departamento, del lado derecho.

Se preparó para salir volando, pero al notar que seguía en su sitio, sintió un poco de terror por lo que pudiera suceder, así que corrió por las escaleras tan rápido como le daban las piernas.

Estaba totalmente segura de que no tardó ni dos minutos en subir los seis pisos y llegar al final del pasillo. Jamás había corrido tanto en su vida, y aunado el esfuerzo de sus pulmones por la velocidad a la que la había obligado a ir el caballero, sentía que respirar le quemaba.

La puerta estaba abierta, tal como sospechó, él había entrado intempestivamente llevándose la moldura por delante. Las luces estaban encendidas, y el departamento era peor a como lo recordaba, porque habían logrado lo imposible: colocar más posters que los que ya tenían, salvo en uno de los muros que había sido acondicionado con repisas sobre las que se encontraba una vasta colección de figuras.

Había una caja de pizza abierta en la minúscula mesa del comedor, dos latas de soda se habían derramado sobre ella y una tercera aún rodaba en el piso dejando un charco naranja y pegajoso.

En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza quitarse los zapatos, de hecho, entró en puntas de pie, dando pasos largos para tener el mínimo contacto con ese lugar. Y guiándose por los chillidos, fue a una de las habitaciones del fondo.

—¡Lianne!—exclamó Matsuo al verla aparecer.

Lianne suspiró, los tres estaban vivos.

Matsuo era el que más se ajustaba al estereotipo: era bajito, rollizo al punto en que su cuello se distinguía solo porque ahí acababa la camiseta estampada con el logo de algún juego o anime del que jamás había escuchado. Sus ojos pequeños y oscuros estaban fijos en ella, suplicándole ayuda.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer por ellos?

Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose más horrorizada pues, aunque la sala y cocina tenían una mezcolanza de chicas de animación y algunas cantantes de moda, destacándose un póster tamaño natural de la princesa Leia con el incómodo bikini del retorno del Jedi, en esa habitación predominaba un solo tema: Saori Kido.

Respiró profundamente por milésima vez en la última media hora y miró al caballero, que estaba de espaldas frente ella, completamente quieto. Se adelantó un poco para ver a qué de todo estaba poniendo atención.

Pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Sobre la mesa de dibujo, a escaso medio metro, había una secuencia de ilustraciones a medio colorear de Saori Kido usando una camisola excesivamente corta con nada debajo, de modo que con las transparencias se marcaban desde los pezones hasta el pubis, y las posturas que tomaba no hacían nada más que enfatizarlas.

No estaba segura de qué era lo peor, si eso por sí mismo o la secuencia que iba tomando en el acomodo de las hojas.

—Hay, por Dios—dijo—¿Ese es Shun de Andrómeda?

Lianne no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero su cerebro había dejado de coordinar adecuadamente. Aunque eso sirvió para que el caballero con el que iba reaccionara, lo escuchó jadear y le vio levantar la mano derecha haciendo un ademán que no pudo identificar. A medida que una oleada de energía caliente chocó contra su piel haciéndole recordar algo que creía completamente olvidado, tuvo un destello instantáneo de reconocimiento, algo que ni ella misma podía explicar porque no tenía sentido ya que jamás lo había visto antes, vio la constelación formarse, al escorpión destellar y la uña del dedo índice crecer, tornándose de un rojo tan intenso que, sin más, comprendió que era el aguijón.

Su tía le había dicho algo al respecto, alguna vez en que se quejó de que le había hecho daño en el entrenamiento.

" _¿Te duele? ¡Que el estúpido escorpión te lance una de sus infernales agujas escarlata! ¡Eso sí es dolor! ¡Ese maldito bicho la usa para torturar antes de matar al infeliz que lo haga enojar! ¡Y para eso no hay que esforzarse!"_

—Milo de Escorpio…

El nombre salió de entre sus labios, incapaz de creer que acababa de llevar a un caballero dorado al centro de perversión de Athena.

Sin pensarlo más, saltó sobre él, prendándose de su brazo con más fuerza que cuando amenazó con dejarla caer de la torre de Astronomía, aun así, no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro.

—¡Estoy como 90% segura de que hay una ley del Santuario que prohíbe que hagas eso con un humano civil desarmado e indefenso! —chilló en griego para que los tres pasantes no le entendieran.

Quizás podían leerlo, pero estaba muy segura de que no lo entendían porque se quejaban de eso cada que María les hablaba en lo que, en su exigente opinión, era idioma obligado en el museo.

—Suéltame—ordenó el caballero, Lianne no desistió, no podía permitir que los matara, por mucho asco que ella también sintiera, no estaba dispuesta a ser partícipe de un triple asesinato.

Se sintió desesperada, no iba a poder detenerlo realmente, iba a lanzar su técnica con ella encima. Giró el rostro para ver a Shiozawa, que era más enjuto que sus compañeros, lo que destacaba tremendamente las enormes gafas redondas y sus dientes de ratón, escondido detrás de Takahashi, el que no cuadraba en el grupo por ser deportista y considerablemente mejor parecido que los otros.

—No dejan que nadie entre aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Shiozawa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mudo por el pánico.

—¡Júralo! —chilló.

—¡Nadie más ha entrado aquí! ¡Lo juro!

Como ya se le había hecho costumbre, Lianne empezó a murmurar en francés, la mayor parte eran quejas sobre las posibilidades de que le hubiese tocado acabar en medio de un caballero demente y los tres pasantes raros.

—¡Para ya con esto! —agregó en voz alta y de nuevo en griego, girándose hacia Milo—¡¿Cómo le vas a explicar a Athena porqué mataste a estos tres?! ¡¿Le vas a enseñar los dibujos?!

Las preguntas hicieron lo que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo no logró. La oleada de calor súbitamente bajó, entonces suspiró con alivio, había acertado en el punto débil.

—¿Qué tal si desaparecemos esto y ya? Solo para asegurar que nadie más lo verá. Seguro que con este susto aprenden la lección.

Milo bajó el brazo, y a ella con él. Luego dirigió una mirada a los tres muchachos. Debían tener su edad, pero encogidos en la esquina de la habitación lucían más pequeños.

Lianne giró la vista buscando algo que pudieran usar. Donde quiera que mirara, solo había fotografías de Saori, la mayoría del torneo galáctico, debidamente vestida, pero había también del tipo de dibujos por el que habían llegado ahí, en tal cantidad y variedad que podría parecer más el _sketchboard_ para un catálogo de lencería.

Finalmente dio con el bote de basura y lo señaló.

—Tienen dos opciones, lo meten todo en ese bote y lo destruyen, o este tipo lo destroza todo aquí, ustedes incluidos.

Los tres saltaron en su sitio, intercambiaron miradas y Matsuo murmuró una frase que por lo absurda que sonaba en referencia al destino y el valor, solo podía ser una cita de alguno de sus programas. Los tres asintieron y con una impresionante agilidad empezaron a tomar las cosas, haciendo lo que se les había dicho.

Shiozawa pasó la punta de los dedos por las hojas de la mesa de dibujo.

—¡No la toques! —exclamó Milo, haciéndolo saltar y arrancar los papeles fijados con cinta.

Naturalmente, el cesto de basura se vio prontamente rebasado, pero Takahashi fue a la cocina de donde regresó con tres bolsas negras.

—Las otras habitaciones—ordenó Milo.

Los cuatro, incluida Lianne, le miraron con extrañeza.

—Ahora.

De un salto, los muchachos salieron abriendo la siguiente puerta con Milo detrás de ellos.

Lianne, que había recuperado su recelo inicial al toparse en el pasillo con el póster de una rubia no identificada que presionaba sus senos sobre el sostén dándoles la apariencia de mayor volumen, volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre el brazo de Milo, al que no había soltado desde que lo convenciera de no lanzarles lo que su tía insistía en llamar técnica de tortura.

Ella hubiera preferido que les tirara toda la colección, pero era claro que al caballero no le importaban las otras mujeres, mucho menos las animadas. En todo caso, había que reconocer que las otras habían posado por su voluntad para ese tipo de material que ponían abiertamente a la venta con una muy clara idea de su destino final.

Encendieron las luces. En el lugar, los muros estaban recubiertos de piso a techo por muebles tipo armario y en el centro, una mesa sobre la cual una maqueta de una villa estaba en proceso de construcción. El diseño era intrigante, una mezcla de arquitectura clásica con una fuerte influencia fantástica que, por tecnología en sistemas de construcción, los griegos no podrían haber usado.

Milo no le dio importancia, y les ordenó ir a la siguiente.

Lianne tragó saliva. Ese departamento era enorme en relación al suyo, y supuso que cada uno tenía su espacio y por eso la sala/comedor, se había convertido en el punto en común de sus gustos peculiares, pero en vista de las circunstancias, en las que una pieza era el taller de dibujo y el otro el taller de maquetas, solo podía significar que los tres dormían juntos.

Aferrándose con más fuerza, tanto que ya le dolían los brazos, se preparó para lo peor.

Y la realidad no defraudó su imaginación.

Un espantoso olor le golpeó la nariz con brutalidad. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no por algún sentimiento en concreto, era literalmente el efecto del fétido olor acre de una habitación que posiblemente no había sido limpiada desde que se mudaron.

Trató de detenerlo en vano, Milo acabó por arrastrarla dentro.

Sollozó al imaginarse que tendría que quemar sus zapatos porque no había manera de saber de qué era la mancha que acababa de pisar, pero de verdad gritó para evitar que el caballero hiciera la pregunta que ella misma estuvo por articular: ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Había una litera de dos camas individuales contra el muro de la izquierda, y una de sofá con cama perpendicular a esta, y era ahí donde, entre algo de ropa imposible de determinar si era limpia o sucia, asomaba una figura antropomorfa claramente definida como femenina, caracterizada en sus rasgos generales de plástico con una fina peluca cuyo color era inconfundible pese a la semejanza pasajera con su modelo.

Milo se acercó aun cuando ella trató de frenarlo colgando todo su peso del brazo.

—¡No la toques! —chilló sintiendo más que nunca la necesidad de irse, ya que, por más que buscó, se dio cuenta de que solo había una muñeca en la habitación de tres hombres—¡Por favor! ¡Solo vámonos de aquí!

Y empezó a llorar de verdad.

—A la bolsa— dijo el caballero con la voz ronca por la ira.

Takahashi estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Lianne, sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo de Milo se impulsó para darle una patada que penas lo alcanzó en el pecho haciéndolo jadear sin dañarlo realmente.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Haz lo que dice para que me pueda largar de aquí!

Como si se estuviera despidiendo de la posesión más valiosa, cosa que Lianne no dudaba debido a la ubicación privilegiada dentro del departamento, Takahashi obedeció.

Milo extendió la mano recibiendo los cordeles de las bolsas negras y con Lianne aún prendada del brazo fue hacia la puerta.

Los tres muchachos fueron detrás, Matsuo y Shiozawa escondidos detrás de su compañero, si bien desde que el caballero entró al departamento había demostrado que no había nada que pudieran hacer contra él. Takahashi se le había ido encima y ni siquiera sintió que lo había tocado cuando salió volando al otro lado de la cocina. Subieron las escaleras que conducían hacía la azotea, Milo arrojó las bolsas y concentró sus cosmos en la mano izquierda haciendo un movimiento ascendente que hizo que estas salieran despedidas antes de literalmente hacerse pedazos.

La lluvia de minúsculos trozos de papel y plástico parecían una nevada, pero Milo no pensaba quedarse a mirar, tal como estaban haciendo los tres que no cabían en sí de la impresión.

—He terminado, puedes irte a casa—dijo Milo.

—¡¿Irme a casa?!—chilló Lianne completamente colorada por el enojo—¡Yo no me voy sola a ningún lado! ¡Y menos estando aquí! ¡¿Pretendes que un loco me secuestre para torturarme y violarme antes de matarme?! ¡Un tipo le hizo eso a varias niñas pequeñas aquí mismo, en Saitama!

El caballero la miró. Intentaba mantenerse calmado luego de que le señalaran lo evidente respecto a justificar su conducta con Athena, si bien lo que quería era lanzar las quince agujas a cada uno de los tres, con todo y que era seguro que murieran con la primera. Lianne estaba determinada y podía ver claramente las puntas de sus dedos clavadas en él, casi blancas por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

Desvió la mirada, tenía que aceptar que, además, estaba demasiado lejos como para que se volviera por su cuenta. Suspiró, se la echó al hombro escuchándola gritar como era su costumbre y se fue de ahí.

Lianne consiguió orientarse justo a tiempo para indicarle la desviación que la llevaría a su casa, indicándole que parara en un edificio gris apostado junto a un parque.

Milo se detuvo, bajó a Lianne con la misma delicadeza que había tenido con ella durante todo el viaje. Ella trastabilló. El viaje de regreso fue sin escalas y se sentía más mareada, además de que la incómoda posición había presionado demasiado su estómago.

—¿Aquí es? —preguntó él.

Lianne levantó la mirada tardando en reconocer el lugar en que vivía.

—Justo ahí— indicó señalando una ventana en el cuarto piso, más o menos al medio, la única de esa zona que no tenía la luz encendida. Luego se giró hacia él poniéndole una mano en el hombro y la otra en su adolorido abdomen.

—Caballero—dijo en francés con un ligero jadeo por lo verdaderamente agotada que estaba, aun cuando ella no había corrido el camino de regreso—, espero jamás en la vida volver a toparme contigo, alguien tan bruto e impulsivo es un peligro para cualquiera.

Milo se inclinó ligeramente al frente.

—No es como si ardiera en deseos de pasar tiempo con una desertora—respondió igualmente en francés.

Lianne se puso pálida súbitamente.

—¿Hablas francés?

Milo no respondió, necesitaba volver antes de que lo acosaran con preguntas sobre en dónde había estado y porqué había tardado tanto.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

—Hyōga.

La voz de Camus detuvo al joven que iba junto con los otros de vuelta al ala que ocupaban en la última planta. Por la ropa que llevaba puesta y el pelo húmedo, era seguro que había estado entrenando. Sabía que debería hacer lo mismo, solo que tendría que coordinar los horarios con Shaka y Milo, además de la agenda general de Athena.

—Acompáñanos un momento.

—Sí, maestro.

Se separó del resto haciéndoles una seña y caminó junto al caballero dorado hasta un salón contiguo al comedor. Milo y Shaka ya estaban ahí, sentados en los sillones individuales cerca de un ventanal.

La presencia de los tres inquietó a Hyōga, más aún cuando su maestro ocupó el lugar al lado del santo de Escorpio dejándole solo frente a ellos. Sabía que le gustaban las formalidades, y todo parecía indicar que estaban por pedirle cuentas de algo, solo que no estaba seguro de qué.

—Necesitamos que nos informes sobre el modo en que se organiza la casa, y la servidumbre de la familia Kido.

Hyōga inclinó la cabeza levemente para dar a entender que necesitaba que fuera un poco más explícito, lo que su maestro comprendió enseguida.

—Especialmente, saber qué es lo que conocen respecto al Santuario, Athena y nosotros.

Asintió de nuevo, esta vez para confirmar.

—Yousuke Hanamori era el mayordomo de Mitsumasa Kido, creo que, desde el principio de los tiempos, no lo sé, los dos son igual de viejos, o al menos Mitsumasa lo sería de estar vivo. Supongo que se puede decir que es el maestro de Tatsumi, y mientras que él esta pegado a Saori, Yousuke se queda aquí a atender lo que surja respecto a la casa y la compañía.

—Eso explica la forma en la que se refiere a él—dijo Shaka—. Es formal en lo público debido a su cargo, pero en lo privado incluso lo reprende.

—Respecto a lo que sabe—continuó Hyōga—, en realidad él coordinó toda la investigación que hizo la fundación Graad para ubicar las armaduras, los sitios de entrenamiento, todo.

—Pues si consideró buena idea enviarle un chico a Guilty, en la isla de la Reina Muerte, no hizo bien su trabajo—dijo Milo.

El caballero de Cisne hizo un gesto de incomprensión, pero no fue el santo de Escorpio quien le respondió sino su propio maestro.

—Guilty fue exiliado a esa isla por cometer un crimen del que nadie habla, perdió la razón por completo. Por eso el Patriarca nunca le envió un aprendiz, ni siquiera Saga se atrevió.

Hyōga frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —preguntó.

Camus cerró los ojos.

—Lo desconozco. Solo el Patriarca lo sabe.

El joven rubio profirió un suspiro, realmente nunca había envidiado la suerte de Ikki. Aunque no tardó en retomar el tema por el que estaba ahí.

—La mujer mayor es la señora Emma Hart, es el ama de llaves, y junto con la señora Tsukada Okiayu, que es la cocinera violenta, son las únicas personas que conocen la mayor parte de los detalles, principalmente porque han estado desde tiempos de Mitsumasa.

—No me da la impresión—interrumpió Shaka—, de que comprendan la divinidad de Athena.

Hyōga torció la boca. También había pensado eso, de hecho, no estaba seguro de que alguien más que Tatsumi y Yousuke tuvieran en conocimiento que no había relación sanguínea entre Saori y Mitsumasa, pues le constaba que, en sus documentos oficiales, había sido registrada como hija de su único hijo legítimo con una mujer no identificada y siempre que se referían al viejo frente a ella, lo hacían como "su abuelo", no como "señor Mitsumasa", y normalmente hacían alguna comparación sobre lo que "se parecía a él" y a la difunta Elena Kido.

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con su madre cuando le dijo que lo llevaría a Japón para conocer a su padre. Le había explicado que antes de él, Mitsumasa había tenido un hijo que murió joven, y que este se había casado con una mujer que nunca nombraba, naciendo de esa unión una niña llamada Saori, se lo decía porque crecerían como hermanos.

El joven caballero sintió la amargura del recuerdo en su boca.

—Creo que tienen más la idea de que su madre pudo ser un tipo de princesa caída en desgracia.

Camus asintió.

—¿Qué hay de los otros?

—Ya conocen a Bel, el chofer. Aoyama es el rubio de bigote, es sobrino de la señora Emma, y es algo así como el jardinero y guardabosques. Yoshio es el sujeto de las patillas largas, es un ayudante en general, igual que Hiroki, el más joven de todos. Ellos entraron a trabajar después de que fuimos enviados a entrenar, así que desconozco por completo si saben algo o no al respecto.

—¿Y las doncellas? —preguntó Camus—. La mayoría son demasiado jóvenes como para tener un conocimiento preciso sobre lo que sucede.

Hyōga respiró profundamente.

—Sobre eso—dijo metiendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y caminando hacia la ventana—, es un tema algo incómodo.

—¿Incómodo? —preguntó Shaka siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Maestro—repuso Hyōga sin mirarlo—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los chicos? Que todos somos hermanos.

Camus asintió, pero Milo y Shaka no pudieron evitar la expresión contrariada, por lo que el santo de Acuario se vio en la necesidad de aclarar que los diez caballeros de bronce tenían el mismo padre, lo que resultó en una noticia inquietante, aunque no tanto como la parte en la que especificó que ese padre era Mitsumasa Kido.

Milo carraspeó, pero no dijo nada.

—Yumi y Hiroki son también nuestros hermanos, solo que Mitsumasa decidió no enviar a las chicas a conseguir una armadura, y a Hiroki lo sacaron del sorteo porque tiene asma. Annie es hija de la señora Emma, y todos creemos que de Mitsumasa también, pero no es algo que la señora diga en voz alta, ni tampoco lo preguntamos. Ryoko no es hija de Mitsumasa, pero tenía un hermano que sí lo era, ella decidió quedarse en la casa para esperarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo que agradeció Hyōga porque no sabría qué responder cuando preguntaran porqué seguía ahí si era claro que su hermano no había conseguido su objetivo.

—La señora Tsukada—continuó esperando que no ahondaran en el asunto— tiene una hija, Kaede, ella casi no sale de la cocina, pero también ha vivido en la casa desde siempre. Posiblemente solo entiendan algo de las armaduras, pero tampoco creo que comprendan la idea de Athena. Por lo demás, Edith, Meiko y Sasami fueron contratadas por agencia, así que no saben nada de nada.

—Hay una doncella que habla francés ¿alguien más lo hace?

Hyōga asintió.

—Yousuke y Tatsumi. La señora Emma es inglesa, le enseñó inglés a Annie y a las otras. Bel es ruso, así que tiene ese idioma también.

—¿Además de Tatsumi, alguien entiende el griego?

Hyōga volvió a asentir.

—Yousuke.

—Si solo son dos las personas que, además, realmente comprenden el asunto, no veo problema en que los temas del Santuario sean tratados en griego—concluyó Milo, los otros dos asintieron quedamente.

De pronto, escucharon un grito femenino procedente del recibidor y Hyōga salió corriendo para enseguida volverse sobre sus pasos.

—No puede ser ¿qué hace aquí? —murmuró el caballero de Cisne yendo hacia una de las ventanas, claramente buscando escapar.

—¡Saori! —volvió a gritar la chica de afuera—¡Querida amiga! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Hyōga se giró hacia su maestro mientras abría la ventana.

—Ustedes no saben en dónde están los huérfanos de la fundación—les dijo antes de saltar.

Los tres caballeros intercambiaron miradas y se animaron a salir al recibidor para saber de qué se trataba.

Había, en efecto, una joven que sostenía las manos de Athena entre las suyas.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

—Yukie—susurró Saori con cierto desconcierto en la expresión de su rostro—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Visitas tan poco Japón, que cuando mi padre me dijo que estarías un tiempo aquí, no me quise perder la oportunidad de verte ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

Saori se quedó quieta cuando la chica le echó los brazos al cuello, y solo algunos segundos después se decidió a levantar las manos y devolverle el abrazo.

—A mi también me alegra verte, aunque a decir verdad no esperaba un recibimiento así.

—¿Hum? ¿Por qué? —preguntó tomando cierta distancia, pero sin soltarla de las manos. Saori sintió que se ruborizaba por completo.

—Pues… hace tanto tiempo que perdimos contacto…

—¡Lo sé! No recuerdo si fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños o la cena de Navidad de la compañía.

La joven alcanzó a ver a los tres caballeros detrás de ellas, y ese gesto bastó para que Saori se girara también.

—Buenos días—saludó, siendo respondida con solemnidad. Aún era temprano y recién se preparaban para el desayuno—. Ellos son Camus, Milo y Shaka—presentó Saori. La invitada la soltó para inclinarse levemente según la etiqueta japonesa.

—Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Amamoto Yukie, encantada de conocerlos.

—Yukie es la hija de Eisuke Amamoto, el director de Kido Chemical, a quien conocieron recientemente—aclaró Saori.

Los tres caballeros inclinaron la cabeza, no menos consternados de lo que estaban cuando Hyōga literalmente escapó por la ventana. En parte porque no concebían a esa chica alegre y expresiva como alguien relacionada con ese hombre tan distante, y en parte porque no dejaba de parecerles incómoda la forma en la que tomaba las manos de Athena entre las suyas.

Pronto, ambas se encaminaron al comedor con un monólogo efusivo por parte de la joven invitada.

Camus extendió su cosmos sutilmente buscando a Hyōga.

" _¿Quién es ella?"_ le preguntó.

El caballero de Cisne respondió rápidamente, se trataba de una amiga de la infancia, pero el problema no era ella en sí, que solo resultaba desesperante tras varios minutos en que era imposible hacerla callar, el problema recaía en que normalmente era la abanderada de un grupo mayor completamente insufrible.

" _¿Algo de qué preocuparse?"_ insistió el santo dorado.

La respuesta fue confusa, había dicho que no, pero que tampoco era algo agradable, para luego calificarlas como _locas_.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, decidiendo si debían darle privacidad a Athena con su visita o era más prudente entrar y mantenerse a su lado. Optaron por lo primero, no tenían inconveniente en quedarse en el salón contiguo, pero antes de que pudieran marcharse, el anciano mayordomo los interceptó.

—El desayuno está listo, la señorita los espera.

Milo dejó escapar un suspiro quedo y fue el primero en entrar al comedor.

La chica estaba sentada a la derecha de Saori, sosteniendo su mano todavía, y no dejaba de hablar sobre una serie de cosas que no entendían de nada. Athena permaneció serena, respondiendo cortésmente alguna pregunta en frases cortas y esquivas si se trataba de su tiempo en Europa.

Notando que ninguno de los caballeros de bronce estaba presente, sospecharon que Hyōga los había puesto sobre aviso y ninguno iba a bajar, así que se sentaron los tres juntos al lado opuesto de donde estaba la invitada.

—… Y después del Torneo Galáctico todo se volvió un caos—dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar la taza de té que le ofrecieron y darle un sorbo.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Saori trozando un cubo de fruta demasiado grande a su criterio.

—Pues, pese a que no hubo conclusión, y hubo bastantes problemas con el reembolso de los pases VIP que incluían los combates de semifinales y finales, todos seguían hablando de eso, entonces la compañía _Bandai_ lazó una serie de figuras coleccionables, mi padre dijo que el señor Watanabe emprendió acciones legales para detener la producción, fue un proceso relativamente corto ¿sabes? Hay compañías que litigan por años, pero el señor Watanabe consiguió ganar el caso en once meses. Si bien detener la producción abruptamente solo hizo que se elevara el valor de cada pieza, fui a una subasta la semana pasada, quería comprar una bailarina de Degas que vi anunciada, y no vas a creer cuánto pagaron por una figura aún empacada de Shun de Andrómeda.

Saori entreabrió los labios, no tenía idea de ese litigio, mucho menos de la comercialización de mercancía del Torneo Galáctico, que había sido clara que no quería.

Anotó mentalmente concertar una cita con el señor Watanabe para que explicara cómo fue que resolvió los pormenores derivados del torneo galáctico.

Luego miró de soslayo a los caballeros dorados, no pudiendo evitar el ruborizarse.

Una de las leyes más importantes del Santuario, era la de no usar las armaduras para conseguir gloria propia, y dados esos imprevistos resultados, eso era precisamente lo que parecía que habían hecho los caballeros de bronce.

—No puedo creerlo—se animó a decir regresando la atención a Yukie cuando esta le dio sin que preguntara, el precio de la figura.

—No debería sorprenderte, querida amiga, aun después de tanto tiempo los caballeros son muy populares, especialmente Shun. En el colegio hay un grupo de chicas que siguen hablando de él, por cierto ¿en dónde está? ¿regresó de Grecia contigo?

—Salió temprano, tenía unos asuntos que atender.

Milo agachó la cabeza, recordando una imagen fugaz de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior a propósito de Shun de Andrómeda. Sintió la boca seca, así que se apresuró a tomar un trago de jugo que era lo que tenía a la mano. Luego sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en alejar esos pensamientos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Camus.

El caballero de Escorpio asintió en silencio. Shaka apenas lo miró de soslayo, él no tuvo conocimiento del Torneo Galáctico sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando ya se estaba fraguando la batalla de las doce casas.

Una vez que Athena recuperó el control del Santuario, para él había quedado claro que el propósito de dicho torneo no era otro sino llamar la atención de Saga, pues no había otra manera de acercarse a él. Una vez diezmado el número de santos de plata, solo restaban los dorados, pero para ese momento algunos ya habían tomado su decisión de apoyarla.

No entendía de qué iba la reacción exagerada de Milo, si los caballeros de bronce habían participado en un torneo público, era un hecho natural que llamaran la atención, y eso no violentaba las leyes del Santuario.

—Bueno—continuó Yukie, ajena a lo que había pasado al otro lado de la mesa—, el furor ya pasó, aunque eso no quita que la gente se siga preguntando si habrá una conclusión, todos querían saber quién sería el ganador ¿lo has considerado?

—Ni por un momento—respondió Saori a toda prisa—. El Torneo Galáctico tenía un propósito específico y lo cumplió, no lo necesito más—explicó.

—No entiendo, tenías ya los ojos del mundo sobre de ti y de pronto desapareciste.

—No necesitaba a todo el mundo, solo a alguien en concreto, por eso ya no lo necesito.

Yukie sonrió con picardía.

—¿Quién sería tan especial como para hacer un evento de escala mundial?

Saori sintió que iba a escupir el té, pero se controló lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera diera la impresión de que pudo haberlo hecho.

—No es nada de lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y qué estoy pensando? —preguntó la chica con esa misma sonrisa.

Saori no tuvo valor para decirlo en voz alta porque resultaba vergonzoso ya que sin ahondar detalles se resumía a que quería la atención de un hombre.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Soldados

**Soldados**

Saori pudo despedir a Yukie a penas a tiempo para la reunión que había programado con Tsubame Shishio, aunque para eso debió prometerle que almorzarían juntas el sábado.

—¿Ya está listo el paquete para Shion? — preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Sí, señorita—respondió Tatsumi mostrándole un portafolio negro con broches dorados entre los que se distinguía un mecanismo de seguridad por números.

—¿Y quién de los chicos va a ir?

—¡Iré yo! —exclamó Ban bajando las escaleras mientras cerraba la cremallera de una campera amarilla.

—Bien—repuso Saori indicándole a Tatsumi que le entregara el portafolio.

—La contraseña es 4334—dijo el mayordomo al muchacho que solo asintió por respuesta —. Solo saca el pasaporte si es verdaderamente necesario. El avión te dejará en Bulgaria, no podemos permitir que se siga relacionando el nombre de la señorita Saori con un lugar tan concreto como Rodorio, así que de ahí tendrás que moverte por tu cuenta.

Ban asintió.

—El dinero está en dólares americanos—dijo Saori—, así que es seguro que se deban hacer algunos cambios de moneda, dependiendo de cómo Shion destine los porcentajes ¿te importaría hacerte cargo de eso?

El caballero de León menor movió la cabeza levemente.

—Solo déjame ir por otra bolsa, que no me hace gracia andar cruzando fronteras con una maleta de mayordomo calvo.

Tatsumi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeando su sien izquierda.

—¿Cómo es que son tan irreverentes?—murmuró.

Ban volvió casi enseguida, alcanzándola fuera de la casa, pues la comitiva había seguido su camino hacia el auto y tomó el portafolios metiéndolo en una bolsa cruzada tipo mensajero.

—Estaré de vuelta en unas semanas, dependiendo de los planes del Patriarca.

—Lleva tu armadura contigo, no espero que suceda nada, pero no está de más.

El caballero gimoteó mientras atrapaba la caja antes de que le golpeara la cabeza, luego de que Seiya la arrojara desde una ventana dos pisos más arriba.

—¡Seiya!—gritó con espanto. La caja había caído peligrosamente cerca de Saori.

—¡Te dije que te la llevaras! —respondió Seiya, recargado en la baranda.

Ban torció la boca ajustando las correas en sus hombros.

—Ve con cuidado—dijo Saori, sin inmutarse por lo que acababa de suceder.

Él levantó una mano, tocando suavemente el hombro de Saori a modo de despedida, ella solo sonrió levemente, algo que llamó la atención de los otros.

—¿No necesitará ayuda para sacar la caja de Pandora de Japón? —preguntó Milo, viéndolo después subir al helicóptero que aguardaba en el jardín aparentemente sin más compañía que el piloto.

—Las diez armaduras de bronce están registradas desde hace tiempo como propiedad de la colección privada de la fundación Graad. Tienen sus certificados en orden—explicó Tatsumi—. Debemos irnos, tenemos una reunión.

—Estuve leyendo los documentos de la compañía—dijo Saori una vez que todos estuvieron en su sitio—. Tatsumi, según entiendo, el principal ingreso de Kido Systems no está relacionado directamente con las armas en sí, como pensé al principio, sino con la prestación de servicios de guardas de seguridad ¿no es así?

El mayordomo carraspeó.

—El centro de investigaciones Graad concentró sus recursos en el desarrollo de las armaduras de acero y algunos sistemas de apoyo—explicó—, pero luego de la batalla de las 12 casas, y su reclamo del Santuario, el doctor Asamori dio por concluida su investigación y cerró oficialmente su división. En realidad, fue eso lo que obligó la reestructuración del centro, no lo que le dijo el señor Fujita sobre el crecimiento, que es la versión oficial que dimos para evitar preguntas incómodas. Afortunadamente tenemos derecho legal sobre las patentes de aleaciones de metales, blindaje y energía en los que trabajó, eso permitió desarrollar otros productos, y el señor Shishio le dio un impulso adicional con los guardas de seguridad.

—¿Quién tiene la propiedad de las armaduras de acero? —preguntó Saori.

—Usted, por supuesto.

—¿Armaduras de acero? —preguntó Camus finalmente, luego de escuchar varias veces ese nombre.

—Mi abuelo pasó los últimos años de su vida haciendo los preparativos para que pudiera recuperar el Santuario. No sabía con exactitud cuántos de los chicos iban a conseguir una armadura, así que pensó en un plan de respaldo, para lo que financió la creación de unas armaduras a partir del diseño de la de Sagitario. Por supuesto, el resultado final fue diferente, pero como apoyo funcionaron bastante bien.

Los tres caballeros la miraron expectantes. Saori sintió que no estaban cómodos con la idea. Para ellos, las armaduras eran algo más cercano a lo sagrado, así que, la animadversión a la simple idea de que salieran de una fábrica, era comprensible y natural.

—Tengo la sospecha de que son ellos el grupo especial al que se refería el señor Fujita—, dijo ella tratando de apaciguar ese sentimiento que flotaba en el ambiente. Tendría que presentarlos para evitar que albergaran algún tipo de dudas sobre su rectitud o lealtad.

—¿Los que recuperan los petroleros tomados por piratas? —preguntó Tatsumi.

Ella asintió.

—No señorita, la esposa del difunto doctor Asamori tiene la custodia de los muchachos, continúan entrenando y toman algunas misiones, pero la señora insiste en que vayan al colegio.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque es algo a lo que me opongo completamente, se invirtió mucho dinero en su entrenamiento, lo menos que se espera de ellos es que reditúen el gasto...

—Tatsumi—interrumpió Saori mirándolo de soslayo—, no digas tonterías.

La expresión de su rostro, normalmente sereno, se tornó un tanto fría, y su voz tenía un tono inflexible que dejaba claro que no iba a repetirlo, algo que el mayordomo comprendió enseguida disculpándose mustiamente.

Camus se mantuvo atento. No recordaba haberla visto reaccionar de esa manera antes, ni siquiera ante la insolencia de los hombres que manejaban sus negocios. Si se mantuviera así, sin duda, no tendría problemas para recuperar el control de su empresa. Casi enseguida, ella desvió el rostro, mirando hacia la ventana, en dirección a dónde el helicóptero se perdía en el horizonte, y se preguntó, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

Realmente no consideraba el juicio de Tatsumi Tokumaru lo suficientemente prudente como para que fuera una voz de razón al aconsejar a Athena, pero si esos muchachos aspiraban a ser llamados caballeros, una vida de servicio era, en efecto, lo menos que podría esperarse de ellos.

Sin embargo, había que considerar la forma condescendiente en la que Athena trataba a Seiya y los otros, quienes normalmente deberían permanecer en los sitios de entrenamiento, resguardándolos, empezando a tomar aprendices, o en su defecto, cumpliendo misiones.

Pero, en lugar de eso, iban y venían como mejor les parecía, así que no sería de extrañar que aquellos caballeros de acero tuvieran el mismo trato.

—Llama a la señora Asamori—dijo ella a Tatsumi una vez que el chofer anunció que estaban por llegar—. Organiza una reunión.

—Como ordene.

El portón frente a ellos se abrió, y al pasar con el auto, pudieron ver a un hombre uniformado haciendo un saludo formal. No obstante, desde ese acceso hasta el edificio tuvieron que avanzar cerca de cuatrocientos metros.

Al salir, pudieron escuchar en las cercanías un estribillo y ni bien Tsubame Shishio bajaba los escalones del pórtico, un grupo de al menos cincuenta hombres pasaron por un costado en un trote perfectamente sincronizado.

—Bienvenida, señorita Kido—dijo el director inclinándose para saludarle—. Permítame presentarle a mi asistente, la señorita Inokuma Karen.

Saori se adelantó a su comitiva para ir a su lado y recibir el saludo de la asistente.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, seguramente de la edad de los caballeros dorados, bastante alta para la media japonesa, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

—Suelo atender personalmente ciertos asuntos—dijo Shishio—, así que salgo con bastante frecuencia, por lo que, cualquier cosa que necesite y no pueda verla, Karen se hará cargo.

La mujer asintió, reiterando el ofrecimiento y entregándole una tarjeta de presentación que Saori guardó en su cartera de mano.

—¿Sus escoltas?—preguntó la rubia de pronto, mirando detrás de ella a los tres caballeros.

Saori asintió e hizo la presentación correspondiente, a lo que ella simplemente pasó a su lado quedando frente a Milo y extendiéndole otra tarjeta.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten, con gusto puedo ayudarles. Incluso si no se trata de asuntos oficiales. Es algo complicado habituarse a Tokio siendo extranjero.

El caballero de Escorpio levantó la mano trémulamente, debiendo aclararse la garganta para poder decir algo. Camus frunció el ceño, aunque fue capaz de responder más rápido que su compañero cuando ella le dio la tarjeta, y Shaka solo tomó la suya sin decir nada.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Karen Inokuma regresó al lado de Tsubame Shishio y junto con Saori y Tatsumi, empezaron a subir las escaleras del pórtico mientras el hombre le explicaba que había organizado un cronograma de actividades para mostrarle los procesos más importantes del funcionamiento de la compañía.

No obstante, los caballeros se quedaron quietos un instante.

—¿Eso es una falda?—preguntó Milo—quedamente. Su cabeza se había vuelto un torbellino de imágenes, imágenes de cosas que preferiría no recordar jamás en la vida, pero, aparentemente, resurgían vívidamente a la menor provocación.

Se sintió avergonzado, no debería de haberse dado cuenta de algo tan superficial, o al menos no debería haberle dado tanta importancia.

—Es obvio que las mujeres en Japón tengan costumbres diferentes a las chicas de Grecia—dijo Camus, por no hablar de las mujeres de Siberia.

—Entonces... ¿normalmente no es así?—preguntó Shaka.

Los otros dos caballeros giraron para verlo. Su rostro no expresaba nada en particular, además, solo lo había dicho casualmente, así que eso volvía más extraña la pregunta. No les había pasado por la cabeza que Shaka ni siquiera salía del Santuario, no conocía Rodorio cuando menos, y no tenían ni idea de qué tanto conocía de India o de prácticamente cualquier otro lugar.

—Pues—quiso decir Milo sin que se le ocurriera algo en concreto—, supongo que es cuestión de ¿preferencias? Athena no se viste así, y ella ha crecido en Japón.

—Señores—llamó la rubia desde lo alto de las escaleras, dándoles una perspectiva más inquietante de sus largas piernas expuestas por una falda tan corta que el saco que llevaba a juego era, de hecho, más largo—¿No nos acompañarán?

Milo volvió a carraspear adelantándose a sus compañeros.

—Damos mucha importancia al capital humano—decía Shishio cuando lo alcanzaron, adentrándose en una serie de pasillos de un blanco impecable, hasta que llegaron ante una gran puerta que dos hombres de uniforme abrieron a la par—, por eso quisiera que comenzáramos por esa parte, que no es especialmente popular entre los demás miembros de la junta.

Aquel salón tenía unas dimensiones similares a las del gimnasio que estaba a espaldas de la mansión Kido, incluso en altura, con la misma baranda que permitía ver todo desde lo alto. No obstante, abajo no había un gimnasio, sino un bloque de tiendas y viviendas pequeñas.

—Son módulos independientes, puedo moverlos de un lado a otro para recrear diferentes escenarios, es bastante práctico, sigue siendo un ambiente controlado, pero más flexible para simular situaciones reales.

Milo se inclinó al frente. Era como un minúsculo barrio, a escala real. Una licorería en la esquina, con una tienda de revistas al lado, seguida de una tienda de conveniencia, al frente lo que parecía ser un edificio departamental truncado abruptamente cerca del techo. Se complementada con discos de no estacionar, tomas de agua e incluso contenedores de basura y un par de autos reales estacionados.

Un altoparlante anunció el inicio de la simulación.

Un primer grupo de hombres y mujeres salieron y se colocaron en diferentes puntos del escenario, empezando a conversar a la vez que una serie de ruidos envolvía toda la sala. Se trataba de sonidos de la ciudad, música, tránsito, vendedores anunciando.

Shaka frunció el ceño, sin proponérselo siquiera, había empezado a tratar de ubicar la procedencia de cada uno de los ruidos, pero entre los elementos visuales y los sonoros, no había una concordancia total, lo que era lógico poniendo en consideración que salían de los altoparlantes. Aun conscientes de que se trataba de una simulación, los tres caballeros reaccionaron, tan solo una leve tensión en los músculos provocada por el control del impulso de levantar la guardia, en cuanto escucharon una explosión.

Saori se inclinó al frente recargando las manos en el pasamanos, súbitamente había empezado una movilización de un grupo uniformado para controlar a otro que claramente había causado la explosión, mientras que el primer grupo que había entrado y pretendían ser ciudadanos a pie, se encargaban de causar más caos al mantenerse gritando, corriendo sin sentido o incluso quedándose parados.

De pronto, empezaron los disparos, Saori volvió el rostro hacia Tsubame Shishio y este sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña bola verde brillante, apenas más grande que una moneda y tomándola de la mano se la puso en la palma.

—Es pintura—le dijo—, el equipo de defensa marca en rosa, y el que ataca, verde, así podemos hacer un conteo de cuántos disparos realiza cada parte y en dónde impactaron, también los heridos de cada bando y los civiles que se vieron involucrados.

Saori regresó la vista hacia el escenario, notando que, en efecto, los muros y algunos muebles empezaban a mostrar manchas de colores.

—Estos son equipos básicos de seguridad estándar—explicó el hombre—. Recién han cumplido sus 120 horas de formación teórica, están cubriendo las de simulaciones.

—¿Formación teórica?—preguntó Saori.

Shishio asintió.

—Legislación, para que no incurran en faltas a la ley en cumplimiento de su deber, prevención de riesgos, administración de emergencias, seguridad ciudadana, análisis de riesgos, primeros auxilios entre otras cosas. Nuestra filosofía es evitar el conflicto mediante la prevención.

—Así se evitan las batallas innecesarias.

—Sí. Aunque no por eso evitamos el entrenamiento físico. Comprendiendo que no se puede tener el control absoluto, llegados al punto del enfrentamiento, lo mejor es estar preparados para eso.

Se quedaron en silencio, tan solo observando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos abajo. Entonces, una alarma sonó, y por los altoparlantes se anunció que el simulacro había terminado. Un nuevo grupo de personas entró en escena y empezaron a contabilizar el resultado.

—¿Cómo se le ocurrió usar pintura? —preguntó Saori.

—No se me ocurrió a mí, verá, este es un juego bastante popular en Estados Unidos.

—¿Un juego?— preguntó Camus arqueando levemente una ceja.

— _Survival*_ —respondió Shishio—. Lo jugaba en la universidad, es relativamente nuevo en su creación. La idea general consiste en capturar la bandera del equipo contrario, evitando ser marcado. Aquí en Japón las armas no son de dominio popular como en Estados Unidos, pero existen, y ningún guardia de seguridad puede arriesgarse a no saber qué hacer si se encuentra en un enfrentamiento armado. Estos marcadores no infringen la ley de control de armas, así que son una buena opción de entrenamiento.

El altoparlante volvió a hacerse escuchar anunciando los resultados: dos bajas en el equipo asaltante y tres heridos, mientras que solo dos heridos en el equipo de defensa, únicamente un civil herido, con daños en infraestructura al 10%.

Tsubame Shishio sonrió de medio lado.

—Aún tienen que cubrir varias horas más. Ningún civil debería salir herido.

—¿Cuántas horas de entrenamiento deben cubrir?

—200, como mínimo, pero en realidad son evaluados individualmente, hay quienes aprenden más lento y se les da un margen adicional, pero si aun así no obtienen resultados satisfactorios, se les deniega la certificación. Creo que eso es lo que le molesta a la junta, todo el tiempo previo antes de que los reclutas generen ganancias.

Saori no hizo comentarios, pero comprendía que, si de Hideo Fujita dependiera, los contratos no serían mayores a un semestre, de modo que los empleados no pudieran generar antigüedad para su retiro, tampoco generarían una suma considerable en prestaciones y su prima vacacional sería virtualmente inexistente. Por lo mismo, invertir tanto tiempo y recursos en la preparación de un solo guardia de seguridad, era algo inconcebible.

—Acompáñeme—pidió Shishio.

Dejaron el salón sin decir nada más, llegando a otra amplia estancia que era un gimnasio, aunque extraño en su distribución, pues no solo se trataba de los aparatos de ejercitación y los hombres entrenando, sino que también había varios individuos con batas blancas tomando notas.

—Son los reclutas de alto rendimiento—dijo el director una vez que abriera usando una tarjeta que deslizó por una ranura de la puerta—. Son pocos, pero conforman lo que podría llamarse la élite de la compañía, y son los responsables de las operaciones tácticas más delicadas.

Saori se adelantó, y sin esperar a que le presentaran, se colocó al lado de uno de los hombres de bata que se encontraba supervisando a otro que realizaba levantamientos de peso. Quedó frente a él, pero no parecía notarla, se encontraba concentrado en algún punto de su mente quizás, mientras que sus brazos hinchados, con las venas marcadas y la piel perlada de un sudor brillante, se movían levantando unas placas de acero alternadamente.

—Estamos supervisando su fuerza de rendimiento—dijo el hombre de la bata—, simple biomecánica, pero con excelentes resultados.

La joven podía escuchar su respiración, pesada pero bien controlada. Él estaba sentado, aun así, era más grande que ella e imaginó que estando de pie, sería más alto que Aldebarán de Tauro. La idea resultaba espantosa, de solo quererlo podría tomarla con una sola mano y destrozarle los huesos.

Una idea cruzó por su mente, y suavemente deslizó su cosmos. Los caballeros doraros dirigieron su mirada a ella, pero no fueron capaces de decir nada mientras envolvía al hombre, este parpadeó, saliendo de su concentración mientras que la piel se le erizaba visiblemente. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro fijándose entonces, en la joven frente a él.

No pronunció palabra, ni siquiera interrumpió su rutina, pero mantuvo la vista fija, intentando comprender qué estaba mal con ella.

Saori se rindió volviendo junto a su anfitrión.

—¿Qué pretende?— preguntó Milo en griego, tan bajo como pudo, mientras que Tsubame Shishio retomaba su papel de guía explicándole a su invitada los diferentes tipos de entrenamiento al que eran sometidos esos hombres.

—Encender su cosmos—susurró Camus.

Athena normalmente podía incendiar el cosmos de otros con una sutil influencia, pero había sido totalmente incapaz de lograrlo con él.

—¿Para qué?

—Creo que ha considerado la opción de reclutar adultos para aprendiz de caballero.

—Pero este es demasiado mayor—dijo Shaka—. Todos lo son. Su cosmos se ha consolidado con la madurez de su cuerpo, encenderlo podría hacerles más daño que bien.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Ella mejor que nadie debería saberlo, así que no comprendían el motivo por el que lo había hecho.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, luego de haber mostrado la forma en la que los elementos eran preparados antes de asignarlos a unidades de seguridad, que podrían ir desde perfiles bajos, como les había llamado el propio Tsubame Shishio a los centros comerciales y edificios corporativos, hasta la protección de importantes personalidades de distintos sectores empresariales y políticos, mediante un helicóptero, los llevó al centro de desarrollo de equipo y armamento.

—Kido Systems es enorme, y su funcionamiento me parece correcto e importante—dijo Saori cuando iban de vuelta.

—Si revisa los números—dijo Tsubame Shishio, sentado frente a ella—, no tenemos absolutamente ningún problema, más allá de lo que los otros consideran "falta de crecimiento", sobre todo si me comparan con Kaito.

Saori no pudo evitar el percatarse de la forma familiar en la que se había referido al director de Kido Networks. Se le ocurrió que podría deberse a su tiempo en Estados Unidos, donde lo normal era referirse a las personas por su nombre de pila, o bien, tenían una relación más cercana.

—No creo que Kaito Takaki sienta que se trata de una competencia.

—Oh, no, me malinterpreta, señorita Kido. Definitivamente no es una competencia, de hecho, me está ayudando con un pequeño proyecto.

—¿Proyecto?

—Sistemas de seguridad informática. Durante mucho tiempo se ha tenido la creencia de que los computadores son el método más seguro de resguardar información, cuando lo cierto es que es vulnerable a diferentes factores, y un genio de las computadoras podría arruinar el trabajo de toda la vida de una compañía. Aunque pocas empresas han optado por digitalizar sus datos, las que ya lo han hecho, son clientes de gran importancia, y quisiera captarlos antes de que la competencia lo haga.

—¿Aun está en fase de desarrollo?

—Sí, un poco, dependiendo del cierre fiscal del próximo año, si es que no deciden disolvernos antes, dispondremos en un catálogo completo para diferentes tipos de necesidades.

—No lo harán, no la van a disolver—se apresuró a responder Saori—, me aseguraré de eso.

Tsubame Shishio sonrió, llevándose la mano derecha a los labios para acallar una sutil risa de tono grave pero agradable.

—Creo que usted es la primera persona, desde que estoy a cargo de esta compañía, que la considera más importante que solo un grupo para rescatar petroleros.

—Es la verdad—insistió Saori.

—Le agradezco la confianza.

Una vez en tierra, Saori se despidió, reafirmándole que en la junta a la que había convocado Osamu Watanabe al día siguiente, le dejaría claro a los demás que ni siquiera consideraran disolver la empresa como una opción.

—Señorita Kido—la llamó Tsubame Shishio apenas se dio la vuelta—¿Le gusta el teatro?

—Sí—respondió Saori sospechando de qué iba la pregunta, y pensando si debía aceptar o no.

—¿Y el teatro _bunraku*_?

—También— respondió luego de dudar un instante.

—Un amigo presenta una obra, _El cuento del cortador de bambú_ *, me parece. No la he visto, no puedo asegurar que sea buena, pero si no es demasiado el atrevimiento...

—¡Por supuesto que lo es!—estalló Tatsumi—Además, la señorita Kido tiene otro compromiso el domingo.

Saori lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

—Tengo ocupada la mañana, pero si no hay inconveniente con el horario, puede ser después.

—La función es a las 8:00 de la noche.

—Está bien. Lo veré entonces.

—Pero señorita Saori—reclamó Tatsumi cuando estaban de vuelta en el auto—, no puede simplemente acceder a encuentros privados.

—Athena es libre de decidir a quién le concede una audiencia privada—dijo Camus, molesto por el tono de reproche del mayordomo.

—No es tan sencillo—él hombre miró al caballero de Acuario, sabía que lo iba contrariar así que se apresuró—, es un poco como en el Santuario, señorita...

Ante eso Saori se quedó quieta, recordando las palabras de Mu de Aries, con las que le explicara la historia de la fuente de Athena.

—No puede favorecer solo a uno—agregó Tatsumi quedamente.

Ni siquiera Camus tuvo algo más que decir al respecto.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*Survival es el primer nombre que la compañía_ _National Survival Game dio al juego que desarrollaron, y que hoy se conoce como gotcha o paintball._

 _*Bunkaru es el teatro japonés de marionetas._

 _*El cuento del cortador de bambú, popularizado como El cuento de la princesa Kaguya._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _(Gracias a Karlicm ¡Bienvenida!)_


	16. Virtudes

**Virtudes**

—Este es el edificio corporativo de Kido Inc. —dijo Saori deteniéndose frente a un enorme edificio similar a una V en la que el vértice estaba al fondo, fungiendo como entrada. Sin embargo, pese al diseño contemporáneo de acero y cristal, la fuente que se había colocado como rotonda en la entrada, era una representación de una vitoria alada, Niké.

—Antes de mi nacimiento— continuó, pues esa era una explicación profundamente necesaria dada la sensibilidad de los caballeros dorados con respecto a los símbolos sagrados del santuario—, mi abuelo usaba el emblema familiar de los Kido, que el padre de su padre colocó en el antiguo complejo, en sus barcos, en sus oficinas en otras ciudades. Hace dieciséis años, mi abuelo decidió colocar a Niké como la cabeza de todos los esfuerzos de la Fundación Graad para recuperar el Santuario.

Los tres caballeros levantaron la mirada, además de la fuente, en el edificio mismo, sobre la gran puerta de acceso se encontraba el mismo emblema que portaba Athena de la diosa bajo la forma de báculo.

—Fue su manera de entregar todo lo que poseía—secundó Tatsumi —, cada parte de su trabajo y el trabajo de su familia.

—Con mayor razón— susurró Camus—, no puede permitir que se lo arrebaten.

Saori no fue totalmente capaz de comprender la forma en la que lo había dicho. Estaba segura de que a ninguno le hacía ilusión o tenía interés real en las posesiones que como Saori Kido tenía. De hecho, desde que le solicitó a Shion que hablara con ellos respecto a su partida del Santuario, esperaba que al menos uno sugiriera simplemente cortar los lazos mediante la venta y obtener de ahí el ingreso para reconstruir el Santuario.

Quizás lo pensaron. No había necesidad real de pasar por todo eso, pero ninguno lo dijo.

Apretó las manos en puño y se adelantó.

No le sorprendió en absoluto ver a Ozamu Watanabe esperándola.

—Señorita Saori— saludó seriamente—. Ya están todos reunidos.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

—No lo hizo. La mayoría están aquí desde la mañana.

Camus frunció el ceño.

—¿Se adelantaron para armar una estrategia?

—Quizás. Lo que está por suceder puede que no sea amable. Mi recomendación es que hable con la verdad, y defienda su postura. Usted es la legítima heredera de Mitsumasa Kido.

Saori asintió y caminó con él hasta la sala de reuniones.

Había pasado la noche tratando de ordenar respuestas adecuadas para las preguntas inevitables que le harían.

La puerta se abrió, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a los recién llegados. Saori intentó seguir al director Watanabe para sentarse a su lado, pero este hizo un movimiento tomándola del brazo con cierta firmeza, conduciéndola a uno de los extremos de la mesa ovalada, recorriendo la silla para hacerla sentarse ahí. Sus maneras, pese a ser rudas, pasaron desapercibidas para el resto, que solo había percibido un gesto educado para ayudarla a tomar sitio.

—Este es su lugar —le susurró —, a la cabeza de la mesa, jamás lo olvide.

Saori asintió, notando que Gaku Takeda estaba a la derecha, y Hideo Fujita a la izquierda, y al lado de este, Eisuke Amamoto.

" _Ya entiendo"_ , pesó Saori, _"Los accionistas estamos en esta zona"_.

Recorrió la mesa, reconociendo a los más ancianos, que eran las personas que trabajaban para la compañía desde tiempos de su abuelo, también estaban los directores que acababan de conocer, y algunas personas que no conocía, pero por descarte respecto a lo que recordaba de los documentos, tenían que ser los directores de los programas secundarios de la fundación Graad.

—Buenas tardes. Si no les importa, daremos comienzo —anunció Ozamu Watanabe, con lo que todos tomaron asiento—. Convoqué a esta reunión aprovechando la visita casual de la señorita Saori para aclarar los malentendidos que han surgido respecto a sus finanzas personales —continuó, enfatizando la palabra " _personales"_.

—Visita casual —farfulló Hideo Fujita tratando de encender el cigarro que tenía entre los labios —. Déjate de estupideces, que la niña esté aquí no es ninguna casualidad. Si vamos a arreglar malentendidos y aclarar situaciones, podrías dejar de fingir que no la llamaste tú.

Milo apretó los puños.

¿La niña? ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto?

—He intercambiado correspondencia con la señorita, es verdad —respondió tranquilamente el hombre—, pero eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con las dudas que ustedes poseen respecto a la forma en la que ha decidido gastar su dinero.

—Señorita Saori —dijo un anciano tratando de calmar los ánimos, poniéndose de pie con los brazos a los costados—, recordará que soy el director de contabilidad, supongo que todo este problema se debe principalmente a mí. Le ofrezco mis disculpas por la forma en la que no pude exponer la situación ante el consejo y el comité.

El anciano se inclinó y Saori asintió, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera su culpa que todos resultaran ser unos avaros.

—Honestamente —dijo Saori poniéndose de pie—, insisto en que no tengo ninguna responsabilidad para exponer ante ustedes lo que llaman "mis gastos en Europa". Sin embargo, en atención a todos los problemas que esto ha generado, les presentó los documentos.

Hizo un ademán a Tatsumi y este procedió a entregar carpetas a los presentes.

—Mi abuelo construyó una villa en Grecia. No es necesario explicar que esa ha sido mi residencia en los últimos años, debido a eso, estoy en cierta forma involucrada con el entorno. Hace unos meses, un terremoto devastó un pueblo llamado Rodorio. La zona de daño, se extendió a otros pueblos, granjas y por supuesto la villa en la que resido. El dinero lo he gastado en la reconstrucción de esos lugares.

—Un gesto generoso —dijo rápidamente Tsubame Shishio.

—E innecesario —se quejó Eisuke Amamoto —, Grecia es una zona naturalmente sísmica de considerable actividad. Las personas de ahí deberían tomar sus propias medidas de seguridad para proteger su patrimonio, contratar seguros o mudarse.

—Yo decido si es necesario o no —repuso Saori entrecerrando los ojos, luchando por mantener el control sobre lo que había preparado.

—Esto debería bastar para que dejen de correr como gallinas sin cabeza, no se ha vuelto loca, solo ha heredado el espíritu filantrópico de su abuelo —dijo María Kefalidou, tratando de no reírse y palmeando la carpeta que le habían entregado y que no estaba especialmente interesada en abrir.

—También quisiera —continuó diciendo Saori luego de agradecer con un gesto el apoyo poco ortodoxo de la doctora —… quisiera pedir su asesoramiento para poder continuar los trabajos de reconstrucción sin causar problemas a la compañía.

Se inclino levemente con las manos al frente, con toda la educación y de acuerdo al protocolo japonés.

—Tengo la intención de reconstruir la villa de mi abuelo, pero no a costa del duro trabajo de ustedes.

Gaku Takeda hizo un movimiento con sus hombros, más parecido a la forma en la que un pavo hinchaba sus plumas.

—Zanjemos el asunto —exclamó —¿O alguien tiene alguna duda?

La mesa tenía 18 lugares, además de un pequeño escritorio junto al director en el que estaba la secretaria, una de las tres únicas mujeres presentes, junto con Saori y María Kefalidou. El resto eran hombres, y con la excepción de Kaito Takaki y Tsubame Shishio, todos ancianos.

Saori levantó la mirada un instante, notando que los ojos de todos estaban sobre de ella, algunos quizás sospechando que esa no era toda la verdad.

—Vamos, señores —insistió María —, el Hanami es en dos días, y tengo encima los trabajos de reconstrucción y la organización del evento ¿en serio van a comportarse como agentes del fisco?

—¡La intervención de un agente del fisco es lo que tratamos de evitar!

—¡Basta con eso! —gritó Ozamu Watanabe retomando la atención de todos —. Señor Nagai, señor Tanaka, señor Kamekura, ustedes solo tienen un compromiso con la compañía, pero quiero pedirles que se hagan cargo de revisar estos documentos y hacer los trámites correspondientes para demostrar la claridad en los movimientos de la señorita.

Los tres ancianos asintieron respetuosamente.

—Como accionista mayoritaria de la compañía, también tenemos responsabilidad con ella. Así lo haremos, aunque tendremos que buscar un contacto en Grecia, para analizar la legislación vigente.

—Se los agradezco mucho —dijo Saori volviendo a sentarse.

—Bueno, supongo que nos podemos ir.

—Siéntate, María —dijo Ozamu Watanabe con cierto tono que recordaba más a un padre condescendiente —, esta es una sesión extraordinaria, pero con temario de ordinaria. Aprovechemos que estamos todos para fijar los presupuestos que se van a asignar a las instituciones y programas de la fundación.

María hizo un mohín dejando caer levemente los hombros.

—No me siento preparada para escuchar que me van a volver a recortar el presupuesto— se quejó en voz baja.

.

Milo respiró profundamente, resistiéndose a tirar del corbatín enlazado a su cuello. Camus no se estaba quejando, y Shaka tampoco, incluso se había puesto un tipo de chal color marfil con un ribete rojo y oro, ligeramente caído, dejando el pliegue hueco al frente, y sueltos los extremos.

Jamás habría sospechado que Shaka tenía más ropa que la túnica que llevaba en sus entrenamientos o bajo la armadura. Y no estaba seguro de qué le irritaba más, si el hecho de que fuese tan cooperativo aceptando el código de etiqueta e incluso lo hubiese personalizado, o que estaba fresco pese a esa cosa que llevaba encima y estaba seguro que se trataba de algún tipo de lana, con todo el calor que dejaba sentir la primavera japonesa.

Además, tampoco estaba de humor para ver de nuevo a los sujetos de la junta. Estaba seguro de que, si alguno volvía a hacer un comentario despectivo, quizás no podría contenerse del todo.

Si bien Athena se había vengado, reajustando los presupuestos que tenían originalmente pensados para las instituciones de la fundación que no eran precisamente grandes negocios. Muchos se opusieron, pero con el apoyo del hombre al que llamada tío Gaku, poco pudieron hacer.

No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba la compañía. Estaba convencido de que bastaba con que Athena les dijera qué hacer y qué no, pero aparentemente no se trataba de algo tan sencillo o tajante, y ahí residía el problema que debía resolver.

Sacudió la cabeza.

El sol de la tarde entraba por las ventanas del auto prolongando la agonía, causándole cierto sopor que, estando en Grecia y sin nada que hacer, normalmente era para tomarse una siesta.

Miró de soslayo a Camus. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante relajado, se sintió más irritado aun cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba usando su cosmos para mantener baja la temperatura de su cuerpo. Si se recargaba en él, seguramente estaría frío, pero hacerlo sería extraño, por decir lo menos, sin tener en consideración que, en lo público, Camus era tremendamente distante, incluso con él y Hyōga, que podrían considerarse los más allegados. Si intentaba cuando menos acercarse, se movería o le codearía para mandarlo a tomar distancia. Ni siquiera hablar de que lo dejara abrazarse a él.

Recargó el codo en la ventanilla, y la cabeza en la mano. Pero el rato de sosiego duró poco, antes de darse cuenta, ya podía ver el museo de Historia y Arte occidental.

Había una fila de autos ralentizando el acceso, y para cuando fue su turno, se dio cuenta del motivo.

Como se había hecho una costumbre, fue el primero en salir, y el destello de un flash lo recibió, poniéndolo en alerta, sobre todo, al reconocer a la persona detrás de aquella luz.

La cara delgada y alargada de uno de los tres hombres cuyo departamento había visitado, se escondió enseguida detrás de una cámara. Lo miró solo un instante, antes de extender la mano para ayudar a Athena a salir, conduciéndola al interior.

El museo lucía diferente a como lo recordaba en su visita anterior. Habían colocado mesas y sillas en los extremos, dejando en el centro exclusivamente los árboles rosados que daban nombre al evento que estaban atendiendo.

De acuerdo con Tatsumi, el Hanami en el museo de Historia y Arte occidental, era el evento social más importante de la compañía desde la inauguración del museo, pues en palabras de Mitsumasa Kido, se trataba de un fortalecimiento del sentido de comunidad internacional.

Por lo poco que les había podido explicar, el mismo Mitsumasa era en sí mismo, la disolución de esas diferencias entre oriente y occidente, presentándose en reuniones ejecutivas con hakama y haori, con la misma naturalidad con la que había ordenado la construcción de su mansión de estilo neoclásico. Siguiendo la misma pauta, convirtió la antigua tradición japonesa de observar el florecimiento de los cerezos, en un evento de culturas hermanadas, con columnas corintias en el fondo, un catering que recorría una amplia gama de sabores, que iban desde la pasta de ciruelas encurtidas, a los _escargots_ a la Borgoña.

—¡Saori!

La voz aflautada de Yukie Amamoto se sobrepuso al murmullo de las conversaciones. Abriéndose paso mediante disculpas, la joven llegó hasta Saori rodeándola con los brazos.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo—. No lo has hecho en los últimos años.

—Lo sé, es solo que... estaba atendiendo otros asuntos.

—Ya que estás aquí ¿me acompañarías? —repuso Yukie tomándola de las manos e incitándola a caminar, aunque más parecía que la llevaría arrastrando de ser necesario.

Saori giró el rostro apenas sintió que Milo iba a moverse, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien, pese al tirón que le había dado y la forma poco cuidadosa en que se movían por entre los hombres de traje que apenas se percataban de quién se trataba, le dirigían un saludo.

Camus se separó de sus compañeros, indicándoles que lo mejor era que permanecieran en distintos puntos. Los otros asintieron y cada cual tomó una dirección sin perder de vista a Athena, que estaba siendo llevada ante la directora del museo, María Kefalidau, al pie de una pequeña escalinata que conducía a una estructura similar a una concha abierta, de un blanco níveo que contrastaba con el ambiente rosa pálido de los pétalos de las flores.

Milo no recordaba haber visto algo así antes. Las flores que adornaban las fachadas de las más pintorescas calles en Grecia, tenían un color más intenso, un magenta que hacía juego con el blanco de los muros que reflejaban el sol de la costa y el azul de los acabados de marquetería y el mar. Y en la isla de Milos, donde se resguardaba la armadura de Escorpio, era aún más modesta la presencia de las flores, dejando recaer la belleza en la espectacularidad de sus playas y aguas turquesas.

Declinó el ofrecimiento de un joven que llevaba una bandeja con copas de cristal. Realmente le hubiera gustado bebérsela, después de todo, se necesitaba mucho más que eso para poder embotar sus sentidos, pero atendiendo un comentario previo del anciano mayordomo Yousuke Hanamori, decidió abstenerse.

Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar si se deslizaría a la mesa de aperitivos o no, rápidamente identificó a los 3 sujetos que le preocupaban. Repasó mentalmente, Matsuo era el chico rollizo, estaba abriéndose paso hasta donde estaba Athena. Shiozawa era el muchacho delgado de gafas enormes, se había escondido entre las columnas de la réplica del Partenón, y Takahashi era el que ilusamente había tratado de golpearlo la noche en que se conocieron, lanzando un _uppercut*_ mal hecho, intentando alcanzarle la mandíbula sin llegar a tocarlo, estaba también acercándose a Athena, solo que por el lado contrario.

—No en mi guardia —murmuró caminando también.

Camus arqueó una ceja al ver a Milo moverse hacia Athena, tratando de mantener la distancia prudencial, algo que habían acordado para no irrumpir en su espacio personal y la forma en la que interactuaría con sus invitados.

Personalmente, esperaba que huyera a la mesa de aperitivos y se quedara ahí, algo que solía hacer cuando lo invitaban a alguna celebración en Milos. Lo había acompañado en tres ocasiones, dos bodas y un bautizo católico en otra. Milo era bastante popular en la isla, aunque pocos conocían su condición de santo de Athena, todos le tenían cierto respeto y se le consideraba una suerte de protector al que más de uno acudía en busca de ayuda cuando se metían en problemas con grupos de traficantes, que tristemente habían aumentado su número en Grecia, y no solo de antigüedades, también tabaco y otras sustancias.

Volvió la vista a Athena, Yukie Amamoto la había sujetado por las manos y haciéndole subir hacia la concha, seguidas de la directora del museo y el hombre que los había recibido en el aeropuerto.

Usando un micrófono, María Kefalidou llamó la atención de todos para enseguida cederle la palabra al director general, Osamu Watanabe.

—Bienvenidos todos al festival Hanami de _Kido Incorporation_ , como es tradición desde hace veinte años, nos reunimos aquí con el propósito de hacer un encuentro cultural y que, como compañía multinacional, seamos conscientes de que no existen diferencias raciales, religiosas o ideológicas, que sean obstáculo que nos impida crecer en espíritu mediante la armonía. Agradezco los esfuerzos de todos por hacer esto posible, especialmente a la doctora Kefalidau, que, como cada año, nos maravilla con este festival, y los invito a experimentar la belleza de la vida, efímera como los cerezos, recordándonos que al final, lo único que trasciende es el legado que dejamos.

Levantó una copa y el resto de los invitados hicieron lo mismo.

— _Vita brevis, ars longa, occasio praeceps, experimentum periculosum, iudicium difficile*_ — dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo para después beber.

Camus no pudo evitar el sentirse extraño al darse cuenta de que, detrás del director general y la directora del museo, Athena y su amiga habían tomado posición y sin otro tipo de presentación, Yukie Amamoto había empezado a tocar el violín, con una generosidad lírica que dejaba por el fondo el acompañamiento del piano.

Él no sabía que Athena sabía tocar el piano, y que poseía el talento de una concertista, aunque tratándose de ella, no era de extrañar.

Los invitados, atentos, quedaron sumidos en un silencio que llegaba a lo casi absoluto, como si hubiesen olvidado por completo lo que estaban haciendo antes del brindis, dejándose envolver por la música que había adquirido un ritmo más alegre, evocando un aire primaveral, era como escuchar el brote de la naturaleza y la claridad de la vida mediante la música.

Shaka levantó el rostro sintiendo una brisa tibia que sacudió las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que las flores cayendo hicieran un sonido parecido a un siseo.

Sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para poder entregarse al efecto que causaba el viento y la música, con los pétalos de las flores sobre él, dejando un delicado aroma, pero se obligó a contemplar la escena.

Desde que era un niño, cuando comprendió que la privación de uno de sus sentidos le confería una extensión al alcance de su cosmos, simplemente cerró los ojos sin importarle demasiado. Al principio lo conseguía por varias horas antes de que algún estímulo exterior lo tomara desprevenido haciéndole mirar sin que se lo propusiera. Con el tiempo, su control para dominar la reacción instintiva de abrirlos, especialmente al despertar, fue perfeccionándose, hasta que consiguió mantenerlos cerrados por años.

Recordó entonces el motivo por el que ya no lo hacía desde su combate con Ikki de Fénix, o al menos no de la manera extrema a la que se había sometido durante su infancia.

Sucedió, de hecho, en los días siguientes al regreso de Athena en el Santuario, estaba sanando sus heridas en el templo de Virgo, cuando un sirviente se anunció para servirle el desayuno. Le dejó pasar como siempre, descubriendo que lo que él imaginaba como un muchacho, en realidad se trataba de un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Su voz baja y aguda, junto con su cosmos enérgico y gentil, le habían dado una impresión equivocada, pero no tanto como lo que llevaba entre las cosas que le servía.

Había algo en una cesta que llamó su atención, entre amarillo y verde, con una forma que no pudo reconocer y cuyo aspecto le daba más similitud con a las rocas sin pulir. Mientras el hombre preparaba la mesa, sintió crecer la frustración al ser totalmente incapaz de encontrar una palabra que definiera lo que estaba viendo. Entonces, el sirviente tomó eso que era objeto de su atención, sopesándola, y con un cuchillo, cortándole de tajo por la mitad, revelando un interior amarillo vibrante.

El olor se dispersó sin sutileza, llegando a él como una sensación abrumadora porque finalmente su mente fue capaz de comprender lo que era eso: una piña.

Era lo que le servían por las mañanas cada que se encontraba en el Santuario.

El patriarca se la había dado a probar por primera vez hacía mucho tiempo, pero no estaba seguro su fue Shion o pudo ser Saga, y habiéndose criado sus primeros años en un templo con pocas opciones de comida, el sabor de aquella fruta que oscilaba entre lo dulce y lo ácido, constituyó la primera experiencia que sobrepasó sus sentidos llegando a lo doloroso. Así aprendió también, que no debía comer demasiado.

El recuerdo le causó gracia.

El hombre más cercano a un dios, no había reconocido su fruta favorita.

Aceptó pues, su desconocimiento en aspectos tan esenciales, que se sintió avergonzado de jactarse de su entendimiento del mundo. Desde entonces, cerrar los ojos se convirtió solo en una costumbre para meditar y concentrarse, el resto del tiempo permanecía atento, colocando las piezas sueltas de sonidos y aromas familiares para ponerlos en sintonía con lo que sus ojos podían identificar.

Era demasiado pequeño cuando se privó del sentido de la vista, así que tenía un tipo de deficiencia de vocabulario visual en el que solo era capaz de reconocer algo si extendía su cosmos, lo que no funcionaba con todo, por lo que debía de tocarlo. Incluso otras habilidades como la lectura y la escritura, fueron cosas que aprendió tardíamente.

Reconocía palabras en sánscrito e hindi, que le enseñaron los monjes durante su primera infancia, antes de dedicarse a su entrenamiento como caballero, pero, aunque también aprendió a hablar y comprender el griego, incluso el inglés, al privarse de la vista había truncado por completo los otros aspectos fundamentales de una lengua. Fue durante sus largas horas en el templo de Virgo o el templo de Benarés, en los años siguientes, que decidió retomar esos asuntos pendientes, atendiendo también el acuerdo no explícito, pero generalizado, de aprender el japonés, el idioma con el que se había criado Athena, que les hablaba en un trémulo griego, pues, aunque parecía conocerlo bien, era claro que no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo con fluidez.

Las flores seguían cayendo, extendió la palma de su mano derecha recibiendo una.

Conocía el concepto general de aquél evento, lo habían dicho para el brindis, solo se trataba de recordar lo efímero de la vida. Entonces se permitió ser partícipe, deslizando su cosmos para hundirse en una inusitada tranquilidad.

El santo de Virgo escuchó el intercambio de escalas entre el piano y el violín llegando a un clímax que marcó el final de la pieza, bajó la mirada, entre la cortina de ramas rosadas, a pocos pasos de él, se encontraba la aprendiz que había abandonado el Santuario. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, como algunas de las flores de cerezo, hacía contraste una cinta amplia envolviendo su cintura, roja como los zapatos ligeramente altos.

Ella le estaba mirando, con las mejillas encendidas y una expresión que había aprendido a identificar como la atención absoluta, o al menos así lo interpretaba.

Se preguntó ¿por qué habría dejado el Santuario?

Las mujeres que, al no conseguir una armadura y no se unían a las doncellas de Athena, o aquellas que sí ganaban una y elegían el retiro al cabo de un tiempo, se marchaban para formar familias ¿ella tendría una?

Recodó el temor que había inspirado su llegada y el haberlos reconocido, así que, mientras la multitud finalmente salía del letargo meditativo inducido por la influencia de la música de Athena y las circunstancias que los tenían ahí reunidos, prorrumpiendo en un estruendoso aplauso, fue hacia ella. No obstante, con ese aplauso regresó también el movimiento y algunas personas le cortaron el paso. Para cuando pudo avanzar por entre ellas, la mujer ya no estaba.

Lianne se había escondido cobardemente detrás de una de las muchas columnas que rodeaban el jardín, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Cerró los ojos para fijar en su memoria a Shaka de Virgo bajo las flores de cerezo, cayendo sobre su rostro, enredándose en su pelo dorado, todo rodeado de luz.

Once años después, ese hombre tenía el mismo efecto devastador sobre ella, y no sabía si sentirse dichosa de que estuviera ahí, o hacerse a la idea de que quizás le aguardaba el mayor de los tormentos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*Uppercut,_ _es un golpe de boxeo que se lanza desde abajo, directamente a la mandíbula del oponente._

 _*Frase atribuida a Séneca, filosofo romano, en su obra De brevitate vitae 1_ , _aunque él la rescata del griego original de Hipócrates, se traduce como_ _"L_ _a vida es breve, el arte largo, la ocasión fugaz, la experiencia riesgosa, el juicio difícil."_

 _*Saori y Yukie interpretan la sonata No 5 en Fa mayor, opus 24, compuesta por Beethoven, también llamada solamente, Sonata primavera._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _(y gracias a Diana A, ¡bienvenida a la historia!)_


	17. Visitas

**Visitas**

—¡Seiya!

El grito de Athena obligó a Camus a saltar en su sitio dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo para pasar el rato. Salió de la habitación y la vio corriendo hacia la otra ala de la casa, en donde sabía, se encontraban las habitaciones de los caballeros de bronce.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue detrás.

—¡Voy a entrar! —anunció ella abriendo la puerta de doble hoja.

Pronto llegaron Milo y Shaka también, aunque no supo decirles a qué se debía el revuelo.

Lo que había del otro lado de esa puerta era una estancia amplia, iluminada por altos ventanales que iban del piso al techo en doble altura, amueblada con sillones, mesas esquineras y un enorme librero cuyo centro lo ocupaba un televisor de gran tamaño.

Milo se sintió ofendido al ver el desorden del lugar. Había basura, cojines el suelo y platos dispersos en todos lados.

—¡Chicos! —volvió a gritar Athena, que parecía no notar lo mismo.

Las habitaciones se distribuían en dos niveles a la izquierda y derecha de ese espacio común. En la parte de arriba, la penúltima puerta a la izquierda se abrió y Shun de Andrómeda salió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dejando claro que estaba medio dormido.

—¡Megumi va a venir a almorzar!

Casi enseguida el resto de las puertas se abrieron precipitadamente, excepto por la contigua a la de Shun, la última.

—Creí que solo vendría Yukie—dijo Hyōga, pero en lugar de responder, Saori profirió un grito ahogado, girándose para no ver al caballero que no llevaba más prenda que unos pantaloncillos cortos.

—¡Hyōga! —exclamó Milo ya que Camus no decía nada —¡No puedes recibir a Athena así! ¡Y tú tampoco, Seiya!

El caballero de Pegaso rio, él llevaba un pantalón más largo, pero el torso descubierto.

—Yukie me llamó por la mañana—les dijo, aún ruborizada y mirando a Shaka que estaba en el vano de la puerta—. Dijo que no pudo evitar el decírselos en el colegio y que las chicas creyeron que sería divertido vernos de nuevo.

—¡¿Entonces no solo es la bruja mayor?! —exclamó Ichi.

Saori se animó a mirar de soslayo porque sabía que Ichi usaba pijamas completos de dos piezas.

—También vienen Miko y Keiko, además, Yukie mencionó que querían presentarme a una amiga.

—¿Tu reemplazo? —preguntó Seiya, que ya había vuelto a su habitación para ponerse una camiseta, y aunque aún descalzo, fue a su lado.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—Supongo que sí—respondió—. Después de todo, sería lo normal.

Seiya se estiró haciendo sonar su espalda.

—Iremos a la ciudad, bueno, al menos yo haré eso.

—Voy contigo—segundó Hyōga.

Los ocho se apuntaron a lo mismo, por lo que Saori salió de la habitación para dejarlos cambiarse, aún bastante abochornada. Sin embargo, al ver a los tres caballeros dorados, un pensamiento inevitable le cruzó por la mente.

—Cuando era pequeña—les dijo—, tenía un grupo de amigas y…

No sabía cómo plantearlo, era una situación difícil por donde quisiera verlo, y aunque una parte de ella le decía que lo mejor era cancelar la cita y dejar que esos lazos se perdieran en el tiempo, había otra que le pedía una oportunidad.

—Quizás ustedes prefieran salir también…

Milo suspiró dejando pasar el mal rato que le había causado la vista desordenada de la pieza de los caballeros de bronce y su falta de decoro para recibir a Athena.

—Si nuestra presencia resulta inconveniente, no estaremos presentes —le dijo, pero, aunque buscaba sonar comprensivo, el efecto fue contario en ella, que solo se puso más roja y alterada.

—¡No se trata de eso! —respondió apresuradamente, luego respiró profundamente—. Ellas llegarán en un rato más… debo preparar algunas cosas, así que… Si quieren quedarse, son más que bienvenidos, y si prefieren no estar, no se los voy a reprochar.

Los tres se quedaron en el pasillo, en silencio por unos momentos luego de que ella se fue.

—¿Les pareció que preferiría que estuviéramos en su reunión o que nos marcháramos a otro sitio? —preguntó Milo.

Ninguno de sus compañeros fue capaz de responder, todo lo que acababa de suceder era confuso y extraño en partes iguales. Camus solo caminó en la misma dirección en que había ido Athena, lo que incentivó a los otros a hacer lo mismo.

La vieron en el jardín, junto con las seis doncellas que estaban reacomodando la mesa para recibir a más invitados de los que originalmente tenían considerados.

De pronto, un pitido se escuchó, provenía desde el frente de la casa y Saori giró el rostro.

—Llegaron antes —dijo encaminándose a la entrada, dejando que las sirvientas acabaran la tarea.

Dando vuelta en la rotonda frente a la entrada principal, un auto descapotable rojo quedó aparcado.

Saori contuvo el aliento.

Lo que había sucedido en realidad, era que cuatro chicas de su edad habían bajado del auto, acomodándose el pelo debido al viaje sin capote y ordenándose la ropa, pero a ella le había parecido que se trataba de una limusina negra a la que el chofer abría la puerta para que un grupo de niñas saltaran y corrieran a la casa.

No pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron todas juntas, o qué fue lo que les dijo cuando empezó a rechazar las invitaciones para reunirse, no estaba segura de cómo fue que simplemente se abocó a la organización del Torneo Galáctico, alejándose de ellas, y de toda la vida que tenía antes, obsesionándose con la tarea que le había encomendado su abuelo antes de morir, aunque sin comprender del todo la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba.

—Si quieres nos vamos—dijo la rubia que venía de copiloto con una mano en la cintura, arqueando una ceja.

Saori reaccionó, sobresaltándose y caminando hacia ellas.

—Lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando que…

—¿Que la última vez que nos vimos yo me peinaba con coletas? —preguntó la otra riéndose.

Saori se ruborizó.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó—¿Es tan malo que nos hayamos invitado a tu almuerzo con Yukie?

—¡No! ¡En absoluto! Yo realmente… realmente… me alegro de verlas.

Las demás chicas empezaron a reírse.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara de ratón asustado! —exclamó la más alta de todas.

Camus, de pie en la entrada de la casa, frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero no hizo nada en cuanto las chicas la rodearon para abrazarla y hablar sobre el tiempo sin verse y lo mucho que habían cambiado.

El grupo visitante, conformado en total por cinco, contando a Yukie que era la única a la que conocían con anterioridad, se adentró en la casa armando tal escándalo, que la solemnidad con la que la mañana había transcurrido, se vio quebrantada.

—Vaya —dijo en voz baja la rubia, que se había enganchado al brazo de Saori mientras caminaban—, tienes chicos nuevos.

Saori se sonrojó, había olvidado por completo que Milo y los otros estaban ahí. Por un momento, creyó que habían decido marcharse, pero estaban en el vestíbulo, mirando.

—No lo digas de esa manera —respondió, avergonzada—, ellos son… mi escolta principal.

La chica la soltó, caminando hacia ellos.

—Mi nombre es Dai Megumi —les dijo—, Dai, como el afamado arquitecto Dai Tadao, él es mi padre. Ella es Hayase Miko —continuó extendiendo la mano para que la chica más alta se acercara, aunque esta se limitó a inclinarse levemente—, Sakamura Keiko—que era una pelirroja, excesivamente delgada y semblante serio, —¡Oh, Saori! A ella tampoco tú la conoces, ella es Shimada Naoko.

Saori ya había notado a la chica, de hecho, se había dado cuenta de que era ella quien conducía el auto. Era bajita, poco menos que ella, que en sí era la más pequeña del grupo. Tenía el pelo largo y muy obscuro, igual que sus ojos almendrados. Advirtió enseguida que tenía más acentuada la sangre japonesa, a diferencia de Megumi, de cuya madre francesa había heredado no solo el color del pelo, sino unos enormes ojos verdes bordeados de largas pestañas.

Recordó porqué las había conocido.

En su primer día de clases en la escuela básica, había llegado con toda la confianza y dignidad que la caracterizaba. Ni siquiera le preocupaba no conseguir alguien con quien almorzar, porque estaba Yukie, a quien conocía desde antes del jardín de niños debido a que su padre consideraba apropiada su amistad, más que nada, por la relación que tenía él con su abuelo. Entonces, mientras se presentaba ante la clase, alguien señaló algo que nunca le había parecido un problema: el color de su pelo.

Alguien más la llamó _konketsuji_ *.

Todos sabían que su abuela era griega, su abuelo era muy famoso y su matrimonio dio bastante de qué hablar en Japón, e intentaron hacerla sentir mal por eso, por _ser una mitad_. Entonces fue cuando las otras _konketsuji_ le tendieron la mano _,_ Megumi, que su madre era francesa, Miko tenía una abuela inglesa, y la mitad de la familia de Keiko vivía en Estados Unidos, de donde era su madre.

Se llamaban a sí mismas _hāfu,_ por la palabra en inglés _"half"_ , y con el paso del tiempo, dejaron de ser el grupo _konketsuji_ rezagado, para tomar el control del colegio.

Nadie hacía una fiesta sin invitarlas. Aunque no fueran, simplemente les llegaban las invitaciones, porque su presencia se había convertido en un símbolo de alto estatus.

El día de San Valentín todas recibían flores, sin excepción.

Y cuando señalaban a alguien como marginado, se volvía invisible para el mundo.

Shimada Naoko había tomado su lugar en el grupo, y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Saori, hizo brevemente las presentaciones de sus caballeros.

Megumi, sin dejar de mirar a Camus, sonrió y extendió su mano hasta tocar su pecho.

—Gracias por cuidar de nuestra amiga. Espero que pueda seguir contando con ustedes.

—Hasta mi último aliento —respondió él. Algo que, sin que fuese su intención, causó una expresión conmovida en las muchachas, porque les había parecido sumamente adorable.

—Qué envidia, Saori—dijo Keiko—. Tú siempre sabes de dónde sacar a los mejores hombres.

Aún más avergonzada que antes, Saori trató de poner algo de sensatez, invitándolas al pabellón que había preparado. Y entre risas, el grupo siguió su camino.

—No tienes idea de hace cuánto tiempo no me comía uno de estos—dijo Yukie alcanzando de una fuente un panecillo redondo en el que se alcanzaban a distinguir algunos arándanos—. Nadie los prepara mejor que tu ama de llaves.

—Ni siquiera los preparan en Japón—segundó Miko también tomando uno.

Saori hizo un ademán a una de las doncellas que aguardaban, empezar el servicio.

—Annie, ¿puedes preguntar si ya está lista la _clotted cream_?

—¿Tienen idea de la cantidad de calorías que esto tiene? —se quejó Naoko, mirando la mesa de lado a lado, sin embargo, bastó una mirada severa por parte de Megumi para que no volviese a decir nada.

La joven doncella asintió y se dirigió a la casa, aunque en su camino se encontró con los tres caballeros, mirando el jardín.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—No—se apresuró a responder Camus.

—Maestro— dijo Hyōga alcanzándolos—, créeme, será mejor que mantengas cierta distancia. Estoy seguro de que Megumi te puso los ojos encima.

Camus arqueó una ceja.

—Es solo una niña —respondió.

—Yo no creo que ella se vea así —insistió el chico asomándose por la ventana.

La doncella, que normalmente tenía una expresión altiva, empezó a reírse.

—Estoy segura de que igual le seguirás gustando, Hyōga.

El caballero de cisne chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Van a tomar el desayuno? —preguntó después la joven.

—No gracias, Annie. Nos vamos, volveremos a la tarde.

Entonces ella siguió su camino a la cocina.

—¿Crees que sigan igual de locas? —preguntó Geki, acercándose.

—Igual podríamos ir a saludar—dijo Ichi, lo que provocó que los otros le miraran como si acabara de sugerir que todos se cortaran el pelo como él.

No obstante, ni bien Seiya terminaba de decir que eso no iba a pasar, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!

La voz de Megumi se había sobrepuesto a la pequeña charla, y reaccionando como si estuviesen en la mira de un enemigo, los caballeros de bronce saltaron por el ventanal abierto, Milo, al ver que Hyōga tomaba por la camisa a Camus para llevárselo consigo, opto por salir por su propio pie, sin embargo, Shaka se quedó, dirigiéndoles una mirada recriminatoria por lo que le pareció un acto absolutamente innecesario.

—Yukie —continuó Megumi, casi gritando, agitando las manos hacia arriba con ademanes exagerados—, no dijiste que fuese tan grave, así que dime ¿qué llevaba puesto ayer?

—¿Ayer? —la muchacha enlazó las manos recargando los índices en sus labios—. Pues un vestido largo, corte princesa, con mangas cortas abombadas.

—¿Blanco con rosa y lazos en la falda? —preguntó Megumi.

Yukie asintió.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! —repitió la rubia golpeteando con el dedo índice el pecho de Saori, que no era capaz de controlar del todo la expresión de espanto que la empezaba a dominar.

—Yo…—Saori no encontraba manera de defenderse de la serie de acusaciones que le habían hecho desde que Keiko apuntara que era muy evidente que no se había hecho un corte en el pelo desde hacía bastante tiempo, y de pronto, ya estaban hablando de su vestido y la ropa que usaba en eventos públicos, de los que ellas sabían por las fotografías oficiales, exaltándose al punto en que habían decido ir a su habitación, concretamente a su armario.

Shaka se quedó perplejo, completamente incapaz de decidir si debía hacer algo o no, ante lo que estaba presenciando, y para cuando la chica tomó de la muñeca de Athena dándole un tirón para ir arriba, seguida por el resto, sintió el impulso de ir detrás.

La naturalidad con la que todas se movían por la casa hacía evidente que se encontraban familiarizadas, y al encontrarse con una sirvienta, Megumi la increpó con reclamos sobre que necesitaba el vestido que Saori llevaba puesto durante la fiesta de la noche anterior, exigiéndole que lo sacara mojado de la lavandería de ser necesario y se lo llevara inmediatamente.

El caballero de Virgo no se animó a entrar en la habitación privada de Athena, jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza algo así. Ese sitio, aunque no estuviesen en el Santuario, era el lugar más prohibido para cualquier caballero, o cualquier hombre en general. Sabía que ni siquiera Tatsumi tenía permitido entrar, por lo que cualquier asunto que requiriera tratar con ella, lo hacía antes de que se retirara a esa estancia, o desde el otro lado de la puerta. Así que se quedó de pie, a unos pasos de distancia, aunque aún así pudo ver a la muchacha rubia abriendo las puertas de una habitación en el interior y enseguida empezar a sacar ropa.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó arrojando sobre la cama una prenda color burdeos—¡¿Esto es de tu abuela?!

La sirvienta pasó a su lado con el vestido que le habían pedido, aún estaba seco pues no habían empezado lavar. Saori lo tomó, pero Keiko se lo arrebató para llevárselo a Megumi.

—¡Ahí está! ¡¿Cómo es que sigues usando esto?! Estaba bien cuando teníamos diez, pero por todos los cielos, tienes dieciséis ¡Y el corte princesa está pasado de moda!

—A menos que te vayas a casar —interrumpió Keiko, sentada en la cama y sacando de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor dorado.

No tuvo tiempo de encender el cigarrillo, Megumi le quitó el mechero de las manos y yendo hacia el balcón, frente todas, simplemente le prendió fuego.

La fina capa de organza avivó con facilidad la pequeña llama, y mientras el vestido ardía, lo dejó caer antes de que le quemara los dedos.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —exclamó Milo desde abajo, aún con los otros caballeros. Seiya lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro.

—La única cosa buena que ha hecho por la humanidad esa chica. Ese vestido es francamente espantoso.

—E incómodo—secundó Shun—, sobre todo cuando hay que cargarla, esa campana de crinolina es lo peor.

Milo los volteó a ver intentando comprender que no se trataba de una broma.

—Yo les dije que estaban locas —dijo Hyōga—, hay que irnos, esto se está saliendo de control.

Sin más, los caballeros de bronce se marcharon dejando a Milo y Camus en el jardín, de pie bajo el balcón de Athena. Entonces, pasó a su lado el chofer, Bel. No llevaba puesto su traje normal, sino unos pantalones de faena sucios con botas a la rodilla y la camisa remangada.

—Buenos días —saludó al pasar a su lado—, estaré listo en un momento.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Milo.

—Yumi me ha dicho que las señoritas desean ir a la ciudad, me imagino que también las van a acompañar.

—Sí, por supuesto—respondió el caballero—, solo… esperaremos en la entrada.

El chofer asintió y continuó su camino, a paso apresurado.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*Konketsuji, es una palabra que significa algo como sangre mixta o mestizo, que junto con "ainoko", son palabras tabúes, por su uso despectivo para señalar a los japoneses que tienen ascendencia de otra nacionalidad._

 _Actualmente se les denomina hāfu, y aunque algunas personas gozan de cierta popularidad, la discriminación "racial" sigue siendo un mal silencioso en Japón._

 _La verdad es que me proyecté con Megumi quemando ese vestido (sé que saben cuál es), porque lo odio con todas mis fuerzas._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Rescate

**Rescate**

—No entiendo el propósito de esto —se quejó Milo.

—Athena solo desea mantener los vínculos que formó en su infancia —respondió Camus.

—¿Pero con qué propósito? —insistió el caballero.

Aunque bajó el tono de su voz, iban lo suficientemente detrás como para que no los escuchara el grupo de chicas.

—No es como si se fuera a quedar lo suficiente como para que valga la pena.

Camus giró el rostro mirando a Milo, este solamente contrajo las cejas sin comprender de qué iba esa expresión que le había dedicado, como si le estuviera recamando algo, solo que no se le ocurría qué.

—Ninguno de nosotros se quedará —le dijo con cierta severidad.

—Eso lo sé.

Shaka se adelantó. En el edificio al que habían llegado, la cantidad de personas se había multiplicado, y aunque podrían encontrar a Athena sin problemas, tan solo guiándose por su cosmos, prefería mantenerla a una distancia segura.

La primera tienda en la que entraron, no hizo más que acentuar la incomodidad del caballero de Escorpio, y la música de ambientación incrementaba la sensación de que no deberían estar ahí, al menos él.

No le gustaban demasiado los centros comerciales. Su ropa la compraba con una costurera de Milos, en mayor parte porque su cuerpo no se ajustaba bien a las tallas estandarizadas de las tiendas departamentales, y esa mujer ya era capaz de pasarle las prendas sin tener que medírselas, y en general tampoco lo atosigaba con cosas fútiles como el color o estampado.

Respingó un poco al notar que Athena le miraba. Incapaz de comprender lo que quería decirle, estaba por usar su cosmos cuando una de las muchachas la tomó por el hombro para acercarla a una de las vitrinas, señalándole algo.

Arqueó una ceja, la tienda no se parecía demasiado a otras que había visto. Era más parecida a un museo, con piezas únicas en exhibición, cuidadosamente dispuestas, en lugar de islas organizadas por colores y tallas. Además, había poca gente, y fue el grupo que acompañaban, quienes rompieron el aparente silencio solemne.

Los tres se quedaron a un costado, cerca de la puerta, notando a dos hombres de traje oscuro y porte regio que inclinaron levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, que los caballeros correspondieron quedamente, para luego verlos retirarse detrás de una mujer de mediana edad elegantemente vestida.

Pasaron los más lentos minutos que ninguno de los tres había sentido en toda su vida antes de que las chicas decidieran salir…

Y hacer exactamente los mismo en otras tiendas, de las que salían con una o dos bolsas.

Athena los miraba cada tanto, pero no les decía nada.

—Toma, puedes llevarte esto —dijo la rubia que lideraba aquella expedición mientras le ponía las asas en las manos a Camus.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Saori con espanto —¡Ellos no hacen ese tipo de tareas!

Megumi Dai se sacudió el pelo haciendo un mohín.

—¿Entonces para qué vinieron? —preguntó.

—Ya te lo dije, son mi escolta.

—Está bien —interrumpió Camus—. No hay problema, puedo hacerlo.

Saori se puso roja, su compañera le restó importancia al asunto y tomándola por el brazo, la incitó a caminar.

—Quiero una chaqueta que vi la otra vez en una tienda de arriba —le dijo.

En ese preciso instante, Miko Hayase se detuvo abruptamente.

—Dejé mi bolso en la tienda —dijo girándose hacia Milo —¿Me acompañas?

Milo miró a Camus y este levantó los hombros levemente, lo que el otro interpretó como que no importaba, por lo que fue junto con ella de vuelta a la tienda que habían dejado casi al principio del pasillo, antes de que decidieran ir al último nivel.

Las demás no la esperaron, continuaron su camino, Megumi y Saori a la cabeza, con la rubia charlando sobre colecciones y tendencias.

Estaban por llegar al ascensor cuando Yukie Amamoto se adelantó dando saltos, haciendo que su vestido se contoneara con cierta gracia, poniéndose frente al panel de control y presionando el botón para hacerlo bajar.

A diferencia de los otros ascensores en los que habían estado los caballeros, este era totalmente de cristal, así que notaron que solo estaba dos niveles arriba y bajó enseguida. Las puertas se abrieron, pero la chica no entró, se giró hacia las otras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shaka se adelantó dos pasos rápidamente cuando Naoko Shimada chilló cayendo de frente, sosteniéndola a tiempo.

—¡Eres una tonta Keiko! —se quejó dándole un empujón tan fuerte a la chica que Camus tuvo que detenerla para que no chocara contra uno de los aparadores de cristal.

—¡Pero yo que hice!

—¡Me hiciste tropezar!

Por un momento los caballeros temieron que se lanzarían una contra la otra, pero hubo algo que hizo a Camus sentirse alerta, la pelirroja desvió la mirada, solo por un segundo, hacia el ascensor. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Athena, pero no la vio, las puertas se estaban cerrando y a través del espacio restante, lo único que pudo ver, fue uno de los ojos verdes de Megumi Dai y la comisura de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de superioridad.

Luego volvió la atención a las dos muchachas.

Fuera de un mohín completamente infantil, cortaron la discusión, se acomodaron la ropa y el pelo como si de verdad hubiesen pelado y siguieron caminando.

Había sido una trampa.

Dentro del ascensor, Saori saltó cuando Megumi puso súbitamente una mano sobre su hombro y sacó de un bolso oculto de su vestido, un aparato negro que no reconoció.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dijo—. Yukie está en el otro ascensor con esos tipos, y solo basta una alerta para que pulse el botón de emergencia y se queden ahí un rato ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esos tres sujetos realmente? ¿Por qué parece que les tienes que pedir permiso para hacer algo? Naoko cree que exagero, pero no es normal que desaparezcas por años y cuando vuelves, eres completamente diferente y con tres tipos que no te dejan sola ni un instante ¿acaso estás siendo rehén de alguien?

Saori no cabía en sí de la impresión. No tenía idea de que era así como se interpretaba su relación con los santos dorados. No sabía qué responder, porque, en efecto, le preocupaba mucho lo que ellos pensaran sobre ese encuentro innecesario, que les ofendiera el que se dedicara a salir de compras cuando bien podría apresurarse a atender los asuntos de la compañía para regresar al Santuario lo antes posible.

Shaka había bajado con ella al inframundo y ahora lo arrastraba a un centro comercial.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió verdaderamente avergonzada por una salida de compras.

—Lo siento —dijo —, pero es que estoy en Japón para resolver algunos asuntos de la compañía. Ha habido problemas, y ellos…

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Megumi —¡Te quieren obligar a que vendas tu parte!

Saori se sintió más contrariada aún, y levemente espantada cuando Megumi insistió en empujarla con el dedo hasta que su espalda tocó el cristal.

—¡Mi padre dijo que eso te podría pasar!

—¿Tu padre?

Megumi retrocedió cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia el panel de control, de modo que en cuanto las puertas empezaron a abrirse, presionó el botón para cerrarlas, junto con el de la planta baja. En un momento, ambos ascensores quedaron frente a frente y mantuvo la vista fija en Camus.

—Es bastante impertinente —dijo la muchacha, que no se había sentido en lo absoluto intimidada por la gélida mirada del hombre. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia Saori, aún acorralada, pese al espacio que le había dado.

—La primera vez que me rechazaste una invitación para una fiesta —agregó menos exaltada—, creo que me excedí un poco e hice una rabieta. Mas tarde, mi padre fue a mi habitación, y me dijo que tu vida había cambiado por completo desde la muerte de tu abuelo, y que fueras tan joven, y una chica, no te haría las cosas más fáciles. Que tendrías que pelear por cada centavo, por cada propiedad y objeto que tu abuelo te dejó, porque muy seguramente te lo querrían quitar todo. Y que yo era afortunada, porque, aunque faltara él, estaría mi hermano para cuidar de mí, pero que a ti te habían dejado sola. Por eso, debía de ser paciente contigo.

—Megumi…

La rubia volvió a exaltarse, tomando de las manos a Saori, enlazando los dedos.

—¡No puedes dejar que pasen sobre de ti! —exclamó.

—Gracias —respondió, quedándose ambas en silencio cuando una pareja entró.

—Ellos no trabajan para la compañía —dijo Saori, cuando la misma pareja las dejó solas un piso más arriba—. Fueron asignados por mi asesor, para cuidar de mi mientras esté en Japón. Por algún motivo han concluido que algunos miembros de la compañía podrían considerar medidas extremas para garantizar que dejaré de causarles problemas.

Megumi no parecía del todo convencida. Un ligero movimiento en sus cejas era más inquisidor que cualquier otro ademán o palabra desde que eran niñas.

—Es verdad —insistió Saori —. Le confió mi vida a cualquiera de ellos, es solo que no están acostumbrados a… esto.

Con las manos en la cintura, la rubia se inclinó hacia el frente, haciendo que, de nuevo, Saori se echara para atrás, evitando que sus frentes chocaran.

—¿Los centros comerciales? ¿Chicas hermosas?

Saori no pudo evitar el reírse al tiempo en que las puertas se abrían, mirando al grupo del que se habían separado. Megumi recuperó el porte altivo, se dio media vuelta y salió, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ir detrás, ya esperando que alguno de los tres la interceptara para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Fue Milo el primero, colocándose a su lado mientras las chicas se arremolinaban frente a un aparador.

—No pasa nada —le dijo en griego, extendiendo la mano para tocar su antebrazo —. Estaba preocupada por algo, pero todo está arreglado.

Para cuando Shaka y Camus también se acercaron, Saori junto sus manos a la altura de sus labios.

—Realmente lamento esto —les dijo a los tres—, no sé en qué estaba pensando, yo…

—No hay motivo para disculparse —interrumpió Camus.

Milo frunció el ceño, por solo un instante, le pareció que el santo de Acuario había relajado el semblante de su rostro, haciéndole parecer menos severo.

—Solo continúe con su día, por favor, Athena. No se preocupe por nosotros.

Al mismo tiempo, Yukie se volvió hacia donde estaban, y tomándola de la mano, la metió en la tienda.

Camus detuvo a sus compañeros cuando estos intentaron seguirlas.

—Ya sé cuál es el problema —les dijo en griego. Ambos le miraron sin comprender—. La señorita Dai parece tener la idea de que Athena actúa bajo presión nuestra.

—¿Cómo podríamos hacer tal cosa? Es ridículo —respondió Milo.

—Es claro que las amigas de Athena no viajan con una escolta, ni siquiera con un chofer, por lo que es natural que les resulte incomprensible nuestra proximidad.

—¿Estás seguro que se trata de eso? —pregunto Shaka, Camus asintió.

—Pude leer sus labios.

Milo profirió un suspiro recargándose en la baranda de aluminio y cristal, mirando hacia el alto techo del edificio.

De pronto, un grito se sobrepuso a los sonidos a los que estaban acostumbrándose, entre la música ambiental y las conversaciones en murmullos, que por su cantidad se volvían lo suficientemente intensas como para considerarse ruido.

Milo respingo, se inclinó hacia atrás y extendió el brazo tanto como pudo.

Tan solo con la punta de los dedos atrapó algo. Se incorporó de nuevo mirando con extrañeza su mano. Había algo peludo, pequeño, sumamente suave y apenas tan pesado como un tarro de cerveza.

Aquello ladró. O al menos hizo algo muy parecido a eso.

—¿Un perro? —preguntó Camus.

—Debió caerse por una de esas aberturas —dijo Shaka señalando el espacio que había entre los paneles de cristal que formaban la baranda.

Milo volvió a echarse para atrás y pudo ver dos niveles más arriba, a una chica inclinándose peligrosamente mientras gritaba y lloraba.

—No hagas eso —le dijo —. Aquí lo tengo —y le enseñó al animal.

Si decir nada, la muchacha corrió mientras el caballero se volvía hacia sus compañeros.

—Es muy pequeño para ser un perro.

El animal temblaba y de alguna forma había conseguido enganchar sus pequeñas patas en la mano de Milo, sujetándose con toda la firmeza que le permitía su cuerpo.

—Debe ser un cachorro —repuso Shaka, no sin algo de duda, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un perro de verdad.

—A mi me parece que es un zorro —dijo Camus.

Milo se acercó el animal a la cara, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Su pelaje blanco era largo y abundante en el cuerpo, mientras que en la patas y la cara resultaba más bien corto. No obstante, lo que verdaderamente llamó la atención del caballero, eran sus ojos: pequeños, almendrados, muy obscuros y brillantes, y sobre de ellos, dos marcas ovaladas de pelaje obscuro.

" _Un perro muviano"_ , pensó. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento irrespetuoso.

El animal se estiró el pequeño espacio que quedaba dándole un lametón en la punta de la nariz y dejó de temblar.

—¡Pocket!

Milo había estirado el brazo con la mano extendida para que la chica tomara al animal sin tocarlo, pero resultó en vano, ella no solo levantó a su perro, sino que se le echó encima, debiendo saltar para alcanzarlo y darle un beso escandaloso en cada mejilla sin dejar de llorar, agradecer y volver a llorar.

—¡Salvaste su vida! —le dijo luego de tomar una mínima distancia, estrechando contra su pecho lo que, a juicio del caballero, era un desventurado animal. Sin embargo, el perro solo se dejaba hacer, de hecho, parecía bastante complacido con el exceso de mimos que en solo unos instantes le había proporcionado su dueña.

—¡¿Cómo podría pagártelo?! No puedo ofrecer mucho, pero...

Milo puso la punta de sus dedos en su boca haciéndola callar. Resultaba verdaderamente increíble la potencia de su voz. Un tono estridente y agudo capaz de tensar los nervios de cualquiera.

—No te preocupes por eso, en serio. Solo cuídalo más —dijo calmadamente.

Había cierta intensidad en la mirada de aquella muchacha que inquietó al caballero de Escorpio. Colorada, con los ojos azules aún llorosos, se pasó la mano por la cara, usando la manga de su blusa para limpiarse. Luego se acomodó el pelo corto detrás de la oreja.

—De verdad, gracias.

Milo levantó la mano a modo de despedida mientras Athena y sus acompañantes salían de la tienda con más bolsas que le entregaron a Shaka.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Pocket es un pomerano, por si tenían la duda._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Tradiciones

**Tradiciones**

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —se disculpó una de las doncellas que estaba peinándola cuando le dio un tirón ligeramente fuerte—, pero tiene las puntas… un poco abiertas… y se enreda…

La otra joven, que trataba de tensar uno de los larguísimos mechones de pelo, la miró con media sonrisa. "Un poco", no era algo precisamente acertado. De lejos, la larga melena de Saori Kido impresionaba, pero bastaba estar a un par de pasos para darse cuenta de que hacía bastante que no tenía los debidos cuidados, lo que las había llevado a pensar que, en todo ese tiempo, se había estado arreglando sola, o en el peor de los casos, Tatsumi la ayudaba.

Saori notó en el espejo el intercambio de gestos y miradas, dejando salir un suspiro.

—Lo mismo me dijo Keiko —dijo con un suspiro—. Supongo que tendré que aceptar su invitación al salón.

—Señorita —repuso la misma muchacha que le había dado el tirón. Una vez que consiguió, con su compañera, completar el moño que recogía todo el cabello en un tradicional peinado melocotón—. Si le es tan difícil conseguir personal adecuado y de confianza para sus estancias en Grecia, tengo la mayor disponibilidad para viajar.

—¡Sasami! —exclamó la anciana señora Emma Hart entrando a la habitación con un estuche negro en brazos—. No seas imprudente.

—Lo siento, señora Hart —se disculpó la muchacha—. Pero es claro que estas tareas, tan importantes para una señorita, sobrepasan las habilidades del señor Tokumaru.

La anciana ama de llaves hizo un ademán y las dos jóvenes se apartaron. Abrió el estuche y sacó una peineta de motivos florales que iba a juego con el kimono rosado que le habían puesto.

—Si la señorita necesitara de su ayuda, se los haría saber.

Saori inclinó levemente la cabeza. No tenían ni idea de lo mucho que le gustaría que al menos una de ellas fuera al Santuario, pero sería egoísta e irresponsable, las pondría innecesariamente en peligro, por no hablar de que Shion jamás lo permitiría.

Naturalmente que el arreglo y los cuidados personales, eran algo que la inmensa mayoría de las chicas podían perfectamente hacer por su cuenta, no obstante, dadas las observaciones que le habían hecho en los últimos días, claramente no estaba siendo exitosa en eso. Levantó la vista, mirándose en el espejo.

Si se dejaba el pelo suelto, era porque resultaba incapaz de hacer algo con él. No se lo cortaba porque Shion le había suplicado encarecidamente que no lo hiciera, y si una persona dispuesta a morir por ella, le pedía algo tan simple, lo menos que podía hacer, era darle gusto.

—Permítame —dijo Sasami inclinándose al frente con un brillo labial en mano.

—Hay que ponerle rubor, está muy pálida —susurró la otra acercándose al tocador para buscar en la modesta caja de maquillaje lo que necesitaba.

Saori solo se quedó quieta, mirando a Sasami Aihara a solo unos centímetros de distancia, con el gesto de su rostro concentrado en delinear perfectamente la forma de su boca.

Ella había sido contratada por medio de una agencia hacía no mucho tiempo. No había conocido a su abuelo, y tampoco a ella, al menos no hasta hacía menos de un año, cuando estuvo en Japón para atender un compromiso que requería inevitablemente de su presencia. Una visita de apenas un fin de semana.

Aun así, era difícil no darse cuenta de que siempre estaba de buen humor, llena de energía, corriendo detrás de los muchachos para que le dieran la ropa para la lavandería, eso decía Seiya, que prefería hacerlo él mismo y se quejaba con quien pudiera de que Sasami le "robaba la ropa", pero en una pelea contra las doncellas, ellas siempre ganaban y acababan lavando, planchando y zurciendo lo que no estaba más allá de toda ayuda que pudiera proporcionar una aguja con hilo.

Apenas terminó con el labial, la mano fría de Annie Hart le hizo girar el rostro, recibiendo en las mejillas el rose de una brocha con algo de rubor.

La hija del ama de llaves, rubia, alta y de expresión fría siempre había estado en la casa, y desde que recordaba, se había dedicado a las tareas que la señora Hart consideraba inapropiado que realizara Tatsumi, pero que a ella por su edad se le complicaban, como ayudarla a bañarse y vestirse, pues cuando ella apenas era una niña, Annie ya era una jovencita que empezaba a tomar algunas responsabilidades en la casa.

Además, era sumamente discreta y no hacía alborotos.

Si Shion la conociera, seguramente la dejaría quedarse.

Sacudió levemente el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, algo que la doncella entendió como que no deseaba que recargara el rubor, así que la dejó como estaba.

Llamaron a la puerta y el ama de llaves se acercó, entreabriendo un minúsculo espacio.

—El señor Takeda ha llegado —anunció Tatsumi desde el pasillo.

Saori se puso de pie rápidamente, tratando de mantener la postura adecuada con la altura de las sandalias y el peso del peinado.

Sasami le dio un minúsculo bolso de seda a juego con el kimono, y un abanico.

—Sospecho que lo va a necesitar —le dijo.

No obstante, ni bien habían llegado a las escaleras, Saori se detuvo, cerrando los ojos con cierta molestia. Había tratado de hacer movimientos muy sutiles, pasos cortos, como le había enseñado su maestra de protocolo hacía mucho tiempo, y los brazos muy quietos, pero, aun así, se le había desacomodado el cruce sobre el pecho, y el amplio cinturón de seda, no hacía más que empujar sus senos hacia arriba, porque era imposible acomodarlos de otra forma.

—Debimos usar las vendas.

Annie se encogió, levemente sonrojada.

—Estas prendas están diseñadas para otro tipo de complexión. Su tío no calculó bien la medida cuando lo encargó, supongo. Tendríamos que quitar todo y volverla a vestir, nos tomaría al menos otra hora.

—¡Tendremos que improvisar! —exclamó Sasami metiendo las manos en su delantal y sacando un pequeño costurero, de los que no tenían nada más que lo indispensable para una emergencia de dobladillo o botón. Con gran habilidad ensartó el hilo en la aguja y se acercó juntando los bordes del kimono interior para coserlos. No obstante, no se cerraba especialmente bien, se fruncía.

" _Pero al menos no se verá nada",_ pensó Saori con resignación.

—Listo, señorita.

Bajaron las escaleras tan rápido como el ceñido atuendo lo permitía, encontrándose en el vestíbulo de la casa, frente al retrato de Mitsumasa Kido, con el director del Museo de Ciencias, Gaku Takeda.

El anciano sonrió al verla aparecer.

—Te ves preciosa —le dijo—. No te había visto usar un kimono desde que eras una niña.

Saori se acercó con un rubor natural sobreponiéndose al sutil polvo que le habían puesto y dejó que el hombre la besara en la frente.

—¿Sabías que tu abuelo se hacía un retrato cada año, en su cumpleaños, y esa fotografía se duplicaba para actualizar la de todos los museos y oficinas que tuvieran una imagen suya?

La joven arqueó una ceja.

—Por eso no hay muchos retratos de él de joven, simplemente nos deshacíamos de los pasados, hasta que veinte años después nos dimos cuenta de que solo quedaba archivo fotográfico de un hombre mayor, con algunas excepciones.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca he visto una fotografía de él, de joven.

—Tengo un álbum, de cuándo éramos muchachos —dijo antes de proferir una carcajada—. Aunque no lo creas, ya se habían inventado las cámaras. Te lo prestaré después.

—Lo agradecería mucho —respondió Saori enganchándose de su brazo—. Por ahora hay que irnos, ya me he demorado bastante.

—Está bien querida, lo raro sería que no lo hicieras. Andando muchachos—agregó haciéndole un ademán a los tres caballeros que estaban ahí.

Saori se inclinó levemente, aún ruborizada, aunque por un motivo diferente: había olvidado por completo que irían también.

Ellos no apartaron la mirada, incapaces de ignorar el vestido que llevaba puesto, capa sobre capa, entre blanco y rosa, con bordados de nubes, flores y mariposas, amplias mangas y un ancho cinturón color marfil que hacía un moño a la espalda.

Estaban acostumbrados a verla con el vestido blanco únicamente.

Consiguió hacer contacto visual con Camus, que hasta el momento había fungido, sino como líder, el de mayor iniciativa del trío.

" _Mañana a primera hora volveré al trabajo"._

Camus solo inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Para cuando estuvieron en el auto de Gaku Takeda, Saori se dio cuenta de que, si bien los tres caballeros no tenían puesto algo medianamente tradicional al estilo japonés, tampoco usaban su ropa habitual. Llevaban trajes de dos piezas; Camus azul marino, Milo gris obscuro, y Shaka algo que alguna vez había escuchado a Tatsumi llamar _champagne_.

Se preguntó cómo habían concluido ese código de vestimenta, cómo lo habían acordado o si todo se resumía a una organización de Tatsumi. Las probabilidades se inclinaban hacía lo último, su mayordomo había hecho los arreglos para lo que consideraba un _guardarropa adecuado_ , que no reflejara las costumbres del Santuario, sin embargo, parecía obstinado en asignar una paleta específica de colores para cada uno, dejándole al santo de Acuario el azul, a Escorpio una escala de gris a negro, y a Virgo la reminiscencia dorada, con matices claros, salvo el esmoquin, negro para los tres, y un frac que, esperaba, nunca tuvieran que usar.

—Les queda bastante bien —comentó, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Milo giraba distraídamente las mancuernillas que dejaban entrever la laca roja que daba el único toque de color al conjunto.

Por algún motivo, estaba absolutamente segura de que lo que Tatsumi tenía en la cabeza cuando las compró, era la aguja escarlata, tanto como el hielo para el azul pálido de las de Camus, mientras que las de Shaka eran completamente doradas.

Se preguntó entonces, porqué solo asociaba el dorado con Shaka siendo que los tres poseían el mismo rango.

Volvió a sonreír al recordar la expresión divertida de Jabu cuando recibió las suyas, en su cumpleaños número quince, Tatsumi le había dado unos unicornios rampantes de plata, en medio de las quejas de los demás.

" _Es el único que las usaría"_ se defendió el mayordomo, _"no voy a desperdiciar algo así en alguien que, si no las deja olvidados en un cajón, las va a perder"_.

De cualquier forma, tampoco era como si a los otros realmente les importara que Tatsumi siquiera recordara sus cumpleaños, era más para fastidiar a Jabu.

Se sorprendió bastante de que no les hubiera dado un escorpión, una doncella orando y un cántaro. Luego debió cerrar los ojos y extendió el abanico a la altura de su boca, intentando controlar la oleada de pensamientos que la sobrecogió, sobre Milo usando una enorme hebilla dorada con forma de escorpión en el cinturón.

—Quien solo se ríe, de sus pecados se acuerda —dijo Gaku Taketa palmeado suavemente su rodilla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aún con el abanico cubriendo parte de su rostro.

—Descuida. Es increíble lo que los amigos pueden hacer con el humor de uno ¿No lo crees?

—¿Los amigos? —preguntó Saori.

—Un pajarito me contó que te volviste a ver con las niñas con las que jugabas de niña.

—Ah, sí. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo…

—Es bueno para tu alma, mi niña. Que su alegría de muchachitas, aligere la carga que te deja tratar con tanto viejo testarudo.

Saori desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

" _Pero no va a durar para siempre"_ , pensó.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, el ruido de la ciudad los sobrecogió. La tranquilidad con la que transcurrían los días en la casa Kido eran parecidos a los de Santuario, con la excepción que hacían los caballeros de bronce.

El teatro era todo lo que podía esperarse de una solemne edificación japonesa, salvo quizás por la ausencia de un enorme jardín, porque la entrada principal estaba a un par de pasos de la avenida principal. Fueron recibidos por una joven que lucía un atuendo similar al de Saori, solo que su rostro se encontraba completamente maquillado de un blanco perfecto, acentuando ciertos rasgos con tonos rosas.

—¡Nada como una bien ejecutada ceremonia del té! —exclamó Gaku Takeda siguiendo a la joven que los condujo a una estancia privada —. Es una pena, querida, que Mitsumasa no te haya instruido en estas artes, ayudan a ordenar la casa interna.

Conforme las indicaciones del hombre mayor, todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, según lo requerido en la etiqueta de la ocasión, que se limitaba a un espacio en el entarimado. Apenas acaban de tomar su sitio cuando la puerta se volvió a deslizar, entrando una mujer que inmediatamente se arrodillo, colocando las manos al frente e inclinándose considerablemente.

—Buenos días —dijo —. Disculpen la intromisión.

—Saori, muchachos —dijo Gaku Takeda inclinándose levemente hacia la mujer que cerraba la puerta a modo de corresponder su saludo —, les presento a la señorita Nadeshiko.

La mujer se inclinó nuevamente para responder a la presentación, luego se levantó con cierta lentitud hasta que hizo contacto visual, primeramente, con el hombre mayor, luego a los demás presentes.

—Siempre es agradable verle, Takeda-sama.

Saori miró de soslayo, los tres caballeros parecían ciertamente intrigados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues creía haber solo mencionado vagamente que sería una presentación de música y danza tradicional.

—Es una ceremonia del té —les dijo en griego haciéndoles una indicación para que se acercaran, pues su tío los había dejado a cierta distancia.

Milo fue el primero en ir, quedando a su lado y directamente frente a la mujer, de la que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había inclinado y en esos momentos se dedicaba a disponer una serie de utensilios en diferentes lugares con respecto a cómo estaban originalmente.

—Es en realidad una pequeña iniciación —continuó explicando en voz tan baja, que era más un murmullo—, normalmente una ceremonia es bastante larga, esta apenas será de una hora. En todo caso, los conceptos básicos son la armonía, el respeto, la pureza y la tranquilidad. A eso se refería mi tío con ordenar la casa interna.

—¿Es como una meditación? —preguntó Shaka.

—Sí… en cierta manera.

Saori desvió la vista hacia el hombre que los había invitado. Tenía la mirada atenta una caligrafía dispuesta en uno de los muros, así que volvió a girarse levemente hacia los caballeros haciéndoles con el rostro una leve indicación para que miraran también. Ya tenía en conocimiento que ninguno de los tres sabía leer japonés en ninguna de sus formas.

—Es un haiku —dijo, y se los leyó.

 _¿Es un imperio_

 _esa luz que se apaga_

 _o una luciérnaga? *_

Shaka inclinó el rostro, como si aquella pregunta se la hubieran hecho a él. Camus hizo un leve movimiento, como un asentimiento, mientras que Milo no fue capaz de retener su atención ahí, sino en los movimientos de la mujer que, pese a que no era posible que fueran naturales, la fluidez era innegable.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Nadeshiko, se giró, sin cambiar su postura arrodillada, ofreciendo, con otra reverencia, un bowl de una preparación espesa, color verde intenso, a Gaku Takeda que se inclinó para recibirla. Hizo algunos ademanes, como si inspeccionara el cuenco girándolo en la palma de su mano, para luego beberlo.

—Qué exquisitez —dijo, devolviéndole la pieza con el mismo ritual.

La joven muchacha que los había llevado hasta ahí, volvió a entrar en la habitación, apenas anunciándose y dejando a su disposición unos pastelillos rosados y otros verdes, volviendo a sumirse en silencio por lo que pareció otro largo rato. Al menos hasta que, mediante la joven como ayudante, todos tuvieron en sus manos una taza servida, pero esta no era del mismo verde intenso que le habían servido al principio al hombre mayor.

—¿No te lo vas a tomar? —preguntó Camus a Milo, que había dado apenas un minúsculo sorbo —¿No te gustó?

—No es eso —respondió el santo de Escorpio —. Tardó casi una hora en prepararlo, no me lo voy a tomar de un trago.

Camus miró su taza vacía. Así como lo planteaba, tenía bastante sentido.

—Tampoco vas a hacerlo rendir otra hora —repuso Shaka que también ya se lo había bebido.

Milo hizo un mohín cuando la mujer anunció que la presentación de danza estaba por comenzar, por lo que debían concluir ese encuentro. Una vez más los reverenció, agradeciendo que le permitieran ser su anfitriona.

En su camino hacia la platea, en donde tenían reservados sus asientos, Milo se inclinó levemente hacia Camus, hablándole en francés.

—¿Sería posible hacer más ceremoniosa una presentación de baile que la preparación de una taza de té?

Camus se encogió de hombros, no podía imaginar que algo así fuera posible. Aunque lo cierto fue, que sí se podía.

El baile japonés no se parecía nada en nada a algo que los caballeros hubieran visto antes. Tenía en efecto, cierto aire casi místico con sus movimientos meticulosamente medidos, combinando también las largas mangas de sus atuendos, los abanicos y alguna llevaba una sombrilla plana.

Si bien la letra de las canciones se les escapaba en partes, no pudieron quedar indiferentes ante el espectáculo.

—Es interesante lo que logra una bailarina profesional —dijo Shaka a Athena, pasando de Milo y Camus que se habían enfrascado en una conversación en francés, de la que no entendía nada.

—Sí — respondió ella —, aunque no son bailarinas, son más que eso.

Shaka levantó levemente una ceja, a lo que ella se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—La palabra para nombrarlas es _geisha_ — le explicó —, su trabajo es un poco más complejo, ellas son… son como la voz de siglos de historia, aprenden tradiciones, sobre todo las artísticas, y las mantienen vivas. Lo particular, a diferencia de muchos artistas, es que ellas son contratadas de forma privada y casual para atender banquetes o eventos sociales.

—¿Banquetes? —preguntó él, mirando a la pareja de mujeres anunciadas como el último número.

—Sí. Es más informal que una presentación, pero permite entrar en contacto con un aspecto cultural de Japón.

—Eso sería interesante.

Shaka volvió su atención al escenario mientras que Saori lo miraba.

Parecía extraño que, después de tanto tiempo juntos, jamás lo había notado especialmente interesado en algo fuera del margen de las actividades del Santuario, e incluso en eso, tampoco era especialmente activo como otros.

Al otro lado, Milo y Camus habían dejado de hablar también para prestar atención al acto. Habían estado charlando en voz baja, y se animó a creer firmemente que estaban pasando bien el rato, al menos por lo que pudo escuchar del santo de Escorpio, que había empezado a hablar en francés porque creía, de alguna manera, que serían irrespetuosos algunos de sus comentarios que en realidad solo eran hilarantes.

Quizás debería decirle que ella entendía bien el francés, mantener eso en secreto no sería muy educado.

Decidió entonces que, dado que estaba totalmente segura de que jamás expresarían un deseo, tendría que estar muy atenta a lo que pudiera interesarles y dárselos, que conocieran el mundo que existía más allá de las ruinas de Atenas, el mundo por el que entraban en batalla, y un banquete de geishas estaba en la lista de experiencias.

Ella, personalmente, nunca había contratado a una geisha, pero sabía que su abuelo y su tío Gaku solían cenar, con bastante frecuencia, acompañados de algunas.

Milo se dio cuenta de que Athena los estaba mirando y se sintió extraño cuando le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto aniñada, que, sin darse cuenta, había imitado para enseguida sentirse avergonzado y volvió a mirar al frente.

Recordó las palabras del hombre que los acompañaba.

Era bueno para el alma el espíritu de la alegría, y el humor de los hombres con los que Athena debía lidiar era el menor de los problemas. Después del dolor que provocaban las guerras, verla sonriendo era algo que valía la pena.

Hablaría con Shaka y Camus para que limitaran cualquier posible presión que la enfrascara solo al trabajo, darle la libertad para salir con sus amigas sin que se avergonzara de ello.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*El haiku se escribe en tres versos sin rima, la gracia está en las sílabas, son 5, 7 y 5 respectivamente._

 _El ejempló que usé es de Jorge Luis Borges. Pese a que dudo mucho que en Japón alguien use un haiku argentino… esto es fanfiction._

 _Por cierto, no les había comentado, pero estoy escribiendo un mini fic crossover de Saint Seiya con Hello! Sandybell._

 _¿Por qué hago este comercial?_

 _Porque esa mini historia es el preludio a un evento que ocurrirá en este fic._

 _Si les interesa, se llama "Vanity Fair", con Kitty Shiller en portada._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _(Un gusto tenerte de vuelta Diana A)_


	20. Consejos

**Consejos**

Cuando Marín de Águila llegó al Santuario, había muy poco en ella que pudiese relacionarla con su nacionalidad japonesa.

Ajeno al hecho de que absolutamente nadie había visto su rostro, tal como dictaba la ley de las máscaras, estaba, por ejemplo, su color de pelo que, por lo que habían podido observar en los últimos días, no era precisamente común de ver en ese país. Tampoco tenía ningún tipo de acento, su griego era correcto y fluido desde que recordaba. De hecho, Marín no era su nombre, nadie sabía con precisión cuál era el real, pero estaban seguros de que había tomado uno que pudiese relacionarse más con occidente.

No hablaba con añoranza de lugares, comida o personas, algo que solía suceder a menudo con aspirantes a caballero e incluso caballeros ya con armadura, que no eran originarios de Grecia y se veían inmersos en una cultura totalmente diferente. De hecho, incluso algunos griegos de las grandes ciudades como Atenas, se sentían abrumados por el cambio de vida entre la ciudad y el Santuario.

Pero no Marín de Águila, ni siquiera hablaba demasiado sobre su hermano. Solo lo dijo alguna vez y el rumor se corrió por Aioria, que esperaba encontrar alguna información que la ayudara.

Reservada, prudente, severa pero justa, se había adaptado fácilmente y ganado el respeto de sus compañeros de armas, con algunas excepciones xenófobas que acentuaron su amargura uniéndose en la cruzada personal de Shaina cuando Seiya se hizo con la armadura de Pegaso.

No dejaba de ser curiosa la actitud que tomaron. Si bien muchos caballeros eran griegos, y se denominaban griegos bajo la concepción antigua del máximo alcance que la cultura tuvo, aunque en la denominación geográfica actual fuesen de otros países, las filas del ejército de Athena se componían de elementos de todo el mundo, más allá de esas antiguas fronteras.

De Argentina a Canadá. De Rusia a India. Japón e incluso la lejana Australia. Aldeas africanas con las que el mundo moderno no había podido establecer un contacto fijo, islas escondidas hasta de la vista de los satélites, todo se unía bajo la misma causa sagrada.

Aun así, pese a esa diversidad, siempre era difícil siquiera imaginar cómo era el mundo más allá del Santuario, o los asuntos del Santuario.

Los caballeros solían ser enviados a atender algunas misiones fuera de sus sitios de entrenamiento, pero rara vez se prolongaban lo suficiente como para conocer el lugar al que eran enviados. Por lo mismo, debido a las circunstancias que llevaron a Athena a Japón siendo tan solo una bebé, era correcto asumir que todos ya habían estado en Japón, pero ninguno de ellos habría podido detenerse un momento a mirar los detalles que hacían único a ese país.

Marín era muy joven cuando llegó a Grecia, así que había posibilidades de que, en esa corta vida, ni siquiera ella misma pudiera definir Japón, o lo típicamente japonés.

Milo, con las piernas cruzadas en un tipo de posición de loto, mantenía la vista en el techo, atento a la forma en que la estructura de madera parecía estar tejida, y que no la había visto en ningún otro lado.

—No tiene clavos —susurró.

Su comentario hizo que sus compañeros pusieran atención a lo mismo.

—Los mejores carpinteros, en nuestro país —dijo Gaku Takeda —, buscan dar una segunda vida al árbol que ya han tomado, parte de ello, implica no utilizar clavos o tornillos, solo métodos de ensamble que han pasado de artesano en artesano por siglos.

—Ya veo —respondió el caballero.

Shaka aguzó la vista sin comprender cómo Milo se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de clavos, y le dio la impresión de que quizás ya había deducido parte de ese método del que hablaba el hombre.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Milo —. Veintitrés.

—Eres bastante joven. ¿Cómo es que acabaste de escolta?

—Pues… yo… es algo que siempre me llamó la atención.

El hombre profirió una carcajada.

—¿Y no esperabas algo más emocionante que correr detrás de Saori todo el día? Saori es una niña muy tranquila, Mitsumasa no la dejaba salir de la casa, así que creo que nunca desarrolló un sentido de la aventura con toda propiedad. ¿A qué se dedica en Grecia?

—Ella se dedica a… —Milo no tenía idea de qué debería responder, ¿meditar sobre las guerras santas? Athena se horrorizaría si le dijera eso.

—Es estudiante —intervino Camus.

—Ya veo, me preocupaba que descuidara ese aspecto. Siempre fue disciplinada, pero luego de la muerte de Mitsumasa… se recluyó, incluso alejó a sus amigas. Fue muy doloroso imaginarla sola en esa gran casa, pensando en quién sabe qué. Quería llevarla conmigo, era solo una niña, pero se negó vehementemente. Luego, solo desapareció.

Los tres caballeros guardaron silencio.

—Disculpen —dijo Saori entrando en la habitación. Se la notaba aún acalorada, con todo y que había ido a refrescarse. Con el vestido que llevaba, tela sobre tela y el voluminoso cinto que la envolvía, debía estarse sofocando.

—Por eso te mandé también una yukata —le dijo Gaku Takeda haciéndole un ademán para que se sentara a su lado —. Son más ligeras, igual de bonitas, y más acorde a tu edad.

Saori suspiró, sacando su abanico y moviéndolo con insistencia.

—Honestamente, necesito clases de códigos de vestimenta, Megumi y las chicas se metieron mi armario y me sacaron la mitad de la ropa, insistiendo que carezco totalmente _del sentido de la moda_.

Lo último lo había dicho emulando levemente la forma de hablar de Megumi Dai, haciendo que el hombre se riera.

—Te vistes como adulta —le dijo.

—Como mi abuela, según ella.

—Elena siempre fue considerada una mujer muy elegante.

—Hace cincuenta años —insistió Saori.

Un joven se anunció en la entrada del salón, y puso sobre la mesa algo como una bandeja alta, cuadrada que, si no fuera porque el camarero les dijo que esperaba que fuera de su agrado, Milo habría creído que se trataba de un exótico centro de mesa hecho de moluscos, porque incluso tenía flores.

—Sabes que tu situación con la compañía podría tardar varios meses en aclararse por completo ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre —. Lo que hiciste en la junta pudo acallar ciertas dudas, pero tu deseo de continuar corriendo con los gastos de la desgracia en Rodorio, ha desatado un serio debate.

Saori bajó la mirada.

—Sí. Me imagino que sí.

—Y respecto a la villa de tu abuelo, el señor Tanaka ha expresado su preocupación por el hecho de que no tiene conocimiento de ninguna propiedad en la zona que mencionas. De acuerdo con él, Mitsumasa sí compró una casa en Grecia, pero la vendió durante las tensiones por el golpe de estado que llevó a la dictadura de los coroneles. No tiene documentación de que la haya recuperado o comprado otra.

Saori no sabía qué responder, pero le dio más importancia al pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente.

—Te mandaron para convencerme de desistir, ¿verdad?

Gaku Takeda tomó uno de las abulones que acababa de traer el camarero, siendo el primero en animarse a tocar algo del elaborado plato que servía como entrada.

—En cierta manera, sí, ellos me enviaron. Pero no es mi intención hacerte desistir. Si tu corazón te dice que es lo correcto, entonces lo es. Solo tienes que tener en consideración que, tus buenas intenciones no van a evitar que un agente del fisco meta la nariz. Necesitamos el nombre y datos de contacto de la persona que se ha hecho cargo de tu situación fiscal en Grecia, porque no creo que Tatsumi tenga competencia para eso. Nunca he creído que tenga competencia para nada.

Los caballeros vieron a Athena suspirar.

—Sí. Entiendo.

—El otro asunto que debo tratar contigo, es sobre tu educación formal.

—¿Mi qué?

—Ya que estarás aquí un largo rato, pero no haciendo precisamente trabajo de oficina, considero de vital importancia que te matricules en el colegio. Como cabeza de la familia Kido y accionista mayor de la compañía, debes prepararte adecuadamente. Con el tiempo, inevitablemente tomarás el lugar del señor Watanabe. ¿Cómo se llama el colegio en el que estás? Alguna vez Mitsumasa habló de matricularte en el _Anavryta Classical Lyceum_ , pero no recuerdo hasta qué grado ofrecen.

Saori entreabrió los labios.

—Yo... bueno... Tatsumi consideró más oportuno que tuviera los estudios en casa —dijo.

Sabía que Tatsumi recibiría más que un sermón por eso, recriminándole que debió considerar la educación formal, pues ya no se trataban de clases de piano o francés, y el resoplido del hombre confirmó sus sospechas. Era una pena usarlo de chivo expiatorio, pero seguro la perdonaría.

—El _Gakushuin Girls' High School_ es un colegio adecuado. Casi todas las princesas han pasado por ahí. Hablaré con la rectora, es una vieja amiga. Veré que puedan matricularte mientras regularizamos tus documentos.

Saori sonrió y alcanzó su vaso de agua dándole un sorbo para no responder.

Necesitaba hablar con Shion, saber qué pensaba al respecto, y buscar a un contable griego que la ayudara con el lío de la inexistente casa.

De momento, vender sus acciones parecía una buena idea, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que, si se volvía a desaparecer, Gaku Takeda y quizás María Kefalidou, esta vez sí llamarían a la policía, como lo sugirió Eisuke Amamoto.

Para cuando llegaron los platillos principales, el director del museo de ciencias ya había dado una cátedra a los caballeros sobre el uso de los palillos, quedando maravillado por su competencia y habilidad, pues estaba seguro de que no lo lograrían y acabarían por pedir cubiertos.

—Realmente es una pena que tengas otro compromiso —dijo el hombre cuando Saori le preguntó si la podía llevar al teatro en donde la había citado Tsubame Shishio, pues ya no le daba tiempo volver a la casa, cambiarse, e ir a la cita.

—Tío —susurró Saori mientras el chofer trataba de buscar la mejor ruta posible, evitando el tráfico —¿Qué es lo que piensas de Tsubame Shishio?

—¿Lo que pienso? —preguntó él arqueando levemente una ceja —¿Quieres saber si puedes confiar en él?

Ella asintió.

—El señor Fujita dice que… tiene ideas peculiares.

—Pero mira nada más en la opinión de quién te fuiste a fijar ¿Te contó lo de la auditoría externa?

—Sí, mencionó algo, y lo dijo como si fuera un crimen. No es solo él, el señor Tokumaru lo llamó conspirador, al igual que a Kaito Takaki, Eisuke Amamoto y al propio Hideo Fujita.

Gaku Takeda se rio escandalosamente.

—¡Ese Tokumaru es un miedica! —exclamó —¡Y su hermano un tonto arrogante! ¡¿Cómo es que Mitsumasa te fue a dejar al cuidado de ese par?!

Pese a que la expresión seria de su rostro, acentuada por las marcas en la comisura de los labios y las pobladas cejas levemente fruncidas, que le daba una apariencia severa de anciano malhumorado, en realidad se trataba de un hombre con inclinación a las bromas, y a meterse con las personas que no le agradaban, de forma irrespetuosa, no solo bajo los parámetros japoneses, sino en estándar mundial. Saori agradecía mucho que todavía no se sintiera con la confianza de darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda a los caballeros. Aunque estaba agradecida de que ninguno le hubiese causado mala impresión, hasta parecía que le gustaban.

—¿Entonces?

El hombre se llevó la mano al mentón en gesto pensativo.

—Mitsumasa y yo, conocimos a los padres de Tsubame Shishio en el 72, en los juegos olímpicos de Sapporo. Nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel. Tsubame estaría en la secundaria, quizás. El orgullo de sus padres: buen estudiante, presidente de la clase, deportista destacado, muy educado. No fue seleccionado para los juegos, pero un amigo suyo si, e iba a apoyarlo. La verdad es que no me hubiera acordado de que lo conocí, si él mismo no me lo hubiera mencionado cuando lo nombraron director de la recién formada Kido Systems. Supe que sus padres lo enviaron a Estados Unidos a estudiar la Universidad, para que "viera más mundo", pero murieron antes de verlo graduado. Su padre era abogado, uno verdaderamente bueno, así que heredó dinero y algunas propiedades. Me intrigó que buscara trabajo cuando tenía lo necesario para empezar su propia empresa, pero me respondió que le gustaría ganar experiencia.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Es claro que no se quedará toda la vida, pero a mi modo de ver, hace las cosas como se deben de hacer, mejor que otros miembros del comité o la junta. Pero a ese cabeza hueca de Hideo no le gusta que quiera meterse en los asuntos de todas compañías, ¡¿pero qué culpa va a tener el muchacho si se votó a favor de que se encargara de forma exclusiva de la seguridad de todos?! Claramente tiene que saberlo, sobre todo con lo que se está empeñando últimamente, la seguridad informática, creo que Hideo tiene miedo a que lo espíe. Con Tokumaru creo que el problema se resume a que es un extraño. Esta compañía se ha dirigido por tres generaciones Kido, con directores seleccionados personalmente por el cabeza de familia, Kaito y Tsubame fueron elegidos por consenso, luego de una convocatoria y una serie de entrevistas.

Llegaron al teatro cuando faltaban aún cinco minutos para la hora de la cita. Saori miró por la ventana, no pudiendo evitar el sentirse nerviosa.

—Si sospechas que trata de conquistarte —agregó el hombre con una sonrisa —, estás en lo correcto. Te quiere de aliada, para no desaparecer.

Ella asintió de manera distraída.

Vio a Tsubame Shishio llegando a la entrada mientras se ajustaba, quizás, las mancuernillas. No se trataba de una presentación de excesiva formalidad, por lo que no llevaba un atuendo como para la ópera, pero ciertamente destacaba por entre los demás asistentes. Debía reconocer que también le ayudaba la altura, era tan alto como Saga y Kanon, y ellos eran las personas más altas que había conocido, sin llegar a los excesos de Aldebarán y Dócrates.

El chofer abrió la puerta, por lo que Saori se giró hacia Gaku Takeda dándole un abrazo, mientras él la besaba en la frente.

—Ve con cuidado.

Saori se acercó con cierta timidez. A medida que se cumplía la hora de la cita, le era más claro que no se trataba de la mejor de las ideas. Por suerte, él había considerado la presencia de los caballeros, de lo contrario, ese encuentro sería malinterpretado de todas las formas posibles.

Tsubame Shishio se inclinó levemente.

—Luce maravillosa, señorita Kido, si me es permitido decirlo.

Saori también se inclinó levemente.

—Le agradezco.

Seguido a eso, le dedicó el mismo saludo formal a los hombres que la acompañaban, aunque naturalmente, ningún cumplido, luego a eso, entraron al teatro.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Realmente lamento mucho la demora, pero me quedé sin Internet en casa._

 _Al principio era productivo, pero luego fue una verdadera agonía, pero el problema ha quedado resuelto y estamos de vuelta._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. Influencia

**Influencia**

—Saori —llamó Seiya inclinándose levemente hacia el frente en cuanto se percató de que no le estaba escuchando. Tenía la mirada perdida, con un aire ausente difícil de ignorar y el plato del desayuno intacto.

—Saori —repitió agitando la mano frente a ella.

Eso sí captó su atención, parpadeó, como liberándose de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el comedor con todos.

—Perdón, yo… me distraje.

—Se notó —repuso el caballero —. Te pregunté si ya tenemos los planos.

—¿Planos?

—¿Del Santuario?

Saori lo miró, pero Seiya estaba seguro de que en realidad veía a través de él.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí.

Seiya, contrariado, se hizo para atrás, codeando a Jabu.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras Saori miraba su reflejo en la taza de té.

—No sé. Está así desde anoche. Quizás tuvo una conversación incómoda con el director con el que se vio.

En ese momento, Tatsumi entró al comedor.

—Señorita —llamó —. Ya han confirmado todos los arquitectos, organizaré el montaje en el salón de recepciones, si le parece bien.

—A Saori se le olvidó que el Santuario está en remodelaciones —dijo Seiya metiéndose a la boca uno de los bísquets que tenía al frente.

—No seas tonto, Seiya ¿cómo va a olvidar algo tan importante?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Pregúntale.

Tatsumi resopló, intentando ignorarlo.

—Si no desea recibirlos en la casa, puedo buscar algún salón de conferencias, quizás algún hotel en el centro.

—¿Salón de conferencias? ¿Para qué?

—… Para el montaje de proyectos, señorita.

Saori no respondió, pero la expresión de su rostro era elocuente, dándole completamente la razón al caballero de Pegaso.

—Hace dos meses envió solicitudes a varios arquitectos y despachos de diseño para el proyecto de reconstrucción del Santuario —explicó, no menos confundido de lo que seguramente estaba ella misma —. Iba a recibirlos en un hotel de Atenas, pero tras la carta del señor Watanabe, se cambió la presentación a Japón. Usted me ordenó hacer los arreglos para este miércoles.

—Está bien —le respondió.

Tatsumi hizo una mueca extraña.

—¿Está bien el salón de recepciones? ¿O una sala de conferencias en el centro de la ciudad?

—El salón.

El mayordomo suspiró, se disculpó y salió de la estancia.

—¿Qué te dijo el tipo de anoche? —se animó a preguntar Seiya.

—¿Quién?

—El tipo con el que fuiste al teatro. Saliste con él, ¿no?

—Ah… nada en particular, me habló sobre sus proyectos, me preguntó si no quería que revisara los sistemas de vigilancia de la casa. Naturalmente, evadí el tema, hace años que no los ocupamos, pero no le iba a decir eso.

Saori dejó la servilleta junto a su plato, le dedicó una sonrisa a Seiya y se disculpó, levantándose de la mesa.

—Yousuke —dijo —, debo hablar con Shion, ¿me puedes recordar hacia el medio día? Creo que estoy un poco dispersa. Y si ya tienes los contratos que te pedí, me gustaría que los llevaras al despacho.

El anciano se inclinó.

—Los tendré listos en una hora.

Ella asintió.

—Shaka, Camus, Milo. En una hora, me gustaría verlos en el despacho.

Los tres asintieron, y volviendo a disculparse, Saori salió del comedor.

Casi enseguida, sin ser realmente consientes de la unanimidad con la que lo hicieron, todos los caballeros de bronce presentes, miraron a los santos dorados.

—No pasó nada anómalo —dijo Milo, poniéndose a la defensiva al darse cuenta del tono acusador—, de hecho, estaba de excelente humor.

—Solo se pone así cuando algo la preocupa —dijo Shiryū.

—Y después —continuó Shun, aunque el distante sonido de un piano le detuvo un momento—. Después, hace precisamente eso.

Milo miró a Camus, quizás él se había dado cuenta de algo, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que se deba a lo que dijo Tatsumi Tokumaru —dijo Shaka —, sobre lo inapropiado que era ver a Tsubame Shishio en una audiencia privada.

—¿Por qué no lo podría ver? —preguntó Jabu con una ceja arqueada.

—Favoritismo —continuó diciendo el caballero de Virgo —. Le dijo que no podía inclinarse personalmente hacia ningún miembro de la compañía. Aunque supongo que, por familiaridad, el señor Gaku Takeda está eximido, porque no se opuso a que pasara la mayor parte del día con él.

—¿Cómo es que Tatsumi le viene a decir a quién ver y a quién no? —preguntó Seiya.

—Tatsumi es un tipo fastidioso —intervino Hyōga —, seguramente no le agrada el otro sujeto, por eso le dijo que no lo viera.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Camus.

Lo que en realidad quería preguntar el caballero de Acuario era si eran conscientes de las responsabilidades de Athena, como cabeza de una empresa, que funcionaba totalmente diferente al Santuario a la vez que compartía ciertas características. Si comprendían que, tal como el mayordomo lo había señalado, no se podía permitir el inclinarse hacia una sola persona, en ninguno de los casos.

Hyōga lo miró después de darle un sorbo al café.

—Tatsumi es una persona terriblemente celosa — continuó —. Si de él dependiera, escondería a Saori de la vista del mundo, la pondría en una caja de cristal para que nadie la toque, y sería de cristal solo para que no estuviera en la oscuridad, porque también sería capaz de evitar que alguien la mirara.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Geki, una vez que se acabó la docena de huevos cocidos que dejaban solo para él —¿Se acuerdan cuando nos sacaba de la casa porque se iba a meter a bañar o cambiarse de ropa?

Ichi se rio, con esa risa suya que le hacía parecer más como un ratón escandaloso.

—Eso era raro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shaka.

—Porque ninguno de nosotros es un mirón fastidioso —respondió Ichi señalándolo con una salchicha ensartada en un tenedor, a la que luego le dio una mordida.

Camus suspiró. Era demasiado extraña la convivencia que se establecía en esa casa. Debió de sospecharlo desde el momento en que les asignaron los dormitorios, dejándolos a un par de pasos de la habitación privada de Athena, el equivalente a la villa detrás de la cámara del Patriarca, a la que ni siquiera el Patriarca mismo tenía acceso.

—Entonces, el miércoles sabremos cómo podría verse el Santuario —dijo Milo, para romper el incómodo silencio en el que se habían sumido, dejando que se escuchara de fondo el piano.

—¿Alguna vez se había hecho algo así? ¿Remodelar? —preguntó Nachi.

Camus lo pensó un momento.

—Creo que solo se hacen reparaciones, pero no de manera equitativa. De cualquier forma, tampoco se había hecho un daño de esta magnitud. De los doce templos, apenas quedan cuatro en pie.

—Lo gracioso del asunto —agregó Milo—, es que nosotros fuimos los responsables. Siglos de guerras santas y son los propios caballeros dorados quienes destruyeron el Santuario.

Camus giró para verlo. En realidad, Milo era de los que menos daño había causado, incluso Mū había dejado en ruinas su templo al enfrentarse a su maestro, mientras que el templo de Escorpio estaba tan bien como el día en que el Patriarca se lo entregó junto con la caja de Pandora. Se atrevería a decir que incluso mejor. Milo tenía cierta tendencia al trabajo de casa y reparación, hasta se había ofrecido para ayudarlo a darle mantenimiento a su estancia privada en el templo de Acuario.

Tomó su taza de té, era extraño pensar en los acontecimientos de la Guerra Santa, había momentos en los que le daba la impresión de que era algo que había visto, pero sin ser partícipe. Más parecido a un sueño, lo que le daba un sentido completamente diferente a la expresión del _sueño eterno_ , que era la muerte.

—Los sales —dijo de pronto Shaka —, espero que no los quiten.

—Esos árboles sobrevivieron a una exclamación de Athena, ¿cómo es que cualquiera podría quitarlos? —preguntó Milo.

Shaka curvó los labios en una media sonrisa.

Terminaron el desayuno casi en silencio, y para cuando estaba por cumplirse la hora en la que les había citado Athena, los caballeros dorados se pusieron de pie.

El despacho estaba en la planta baja, al costado de la biblioteca. Aunque no llegaron directamente, sino que esperaron en una antesala.

Los acompañó una de las doncellas. Una chica japonesa de nombre Meiko, de cabello y ojos oscuros, que hablaba poco, y pese a su expresión severa, en realidad era bastante cordial.

—La señorita Kido vendrá en un momento —dijo, para después salir.

—¿Creen que nos diga lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó Milo una vez que estuvieron solos, mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín.

—Si hay algo que la preocupa, sería necesario que lo comentara con nosotros, que para eso estamos aquí —respondió Camus.

—¿Crees que se trate de un nuevo enemigo?

Ni Shaka ni Camus se animaron a responder. Pensar en eso era inquietante, pues, si bien el rango dorado estaba completo, el resto no tenía suficientes elementos. Ni siquiera los soldados rasos.

La puerta se abrió y el anciano mayordomo Yousuke entró, llevando consigo una carpeta negra y una bolsa de piel. Apenas unos minutos después, también llegó Athena.

—Pasen —les dijo encaminándose al despacho.

—Como ya habrán notado —empezó a explicar mientras tomaba su lugar en el amplio escritorio de madera oscura, quedando ellos al frente y el mayordomo a su derecha —, estamos tomando medidas poco comunes para la situación que nos ocupa. Respecto a varios puntos que se tocaron en las reuniones de ayer, he decidido que, debido a que los señores Nagai, Tanaka y Kamekura, van a revisar minuciosamente mis finanzas, es imperativo tener toda la documentación en regla. Así que debo pedirles algo.

Milo arqueó una ceja. En ese rubro, no había absolutamente nada que pudiesen hacer por ella.

—Necesito cualquier documento de identidad que posean para poder formalizar sus contratos como escolta.

Camus y Shaka asintieron, pero el caballero de Escorpio tuvo una sensación de nerviosismo que se manifestó en un tono de voz bajo, aunque sin titubeos.

—A mí me llevaron con mi maestro desde que tenía poco menos de dos años —dijo, haciendo que los otros le miraran —, y no fue precisamente un proceso de adopción. Respecto a un carné de identidad o para conducir, nunca lo he necesitado.

—¿Qué hay de la partida de nacimiento? —preguntó Shaka.

—Mi maestro murió hace tiempo, y si cuando me llevaron le dejaron algo así, no lo sé. No estaba entre sus cosas.

—Entiendo —dijo Athena con media sonrisa —, si está bien para ti, Yousuke puede arreglarlo. No puedo decir que son escoltas sin goce de sueldo. Sería extraño.

Hizo un ademán al hombre y este le entregó tanto el portafolio como la bolsa, de la que sacó tres sobres, entregándoles uno a cada uno.

—No lo pueden rechazar.

Milo abrió el sobre y levantó una ceja al ver que se trataba de dinero, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Tatsumi se anunciaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero ni bien terminaba de hablar cuando ya estaba dentro, diciendo que el señor Gaku Takeda había amenazado con ir a la casa si Saori no le tomaba la videollamada.

— _Saori_ —dijo el hombre con seriedad una vez que su rostro fue visible en la enorme pantalla frente al escritorio—, _te presento a la señorita Yana Haruka, rectora de la_ _Gakushūin School Corporation_ _, le hablé de tu caso y no tiene inconveniente en matricularte._

Una mujer de edad avanzada, pero porte impecable y expresión amable, se presentó nuevamente, inclinándose respetuosamente.

—¿En el _Gakushūin_ _Girls' High School_? —preguntó Tatsumi.

— _¿Dónde más? Es el mejor colegio._

—Es un colegio de chicas —insistió el mayordomo.

— _¿Y qué es Saori?_

—Lo siento mucho, señor, pero eso no lo voy a permitir.

— _¡¿De qué estás hablando, necio?!_

Tatsumi se mantuvo firme, sacando el pecho con orgullo y determinación.

—No le van a permitir el acceso a su escolta en un colegio de chicas —dijo.

Gaku Takeda miró a un costado, distinguiendo a los tres muchachos al borde de lo que la cámara le permitía ver.

— _Hijo, en ningún lado los van a dejar entrar._

—Tatsumi —susurró Saori para calmarlo.

—Me refiero a Seiya —respondió entre dientes.

El anciano mayordomo se llevó la mano al mentón.

—Ya entiendo —dijo —. Takeda-sama, le suplico que entienda nuestra postura —agregó en voz alta —. Realmente no podemos permitirnos prescindir de la escolta, y hay un joven de la edad de la señorita que pueden matricularse como alumno para no causar inconvenientes con su presencia.

— _Nuestro colegio es muy seguro_ —intervino la mujer —. _Las princesas de la familia real han sido estudiantes nuestras, y nunca hemos tenido percance alguno._

—Me apena muchísimo —continuó Yousuke—, no dudo que su colegio sea el mejor, y que su sistema de seguridad sea el adecuado bajo circunstancias normales, pero es una decisión inamovible, si la señorita debe ir a un colegio, será uno mixto. Somos sus tutores legales, tenemos autoridad para decidir eso.

— _¿Circunstancias normales?_ —preguntó Gaku Takeda mirando a Saori _—¿De qué circunstancias se trata? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? ¡¿Alguno de esos vejetes canallas te ha amenazado?!_

Saori, con cierto espanto, se inclinó levemente hacia el frente.

—No... no se trata de eso.

El hombre frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus pobladas cejas grises se juntaran, ocultando sus ojos.

—Te agradezco mucho, tío —dijo ella —, y realmente siento mucho esto, señorita Yana, pero creo que lo mejor será hacer lo que dice Yousuke.

El hombre resopló.

— _Si estás en algún problema, lo mejor será que nos lo digas cuanto antes, no podemos permitirnos sorpresas desagradables._

Saori, con el rostro levemente inclinado y ruborizado, no podía evitar el pensar cómo todo se salía de control.

—Es personal —dijo tras pensarlo un momento —, prometo que no les causará problemas en la compañía.

— _No se trata de que nos causes problemas, sino de que tengas la certeza de que puedes confiar en nosotros... al menos en mí, en Watanabe y aunque no lo creas, en Hideo también. Nosotros conocimos a tu abuelo, y nos encomendó cuidar de ti antes que de la compañía._

—Realmente quisiera decirte, pero no es posible.

Derrotado, Gaku Takeda solo dejó salir un suspiro.

— _Igual vamos a necesitar su ayuda para la regularización de los papeles_ —dijo mirando a la mujer que le acompañaba, ella solo sonrió amablemente.

— _Descuida, solo bastará un examen, lo puedo programar para cuando desee, aunque debido a que el curso ya comenzó, mientras más pronto sea, mejor._

—Deme solo una semana y lo tendré todo preparado —dijo Tatsumi.

Volviendo a suspirar, Gaku Takeda se despidió y terminó la llamada.

Saori miró a Tatsumi.

—¿Seiya? No creo que esté muy dispuesto a hacer algo como eso.

—¡Pues no va a tener de otra! ¡Es su responsabilidad! —exclamó Tatsumi.

—Y si no —intervino Yousuke —, aún están Jabu y Shun, ellos son más accesibles y tienen la misma edad.

—Señorita Saori —continuó Tatsumi —, su tío no va a mover el dedo del renglón respecto a la escuela, y es un hecho que los demás estarán de acuerdo, como cabeza de la familia, no tendrá su respeto si se presenta como una joven irresponsable.

—Athena —dijo Shaka —, quizás esta sea la manera más adecuada de ganar esta batalla.

Ella lo miró por un instante, entonces asintió.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Solo diré, Shaka no sabe lo que dice. Créanme._

 _¡Bienvenida Navaratri!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. Legado

**Legado**

—Creo que alguna vez escuché algo sobre los caballeros de acero —dijo Milo, luego de un rato en que el silencio había predominado mientras esperaban en el pabellón del jardín que sospechó, Athena prefería al comedor.

—No participaron en muchas batallas —dijo ella—. Pese a su excelente entrenamiento, sus armaduras no pueden compararse, además de que tampoco recibieron instrucción adecuada en el manejo del cosmos.

Giraron la vista al notar que un grupo de personas se acercaba, dos muchachos y una mujer entrada en años, conducidos por Tatsumi.

—Buenos días, señorita Kido —saludó el mayor de los jóvenes, adelantándose para hacer una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Shō —respondió Saori.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él—, pero Tatsumi no fue muy claro sobre el motivo por el que deseaba vernos.

Saori se giró hacia los santos dorados, que se habían puesto de pie al igual que ella.

—Los he invitado porque quiero presentarles a Shaka de Virgo, Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario, santos dorados de la orden.

Los recién llegados se inclinaron conforme la etiqueta japonesa, sin embargo, la mujer levantó la mirada, y aunque sus ojos bordeados de líneas de expresión acentuadas, daban la impresión de tratarse de una persona apacible y amable, la intensidad del gesto no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los tres caballeros.

—Ellos son Shō de la armadura celeste y Daichi de la armadura terrestre —continuó Saori—. También les presento a la señora Asamori Nanao, esposa del difunto doctor Asamori, creador de las armaduras de acero, y leal aliado de las causas justas.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los invitados tomaran lugar, esperando lo mejor pese a la tensión que se había generado. Saori estaba segura de que la señora Asamori temía los motivos por los que les había hecho llamar, y ese sentimiento le provocó cierta compasión.

Desde que los caballeros de acero libraron su última batalla, habiéndose recuperado el Santuario, ella se había empeñado en que le permitieran tener su custodia, que al igual que la de los caballeros de bronce, estaba en poder de Tatsumi.

Sabía que el matrimonio Asamori nunca tuvo hijos, y que los muchachos habían tomado ese lugar de cierta manera, por eso luchaba constantemente contra el mayordomo, con respecto a sus "obligaciones" como caballeros, pese a que Saori le había ordenado concederle lo que pedía, firmando las actas de adopción.

Alguna vez, incluso trató de devolver las armaduras, entendiendo que eso era lo que aún vinculaba a los chicos con la fundación Graad, sin embargo, ellos se habían empeñado, por su cuenta, en conservarlas, aceptando las responsabilidades que conllevaban, según Tatsumi, limitadas a tareas de apoyo debido a la diferencia de poder que los separaba del rango de bronce.

Saori no dudaba que reconociendo y aceptando esa diferencia, tenían un orgullo difícil de doblegar y que, llegado el momento, si se daba la necesidad, en vista de las precarias circunstancias por las que pasaba el Santuario, no dudarían en atender el llamado y entrar en batalla.

Ese era el temor constante de la señora Asamori, podía sentirlo con toda claridad.

—Solo es una presentación social —dijo, para tratar de calmarla —, Shaka, Milo y Camus han escuchado de sus batallas, y deseaban conocerlos.

Shō miró hacia los tres caballeros, con cierta expresión de asombro, pese a que el pelo le cubría uno de los ojos. Por su parte, Daichi solo sonrió.

—¿Y qué tan decepcionados están? —preguntó, denotando su nerviosismo.

—En absoluto —respondió Shaka con tranquilidad —. Son todo lo deseable en un caballero.

—Gracias —respondió el mayor, ya que su compañero no supo qué decir y solo seguía sonriendo.

La mujer apretó los labios por un momento, como dándose valor, hasta que finalmente consiguió hablar.

—Shō desea seguir los pasos de mi difunto esposo, y prepara su examen de admisión para la facultad de ingeniería en la Universidad de Tokio.

El muchacho bajó la mirada.

—Solo es una idea —respondió —. Es más probable que tome la certificación en seguridad de Kido Systems. Realmente me gustaría llegar a dirigir un equipo especializado. Los proyectos de crecimiento del señor Shishio tienen una gran área de oportunidad.

La señora Asamori respiró profundamente.

—Señorita Kido —llamó con cierta resignación —, siempre he sido de la idea de que hay dos tipos de luchadores, los que libran las batallas cuando son inminentes, y los que se ocupan de evitar llegar a ellas. Mi esposo realmente se preocupaba por eso último. Luego de su fallecimiento, tengo entendido que nadie tomó su lugar en lo que refiere a… el Santuario.

Saori sonrió tímidamente al comprender por dónde iba la mujer. Estaba apelando a ella para convencer a los muchachos de que se retiraran de cualquier posible línea de combate.

—Disculpe —interrumpió Camus —, ¿cuál era la función que desempeñaba él?

Ella lo miró.

—Él, junto con el señor Yousuke Hanamori, lideraron la unidad Taizen, encargada de la investigación referente a la orden de Athena. Él se avocó al estudio de la armadura de Sagitario, y a partir de ella desarrolló los tres modelos de armaduras de acero. Como parte complementaria del programa, también diseñó el sistema satelital y coordinó el sistema de enlace de información global.

—¿Información global?

—Así localizaron todos los sitios de entrenamiento —explicó Saori —. Formuló un algoritmo que ubicó los puntos más probables, luego se envió un equipo a establecer contacto con los locales para lograr la aceptación del candidato. Usamos ese sistema también para monitorear la actividad de Saga, aunque luego del incendio durante la batalla por el casco de la armadura de Sagitario, la verdad es que ya no trabajamos demasiado en su recuperación… pasaron muchas cosas y con el tiempo, solo usamos la red tradicional del Santuario.

—Ya veo. Bastante eficiente, considerando el éxito obtenido en tan poco tiempo —dijo Camus.

—¿Podemos ver las armaduras? —preguntó Milo.

Por respuesta, los dos chicos, sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, levantaron las mangas derechas de sus respectivos sacos, presionando dos botones de un extraño reloj de pulsera.

Saori les dirigió una mirada.

—El doctor Asamori continuó trabajando en modificaciones ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Shō levantó la mirada con media sonrisa.

—Así es, señorita. Hasta su último día, se dedicó a mejorarlas tanto como era posible. Desafortunadamente, su investigación se perdió en el accidente. Pese a ser un genio respecto a computadores e informática, no hizo respaldos de ningún tipo, todo lo trabajaba en cuadernos de notas y planos hechos a mano.

—Ya veo.

Milo movió la cabeza levemente al escuchar un sonido similar al que hacía el avión y solo pudo entreabrir los labios cuando distinguió algo acercándose desde el cielo, quedando sobre el césped. Hubo un ruido como chasquido metálico que se escuchó claramente, aun a la distancia en que se encontraban, y aquello se dividió en dos piezas.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Shō se quitó el saco, dejándolo en el respaldo de su silla y se desabotonó los puños de la camisa mientras caminaba hacia su armadura, similar a un minúsculo avión, mientras que la otra, la que se había desprendido de ella, parecía un igualmente pequeño auto.

Innegablemente intrigados, los caballeros dorados le siguieron, rodeando ambas armaduras.

—El doctor Asamori —empezó a explicar Shō —, realmente desconocía el trasfondo de las armaduras del Santuario, y como tenía de único objeto de estudio la de Sagitario, es evidente que el diseño no se corresponde con nada a lo que podría esperarse.

—Aunque las hubiera tenido todas —repuso Camus —. Cada armadura tiene un diseño y comportamiento diferente.

—Es interesante su forma objeto —dijo Milo agachándose para mirarla mejor —¿Es funcional aún en este modo?

—Sí. De hecho, puede llevar hasta dos personas a la vez, aunque hay que tener agilidad para mantener la estabilidad.

—Vístela —dijo Camus, con el modo y tono que dejaban en claro que se trataba de una orden. Quizás, bajo otras circunstancias, incluso pudo entenderse como grosero, pero Shō estaba más ocupado en dar una primera buena impresión que atender su propia sensibilidad, así que volvió a presionar otros botones del reloj y el pequeño avión se estremeció, deslizándose hacia él mientras perdía su forma, convirtiéndose en una serie de placas que recubrían el cuerpo en su totalidad.

—Tiene un mayor rango de cobertura que el estándar de las armaduras de bronce —observó Milo, mirando el peto completo que incluía una gorguera a la que se ajustaba el casco con visor y las perneras altas que llegaban a ensamblarse a la pieza que cubría las caderas.

De pronto, Camus empezó a hacer una serie de preguntas sobre la presión que resistía, el punto de congelación y de fusión, entre otras, que el muchacho respondía sin mayor problema.

—¡Chicos!

Shō y Daichi giraron la vista enseguida.

—¡Seiya!

Los caballeros de acero se giraron hacia él, chocando las manos en un tipo de saludo informal. Casi enseguida el resto de los de bronce llegaron, intercambiando el mismo saludo. Entonces, Pegaso extendió los brazos, pasándolos por sobre los hombros de ambos, aunque debido a que Shō era un poco más alto, acabó por obligarlo a inclinarse levemente.

—Si no fuera por estos chicos —dijo a Camus, Milo y Shaka —, los caballeros de plata nos habrían hecho polvo.

Aun con el visor de los cascos y el cabello sobre su rostro, el sonrojo de los muchachos fue perfectamente visible para todos.

—Nos estás dando demasiado crédito —susurró Shō, casi tartamudeando, mientras que Daichi insistía en solo reír nerviosamente —. En honor a la verdad, resultamos un agregado innecesario. Luego de la batalla por la armadura de Sagitario —se detuvo un momento, mirando de soslayo a las doncellas que se acercaban con los carros de servicio para el desayuno, y continuó con lo que decía, pero en griego —. Desde esa batalla, no hemos entrado en combate. Supongo que eso, y el hecho de que no tuvimos un entrenamiento adecuado, hace que sea correcto no considerarnos caballeros.

—Las batallas no hacen a un caballero en la orden de Athena —repuso Camus—, sino su voluntad para luchar por la justicia. Sin eso, no importa a cuantos oponentes derrote alguien, jamás podría tener tal título.

—Y hay muchas maneras de defender las causas justas —dijo apresuradamente la señora Asamori, también en griego, lo que llamó la atención de los caballeros dorados.

Camus la miró por un instante, preguntándose qué tanto sabía al respecto. Aunque si su esposo había sido un partícipe activo en el plan de Athena, no dudaba que estuviera tan bien informada como lo podría estar cualquier aliado del Santuario que no pertenecía propiamente a la orden, a la vez que no parecía ser del todo consiente sobre quién era realmente Saori Kido.

Intentó, solo por un momento, imaginar qué haría alguna de las señoras mayores de Rodorio si recibiera una invitación a desayunar con Athena.

Seguro moriría de la impresión.

Incluso, después de tantos años, a muchas de las personas del pueblo se les dificultaba asimilar la idea de que Athena realmente tuviese un cuerpo humano, y que era precisamente la mujer que a veces pasaba por ahí en la limusina negra. Normalmente nadie ahondaba en explicaciones con ellos, y pese a la existencia de esculturas y pinturas de conceptualizaciones de diferentes artistas, estaba seguro de que nadie podía concebir en realidad, cómo era que la diosa se veía.

—¡Vamos a desayunar! —se quejó Geki —. Mi avión sale en unas dos horas, y tengo que estar en el aeropuerto antes.

—Lo siento, Geki, Camus estaba haciéndole unas preguntas a Shō.

—Está bien. No tengo nada más que agregar —dijo Camus girándose hacia sus compañeros, que asintieron tras intercambiar miradas, ya que se encontraban igualmente satisfechos.

El espacio disponible en el pabellón era más reducido que el comedor, aunque debido a que solo estarían para el desayuno los invitados, y cinco caballeros de bronce, no había problema alguno.

Poco a poco, la timidez que había envuelto a los caballeros de acero, se esfumó, uniéndose al barullo que armaban los otros jóvenes.

—Maestro —llamó Hyōga mostrándole una hoja de papel —. Tatsumi me imprimió este mapa de Maulévrier, y no encuentro las referencias que me dices.

Camus tomó la hoja, cambiándola de orientación dos veces antes de comprender cómo ubicarse.

—Bueno, han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve ahí. Es normal que cambie, pero… esto era el monasterio —dijo, señalando lo que ahí se indicaba como un museo de arte —. Si vas desde Paris, tendrías que estar entrando por acá —continuó explicando, a lo que Hyōga solamente asentía.

—¿Puede repetirme cómo se pronuncia el nombre de la persona a la que tengo que buscar? —preguntó Geki a Shaka, recordando que tenía esa duda.

—Bikramjit Singh Ningthoujam.

El caballero de Osa mayor no parpadeó para no perder detalle en el movimiento de sus labios, pero todo eso era como un trabalenguas que torpemente trató de pronunciar. Shaka lo volvió a repetir, un poco más lento, sin mejor resultado.

—Dame la carta.

Geki sacó el sobre de la bolsa interna de su chaqueta, entregándosela, aunque el caballero debió girarse preguntando si alguien llevaba un bolígrafo.

Dachi, que estaba en el sitio al frente de él, se apresuró a tenderle uno con exagerada reverencia.

Shaka escribió entonces algo en el sobre, hasta entonces en blanco, de modo que Geki pudiera leerlo.

—Él habla inglés —le dijo —, así que podrá entenderte sin problema, pero si debes preguntarle a alguien, solo debes leer esto, es más o menos como se pronuncia, estarías preguntando la localización de la tienda de Bikramjit. Voy a escribir la dirección en hindi, pero no tiene caso que se las muestres, la mayoría no sabe leer.

—Entiendo. Entonces, esta persona ¿me dará los documentos?

—No, él te guiará al templo, y ahí alguno de los monjes te los va a dar, a quien te reciba es a quien tienes que darle la carta. En el templo no hay demasiado problema, muchos hablan griego.

—Excelente.

Geki dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Tatsumi se hizo presente para anunciarles que el helicóptero esperaba por los que saldrían de viaje.

—Insisto en que deberían usar el avión —dijo Saori.

—Tranquila, puede que lo ocupes, y un vuelo comercial no nos va a matar —respondió Hyōga, aunque súbitamente se puso rojo, mirando con una inusual sumisión a la señora Asamori —. Lo siento, yo… solo fue…

—Descuida, hijo. Lo entiendo. Solo fue una expresión.

El caballero de Cisne se puso de pie, despidiéndose cortésmente, al igual que Geki.

Seiya dio un salto, despidiéndose también.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas? —preguntó Tatsumi con molestia.

—Pues, los voy a acompañar.

El mayordomo entornó los ojos, señalándolo con el dedo.

—¡Solo al aeropuerto! ¡Mañana empiezan tus clases para el examen de regularización!

Seiya hizo un mohín.

—¿Yo por qué? Con Jabu basta, hasta Shun sobra.

—Seiya, no vamos a volver a discutirlo frente a los invitados.

Seiya giró la vista, mirando a Shō y Daichi con una sonrisa.

—Ellos también están en la escuela ¿no?

—¿La escuela? —preguntó Shō sin comprender del todo.

—Cierto — dijo Tatsumi —. Estás en tu último año ¿no? Antes de la universidad.

—Si. Y, Daichi está en primer grado ¿por qué?

—¿En qué escuela están?

—Tokyo Junior and Senior High School

—¡Perfecto!

—¿Perfecto para qué? —preguntó la señora Asamori.

—Para cuidar de la señorita Saori, naturalmente.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Y Seiya se resiste a ir a la escuela ¿alguien puede culparlo? Ni siquiera le preguntaron._

 _Por cierto, finalmente Milo hace su aparición estelar en Vanity Fair, y creo que no les había comentado sobre mi versión de la guerra santa contra_ _Cthulhu, pero ya tengo en línea la primera batalla._

 _En fin, terminados los anuncios parroquiales, solo me resta decir_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	23. Proyectos

**Proyectos**

—¿Shaka? —preguntó Milo saliendo de su habitación, mirando con una ceja arqueada el traje informal que llevaba, mientras que él se había puesto la corbata a recomendación del mayordomo, que más había parecido un hecho ineludible.

—Hay… invitados, por lo de los planos del Santuario —dijo, sin ser capaz de explicar del todo lo inapropiado que creía que era su atuendo. Sin embargo, el santo de Virgo no pareció comprender la intención de sus palabras, y simplemente siguió su camino por el pasillo.

—No estaré en la recepción —explicó —, Athena lo sabe. Debo atender un asunto.

Milo no insistió, pero tampoco pudo evitar el preguntarse qué clase de asunto podría tener él en Japón.

Shaka bajó apresuradamente, prefería no tener que encontrarse con nadie más porque no se creía capaz de dar más explicaciones que las que le había expuesto a Milo, después de todo, su asignación requería de una particular discreción, según deseos de Athena.

La noche anterior habían atendido la reunión con el doctor Akitoki Takiguchi, que se había prolongado más de lo esperado ya que el hombre no había perdido la oportunidad de extenderse en los temas que le importaban, para lo que había redactado una lista que no dudó en sacar.

Esa era la forma en la que Athena había resuelto solucionar los reclamos de Tatsumi sobre atender la cita con Tsubame Shishio, simplemente tendría una reunión privada con cada uno de los directores. Bastante simple, aunque restaba ver la eficiencia de ello.

Se estaba quitando la camisa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Shaka?

Se trataba de Athena.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Abrió la puerta en cuanto pudo volver a abotonarse debidamente.

—Perdona por molestarte tan tarde —le dijo con cierto modo apenado, acentuado por sus manos juntas al frente, que se aferraban a unos papeles.

—No es ninguna molestia. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?

Con el rostro ligeramente inclinado, ella pareció dudar, pero consiguió seguir hablando.

—Necesito… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

—No es necesario que pregunte, cualquier cosa que necesite, solo debe pedirlo.

Ella respiró profundamente, extendiendo hacia él los papeles que llevaba consigo, así que los tomó, notando que se trataba de sobres de correspondencia.

—En el museo de Historia, la doctora Kefalidou resguarda la réplica de la armadura de Sagitario que mi abuelo compró al artesano de Grecia. ¿Podrías guardar estas cartas ahí?

Shaka se limitó a asentir.

—Yo… realmente preferiría que nadie supiera sobre esto… no creo que la doctora te pregunte para qué la quieres, la llamaré por la mañana para avisarle que irás.

—Está bien, puede confiar en que se hará según sus deseos.

—Gracias.

Aquello último lo había dicho con suma tranquilidad, realmente aliviada, seguramente de que él mismo no intentara indagar sobre el asunto, aunque no había propósito para tal cosa. Athena tendría sus motivos, y cualesquiera que fueran, no eran de su incumbencia.

Ella salió por su cuenta deseándole una buena noche, con paso apresurado, de vuelta a su habitación, y él simplemente la miró hasta que la puerta se cerró, luego prestó atención a los cuatro sobres color perla, marcados en el reverso con tinta negra y caligrafía cursiva, con una fecha.

17 de agosto de 1989

5 de diciembre de 1989

6 de febrero de 1990

15 de abril de 1990

Bel, el chofer, ya estaba al pie de las escaleras del pórtico, a un costado de un coche más compacto que el alargado que habían estado usando, y aunque tuvo una ligera duda al respecto de que ese hombre fuera partícipe de su encomienda, en cuanto le abrió la puerta, le quedó claro que sería de esa manera. Por lo mismo, no creyó necesario indicarle la dirección, simplemente ocupó el lugar que le correspondía y dejó que hiciera lo suyo.

Justamente alcanzaban la reja principal, cuando el primero de los autos de los invitados llegó.

No pudo evitar el sentirse aliviado de tener una excusa más que perfecta para escabullirse de ese compromiso.

El museo ya estaba abierto, y aunque no había una cantidad considerable de personas como en el museo de ciencias, definitivamente se notaba algo de movimiento.

Inseguro sobre hacia dónde dirigirse, optó por acercarse a lo que parecía ser un mostrador del lado izquierdo, en donde había una joven que fue a su encuentro casi enseguida, preguntándole en un correcto inglés si podía ayudarle en algo.

—Estoy buscando a la doctora María Kefalidou, vengo en nombre de la señorita Saori Kido.

La muchacha, con cierto aire impresionado, asintió quedamente regresando a su sitio para tomar un teléfono. Hizo una breve llamada antes de volver con él, pidiéndole que le acompañara, conduciéndole en la dirección de la enfermería, pero deteniéndose una puerta antes.

—Adelante, por favor. La doctora lo recibirá en un momento.

Shaka asintió mientras la muchacha se retiraba, cerrando la puerta por fuera. Decidió no sentarse, aunque de todos modos tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado, al cabo de unos minutos la mujer apareció dedicándole una mirada quisquillosa.

—Señor Brydges —dijo con media sonrisa.

Shaka asintió levemente. No se le había ocurrido preguntar cómo era que habían agendado la cita.

—Honestamente, creí que eran su escolta —dijo haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera —. Aunque no me sorprende del todo, alguien con tantas piezas de colección distintas, necesita de toda la ayuda posible para organizarlas.

Caminaron hasta quedar ante dos puertas de metal, con un tipo de reja corrediza por encima que requirió de una llave y un código en un tablero a la derecha, para poder abrir la más pequeña, aunque lo que estaba detrás, era una escalera estrecha.

—Lianne Deschamps, la coordinadora de colecciones está abajo. Ella le dará todo lo que necesita. Le abrirá en cuanto termine.

Fue todo, una vez dentro, María Kefalidou cerró la puerta dejándolo solo en la fría escalera de metal.

.

Lianne miró la desordenada oficina que compartía con Matsuo y Shiozawa, y soltó un suspiro. Trataba que el espacio se mantuviera ordenado, pero era una batalla cuesta arriba con ese par. Podía esperar a que regresaran de sus encomiendas fuera del museo y obligarles a acomodar el caos que generaron, pero sabía que si María aparecía, no iba a haber excusa que valiera; el espacio era de los tres y ella estaba a cargo, si algo se dañaba o algún documento se traspapelaba, la del problema sería ella.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la última vez en que, por culpa de su desorden, acabó en su departamento, esperando que el santo de Escorpio no los asesinara.

Iba a ser una tarea tediosa, pero al ser inevitable, lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar.

Sacó del cajón de su escritorio un walkman colocándose los audífonos para luego acomodarse el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al compás del último álbum de Madonna, _Like a Prayer_ , decidió comenzar por lo más importante: regresar los documentos de las piezas del museo a los archivadores y estantes correctos.

El volumen de la música era alto y la seguridad de que estaba sola la hizo relajarse lo suficiente como para dejar que su cuerpo se contagiara del ritmo e incluso se pusiera a cantar como lo hacía en la soledad de su departamento cuando cocinaba o limpiaba.

 _"When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

 _I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

 _In the midnight hour I can feel your…"_

Las palabras que seguían se quedaron congeladas en su boca al momento en que dio un animado giro y se percató que no estaba sola, Shaka de Virgo se encontraba mirándola con cierta curiosidad. Sintió el calor invadir su rostro y cómo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas con la vergüenza, había estado bailando y cantando a todo pulmón frente a un caballero dorado.

Se arrancó los audífonos de golpe, soltando a la vez el último grupo de papeles que acababa de ordenar, viendo cómo volvían a dispersarse sin orden alguno.

―Yo… maldición.

No sabía cómo actuar, así que sólo se agachó a tratar de recoger los documentos y quizás gatear hasta debajo de una mesa para esconderse.

―La doctora Kefalidou me dijo dónde encontrarte ―dijo él, provocando que Lianne se quedara a medio camino en el suelo.

―¿Me estabas buscando? ―preguntó extrañada, girando para verlo y de inmediato poniéndose de pie.

―Necesito acceso a la armadura de Sagitario ―respondió desde su posición en el umbral de la entrada al espacioso ambiente que fungía como oficina en ese frío sótano.

―Ah…

Lianne desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo decirle que un artefacto casi divino había acabado dentro de una caja al fondo del almacén ya que no formaba parte de las exhibiciones, y muy probablemente nunca lo haría.

―Puedo pedir que la traigan mañana a primera hora ―ofreció, incapaz de verlo a los ojos directamente, ya no era sólo su presencia el problema, sino que tomara el lugar de reposo de la armadura como una ofensa.

―Athena me encomendó un pedido ―insistió con tranquilidad.

―Está en el almacén ―tuvo que admitir, presionando sus labios con fuerza―. Tengo una idea de dónde está, pero puede tomar bastante lograr sacarla.

Shaka frunció las cejas, no le estaba negando el acceso, pero esperaba que al mencionar que se trataba de un pedido de la diosa, la reacción fuera de inmediata complacencia. Ella había abandonado el Santuario, pero trabajaba para Saori Kido, estaba convencido que un pedido viniendo de ella debía bastar para conseguir una actitud más positiva.

―Puedes esperar aquí, si gustas, o quizás prefieras regresar luego, o puedo irte a buscar cuando la encuentre si me dices dónde vas a estar ―soltó Lianne de forma un tanto apresurada al ver que el hombre de larga cabellera dorada no respondía.

―¿Dónde está el almacén? ―preguntó, de ser necesario, él mismo la buscaría.

Lianne dudó por unos segundos y bajó la mirada antes de tomar aire.

―Por aquí ―indicó, avanzando hasta quedar frente a una puerta un tanto oculta entre los estantes de la oficina―. Al final del corredor ―explicó señalando un espacio abierto en el fondo―. Como mencioné, tengo una idea de dónde está, pero... ―dejó la frase en el aire mientras avanzaba, con sólo prender las luces del depósito debía quedar claro cuál era el problema.

Shaka observó filas inmensas de amplias estanterías, algunas eran gruesas vitrinas de vidrio que resguardaban artefactos valiosos, pero Lianne dirigió la mirada a una zona donde múltiples cajas de madera descansaban.

―Debe estar al fondo, es una de las pocas cosas que no lleva una ficha que describa con obviedad su contenido, he tratado de esconderla lo mejor posible…

―¿Esconderla? ―preguntó él.

―Pues sí…

Para ese punto, Lianne había conseguido levantar la vista el tiempo suficiente como para hacer contacto con sus ojos azules. No estaba totalmente segura de que las piernas no le temblaban, o que podría resistir más sin desmayarse, sin embargo, algo la hizo saltar: Shaka se acercó a una de las cajas que estaba en su camino más que dispuesto a moverla.

―¡Espera! ―gritó alarmada―. No puedes moverlas ―agregó y sintió ganas de esconderse dentro de alguna de las cajas cuando él le dirigió la mirada casi ofendido―. Son piezas valiosas, podrías dañarlas ―explicó con una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y una pequeña llama de valor que acababa de encenderse en defensa de las colecciones del museo―. Si esperas un momento puedo traer el montacargas.

Shaka se detuvo y vio cómo la joven salió corriendo en una dirección para regresar minutos después subida en un aparato muy parecido a un automóvil pequeño que servía al parecer para mover las cajas con más cuidado.

Esperó con paciencia, el proceso era tedioso y realmente estaba convencido de que pudo haberlo hecho en menos tiempo. Sin embargo, finalmente le indicó que ya estaba sacando la adecuada, pero igual tuvo que esperar porque, aunque ya estaba afuera, hacía falta algún tipo de herramienta para abrir las tapas.

―Este embalaje ―dijo Lianne recuperando su tono tímido, casi lloroso, por tener que descubrir una caja de Pandora del más alto rango, envuelta en papel pergamino amarillento con esquineros de gomaespuma ―, es para protegerla… y pensé que siendo tan importante…

No pudo seguir.

Cada cara estaba opaca, casi ennegrecidas, el Sagitario en una de ellas apenas era visible y en otra tenía un profuso golpe que había deformado la imagen.

―Yo… no sabía que tenía que darle mantenimiento de algún tipo ―susurró la joven.

Shaka levantó una ceja, y Lianne creyó que había dejado de respirar.

―Obviamente, no es la real ―respondió él, sin dar más detalles.

Lianne se quedó anonadada.

―María va a matar a alguien si se entera.

La idea debería de haberse quedado en su cabeza, pero hubo un momento, similar a cuando entraba a una habitación y olvidaba al instante para qué había ido, con todo y que la idea era clara tan solo unos segundos antes.

Giró la vista hacia Shaka, pero este ya se había girado. Su pelo dorado se meció suavemente y por un instante le pareció incluso percibir un destello dorado obnubilando sus sentidos.

―Terminé aquí.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Solo querías verla?

Él se giró levemente, apenas mirándola por encima de su hombro. No necesitaba saber que Athena le había pedido guardar algo ahí dentro, así que lo mejor era que no recordara ese momento, para lo que bastaba una sutil influencia de su cosmos.

―Sí ―respondió, estando seguro de que no tenía memoria de la apertura de la caja, revelando el Sagitario ensamblado de una forma bastante bien lograda, aunque no menos manchada, además de que solo era un centauro, sin alas, algo que ya había comprendido que era más común en las representaciones fuera del Santuario.

Lianne, innegablemente confundida, frunció levemente el ceño, mirando aquella caja casi negra que había perdido por completo su valor, incluso artístico.

―¿No es la verdadera? ―preguntó, olvidándose de que tenía que guardar y ordenar todo, dando pasos apresurados detrás de él.

―No.

―¡Pero escuché que hubo batallas por ella!

Shaka se detuvo un momento, sin cambiar su semblante imperturbable.

―Azure de Grulla habla demasiado.

Lianne tuvo un ligero escalofrío. Casi había olvidado la forma en la que se castigaba el romper el secretismo del Santuario.

―Algunas de esas batallas no fueron tan discretas ―repuso, envalentonándose al recordar algunos rumores que corrieron con respecto de unos avistamientos ―. Robaron la armadura en una transmisión satelital que como mínimo vieron en veinte países, luego un montón de personas aseguraban que veían enfrentamientos entre caballeros por recuperar una pieza.

Shaka dejó escapar un muy suave suspiro, apenas audible.

―Solo… bueno, son cosas que pasaron.

―No estoy familiarizado con los eventos de ese conflicto ―dijo tras pensarlo un rato ―. Me encontraba atendiendo otros asuntos. Desconocía incluso la organización de lo que llamaron _Torneo Galáctico_.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó sin poder contener su asombro por eso, teniendo en cuenta el impresionante trabajo de publicidad que había atraído prensa de prácticamente todo el mundo moderno.

El silencio del santo la inquietó.

―¿Quieres… que te cuente?

―Sería interesante.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Este capítulo fue escrito en buena parte por Ellistriel, después de todo, Lianne es su nena._

 _Ya pueden fangirlear en paz._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	24. Impresión

**Impresión**

—¿Solo Keiko? —preguntó Saori cuando uno de los mozos le informó que el vigilante del acceso principal anunció a la señorita Keiko Sakamura. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo extraño que era, en ese momento, esa chica de abultada cabellera pelirroja y excesivamente delgada, se abría paso por el recibidor.

—Vengo por ti, querida —le dijo acercándose a ella para engancharse a su brazo —. Megumi me ha encomendado una tarea importantísima.

—¿Una tarea?

Saori trató de resistirse a que la arrastrara, aunque no con mucho éxito, por lo que pronto ya estaba en el pórtico.

—Es una sorpresa. Vamos, guapo —continuó extendiendo la mano para atrapar por la manga de la ropa a Shaka, que subía los escalones, llevándose a ambos hasta su auto, aparcado en la entrada de la casa, incitando a Saori a ir en el asiento del copiloto, dejándolo a él detrás. Se trataba de un auto compacto color blanco, tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero con los cristales polarizados.

—¿A dónde vamos? Realmente no puedo ahora, es que tengo clases… —replicó Saori.

Keiko la miró con media sonrisa, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo debería estar en la escuela, pero le robé una carta firmada a mi padre, excusándome con una fiebre. Esto es más importante, iremos al centro comercial.

Enseguida subió el volumen de la radio a todo lo que daba, poniéndose a cantar y dejando en claro que no iba a discutir.

" _And I am a material girl_

 _You know that we are living in a material wolrd_

 _And I am a material girl"_

Saori miró por el retrovisor a Shaka y un absurdo pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿Siempre era tan fácil secuestrarla?

Quizás él pensaba lo mismo, porque, aunque en silencio, su mirada era elocuente en el grado de confusión que sentía al respecto de lo que acababa de suceder y lo que debería de hacer.

Ajena a eso, Keiko Sakamura simplemente aparcó. Antes de bajarse del auto, se acomodó el pelo usando el espejo y se repasó los labios con un lápiz labial rosa pálido que luego ofreció a Saori.

—Deberías usarlo —le dijo —. Estás muy pálida.

Realmente no era una sugerencia, sin más aviso, la tomó por el mentón pintándola a la fuerza.

—Creo que este tono no es el tuyo. Buscaremos algo, tenemos toda la tarde. Vamos.

—¿Exactamente cuál es la tarea que te encomendó Megumi?

Keiko insistió en no responder, estaba determinada a hacer lo que fuera que le habían pedido, que por la forma en la que le había empujado al interior de una tienda, le quedó claro que iba con respecto a su guardarropa. Sin embargo, Saori no comprendía la urgencia en ello.

—Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, guapo —le dijo a Shaka —, mientras, siéntate por allá.

—¿Mi ayuda? —preguntó en voz baja, sentándose en donde se le había indicado, un pequeño taburete color naranja neón al frente de una serie de puertas, cada una de un color igualmente intenso.

Trató de seguirlas con la mirada, estaban dando vueltas de un aparador a otro, tomando diferentes prendas, hasta que, con un montón en brazos, fueron hacia las puertas, tras las que desaparecieron. Inclinó levemente el rostro, dilucidando lo que sucedía, aunque nada lo hubiera podido preparar para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

—No por favor —gimió Saori mientras Keiko trataba de sacarla.

—Por todos los cielos, ¡es fabuloso!

—Es que es tan inapropiado.

—No seas absurda.

Con un último tirón del brazo, la pelirroja consiguió sacarla de los vestidores, y el santo de Virgo quedó pasmado: Athena estaba frente a él con un vestido amarillo intenso, ajustado en la parte baja, pero que se extendía hacia unas levemente pronunciadas hombreras. Era bastante corto, muy por encima de las rodillas. Sin proponérselo, hizo un recorrido desde el borde de esa falda hasta que llegó a su rostro, completamente ruborizado, y solo hasta ese momento, fue que pudo darse cuenta de lo impertinente de su reacción.

—¿Ves? Es fabuloso. Se quedó sin palabras. Bueno… si no te gusta el amarillo, aunque me encanta el contraste con tu pelo, ¿prefieres algo más armónico? Tomamos un conjunto magenta, intentemos con eso.

Y simplemente, la devolvió detrás de la puerta.

En magenta, violeta, verde lima y un azul intenso, desfilaron una a una las prendas que pretendían ser vestidos, pero resultaban tan ajenos a Athena que Shaka no podía siquiera concebir una palabra que pudiese resumir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Visitaron en total cuatro tiendas. Ya estaban en lo más alto del edificio, y justo cuando ambos se habían resignado a otra pasarela, Keiko se giró abruptamente, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Saori.

—Voy a cortarte el pelo.

Aquella declaración, más determinada que cualquiera que de las amenazas de sus enemigos, hizo que Saori se hiciera para atrás, soltándose y llevándose las manos instintivamente a su pelo.

—No —respondió inmediatamente.

—Oh, sí — insistió ella volviendo a sujetarla, como si realmente considerara que podría salir corriendo —. No puedes seguir trayendo el pelo así ¡Es una tristeza! ¿Es que acaso no sabías que el clima de la costa es pésimo para el pelo? El sol, la sal, el ciento… Sobre todo, cuando es tan fino como el tuyo, es una suerte que no esté completamente arruinado.

Saori tomó todo su cabello en una coleta sobre su hombro que recorrió entrelazando los dedos. Hacia las puntas era evidente que se volvía reseco. Keiko expuso frente a ella tan solo un mechón.

—Mira —le dijo —, tienes hasta tres puntas por cabello. Querida, no es como un raspón en la rodilla, no se va a curar por si solo, las quebraduras se harán más extensas. Hagamos algo, cortaremos solo lo maltratado ¿sí? Tampoco te lo voy a dejar al hombro como a Yukie.

La chica revisó la larga coleta, palpando con cuidado hasta que limitó poco más de unos veinte centímetros desde la punta.

—Esto —dijo —. Solo esto, aun así, te llegará a la cintura y podemos comprar tratamientos para hacerlo crecer y cuidarlo adecuadamente.

Saori, con el ceño fruncido, meditó sus palabras un instante. Shion le había pedido que no se lo cortara, pero si era cierto lo que Keiko decía sobre que el daño sería mayor, y debía serlo ya que siempre se había preocupado por los cuidados cosméticos, cortar solo ese tramo para permitirle recuperarse y crecer mejor, era una atención a esa petición. Levantó la mirada con cierta resignación y dejó que la condujera al salón que orgullosamente se anunciaba como especialista en "cabello de ángel".

—¡Satoshi-kun, llegamos!

Keiko se soltó de Saori para correr al encuentro de un hombre bastante extravagante, con el pelo a dos tonos, entre azul y púrpura peinado en mechones rebeldes, una camiseta roja bastante ajustada con una leyenda dorada en inglés: " _born to be a bitch_ ", cruzando su pecho, y unos pantalones negros igualmente ceñidos, de un tipo de tela brillante que no se notaba como cuero realmente, aunque a primera vista lo parecía.

—¡Keiko-chan! ¡Déjame ver lo que trajiste!

Keiko se volvió hacia Saori, tomándola de la mano y acercándola como si fuese un paso de baile para darle una vuelta.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Es la señorita Saori Kido!

—Mucho gusto —dijo tímidamente ella por la forma en la que había gritado, aunque más por el modo en que la tomó de las manos acercándose excesivamente a ella.

—No me lo va a creer, señorita, pero de deseado ponerle las manos encima desde que la vi aparecer en el domo del Coliseo, con todas esas estrellas rodeándola.

Shaka frunció el ceño.

Sin darle tiempo a responder la llevó de la mano hasta una silla frente a un gran espejo, pasándole el pelo por detrás del respaldo.

—Keiko-chan, esto es bastante grave, solo queda cortarlo ¿sabes?

La chica caminó hacia él con los brazos cruzados, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Lo sé, hablamos de eso, y hemos concluido que únicamente puedes cortar lo dañado, nada de darle un estilo diferente. Saori es… conservadora. Bueno, la dejo a tu cuidado, yo tengo una misión en la tienda de cosméticos.

—Por supuesto, princesa, yo me haré cargo de todo.

Kaiko salió del local y el hombre se contoneó de una manera peculiar mientras alineaba sus instrumentos, dispuestos sobre una meza auxiliar, tal como los médicos al tratar una herida. Empezó a charlar con Saori, acariciando su pelo, primero con los dedos para después pasar un peine, alineándolo con suavidad, para finalmente, hacer una trenza holgada.

Satoshi tomó las tijeras, pero la mano del joven rubio que acompañaba a las dos jovencitas sujetaba la suya, colocando los dedos anular y medio entre los anillos, de modo que no pudiera cerrar las cuchillas. Había sido un movimiento muy suave, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca, pero era más firme de lo que aparentaba pues, aunque usó toda su fuerza, simplemente no pudo ni asestar el corte, ni soltarse.

—La señorita dijo, que solo la parte final.

En ese momento Saori se dio cuenta de que las tijeras estaban posicionadas a la altura de sus hombros, y sin ser consciente de ello, se llevó la mano a la trenza para palparla.

—Por favor —dijo —. De verdad no puede cortarlo a esa altura.

—Quizás sea mejor que lo haga otra persona —repuso Shaka —. Alguien que acate la indicación como es debido.

El hombre sonrió con nerviosismo, intentando soltarse del agarre, era como si hubiera quedado atrapada en una trampa de hierro.

—Solo estaba valorando —consiguió decir sin que nadie le creyera realmente.

—Déjalo, por favor —continuó Saori mirando al santo de Virgo —. Solo esto y nos vamos. Está bien.

Shaka cedió entrecerrando los ojos, y tomando asiento en una silla disponible detrás del hombre.

Este, sabiéndose observado, tensó la larga trenza que había formado y cortó el tramo que Keiko ya había calculado mientras estaban afuera, dejándolo sobre la mesa auxiliar y liberando el resto del cabello, concentrándose tanto como podía, incapaz de creer que alguien con una apariencia tan tranquila, pudiese ejercer esa presión tan sofocante.

Pese a todo, su habilidad con las manos no se vio afectada y al cabo de un rato anunció que había terminado, sacudiendo con aire de triunfo la cabellera de Saori.

—Definitivamente te hacía falta algo de volumen —dijo Keiko regresando a tiempo, llevando consigo una caja blanca —. Tienes el pelo tan fino, y tan largo, que caía sin gracia. Así que, resuelto eso. Toca el maquillaje.

—¿Maquillaje?

No hubo la clemencia de una intervención rápida, la agonía se prolongó más de lo que cualquier ser podría soportar. Pero no terminó ahí, apenas Tatsumi los vio aparecer, Shaka creyó que se lanzaría sobre el auto en movimiento, gimiendo y llorando como si viese a Athena regresar de la más sangrienta de las guerras santas. Y como cada vez que eso pasaba, ella le pedía que guardara la compostura, aunque enseguida se disculpó por ausentarse de sus clases, momento en que el mayordomo cambió el objetivo de sus amarguras hacia el caballero, acusándolo de no poder mantenerla en la casa.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Keiko, considerablemente irritada, dándole un golpe en el pecho para poder empujarlo, algo que realmente no logró, pero había calmado el impulso del hombre para moverse y agitar los brazos —¡¿Acaso crees que un sirviente puede decidir qué es lo que la señora de la casa puede o no hacer?!

—¡Pero señorita!

—¡Tienes que aprender cuál es tu lugar!

—Keiko, tranquila, Tatsumi solo se preocupa por mi —intervino Saori tomando del brazo a la muchacha para que dejara de pegarle a su mayordomo, con todo y que realmente no le hacía ningún daño.

—No —insistió Keiko con el ceño muy fruncido —, esto no es preocupación por tu bienestar. ¡Es un controlador! ¡No muy diferente a los viejo buitres que quieren tu compañía!

—¡Eso jamás! —exclamó Tatsumi.

—¿Entonces por qué es necesario tenerla encerrada todo el tiempo? ¡No es un pájaro! ¡Es una chica! ¡Tiene que vivir! ¡Es el colmo! ¡Estoy discutiendo con un sirviente!

Keiko tomó por el brazo a Saori y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, mientras Tatsumi seguía quejándose por la falta de consideración a su preocupación, y defendiéndose de la comparativa.

—Shaka, ¿cómo fue que pasó esto?

Milo apretó los dientes para no levantar la voz mientras que Camus había permanecido en silencio.

—Athena lo aceptó —se defendió el caballero de Virgo.

—¿Y qué diablos le hicieron en el cabello?

—También estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

—¿Y luego solo dejaste que lo echaran a la basura?

Shaka introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacando el tramo de la trenza que había tomado de la mesa auxiliar del hombre en el salón de belleza, mientras los demás atendían las pruebas de maquillaje, Milo la tomó con sumo cuidado, sintiendo que se trataba de una pérdida inconmensurable por su extensión.

—Cálmate, Milo —dijo Camus —. Suficiente ha sido soportar a Tatsumi. ¿Qué es lo que planea la señorita, Shaka?

—Sobre eso. Van a llevarla a un recital, según entendí. El resto de las chicas deberían estar llegando. Es a las siete de la noche, y Athena convino que tres de los caballeros de bronce también deben ir. Deseaba que fueran solo ellos, pero me negué a ese acuerdo. Me pareció entender que sería un evento con demasiados asistentes, podría volverse un problema si Athena se empeña en proteger a todos a la vez.

Camus asintió y se dirigió al ala de los caballeros, entrando sin anunciarse.

—Athena desea que tres de ustedes nos acompañen —anunció tranquilamente —. Sus amigas desean asistir a un recital.

—No hay manera —repuso inmediatamente Seiya—, no me van a obligar.

El santo de Acuario frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta inmediata, sin duda alguna. Incluso Shaka pareció reaccionar, solo por un instante la tranquilidad de su rostro se convirtió en un gesto de sorpresa.

—Pero ¡qué pasa con ustedes! ¡Es una petición de Athena! —exclamó Milo.

—Caballeros —llamó Shun antes de que empezara una discusión—. Resolveremos esto de la manera en la que lo hemos hecho desde el principio de los tiempos —agregó saltando desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.

Aquello pareció complacer a los mayores, pues Camus asintió, dando su aprobación para que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

Shun caminó hasta el librero en donde estaba empotrado el televisor, apagándolo, y abriendo una de las puertas laterales para sacar un cilindro de bambú. Sin tener que decir nada, los demás se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de centro. Seiya abrió el bote y sacó un puñado de finas varas de madera.

—Yo puedo ir voluntario —dijo Jabu saliendo del círculo.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía —respondió el caballero de Pegaso, separando las varas, dejando un puño sobre la mesa y devolviendo el resto al interior—, así que dejaré los tres mandarines y dos kuli ¿listos?

Seiya sacudió las varas en su recipiente, luego puso la mano para que solo se vieran las puntas de bambú.

Shiryū fue el primero, su vara tenía tres franjas: azul, rojo y azul.

—Mandarín —dijo, y se levantó.

Ichi fue el siguiente, y obtuvo la misma.

Seiya y Shun, los que quedaban, se miraron fijamente antes de decidirse, aunque tocaron la misma al mismo tiempo.

—Es mía —dijo Seiya haciendo un tipo de mohín porque se sentía ridículo diciéndolo, pero de verdad tenía la corazonada de que esa era la ganadora.

—Yo la tomé primero —se quejó Shun.

—¡No es cierto!

—Bueno, quédatela.

Seiya sacó y empezó a reírse.

—¡Te debo una Shun! —exclamó.

Shun y Nachi miraron con sus varas que solo tenían una combinación rojo-azul con una expresión desolada que no pudo evitar preocupar a Milo.

¿Por qué era tan terrible acompañar a Athena y a las jóvenes que le hacían compañía?

—Voy a bañarme —dijo por fin Nachi con un suspiro de desolación, seguido de los otros dos, aunque Jabu de Unicornio era el único con un evidente buen humor.

—Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo —repuso Camus, saliendo del ala.

Para las cinco y cuarenta de la tarde, luego de unas estridentes quejas por parte de Keiko Sakamura de que se hacía tarde, los seis caballeros coincidieron en las escaleras, intercambiando miradas a la vez que no podían sentirse entre incómodos y extraños al verse con ropa formal.

Nachi de Lobo incluso había peinado su cabello hacia atrás, resaltando su amplia frente y el hecho de sus cejas era tan finas que parecían no estar. Shun se habían dejado el pelo de la forma usual, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros que llevaban una pajarita, él había optado solo por un lazo del mismo color del pañuelo de su solapa, y Jabu era el único con guantes.

Por su parte, Camus llevaba la corbata recta tradicional, Milo se había recogido el pelo en una coleta baja y Shaka se puso sobre los hombros una fina bufanda de seda.

Superado el instante de incomodidad, y para no causar más desesperación en la joven pelirroja, finalmente bajaron.

—Te ves hermosa. Ambas —dijo Shun con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus compañeros había sido capaz de conectar un pensamiento coherente al verla en el vestíbulo con un vestido rosa pálido ceñido a su cuerpo, corto por encima de las rodillas y sin mangas, aunque el corte del vestido apenas dejaba entrever las clavículas. Había cierto brillo en la tela, una cadena dorada en la cintura que hacía juego con los brazaletes y unos zapatos blancos de apenas unos centímetros de alto.

Saori bajó la mirada, completamente cohibida, sujetando su cartera de mano con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias —consiguió susurrar.

Por su parte, Keiko Sakamura, vestida de púrpura, se limitó a verlos de arriba a abajo, con una ceja arqueada y un mohín en los labios.

—No hay tiempo para que se cambien, hay que irnos ya.

Nachi bajó la mirada, extendiendo su cosmos sutilmente.

" _No vamos a un recital ¿verdad?",_ preguntó.

"Sí", repuso Shaka, _"la señorita le dijo que irían a ver a una Madona, y que conseguir la entrada de Athena fue complicado porque estaban completamente agotadas desde hace meses, pero la señorita Megumi lo logró"_

" _¿Madonna?",_ preguntó Jabu apretando los labios para no reírse.

" _¿Estás de broma, Shaka?"_ preguntó Milo, deslizando lentamente la mano hacia su cuello para aflojar el corbatín que definitivamente se iba a quitar, _"No es una Madonna, ¡es Madonna!"_

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _La confusión de Shaka surge a partir de Madona, una palabra que, en términos de arte, trata de la representación de damas nobles, y principalmente la Virgen María. Él entendió que hablaban de música y lo primero en que pensó fue un "recital", que a su vez confundió a los demás que pensaron (y en relación al gusto de Saori por la música clásica) en algo más formal._

 _¿Pueden culparlo? Madonna será su real majestad del pop, pero dudo que sus discos lleguen al Santuario, o al templo de Shaka en India._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _¡Feliz año nuevo!_


	25. Presagio

**Presagio**

El último en bajar para desayunar fue Jabu, y por algún motivo eso llamó la atención de todos, provocando un silencio casi sepulcral al verlo aparecer con un pantalón de color ambiguo entre el marrón claro y el amarillo mostaza, camisa blanca y un chaleco beige, además de que no llevaba los mitones negros de siempre, se había puesto unos blancos a juego y precisamente los ajustaba ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Seiya con el bocado aún en la boca.

Jabu lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

—No puedo creer que estaba a punto de invitarte —murmuró, mirando las migas alrededor de su boca y en la camiseta desgastada que había visto mejores días, cuando aún era roja.

—¿A salir contigo? —preguntó de nuevo Seiya con un gesto inquisitivo más inclinado hacia el rechazo ante tal idea.

—Es el cumpleaños de Jun, y vamos a ir a Kioto. Nada en concreto, pasear por ahí, comer por ahí y volver a la noche. Si alguien quiere venir, es bienvenido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó tímidamente Shun.

Jabu asintió.

—Yo no, gracias —repuso Seiya, mientras una de las doncellas cambiaba su plato.

Uno a uno los chicos declinaron la oferta, pero el silencio de Shun hizo que Jabu volviera a extenderle la invitación, si bien los tres caballeros dorados no se dieron por aludidos y apenas le dirigieron una mirada desinteresada, al menos Camus y Milo, mientras que Shaka ni siquiera eso.

—Dame unos minutos —respondió el caballero de Andrómeda, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de tela y poniéndose dejando el comedor.

—¿Quién es Jun? —preguntó Shiryū en voz baja.

—Su novia —respondió Nachi.

—¿No se llamaba Tsubaki?

—Es otra. Rompió con Tsubaki hace como un año.

—Y entre ellas hubo otras dos —susurró Ichi.

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no los estuviera escuchando? —se quejó Jabu una vez que se hubo sentado —. Y solo para aclarar, Reiko no fue mi novia, solo salimos un par de veces.

—Es un dato importante, Jabu —insistió Nachi hablando con normalidad—. Shiryū pudo haber metido a conversación a Tsubaki, llamándola tu novia en tiempo presente frente a Jun, y eso sería un problema.

—Yo preferiría no conocerlas, lo siento —respondió Shiryū, aunque nadie pareció hacerle caso.

—¿Entonces ya no sales con Yoko? ¿Por qué rompiste con ella? Es increíblemente linda, dudo que encuentres a alguien así de nuevo —comentó distraídamente Ichi.

—Yo no rompí con ella —respondió Jabu —, ella rompió conmigo. Planeó una cena para que conociera a sus padres y bueno… el Patriarca nos llamó. No se lo tomó a bien, y no le podía explicar en dónde estuve cuatro días de mi vida.

—Atender el llamado del Santuario, debe ser una prioridad para cualquier caballero —se animó a decir Milo.

—Lo es —respondió Jabu con cierto reproche que al caballero le pareció insolente, aunque no lo suficiente como para montar una escena.

—¿Con permiso de quién vas a salir? —se escuchó a Tatsumi chillar en cuanto vio a Shun bajar las escaleras.

—Con el tuyo.

La súbita intervención de Saori, que había anunciado que no bajaría a desayunar, llamó la atención de todos, que se asomaron desde el comedor.

—Tú les dijiste que, si se matriculaban conmigo en la escuela, quedaban exentos de cumplir cualquier otra obligación —explicó desde la baranda.

—¡Pero señorita!

—Tatsumi, déjalo así —repuso con un tono más inflexible —. Por favor Shun, vayan con cuidado, y diviértanse mucho.

Saori sonrió por un momento, y Shun lo hizo de vuelta al darse cuenta de lo auténtico del gesto.

—Nos vemos por la noche —le dijo, mientras Jabu dejaba el comedor, dirigiéndole una mirada y una despedida con la mano a Saori, que solo inclinó la cabeza antes de volver su atención al grupo que se había formado al pie de la escalera.

—No tengo planeada ninguna reunión para hoy, estaré en el estudio poniéndome al corriente con los temas de las clases de ayer y adelantando algunas cosas para una reunión del lunes. También tengo una conferencia con Shion respecto a los proyectos que nos presentaron el miércoles, así que no dejaré la casa.

Hizo una pausa, nadie se atrevía a hacer un solo ruido, tan solo la miraran a la espera de que indicara qué correspondía hacer a cada uno, o el motivo de sus explicaciones. Saori lo valoró un momento, y tras recorrer con la vista a todos, cerró los ojos un momento para ordenar adecuadamente lo que quería decir.

—Quiero que todos salgan a la ciudad —dijo finalmente, comprendiendo que, debido a la presencia de Milo, Camus y Shaka, no se podía permitir algo ambiguo como una sugerencia, por lo que también enfatizó que la indicación los incluía a ellos.

—Athena —se apresuró a decir Milo —. Por favor, comprenda que eso no es posible.

Saori no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ya que estaba segura de que la misma imagen de la reina rubia del pop tocándose la entrepierna rodeada de bailarines semi desnudos, había acudido a sus mentes al mismo tiempo.

Nachi, que también tenía eso fresco en la memoria, miró de soslayo a los caballeros dorados, comprendiendo enseguida las intenciones de Saori: pese a que los había incluido a todos, deseaba que específicamente ellos salieran y notaran por sus medios, que el problema no era Madonna, sino los límites del Santuario y sitios relacionados, que estaban atrapados en el siglo V, solo que no sabía cómo plantear la idea de lo normal que resultaba, al margen de los gustos personales.

Codeó a Shiryū para que prestara atención y adelantándose a todos, miró a los santos de más alto rango presentes.

—Si esos son los deseos de Athena —dijo con suma formalidad, apelando a su sentido del deber —, entonces así se hará, pero para no faltar a nuestro deber, me ofrezco voluntario para ser el custodio.

—Yo me quedaré con él —agregó Shiryū —. Hyōga me encomendó el entrenamiento de Ryuto. Solo iré a recogerlo al orfanato.

—Gracias —se apresuró Saori, evitando con una sonrisa cualquier réplica—. Entonces así se hará.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Seiya —. Tienen el día libre, hay muchas cosas que hacer en Tokio.

Shiryū enarco una ceja. No estaba verdaderamente seguro de que Seiya hubiese entendido la idea de Saori y la complicidad de Nachi, pero su sugerencia era tan natural que luego de la confirmación de ella, poco o nada pudieron hacer los otros.

—Bel estará a su disposición, en cuanto regrese de llevar a Shun y Jabu.

Luego de eso, Saori simplemente hizo un ademán, inclinándose levemente, y se apartó de la baranda, camino al estudio.

Seiya palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Milo, algo que pareció incomodarlo, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

—¡Ustedes pueden entrar un montón de lugares! Deberían tomarse la noche también, vamos a estar todos para esa hora, Jabu y Shun estarán de vuelta también.

—Además, Saori ya lo decidió, no tiene sentido que le lleven la contraria —agregó Shiryū.

.

Milo salió de su habitación, cuidando de que nadie mirara. De cualquier forma, la casa estaba vacía: Nachi de Lobo y Seiya de Pegaso, atendiendo a su palabra, estaba en el estudio con Athena. Shiryū de Dragón aún no volvía del Orfanato con el nuevo aprendiz, y aparentemente al menos la mitad de la servidumbre también tenía el día libre.

Llamó a la puerta de Shaka, y se deslizó dentro apenas le permitió el paso.

—Justamente venía a evitar esto —murmuró, aunque el otro le escuchó, por lo que frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

Milo se acercó a él y le tendió una muda de ropa. Shaka miró la prenda sin externar nada en concreto, aunque se miró a sí mismo: el pantalón blanco con una kurta color bronce que tenía motivos de elefantes.

—¿Te parece inapropiado?

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos pasar un poco más… desapercibidos.

Shaka se quedó callado, pero pareció aceptar eso, y tomo la ropa que le ofrecía Milo, que volvió por donde había llegado. Ya estaba en el pasillo cuando uno de los jóvenes mozos, Hiroki, el que Hyōga había identificado como medio hermano suyo.

—Señor —le llamó, inclinando levemente la cabeza —. Bel ha regresado.

—Está bien. Que espere afuera.

El muchacho volvió a inclinar la cabeza, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Milo arqueó una ceja. Había algo en ese muchacho que le provocaba una inquietud difícil de explicar, tal vez era la expresión casi muerta de sus ojos.

Milo entró de nuevo a su habitación para tomar su chaqueta y la cartera.

Athena definitivamente había planeado eso desde hacía días, de ahí que les diera un pago anticipado. Se preguntó cuánto sería prudente llevar. Pensó que la gente normal no se gastaba toda la paga en una sola noche, pero desconocía del todo los parámetros de precios en Japón, y que sus denominaciones en billetes tuvieran una ridícula cantidad de ceros, realmente no ayudaba mucho.

Tras deliberar un momento, decidió llevárselo todo. No podría vivir con la humillación de no poder pagar la cuenta completa en algún lugar.

Y, en primer lugar, ¿a dónde iban a ir?

Podrían confiar en alguna sugerencia del chofer.

También era la primera vez que salía con Shaka, y quizás era la primera vez de Shaka en sí mismo.

A Camus no solía gustarle la gente en general, pero había conseguido arrastrarlo algunas veces a Atenas o a Santorini, de donde lo había sacado muy ebrio, una sola vez casi lo convenció de ir a Mykonos a un festival, pero lo dejó plantado el mismo día, y solo para ir a encerrarse a su casa de Siberia.

Sonrió con malicia. Ni Camus ni Shaka iban a salir indemnes, pues con el permiso de Athena, podían disponer incluso de la noche y tenía una gran curiosidad por ver cuál era el límite de Shaka.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Camus salió enseguida a él; frío, altivo e imperturbable, pese a los vaqueros negros y la camiseta celeste, daba la impresión de llevar su armadura, y porte solemne convencería a cualquiera de que estaba en camino a cumplir una misión en nombre de Athena, lo que tendría cierta lógica considerando las circunstancias por las que estaban haciendo eso.

—¿Shaka? —llamó Milo dando un par de suaves golpes en la puerta del caballero.

—Un momento.

Tan solo unos momentos después, Shaka finalmente salió, pero tiraba de la camisa con cierta inconformidad, o quizás delatando el hecho de que no estaba seguro sobre si iba dentro o fuera del pantalón, y tampoco parecía convencerlo la chaqueta que se ceñía a la cintura y cuyas mangas no cubrían por completo los antebrazos, aun considerando que, por ser de Milo, le venía grande ya que él no era tan amplio de espalda.

Con una mezcla de resignación e incertidumbre los tres se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa.

Milo miró por sobre su hombro. Athena estaba en la ventana de su despacho, mirándolos. Al darse cuenta de que la habían descubierto, solo sonrió y movió la mano a modo de despedida.

Devolvió el gesto con cierta timidez. Ella les había encomendado la tarea de tener una salida social, y mirando alternadamente a sus compañeros, comprendió que sería el único responsable de que se llevara a cabo de manera exitosa.

Subieron al auto, y sin dar oportunidad que alguien tomara la palabra, le pidió al chofer que los llevara al centro de Tokio, a algún lugar casual para poder almorzar, dada la hora que era, y enfatizó lo de casual para no acabar en un sitio como el restaurante francés.

Bel asintió y se puso en marcha.

—¿Hay algún plan? —preguntó Shaka.

—Tengo uno —respondió Milo, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda por parte de Camus.

—Te escuchamos —dijo el santo de Acuario.

—Vamos a pasear por la ciudad.

—Entiendo —repuso Shaka, esperando que continuara, pero como no dijo nada más, ambos acabaron por mirarlo con escepticismo.

—Nada en concreto, pasear por ahí, comer por ahí…

El hecho de que repitiera las palabras de Jabu de Unicornio no los tranquilizó en absoluto, por el contrario, la incertidumbre que inicialmente sentían, se volvió un abismo enorme que no estaban seguros de cómo sortear.

—¿En cuánto tiempo debería volver? El estacionamiento está a un par de bloques —dijo Bel.

Milo lo pensó un momento.

—Podría solo dejarnos aquí. Podemos volver solos.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo más adecuado para que conozcan la ciudad. ¡Oh! Por cierto, La señora Hart hizo esto para ustedes.

Enseguida, les entregó a cada uno, una tarjeta blanca escrita a mano en el que venía anotado el número de teléfono de la casa, el de la limusina, y uno que decía ser línea directa con Tatsumi.

—El de la limusina lo atiendo yo, en cuanto quieran que les recoja, solo deben llamar.

Los tres asintieron y la guardaron, y solo hasta que dejaron de ver el auto, fue que se animaron a mirar el sitio al que los había llevado, aunque no era uno en particular, sino la entrada a una estrecha calle que anunciaba diferentes sitios.

—Pues… ya estamos aquí —dijo Milo, aventurándose a ir primero.

Apenas entraron, el olor de diferentes cosas los golpeó con fuerza, y aunque podían reconocer el grupo general al que pertenecían, si eran sopas o brochetas, realmente no estaban seguros de las especificaciones de ingredientes.

Tenderos jóvenes, ancianos, hombres rudos que más parecían querer golpearlos con sus abanicos y cartas que venderles algo.

Una muchacha, ataviada con un sencillo vestido blanco y un pañuelo blanco sosteniendo su cabello castaño, los interceptó ofreciéndoles un tradicional almuerzo de ramen.

Milo se dejó conducir al interior por la muchacha, y Shaka miró a Camus preguntándose cuándo habían decidido almorzar ahí, pero este solo entrecerró los ojos, suspirando con resignación.

—Difícilmente Milo se resiste con las chicas.

Contrariado, Shaka solo caminó detrás de él. No podía concebir a Milo como ese tipo de hombre. Lo miró con curiosidad, tampoco mostraba un comportamiento que indicara intenciones explícitas de querer entablar algún tipo de relación, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que ella quería. Se había sentado donde le dijo, había tomado la carta que le dio y prácticamente pidió lo que ella sugirió.

Camus y él se mostraron un poco más indecisos, ya que no sabían leer, aceptaron el resumen verbal que ella con mucho gusto les dio.

Sentados frente a la barra, por un momento quedaron a solas, y la mirada gélida de Camus provocó que Milo reaccionara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Pensé apropiado probar algo tradicional, ¿no era la idea?

—Toda la calle tiene comida tradicional —susurró Shaka, provocando que el otro hiciera un mohín.

Pronto salió un hombre mayor por detrás de una cortina, claramente el padre de la muchacha, y con la misma efusividad les dio la bienvenida, prometiéndoles el mejor almuerzo de su vida.

Quietos, en silencio, pero genuinamente interesados, toda su atención estaba en la forma en la que el hombre amasaba lo que serían los fideos. Era la primera vez que veían una preparación así, Milo a lo sumo había visto a su anciana casera preparar la pasta con una máquina, si es que no la compraba hecha y deshidratada.

El hombre la lanzaba, torcía, giraba y a cada movimiento, una hebra más aparecía. Entretanto, la muchacha cortaba vegetales, que cuando le fueron servidos, se dieron cuenta de que les había dado formas de flores.

—¿Desean un tenedor con cucharilla? —les preguntó al servirles.

—No, gracias. Estaremos bien —respondió Milo, tomando uno de los palillos del dispensador.

—Yo si lo acepto, por favor —repuso Camus, secundado por Shaka.

El almuerzo que habían tomado con Gaku Takeda no había incluido líquidos, así que no habían recibido la debida instrucción.

Milo se llevó el primer bocado a la boca, aunque pronto se vio en dificultades. A lo que había visto, no se trataba de un puñado de fideos, sino uno solo demasiado largo, y ya no podía tener más pasta en la boca, por lo que tendría que cortarla. El problema fue que, cuando lo hizo, lo que había levantado cayó de vuelta al caldo causando un salpicadero que tomó desprevenidos a sus compañeros, uno a cada lado suyo.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Para cuando terminaron, ligeramente manchados, Shaka sofocado porque subestimó el condimento picante, e impregnados con un fuerte olor a especias, se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado buena parte del día en el restaurante, si bien, también se percataron de que el espectáculo de la preparación de la pasta había sido solo para ellos. Aunque la muchacha había hecho flores con los vegetales para todos.

—Hay que buscar un sitio para comprar agua de colonia o algo —se quejó Milo —. Huelo a sopa.

—Olemos a sopa porque alguien es demasiado obstinado como para aceptar que no sabe comer sopa con palillos —se quejó Camus, sacudiendo su saco.

—Hay que salir de aquí.

Moviéndose por entre la gente que de pronto había abarrotado la estrecha calle, consiguieron salir a una avenida más amplia que, a su vez, los condujo a un inmenso cruce.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Milo —¡Una tienda departamental!

Una hora con cuarenta minutos después, finalmente llegó su turno en la caja.

—Ocho pisos —susurró Shaka —. ¿Realmente alguien necesita ocho pisos de cosas?

Habiendo usado los servicios para lavar lo mejor posible las manchas de la ropa y con el agua de colonia anulando el efecto del ajo y demás condimentos, pronto se vieron de nuevo en la calle.

—De vuelta a la calle —dijo Milo, percatándose de que realmente eran un fracaso como turistas. La comida y el posterior aseo les había dado un propósito con el cual recorrer las calles, pero habiendo satisfecho esas necesidades, parecían simplemente no encajar en esa ciudad.

Empezaba a creer firmemente que tendrían que anotarse a algún recorrido turístico para no quedarse ahí parados, solo dejando pasar el tiempo.

—Como sea — se quejó tomando con una mano a Camus y con la otra a Shaka para que no se resistieran —. Necesitan un trago.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Shaka.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Espero poder retomar el ritmo ahora que me he librado de algunos asuntos pendientes, sobre todo porque viene una de las escenas que, sin exagerarles, está en mi cabeza y en borradores desde el principio mismo del fic. Sé qué saben qué es lo que viene, es inevitable._

 _Aquí no se los había deseado, y aún estamos en el primer bimestre, así que, ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Ok. Algo fuera de contexto._

 _En otros avisos parroquiales, el spinoff de Milo (Vanity Fair) terminó, y La llamada de Cthulhu está llegando a su punto crítico._

 _Ahora sí, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
